The Goblin
by The Nameless Scribe
Summary: A Nerd dies and is reborn in the Marvel Universe as the son of the Green Goblin, how will he react? How will he prepare for the challenges to come? Find out here readers! PLEASE SEE REWRITE!
1. Rebirth

The Goblin

Chapter 1

Rebirth

Being reborn is a strange experience.

My name is Alan Warren and I am a rather boring Individual. I am twenty one years old and I am a college student, studying to be a History teacher. I am a huge nerd though, Marvel, DC, Harry Potter, I've read it all. That said, I don't exactly fit the image for stereotypical nerd, Standing at 6'3" with broad shoulders, I fit the bill of a football player more than anything. I have brown wavy hair and brown eyes covered by black framed glasses. I wear jeans, boots, a grey t-shirt and a plain leather jacket.

My life was rather boring, all I did was play video games and do school with the occasional trip to the store and a job at the local book store.

And on the way to work one day, I was hit by a truck.

And with that I died.

Yeah, pretty simple, but I would rather not give too much detail to the fact I was lying in a pool of my own blood for ten minutes till the cops and the ambulance showed up or the fact that I died never having a girlfriend or the fact I died on the operating table.

When someone dies, I have always believed that I would go to Heaven. I've always gone to church, I've always prayed, and I've done my best to be the best I could be.

I wasn't expecting some random lady holding me and I was most definitely not expecting me to be a baby.

"What the hell?" I tried to say, but all it came out as was "Googoo blahgah."

Again. What the hell?

Looking up at the woman I realize she was quite beautiful. Brown hair cut into a pixie cut and a somewhat angled but soft face with brown eyes.

"Norman? Come look at our son."

Looking up I see someone who looks surprisingly like Willem Defoe come over and look down at me.

"Hey there Little guy." Was all he says before stepping back and letting the lady (Who I assume is his wife) talk to me.

"Your daddy wants to call you Harold, But I think you look like an Alexander, Don't you think?"

I of course couldn't answer so she just smiles and falls asleep.

This is going to be so weird.

 _ **(TIME SKIP)**_

17 years later.

So as it turns out, I got sent to the Marvel Universe. How do I know this you might ask? Because there are companies like Oscorp and Stark Industries that exist. Normally I would say that is a coincidence, but that is kind of hard when your dad just became the Green Goblin and your little brother is best friends with Spiderman.

So once I realized Tony Stark and Norman Osborn exist, I figured I would prepare. Considering this is comics (Or movies, I'm not sure yet) I figured I needed to prepared with whatever happened, whether it be the Chitauri invasion in the Avengers or the Skrull invasion from Comics.

Anyway, once I realized what was actually going on when I was about six months old, I started prepping. Any science book I could find I read. Any books on languages, I studied. Any books or papers on mechanics I inhaled.

How would a baby understand this? Most people tend to forget that children absorb information like sponges, they just aren't motivated to actually sit down and study like I am.

I was on a mission to live. No way in hell was I going to get killed as a random civilian on the street.

By the time I was six I was understanding college level and above in Chemistry and robotics, by the time I was eight I could speak French, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, German, and Latin. By the time I was eleven I understood genetics above college level. By the time I was fifteen I was a master hacker, by the time I was Seventeen. I was a certified Genius and had already graduated college with honors from MIT.

Now that I am seventeen, I look surprisingly like my past self: tall, build like a brick wall, brown hair and brown eyes, the only major difference is I don't need glasses to see, so that's a plus.

By being the eldest, I am the heir to the Osborn Fortune and Oscorp.

On the bright side to all of this, It's my birthday

Unfortunately for a birthday gift; Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin.

On the bright side, Peter Parker became Spider-Man.

My life sucks… doesn't it?

/

 **Yes. Short chapter, sorry. But this is just the intro. Chapters will get longer I swear.**

 **This is the rewrite of one of my other stories, The Goblin King. I hope that this one makes more sense and is better liked than my previous version of this.**

 **Hope y'all Enjoy!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	2. Plans and Plots

Chapter 2

Birth of the Goblin.

/

After graduating College early, Norman (I refuse to call him Dad) started training me to take over the company and started teaching me the finances of the business. Shockingly the business was doing very well, except for one thing.

Someone was embezzling money from the company. Not much, just a few dollars here, a few there, nothing really noticeable. Unfortunately for the culprit, it has become noticeable.

This is why I am currently heading to his office at eight in the morning with my little brother Harry.

"So what are you doing home? I thought you had school?" I ask him as we walk down the hallway leading to his office.

"I do, but I wasn't feeling well today."

He was lying, but I didn't want to point it out right now.

"How about you? What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Someone has been embezzling funds from the company, I think I know who, but I need to confirm my suspicions first."

After that we waked in silence until we opened his office door and saw Norman sprawled out on the floor.

Damn. Did he already try the Goblin serum on himself? That means Spider-man just woke up and is trying out hi powers right about now.

"Dad!" Harry yells as he runs over to his dad.

As soon as he yells that, three other people run into the office.

"Excuse me, but our father isn't feeling well, anything you need to tell him can be told to me." I cut them off.

"Sir. There was an incident…"

"What kind of incident?"

"Dr. Stromm… He is dead sir."

"Dead…?" a raspy voice says behind us.

Turning around, I see Norman sitting up with Harry's help.

"What happened?" I ask.

"As far as we can tell, he was killed. We don't know how though."

"Then find out, I do not want a court battle. Offer his family reparations for the funeral and offer our deepest condolences."

"Yes sir." She says. Soon after that they left

Hopefully things change a little bit while I'm here…

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Yeah. Things didn't change.

Shortly after that event, Green Goblin attacked and killed the General and the test pilot of the Aerospace Exoskeleton. Unfortunately for Norman, this didn't stop Aerospace from expanding and offering to buy the company from the board of governors. Hence why I am currently sitting in a meeting with Norman and the Board of Governors

Technically I don't need to be here. Norman will discover that the company will be bought, He kills the board members, he gains control of the company and the sale gets canceled. I am literally here because Norman wants me to be ready to run the company should the need arise.

"As of today OSCORP Industries has surpassed Quest Aerospace as the principal supplier to the United States military. In short, ladies and gentlemen of the board, costs are down, revenues are up, and our stock has never been higher." Norman is saying to the board members.

"Wonderful news, Norman. That's why we're selling the company."

"What?"

"Quest is recapitalizing in the wake of the bombing. Expanding. They made a tender offer we can't ignore."

"Why wasn't I told?" Norman asks in shock.

"They don't want a power struggle with entrenched management. The deal is off if you come with it. The board expects your resignation in 30 days " One board member says. I really need to remember their names one of these days.

"You can't do this to me. " Norman says. "I started this company… Do You know how much I sacrificed?!"

"Norman, the board is unanimous. We're announcing the sale after the World Unity Festival. I'm sorry." Says one member.

"You're out, Norman. As are you Alex." Another one tells us.

"Am I?" Norman mumbles as I nod. We aren't quite as out as they think.

"What was that?" one of the board members ask.

Waving his question off, I simply tell him to not worry about it.

Time to do some more planning.

/

Getting back home, I quickly excuse myself and head to my room. A few years ago I was able to pry a few boards back and make a secret entrance behind the mirror in my room, similar to Norman in the living room.

Yeah, such a public place just isn't smart.

Opening up the secret entrance, I walk in and look around. It wasn't much, but this was my workshop. Gadgets I'd make in my spare time, just a few things here and there, A razorwing here, a pumpkin bomb there, It is here that I am trying to perfect the goblin serum, and I can tell I am close, maybe not close enough to fight my father before he dies, but maybe close enough to take on Doc Ock. Definitely close enough to defend against the Chitauri.

You may be wondering why I am so intent on fixing the Oz Formula. Well, it's rather simple, I am trying to become powerful and this serum is the closest and easiest way to go about that. Spiderman got bit by a radioactive spider that ran off, Captain America's Super Soldier Serum is rather weak in comparison to the Oz Formula and it's been nearly impossible to perfect it, I do not want to hulk out everytime I lose my temper, so gamma rays and the Hulks blood is out, and I am not a mutant or god. The serum is the most logical choice after that, the only major problem is fixing it. When Norman and Dr. Stromm had created this, it was nearly perfect, the only problem was it caused the user to become violently insane and brutal. I personally want to keep my sanity. I would rather keep my wits about me when I fight.

Now the only issue I have is choosing a name and costume when I go out as a hero. On second thought, do I want to be a hero?

Screw that, yeah I'm going to be a hero.

Now to come up with a suit and name…

Sitting down I pull out a pen and paper and start sketching.

I'm going to keep with the Goblin costume like Norman, It will give me better protection and better defense against various attacks. Gas attacks, elemental based attacks, brute force, it all grants me better defense against foes like Electro or Sandman. Hopefully I won't need it, but its better safe than sorry.

Let's see… a gas mask incorporated into the mask, insulation from electric attacks, a HUD integrated into the mask connected to my glider and to the police radars, maybe claws on the tips of the fingers for close ranged attacks….

Drawing the costume on the paper, I finally have a rough outline. It looks Surprisingly different than the Green Goblin flying around now. The only similarity is the mask, but even that has been tweaked to a degree. After that, it looks nearly identical to the Green Goblin in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, instead of the more leathery suit of Willem Defoe, It has a more militarian, almost Iron Man type suit, showing off armor capable of taking a hit. (Think Green Goblin From TASM movie and you have my rough outline.)

The mask looks nearly identical to the Green Goblin mask of Defoe. Almost Power Ranger like, it gives me protection from gas based attacks using the gas mask that would be built into the mask. A HUD will be connected to the mask and it will connect me to the police scanners and my glider allowing me greater control and better power.

My Glider looks almost identical to Defoe's glider, but I am hoping to enhance it later. Maybe make a better power supply, maybe Stark will let me borrow some of his tech later?

Getting up and making a mental list of the stuff I need to make all this possible, I head out of my Workshop. Once Green Goblin dies, I will be able to make my suit and glider without any problems from him; I will also be able use Oscorp resources to better my original design for later.

Now to come up with a freaking name, who knew that coming up with a name was so hard?

/

 **Hey guys!**

 **The suit will go through a lot of changes as this story goes on. It may gain a more Comic type appearance, it may gain a more Defoe type appearance from the original Spider-Man trilogy, or it may end up like TASM version, it will go through changes as the story requires it.**

 **Also, it was Stromm embezzling funds, just a nod to the comic version of the character doing the same thing before Norman fired him.**

 **Hope y'all like!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	3. Trouble at the Parade

Chapter 3

/

" **WELCOME TO THE OSCORP FESTIVAL DAY PARADE!"**

Today is the day Green Goblin becomes a public Villain by killing the board members.

Honestly, I want to save them I really want to save them… but they are all dicks who will mess up my plans, so saving them is out of the options.

"Hello Alex, No hard feelings right?" one of the members ask while shaking my hand.

"Of course not Sir, It was understandable."

We were of course referencing the recent decision made by the board members to sell Oscorp against Norman Osborn's wishes.

"Have you seen your father? He should be here for the revealing of the news to sell Oscorp?"

"Don't worry Sir, I'm sure he will be here soon enough."

Walking over to Harry and Mary Jane, I grab a couple of drinks and stand behind them.

"Mind introducing me to your girlfriend Harold?"

You could almost hear his internal groan of embarrassment at my hands, he hates being called Harold.

"Mary Jane." He says as he turns to face me. "This is my overly annoying and embarrassing brother, Alexander Osborn."

Grabbing her hand, I bow down and kiss her knuckles.

"The pleasure is mine darling." I say to MJ.

"Hey Alex, have you seen dad? He should have been here by now?" Harry asks.

"He said he wasn't feeling well. He may show up later though."

"What the hell? That's our Glider!"

Turning around I see the infamous Glider flying towards us.

Backing up a few steps to stay out of the blast range of that incendiary bomb, I watch the action unfold.

"OUT AM I!" The Green Goblin yells before throwing the bomb and causing the Board Members to get vaporized.

"HAHAHAHA!" he laughs before Spiderman comes in and fights him.

Now, you may be wondering, Why am I literally doing nothing? Why can't I help Spider-man? Why am I so affable to the death of the board members?

Well for one I don't want to die, I haven't perfected the serum so if I did do something then GG will put me on his hit list, so what if I'm his son, and as for the board members? I didn't like them and my plans involve me owning Oscorp, not Aerospace owning Oscorp.

Hey, don't look at me disapprovingly, Stark built stuff that blew shit up before he was Iron Man and Thor was literally a warrior Prince who killed people for a living before getting sent to Midgard. I'm allowed to make sure I stay head of my company. Like Batman said, I won't kill you, but I won't save you either.

Now, enough breaking the fourth wall. It has enough of a beating with Deadpool and She-Hulk in comics.

Focusing back on the fight, I see a chunk of concrete hit Harry on the head and knock him out.

Grabbing him, I drag him over away from the danger and head back to grab MJ, but before I could, the balcony we were standing on broke causing me to lose my balance and land on my knees and causing MJ to slip, almost completely off the balcony.

"MJ!" Spiderman yells.

Could you have been more obvious Pete? I mean really?

Pulling a Razorbat out of my pocket (OK, so I can help a little bit.) I throw it and hit a central power battery under the glider, the thing Spidey punches later in the fight, causing it to spark and catch fire.

"What!?" Knocking Spider-man aside he quickly flies away. But in doing so he tosses a pumpkin bomb down by MJ.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN SPIDER-MAN!"

Running over, I catch the bomb before it hits the ground and I throw it as hard as I can off the balcony.

BOOM!

The bomb exploded about twenty feet away from the balcony, but the explosion caused MJ to let go of the balcony.

"SPIDER-MAN!" I yell while pointing towards MJ, but he was way ahead of me. Diving after her I look over just to see Spider-Man catching her mere feet from the ground.

Watching them swing away, I just grin. Walking over to my brother, I toss him over my shoulder and head back inside.

Better get him home before he wakes up.

/

"Are you sure you're ok?... What do you mean he saved you, Who is he?... Spider-Man?...Fine, how about I take you to dinner to make-… No I just want to take you out... yeah I'm sorry my dad never showed... I just want to take you out!... Fine… bye MJ… love yo-… Sigh…"

"Trouble in Paradise Loverboy?" I ask as I recline on the couch reading the morning paper.

"MJ says she is fine… apparently she was saved by Spider-Man…Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you didn't ask." I reply while nonchalantly turn the page.

Sighing in frustration at my behavior, he turns to Peter and starts talking to him.

"Hey Pete… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about MJ and I, I just wasn't sure how you would react…"

After that I sorta tuned them out and read the funnies in the paper.

/

Later that day I head back into my secret workshop.

The Razorwings were a success if they were capable of piercing the glider. That said, that means I need to work on the designs of the Glider. If one Razorbat took it out, then it needs some work.

On the bright side, while Norman was busy having a temper tantrum, I was able to give designs of a slightly modified TASM Green Goblin armor to the Oscorp Scientists. The only real difference was that it looked more complete than the TASM one and it had a helmet (Think Master Chief's helmet from Halo) I was able to convince them that if the Serum was a dud and we couldn't make the soldiers stronger, might as well make them harder to kill. This armor, once complete, would be able to take an armor piercing bullet to the chest without the wearer having so much as a bruise or a sniper round to the head without even a headache.

The armor will be made of an experimental alloy, similar to Vibranium in its durability and how light it is, it is still not quite as durable as the real thing. I was thinking of calling it Adamantine after the mythical metal of Hercules's mace.

This material is four times as durable as conventional steel, but only half the weight. The final Armor will weigh only about… thirty pounds? Forty? Fifty at the most give or take. On the bright side, it doesn't restrict movement with how it is designed, you can twist, bend, jump, all without many, If any, restrictions.

Once they made the prototype, I was going to use one as my own armor, but with slightly different colors and a different helmet style, I may add a few gadgets too it too.

Getting to work on the Glider designs I sigh.

"This is going to be a long night…" I mumble.

/

 **Hope you like this chapter, For some reason I wasn't able to make it how I liked it, so this is what happened.**

 ***Shrugs***

 **Oh well.**

 **Question, what weapons should he have? I know he will have Pumpkin Bombs and Razor Wings, but what else? Should he have that Trident thing that Dafoe had in Spider Man 1? Should he have claws at his fingertips like Black Panther? (I really like that one, but not sure if I should or not) Or should he have something like a sword? Or Gun? Or billy clubs?**

 **Please review and tell me what he should Have!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	4. The Birth of the Goblin

Chapter 4

Birth of the Goblin

/

Real quick I'd like to mention those who reviewed to _The Goblin._

Dzbegoun: Thank you, Glad you like it.

Wulf47: I am hoping to speed up Chapter production soon, unfortunately school is a pain.

DazAonte: Interesting idea, I'll think about it.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

/

In a few short weeks, so much had happened. Thanksgiving came and went, Aunt May was sent to the Hospital, I was able to crack the code for the Oz Formula, and my prototype armor was completed, improved, and production has started.

Today was the day I became the Goblin. With the death of Norman coming up, I need to be prepared for anything that will happen.

Walking through the Oscorp testing facility, I watch the armors get put through the ringer. We professional soldiers wear the armor to test and see if they were able to be used by the average soldier. We had them go through a combat simulation to test its durability, how comfortable it is, and how usable it is on the field. So far it has been able to withstand a bullet used to kill elephants. Those bullets are about half the size of my forearm. The wearer of the armor was able to take the shot and all it did was bruise him slightly and knock him back a little bit.

"Well, it looks like my Idea was a success!" I smile as I walk around.

"Sir, this new Material is miraculous! It is stronger, lighter, and cheaper than Titanium! All of these armors would have cost us almost ten times as much had we used almost any other metal."

"That is great news Doc, if we can convince the army to buy this instead of focusing on the serum, we could make four times the projected profit!"

Walking around one last time, I head to the now abandoned Serum Chamber that Green Goblin used at the beginning of the movie. After Stromm was killed, the room was shut down from further use for the police investigation, but afterwards… it simply never reopened.

At least, until now.

Entering the room, I activate the computer terminal and put in my personal override code. Activating the machine, I put the now completed and perfected Oz Formula into it so it can turn it into gaseous form so I can inhale it.

Drinking the catalyst, I strap myself to the table, slowly the table I was strapped on went into the chamber and set me upright.

"Computer. Gas the Chamber." I say

As soon as I say that, I watch as the serum slowly starts filling the chamber, slowly reaching my mouth and nose.

Taking a deep breath of the gassed serum I immediately feel a change occurring. Immediately a burning sensation started in my chest, flowing through my veins and encompassing my entire body. Muscles felt like they were expanding, yet also compacting. My organs felt like they were on fire, burning and changing.

Everything hurt.

I was convulsing in pain as every muscle in my body grew stronger and denser and every organ quickly growing to become more powerful and becoming superhumanly healthy.

What felt like hours later (It was probably only minutes), it finally stopped.

"*pant pant* Computer… Ventilate chamber…"

On the bright side, I am not crazy and killing people. On the down side, I am exhausted.

Stepping out of the chamber, I nearly collapse. Dang, how the hell did Norman just jump out of the chamber and kill Stromm with a possessed appearance. I feel like I just ran a dozen Triathalons…

Finally making my way to the limo, I slide in and ask Bernard (Our Butler) to drive me home.

"Busy day sir?"

"Something like that Bernie… Something like that."

/

After a good night's sleep and a cup of coffee, I feel spectacular. The serum seems to have increased my IQ exponentially. Where before I had troubles making everything work on my suit and adjusting the helmet so it would work right, I now understand so much better and I seem to be capable of coming up with absolutely insane ideas that could actually work.

So right now I am back in my workshop working on modifying the armor I got to fit my own designs. I already have the helmet made; all I have left is perfecting the body.

And finishing the Glider, but that can wait for later.

The Helmet is a masterpiece, It looks like Defoe's mask from Spiderman, but it has a metallic sheen and is made from the same material (Adamantine) as the armor is. Instead of the mouth and the eye's being retractable, showing my own eyes and mouth, I came up with a slightly different approach. Instead of going like Defoe's Mask, my mask can split open at the jaw, revealing my face. The jaw line will split and the upper half of the mask will rise till the teeth of the upper half are on my forehead. Now that I think of it, it reminds me of how Venom appears when Eddie wants to talk face to face.

The eyes are connected to my computers in my workshop and the various Police frequencies around New York, showing me exactly where there is trouble and the level of severity. It can scan a person and my personal facial recognition software will pull up files on the person and tell me anything I need to know, whether they have ties to any gang bosses or terrorists. The mouth of the mask has a slight voice changer, making my voice go from my usual smooth baritone to a slightly deeper gravelly voice. Think batman but with a slightly higher pitch.

The Armor in itself is rather impressive; capable of taking a beating, it has a variety of defenses and weaponry by itself without the addition of Pumpkin Bombs and Razorbats. The hands of the suit has little, retractable, razor sharp claws, similar to Black Panther, made of Adamantine. The wrist gauntlets have a variety of weapons, stuff like darts filled with a knockout toxin and poison, trackers that can be shot out to attach to an opponent and a small handheld blade that can de-attach from the fore arm of the suit should the claws prove ineffective. The suit itself is insulated against a variety of attacks. It is insulated against heat, cold, and electric attacks making it incredible useful against foes like Electro, Pyro, or even Ice Man. Blunt trauma is protected against because of the Adamantine in the armor, I could probably take a punch from the Thing without much more than a bruise. Another important part is I now have my own Utility belt, with Razor Bats, a few gadgets, and a variety of other stuff that would take all day to list out.

But the best part? The armor is non-ferrous, meaning Magneto can't control it! Hopefully I will never have to test it, but I am honestly not sure if the X-Men exist in this universe or not. Considering that the Spiderman trilogy is in the MCU right now, the possibility of an X-Men team is very real.

I should probably look into that...

After the suit, my weapons are my favorite part. I've been thinking on it for a while and I decided to keep a lot of the Green Goblins weaponry as my own. Razor Bats, Pumpkin Bombs, etc. will still be a big part of my arsenal, but I am hoping to add a few other things as well, possibly make a few trick Razor Bats or Pumpkin Bombs that release a knockout gas after throwing it. So far I have created some prototype trick Razor Bats, some can explode three seconds after contact, so if I wanted to hurt someone I could throw it into a wall next to a person and have it explode, I have one that produces an electric shock on contact, and one that can release a knockout gas. I'm thinking of scrapping the last one considering I already have a pumpkin bomb that does that, but it could be useful for the element of surprise.

Finishing up the suit, I stand back in wonder, it was a beauty… (Think the Green Goblin Armor from TASM movie but instead of something that looked only half complete like the movie , it is totally done.)

Thank goodness I changed the color and removed the Oscorp brand from the suit, I don't want Oscorp in any way connected to the Goblin. Hopefully I can keep it a slight secret for a while.

For each of the different branches of the military, Oscorp altered the armor slightly to better suit that branches needs. The Air Force was the same color as their standard jumpsuits and was designed to withstand high pressure while still being comfortable to the wearer. The mask was designed to look like a standard mask like the air force uses, the only difference is it has its own oxygen supply capable of lasting up to two hours, anymore and the suit would have been too awkward. It also has its own personal parachute, all you need to do is press a button on your forefinger, similar to how Ant-Man shrinks.

The Army's is a sandy color with a camouflage pattern all over it, it was designed to not only keep the wearer cool, but also keep them protected. Its mask has night vision built in and a filter for the mouth, making sure no sand gets in.

The Navy's is a blue and grey camouflage design with specific underwater tactical gear should the need arise. With two hours of air, it is designed to withstand the pressure of up to 400 feet below the surface all the while keeping them comfortable at 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Their masks have thermal imaging, so they can see under water and at night.

My suit however is a sort of dirty green with grey highlights on the sides and edges, with the utility belt and the claws and weapons on the gauntlet, it should pose a different look than what is shown in the US Military.

Combine that with my Goblin themed helmet, it should be unrecognizable.

Just as I was about to get busy working on a new design for the glider, my police scanner went off.

Looking at it, I scan the report.

"Oh no… Not now, not now!"

Putting on my suit and tossing the helmet on, I grab Norman's spare Glider and fly out the window.

The police report?

Spider-Man and the Green Goblin were fighting at the Brooklyn bridge, School children in trouble.

This was the night that the Green Goblin died.

This was the night that The Goblin was born.

/

 **Hope y'all like this chapter, I just wanted him to get the serum before the final confrontation between GG an SM.**

 **In case y'all were wondering, the serum is in fact perfected; it grants him increased strength, speed, durability, healing, and intellect. Hence why he was able to fix his suit and his helmet faster than predicted.**

 **Just so y'all know, these suits will get sold to the military for their soldiers to use in combat. This will cause Hammer Tech and Oscorp to get into a fight in Iron Man 2, just letting y'all know as a little spoiler.**

 **Adamantine is really just my rip off of Adamantium, in this story, Adamantine was made by the Oscorp scientists trying to create a version of Vibranium as a side project should the serum not work out. Once we realized it wouldn't work out then the scientists worked on creating artificial vibranium. They finally made it somehow and boom, it now makes my suits.**

 **Thanks y'all!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	5. The Death of Norman Osborn

Chapter 5

The Death of Norman Osborn

/

Flying to Brooklyn Bridge was rather simple; the hard part was seeing Spider-Man holding the boat load of kids with one hand and his web with the other. He looked like he was struggling with all his might to hold it up.

Flying down there, I cut the cable with my claws while grabbing it with my other hand, flying it to safety.

"WHAT!" the Green Goblin yelled. "WHO DARES!?"

Setting the kids down on the bridge and ripping the door off the trolley, I hop back on my glider and fly up to meet him face to face.

"Hey Greenie. I dare." I say with a growl.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You impersonator!"

"I was going to go original, but I figured I might as well bring some good to the Goblin name, You can call me the Goblin."

I could almost see his eyes narrow in anger at me.

"Fine. Let's see who is best, the original or the imposter?" he growls as he divebombs me.

Ducking out of the way I start playing cat and mouse with him, keeping his attention while spiderman makes sure Mary Jane and the kids were safe.

THWIP

Web suddenly smacked into Green Goblins face as Spider-Man swings up and lands on the top of the bridge.

"Hey Gobbie, looks like you have an admirer!" he quips as he throws a few more webs at him.

"Hey, you know what they say Spiderman, Imitation is the best form of flattery!" I say as I throw a few razor bats at him.

After ripping the webbing off his face and blocking my Razor Bats, he threw a bomb at me. Now normally I would have done something like block it or fly off, but I thought it was going to hit me, my suit could have handled it.

Except he wasn't aiming at me, he was aiming at the people behind me.

Seeing the bomb fly by me, I turn and see the group of civilians standing right in its way.

"NOOO!" I yell as I fly to intercept it.

Spider-Man must have thought I had it, because he didn't run after it.

BOOM!

Standing on my glider facing the crowd, I take the brunt of the blast on my back.

"Everyone! Get somewhere safe, Green Goblin will try to hurt you!"

"Who the hell are you and why should we listen to a guy who looks like the badguy?" one New Yorker yelled.

"Call me the Goblin. And why you should listen to me? I just saved your life from his bomb, now get somewhere safe."

Turning around to get back in the fight, I realize now why Spider-Man didn't help.

Green Goblin must have grabbed him and took him to fight without any interruptions.

Not on my watch.

Turning on Thermal imaging I follow the heat trail his Glider put out.

Hopefully I can help Spidey a bit more tonight.

Following the trail to an old dilapidated building, I see Green Goblin and Spider-Man in the middle of a fight. Unfortunately Spider-Man seems to be losing.

Pinned down by the Green Goblin, Spider-Man looks broken, beaten, and bruised… but I don't remember this part from the movie. Instead of laying on the ground with Green Goblin holding that weird trident thing, Green Goblin is holding Spider-Man by the neck, holding him against the wall.

Hopping off my glider, I listen in to the conversation between the two.

"I was going to offer you one more chance to join me bug, but you and that imposter really pissed me off." He growled. "So I'm gonna kill you. Nice and slow. Once I'm done with you and make sure that imposter is dead, MJ and I? We're gonna have a heluva time!" He snarled with almost inhuman, sadistic glee.

Maybe I should intervene.

Throwing a Razor Bat, I hit his forearm, causing him to drop Peter and look at me in shock.

"You…" he growls.

"Me. Come on Pops. Let's leave Pete out of this. Keep it in the family?"

He was staring at me in confusion until I pressed a series of buttons on my mask causing the upper half of the mask to rise, showing my face.

"Alex…?" he gasps.

"Yup. Come on dad. Give up the Green Goblin, you are better than this." I plead, but just as I had suspected, my pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You… BETRAYED ME!" He yells as he charges me in rage.

"No, you betrayed us dad! You became a monster, a threat to the city!" I yell back, blocking his rage fueled blows.

"HOW ARE YOU BLOCKING ME! I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN! I AM STRONGER THAN ANY MAN!"

"I recreated your formula, better, perfected. I did what you couldn't, and instead of becoming a monster, I became a hero. I created a better suit, better weapons, better everything. I became a better version of you."

"BAH! You are nothing! I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN! You are nothing better." He yells as he punches, jabs, and kicks at me. "YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY SON!"

Those words would have probably caused Harry to collapse in anguish had our roles been reversed. Me though? He was never my father, he was nothing more than a psycho who pretended to be my father, and a bad one at that.

"Then you aren't my father." Is all I say in response before my open mask closes, showing the emotionless eyes of the Goblin.

Grabbing his next punch, I use it to smack him in the face and then throw him into the same wall he pinned Spider-Man to not five minutes ago.

"And because of that, I don't have to hold back."

/

(3rd person POV)

Spider-Man was having a really bad day, his Aunt was in the hospital, the love of his life was kidnapped by a complete psycho in bad Power Ranger suit then almost thrown to her death, and then he was kidnapped by the same Psycho that MJ was. Now he was watching the Green Goblin and Alex Osborn fighting, but what was weird was Alex sounded like he knew who the Green Goblin was, calling him dad and Pops… but that would mean Green Goblin is…

"Norman? But that makes no sense… what would he have to gain?"

Pushing his thoughts aside, he watched the fight with a renewed interest, he would help, but Green Goblin broke his leg in their fight once they landed.

Hopefully Alex… Goblin will be able to hold his own.

/

(Alex POV)

Watching Norman get up, I punch him in the face, the combination of my own incredible strength and the Adamantine armor giving my punches devastating power. Knocking him back, I stalk forward, punching him, kicking him, and knocking him back.

Every punch he threw was fueled by rage, because of this he became sloppy. I knew where he was going to hit next long before he ever gets the chance. Combine his rage with how tired he was becoming, he could barely keep up with me.

"That bomb*Pant* should have killed you, *Pant* How did you survive?" He asks as he tries hitting me again."

"The suit, it's incredibly durable." Is all I say as I once again catch his fist and throw him back.

"OK! OK! PLEASE! STOP! DON'T HURT ME!" He finally yells.

Don't tell me he is about to pull the same trick that he did on Spider –Man.

Taking his mask off, he looked at me in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me. It was the Goblin, HE MADE ME DO IT! You have to help me! Please! You're my son! You have to help me!"

Opening my mask again, I kneel down till I was on his level, I simply sighed.

"You don't know how much I want to Norman… Harry needs a father." I say.

Immediately he perks up, almost smiling.

"But unfortunately Norman, you are not it." I sigh.. "Besides, didn't you say I was no longer your son? I don't have to do a thing."

Immediately his relieved expression turned to one of sheer determination, determination to kill and destroy all in his path.

"Then Godspeed Goblin." He says while pressing a button on his forearm.

Diving out of the way, I can only watch as the infamous scene plays itself out in front of me.

Walking up to the dying (And still struggling) Norman Osborn, I look at him in pity.

"I am so sorry…" I say. And in a way, I was. Had he not been corrupted by the Oz Formula, he could have been a great hero, but after the serum affected his mind… there was no other way to truly stop him.

"Alex…" he whispered to me. "Don't tell Harry?"

And with that, the Mighty Norman Osborn drew his last breath.

Turning off his glider, I gently remove it from him and set it aside.

Picking him up, I walk over to where Pete was lying, propped up by some debris.

"Hey Pete." I say as I set the dead body of my father down on my glider, strapping him down with some rope I had in my utility belt to tie up bad guys.

"How long have you known?" he asked, looking at me in shock.

"Known what? That my dad was a psycho hell bent on ruining your life? Or the fact that you are Spider-Man?"

"Umm… both?"

"I've known ever since the parade, your body may be covered Pete, but your voice is still the same. If you want, I have a few things I can incorporate into your suit to make it a little more protected and disguise your voice a bit. Nothing fancy, just a bit extra padding here and there. As for how I knew he was the Green Goblin? Same thing, only he had something to gain from killing the board members, if they died, he had full control of the company. Funny thing was once he gained that power, he essentially pushed it all to me so he can further his pursuit of you. It was kinda sad…"

Shaking my thoughts aside, I sit next to Peter.

"Let me see your leg."

"What?"

"It's broke isn't it? We need to set it in a splint till I can get you to my workshop to better fix you up."

"Umm… Ok?"

Grabbing a plank lying on the ground, I break it in half long ways and bring it over to him.

Setting his leg in position and putting the two boards on either side, I have him make a web cast over his leg.

"By the way, is the web natural? Or is it artificial?"

"Oh, it's artificial." He says as he pulls his sleeve up a bit to show me one of his web shooters.

Another difference between the movie and what I am currently in.

"That is incredible… The tensile strength must be off the charts… and you made it with everyday parts lying around?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"How about this Peter. Obviously I am not a complete psychopath, I would like to offer you a chance to use the professional laboratories, chemicals, technology, whatever you want of Oscorp Industries. You can make yourself new web shooters a little more durable than a couple old watches, and maybe we can add a little protection to that spandex of yours? What do you say?"

"Bu-Bu-What? Really?"

"Yeah really, you need more protection, I am hoping to become a superhero myself, and I figure it is a win/win situation. I can give you a badge to get you in to work on some stuff, and in exchange, maybe you can help me with a few ideas I'm working on."

"I…I… of course… Wow, this will be incredible!"

"Brilliant, now come on. We need to get back to my place."

Hopping on Norman's glider, I have Spider-Man hold on to my back, like a piggie back ride…that sounds so weird.

Controlling my glider to follow with Norman's body, we finally make it back to the Osborn Penthouse.

Hopping onto the Balcony, I grab Norman's body and bring him inside, setting him on the couch. Leaving Spider-Man outsde.

"What did you do…?" I hear from the doorway. "What did you do!?"

Turning to see Harry draw a gun, I raise my hands in surrender.

This will be an interesting encounter…

/

 **Holy Crap that is a long chapter…**

 **You may be wondering why Spiderman had a broken leg.**

 **Plot, that is pretty much it.**

 **You may be wondering why Alex is the cause of Norman's death instead of Spider-Man.**

 **Because Alex doesn't want Pete to have to suffer any more than he has to. Peter Parker has to deal with a lot of pain and suffering on his shoulders, his uncles death, being the cause of Norman's Doc Ock's, Venom's, Harry's, and whoever elses deaths. Alex is trying to make it so Pete is less burdened by these deaths then if he would fight them alone.**

 **Also, the offer to Spider-Man to work on his stuff at Oscorp. It is part friendly gesture, part business move. Pete is a genius, so by offering for him to work on his stuff at Oscorp, Pete could come up with some really good stuff. He will still be a photographer, but he can also invent some really cool stuff that Oscorp can sell and give him some of the cash. Don't worry, it will be a fair deal should it ever happen.**

 **Hope you like this.**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	6. Talks

Chapter 6

Harry Osborn. World's Worst Detective.

/

 **Just pointing out that Harry is an idiot in this chapter, I mean, think about it. 1** **st** **movie he misses the mark entirely, oh. My dead father is being put down on a couch by a guy in primary color! He must have been killed by the guy in Primary Color! Let me completely ignore the fact that he had the decency to bring his body back to his pent house.**

 **So this is my response to Harry's stupidity.**

 **Also, Peter Parker is a slight combination of all the Spider-Men we have seen in movies. His costume is that of Macguire, he has the web shooters of Amazing, and the age of Homecoming. The reason I did this is to essentially show off his intellect. Without Web Shooters, he didn't really need to show off, he just produed the webs. The smartest (Relatively) thing he did was use Venom's Weaknesses against him. Sure he acts smart as Peter Parker, but as Spider-Man? Nope. Just some bad quips.**

 **So by having him use his smarts to make the web shooters, he will be able to work on his intellect and he could use that later when fighting his enemies.**

 **Just my opinion.**

 **Anyway. On with the Story!**

/

"What did you DO!?" Harry yelled frantically as he waved his gun at me.

"Mr. Osborn. Please calm down." I say as I

"Calm Down! You killed my father!"

"No. I didn't. The Green Goblin did." I lie… somewhat. Technically all I am doing is doing what Ben Kenobi did to Luke on Harry.

"He kidnapped your father and brought him to an abandoned Construction site. When I tried to save him, Green Goblin …. He killed him Harry… And I am so sorry I couldn't save him…"

"But… You… Why are you dressed like a villain?" he asks, trying to make some sense out of this jumbled mess. I can see tears brimming in his eyes as he slowly lowers his gun.

"Umm… Funny story… Green Goblin is actually my dad, so I decided to try to counter act his reign of terror by becoming a hero with his motif. Obviously the Goblin theme may reduce my likeability, but I don't really care." I say with a shrug.

He slumps into one of the chair in the corner of the room.

"So the Green Goblin killed my Father?"

"He did." I reply.

"Is Green Goblin still out there?"

"No. He isn't. He died at the same time as your father."

"Who killed him?" He asks me finally, staring at me in determination, almost daring me to lie.

"Me."

He just nods and simply stares at the floor.

"I would suggest that you call the police to report the Murder, but if you need time…" I left the sentence hanging, knowing he knew what I was saying.

He just stared at the floor.

I just sigh, heading out to the balcony where I left Spider-Man; I pick him up again and hop on the Glider, controlling the other to follow behind. While not easy to do, it is still doable.

Flying to my room, I open the window and slip in; making sure the door was locked so Harry wouldn't come in. He thinks Alex Osborn is at an Oscorp Business conference. It may be past midnight, but he believed me when I told him at about 11:00 while I was flying over to confront the Green Goblin.

What can I say he was never very business Savvy… or Science savvy either.

Here I am using the word Savvy in a sentence, wow.

Anyway, Spidey and I fly into my room and I open up the secret door to my workshop.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" I say

"Whoa…" He mumbles in shock.

The Workshop is rather simple, it is literally just a eight foot tall, by five foot wide, by about twenty to thirty foot long. On the far end of the workshop was my desk, surrounded by dozens of blue prints, half disassembled Goblin Gadgets, and a variety of tools. Next to it was a series of hooks it the wall where I could put my armor when it isn't in use, and a place to store a variety of gadgets.

About half way down the room was a place I would be able to set my glider, unfortunately because I had yet to actually build my glider and had to borrow Norman's, the stand was empty.

After that, the walls were used to hold a variety of projects I was working on, an EMP device, a sonic paralyzer similar to what Obadiah used in Iron Man, and a few other devices were set on shelves, or hanging on the wall.

"Whoa… This is… Wow." Spider-Man said as he removed his mask.

"Eh. It works. I'm hoping on doing some renovating in the basement at a later date, maybe make a Goblin Cave or something."

He just looked at me funny.

Oh yeah, DC doesn't exist in this universe as a comic book. Forgot about that little tidbit.

Waving his confused stare off, I start taking my armor off.

Under my suit, I wore a simple outfit of a tank top and basketball shorts. What can I say? They were comfortable, more comfortable than wearing jeans in that thing.

Setting the two Glider's off to the side, I grab a few medical supplies from my desk and start working on Peter's wounds.

"You should probably call MJ, She is probably freaking out right now." I say as I cut the web cast off his leg with the claws on my finger tips.

"Oh yeah! Right!"

He may be a genius, but he can sure be forgetful.

Calling MJ, he lets me start working on his leg, grabbing a small Adamantine dagger from my desk and cut the web. Looking at his wounds, I stare in shock as the deep gashes and bruises that were there are nearly gone. The bruises were completely healed and the gashes looked like little scratches almost.

Shaking myself from my stupor, I make sure the bone was set correctly (He screamed a bit, good thing he hung up with MJ already.)

"You could have warned me!"

"Oops?" is all I say as I grab some gauze to wrap the leg in.

"You have an incredible healing factor Pete, in a week that will be almost totally gone. Tomorrow morning you will tell your aunt you sprained your ankle and a friend told you to wear this boot for a while." I say as I hand him a medical boot. "This will keep the bone straight till it heals, I'm guessing you will need it for about… three days? Four tops. I have honestly never seen a healing factor quite like yours before, so it could be shorter or longer. My best advice would be to come back here in about three days and we will see how you are doing. Oh, and come through the lobby as Peter Parker? Don't come swinging through the window as Spider-Man. I'll let Bernard know you are welcome here."

"Bernard?"

"Our Butler." Is all I say while tossing him some of my spare clothes, I turn around letting him have some privacy while he changed.

"You have a butler?"

"Yup."

"Go figure Harry didn't tell me about that…"

"In his defense, he was trying to pull off the average kid look, not the spoiled rich kid look, so telling you he had a butler would kind of ruin that."

Turning back around once he let me know he was finished changing, I hand him something I had just finished.

"This is your new Oscorp I.D. card. Should you need to work on anything, just give me a call and I can set you up somewhere no-one is working. Its picture has a unique feature of switching between your picture and Spider-Man's. To change it to Spider-Man's picture, just say Arachnid, to change it back say Bug."

"Dude…. You were serious?!"

"Umm… yeah? You need a lot more padding than some left over Spandex from the Theater department at school, Oscorp can help you with that and with a whole lot of other stuff. New and improved web fluid, new suit, or at least improved, a little more tech? Oscorp can help if you let us."

"I…I… Ok. I accept. This is too good of a chance to pass up!"

"I thought you'd say that." I said as I clap his shoulder. "Now let's get you home before your Aunt gets worried."

/

 **Hey y'all! So Harry won't be going all anti-Spider-Man on us or Anti-Goblin., so that is a relief.**

 **Spider-Man 1 went by faster than I expected and hoped. I was hoping to draw it out a bit, but I realized that doing so would be stupid, So next chapter starts the next movie on my list.**

 **(P.S. it isn't Spider-Man 2)**

 **Just so y'all know, he won't be in every movie in the MCU. For example, he may only catch the tail end of The Incredible Hulk or completely miss Thor because it is in New Mexico. And he may meet up with the Fantastic Four or the X-Men at a later point in time. One example may be helping them take down Dr. Doom or helping the X-Men fight Magneto or Apocalypse.**

 **But right now, let's focus on what happens with the start of the Avengers or something.**

 **Anyway. Enough Spoilers from me and my big mouth.**

 **Thanks y'all!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	7. The Merchant of Death

Chapter 7

/

 **Hey y'all!**

 **Two Chapters right after each other! What is this madness!?**

 **Just so y'all know, "The Goblin" is taking the most of my time. I will work on my other stories on the side, but this thing? This is my favorite story so far, and because of that I will be putting more time into it.**

 **It also depends on the level of writer's block I have. If I get stuck on this story, then I will focus more on one of my other stories.**

 **Anyway, enough talk from me. This is the start of the MCU Universe, The Invincible Iron Man!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this one!**

/

It has been almost a year since the death of Norman Osborn, and a lot has changed. Ownership of Oscorp immediately went to me and Oscorp as a business was never more successful with the sale of the Achilles Armor to the United States Military.

Yes I named the armor the Achilles Armor. What can I say, I was a History buff in my past life.

Spider-Man took my offer to borrow Oscorp's Facilities to upgrade his spandex to something a bit more durable. That's where I came in to help. Using a mesh weave of the Adamantine, I was able to remake his suit. Visually it looks almost the exact same, just a bit thicker than spandex. This mesh weave isn't quite as durable as the plates of armor the Military is using, but it is definitely able to protect him from stray bullets…

Now that I think about it, I should see if the local NYPD could use this…

"Fred, I came up with an idea. You remember the Adamantine Mesh I came up with last week? See if you can make a police uniform out of it."

"Yes sir."

Fred was my lead scientist; he was currently in charge of everything I do with the Adamantine. I gave him ideas and he made them happen.

Anyway, I was able to input into Spider-Man's mask a similar HUD to mine that connected him to police scanners and connected him to my facial recognition software, the main difference was where mine was reliant on either voice recognition or pressing a button on my suit, his was entirely voice activated. On the bright side, it only worked with his voice and while the mask was on. If it was anyone other than him wearing the mask, it wouldn't work. Another thing I helped him add was the lenses had the ability to darken, acting like sunglasses or let in more light.

But my all-time favorite thing was the utility belt. So I am a Batman fan, I can't help it.

His Spider-Belt actually is stored under his shirt, it holds extra web cartridges, some basic first aid, and some trackers that are connected to his suit's HUD so he can track them. Not much, but as he grows more experienced, he can add more or remove some stuff from it.

So essentially we end up with a suit that looks like the average Spider-Man suit, but much more durable, he doesn't have to worry about running out of web, and he can track bad guys all over the city.

Your welcome world.

Another thing we tweaked was his web. While an incredible mixture of house hold chemicals, we decided that as a weapon, it was severely lacking.

In messing with his web, I didn't help much, just gave him a few ideas like a web grenade, Taser web, stuff like that that he could switch with a small dial on his web shooters.

I was however able to take a look at his web, and I had to admit… It was impressive, the Tensile strength was off the charts, if I had a strand of this stuff, I could pull a passenger plane across the runway without the web even straining. It is truly incredible.

After upgrading his suit, we quickly became the good and bad vigilantes of New York, Spider-Man was the happy go lucky Boy Scout wearing red and blue, while I was the dark and terrifying one wearing body armor.

The Daily Bugle quickly started calling us villains and claimed that my Goblin motif proved I was working with or for the original Green Goblin, either that or I was taking his place as a villain because the original was killed.

Despite J. J. Jameson being a total idiot, we still managed to protect the city to the best of our abilities, often teaming up to take out various gangs or big deals we couldn't take out alone. We even ended up meeting Daredevil a few times. Hopefully my armor was able to block out my heartbeat from his incredible hearing, I don't want my Identity to get out to anyone other than Spider-Man, the only reason I let him see was so he could trust me and I wanted to help him.

Anyway, after Spider-Man nothing much has changed, Harry has seemingly gotten over his father's death, He isn't totally over it, but he seems to be doing better. He has been disappearing for extended periods of time though… I need to look into that.

After the sale of the Achilles Armor, I started funding Dr. Otto Octavius in his research for unlimited energy. I know what you are thinking; He turns into Doc Ock doing that!

Well, I am hoping to change that, I also may be hoping to borrow the designs to his arms, maybe make Spider-Man an Iron Spider suit or make me something for the Goblin.

Sighing in exhaustion, I lean back in my chair in my official Penthouse office, not my workshop, and rub my eyes. With everything going on, I haven't been able to get as much sleep as I normally do. Running a company is exhausting.

Looking up to the TV for a second, a news story catches my eye. Turning the volume up, I stare in shock as I realize what is going on.

" _Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Anthony 'Tony' Stark has been declared missing."_

Turning the news off, I start to plan. This is the start of Iron Man 1, maybe I can use this? But how?

Getting up and stretching, I start really thinking. If Obadiah is going to make an Iron Monger suit, I should make me something that can defeat him.

Heading into my workshop, I pull my EMP weapon off the wall. Hopefully with a bit of tweaking, it will be able to short out the Iron Monger suit… now how to make it a focused beam instead of a pulse…

Time to set to work.

/

(A few days before in Afghanistan)

"Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves. For your consideration, the Jericho." The famous, or infamous in some circles, Tony Stark announced.

Tony Stark was having a good day, he just finished demonstrating his newest 'clean' Missile, the soldiers showed him respect, and he had his alchohol.

But one thing really turned off his good mood. As soon as he got to Afghanistan, he immediately saw all the soldiers wearing some body armor.

"Hey. You." He said to one of the lower ranking soldiers in the area. "What are you wearing?"

So confused at the armor, he couldn't even formulate a witty comment about it.

"It is a new body armor designed by Oscorp Industries Sir." The soldier said.

"Wait, Oscorp made this? That kid Alex Osborn? No way."

"Its true sir, it's saved my life more times than I care to admit. We were in active combat last week and I would have died if the armor didn't protect me from the sniper shot."

"Wait, this armor protected you from a Sniper shot? No way. How durable are these things anyway?" Stark said while looking the Armor over.

"We were told it could protect us from nearly anything short of a tank round sir."

Pausing in his movement he stared at the soldier in front of him.

"What? Th-That's impossible, no metal known could do that. It would have to be titanium, but that isn't it… you wouldn't be standing if it were titanium…"

In full on inventor mode, Tony Stark spent the next few minutes studying the supposed Impossible Achilles Armor.

"The metal would need to be three times as strong as Titanium, but a third the weight, that's impossible…"

"Sir, we need you for the presentation." Another soldier called.

Walking over to his missile, he pondered over the mysterious Achilles armor. How the hell is that even possible?

Two things he did know, Osborn was smarter than he let on…

And he had seen the armor before…

/

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	8. Fan-Freaking-Tastic

Chapter 8

Fan-Freaking-Tastic.

/

In the month of Stark's disappearance, Obadiah Stane had become increasingly aggressive in his business moves. Almost as soon as Stark vanished, He attempted to buy out Oscorp. I was able to stop him, but it was still a very aggressive move on his part. If my bugs were telling the truth, he was also attempting to buy out the Four Freedom's Plaza and Hammer Tech.

This is how I first met the Fantastic Four.

A months after my dad went crazy with the serum, the Four had went to space to experiment on growing plants in space to see if farming was a viable option for food. Unfortunately there was a cosmic storm that cut their trip short. After being struck by the waves, they each gained incredible powers, Reed Richards or Mr. Fantastic gained the unique ability to stretch his body like taffy or rubber. His Fiancé Susan Storm gained the ability to turn invisible or create force fields of any shape, she went by the name the Invisible Woman. Johnny Storm, Susan's brother, gained the ability to catch himself on fire, fly, and heat himself up to a point he could catch the atmosphere on fire. He was only known as the Human Torch. Finally Benjamin Grimm, their family friend and pilot, gained a physical change instead of their more controlled powers. He became made of Solid Stone and was capable of lifting up to a shocking 90 tons.

Along with them, Victor Van Damme of Van Damme Industries also flew up there with them, gaining not only a metal skin, but also the ability to absorb and produce electricity. He however left the four to return back to his failing company. After the Plaza, I was planning on buying out his company as a business move and use its resources to further produce some various Technologies.

Unfortunately, as scientists, Reed and Sue were geniuses, but they were sorely lacking funds. So as any good Marvel comic's fan would do, I bought Four Freedom's Plaza before Stane could.

Obviously I became his enemy doing this, but until he gained his Iron Monger suit, he was hardly a threat.

The Plaza, or the Baxter Building as the CenterPoint of the Plaza, was originally meant to be Reed Richard's Lab and think tank for a variety of scientists, but it quickly became his home and by extension, the home of the rest of the team. The scientists would invent and experiment, but unfortunately they never made a lot of money, their inventions being too costly or ridiculous to actually use with only the random idea actually being credible. So when I came in and offered them a substantial amount of money to both buy the building and fund some of their research, they readily accepted.

Apparently the deal Stane was making would have had the Four and the scientists in the Plaza designing weapons instead of things helpful to society.

"You have no idea how grateful we are Mr. Osborn, without your funding… We would have had to shut down!" Sue Storm said after my tour of the building.

Sue Storm was what many men would call attractive, I definitely did. She had blonde hair that reached to her mid back, blue eyes, and she had curves in all the right places. Not meaning to sound like a perv or anything, but damn.

"It was no problem, I've heard of your work and I am very interested in some of the technology here. I promise not to pressure you into selling your ideas to me, but some of this stuff is truly amazing."

Looking around at some of the technology here, I could say I really was impressed. Reed by himself had a variety of devices strewn all across his desk, but from what few Blueprints I could make out, they were truly genius.

After saying my goodbyes and heading to the lobby, I think that today is a pretty good day. I was even able to put a few miniature bugs throughout the Plaza so I could see and hear what was going on.

Maybe I can fly around town a bit as Goblin? Relax a bit. This entire venture made me excited.

/

Later that night, after stopping a few muggings and a car robbery, I was flying around town, seeing the sights and basically just relaxing on my Glider (Which I finally made and modified. Think Defoe's, but longer wings, made of Adamantine, and more weapons.) When I suddenly saw flashing lights near the Baxter Building.

Realizing the Four would never actually do anything like that I decide to investigate.

Flying by I see someone that is probably the most widely known supervillain known to Marvel Comics.

Doctor Doom.

And he was fighting the Four.

And he was winning.

Jumping off my Glider after I set it on Auto-Pilot, I announce my entrance.

"Hey Mr. Roboto! Catch!" I yell as I throw a Pumpkin Bomb at him. I knew he would be fine, his metal skin would protect him from the blast, hopefully it will distract him.

Turning to look at me, he catches the Pumpkin bomb. Turning it over and looking at it, he is about to toss it aside when it explodes.

BOOM

"You Insolent Fool. Do you know who you are facing!?"

"Yeah, C-3PO after bad day." I quip. I've been hanging around Spider-Man too long.

He just glares at me before blasting me backwards with an energy blast.

"Son of a…." landing right next to Reed, I groan as I get up. Damn, that blast has a punch, My armor protected me from the electricity and most of the blast, but that will definitely leave a bruise.

"What are you doing here? Get away, he is our problem!" Reed is saying to me.

"Sorry Stretch, but as soon as someone threatens New York, It becomes my problem." I respond as I pull out six Razorbats, three for each hand. "Now let's play. Get the lady to make a forcefield around Doom, then have Matches go Supernova. It will melt the Armor to a degree. After that, soak him. It will solidify the Armor…"

"And prevent him from moving!" Reed finishes, catching on to my plan.

"Good. I'll distract him." I grin.

Flinging three of the Bats, I nail him on the cheek, chest, and forehead.

"Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto! Let's Play!" I laugh as I toss the other three at him, hitting his nose, chest, and his ear.

"YOU PATHETIC WHELP! I WILL DESTROY YOU! THEN I WILL DESTROY RICHARDS!"

In his rage at my so called "Insolence", he failed to notice Reed telling the others my plan until it was too late.

Attempting to blast me again, his attack simply bounces off one of Sue's Forcefields.

"What?" he mumbles to himself in shock.

"FLAME ON!" The Torch yells as he catches on fire and starts flying around the inside of the forcefield going as hot as he could go.

"WHAT!? NO!" Doom yells as he realizes their plan, but nothing could stop it now.

"Reed! I can't hold it!" Sue yells after a minute of holding the Supernova level heat inside the field.

"MATCHES, FLAME OFF! Sue, Drop the field!" I yell. "Grimm, Break the Fire Hydrant!"

As soon as they did what I said, Reed stretched himself into a sort of funnel, making the water flow and hit Doom, super cooling him.

As soon as that was done, I catch Sue before she could collapse in exhaustion. I'm honestly surprised she is still awake.

Soon after, Reporters from all over who had come to see the fight came rushing in.

"EXCUSE ME, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"Excuse me, What happened here?"

"What are your Powers?"

"What are your names?"

Activating the microphone in my helmet I call out.

"QUIET!"

Seeing everyone shut up, I continue.

"Thank you. Just so you are all aware, I am not apart of their group. My name is the Goblin."

Immediately at the mention of my name, they all started climbing over themselves to ask questions.

"I SAID QUIET!"

Looking at them, I try again.

"Yes, I exist, and no I am not an evil psychopath like the Daily Bugle claims I am. What you just witnessed tonight however is much more important than my existence. These four individuals stopped a threat to our city, At this point, I will let them take over their introduction."

Hopping on my Glider, I float up into the air.

"Till next time Fantastic Four." I wave as I fly off.

"Till next time…" I mutter as I eye the smoking body of Victor Van Doom.

/

 **TADA! Introduction to the four!**

 **Anyway, Doom shall be returning at a later date in this story, whether he be an ally or opponent is unknown at this point however.**

 **Just so you know, Iron Man 1 is not going to be a huge focus at this point in time, in a few chapters he may help Iron Man beat Stane, but no promises. Right now the movies are a guideline for me to follow. I may do Iron Man one, but instead of focusing on those events I may focus on X-Men or Fantastic 4 or something.**

 **Next Chapter, Stark returns! The Four thank the Goblin! Stuff happens!**

 **HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	9. Fantastic Conversations

Chapter 9

/

The day after the Doom incident, I went back to the Baxter building to talk to the Four and make sure they were OK, I was also hoping to see if I could take Doom and keep him in Oscorp.

Keep friends close and keep enemies locked in negative 100 degree freezers, wasn't that how the saying went?

Shrugging those thoughts off, I head inside the building and try to find the Four.

Logically I went to Reed's Lab first and found them there.

"How did Vic do that Reed?" Johnny was asking Reed. "And who was that Goblin guy?"

"I may be able to help you with both of those questions Mr. Storm." I say, startling them.

"Mr. Osborn! What are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"I just bought this place, Once I heard there was an attack, I wanted to make sure there were no problems." I shrug. "Anyway Johnny, in reference to your Goblin question… How do I explain him best… Goblin came around New York about a year ago. He was supposedly the person to stop the Green Goblin's reign of terror. There are a lot of rumors about him though, some serious, some ridiculous."

Pulling up a few files I had on myself, (What? I need my Goblin Persona and my Alex Osborn Persona's to stay separate, how better to do that than by acting like someone who respects yet somewhat distrusts the Goblin?) I show the team a few blurry images of myself flying through town and a few articles.

"One rumor claims he was the Green Goblin's son and that by killing him, he took over the Goblin mantle as a way to bring redemption to his father's name. I think it's just a load of crap, and he is just a vigilante who is trying to do what he can to help, the Goblin persona is probably because he found the Green Goblins stash or something." I shrug, trying not to laugh at them.

"As to Victor's Powers, he was on the same trip you were on right? The space trip? Anyway, he probably got his powers the same way you all did and simply didn't show any visible effects till later and he attempted to fight you."

The four were staring at me in shock. I knew I was only 19 in this universe, but was it really that unbelievable that I was a scientist?

Sighing in disbelief, I answer their unasked questions.

"I got six doctorates by the time I was seventeen in a variety of fields. Medicine, Chemistry, Robotics, Business, Physics, and Radiology, I know what I am talking about." I say.

Reed was the first to snap out of it as I grab a scanner from my bag.

"Oh, of course… What is that?" he asks, pointing to the scanner.

"A scanner." Is my simple reply as I scan the four.

"What does it scan?" Ben asks.

"Energy signatures." I reply as I finish my scans and plug the hand held machine into my computer. "Each of you produces a faint energy signature that is unique to you from being bathed in those cosmic waves. Personally, I want to find out how Doom can do wat he does and why you were each given different powers. By scanning you four first, I can differentiate between your energy signatures and either develop a cure for Doom, and by extension, you four, or find a way to keep him permanently trapped as a living statue."

"Don't waste your time, the only time I was able to reverse our powers successfully was when Ben turned back human. And it wasn't even me who did it, it was Victor!" Reed says.

"So what? Just because your experiment was only partially successful doesn't mean it can't be completely successful at a later date. Give me a few months. If I haven't made any progress then you can say I've told you so."

You may be wondering why I am so intent on finding a cure/weakness for the four.

Call me paranoid, but in case you haven't noticed, I am trying to find weaknesses and strengths for every hero and villain I come in contact with. If I can do that then I have a chance to actually beat them and win. With all the hero battles and civil wars in comics and then in the movies, then how many hero's actually turn evil, I want to be prepared to fight them and win.

After uploading the information from the scanner to the computer, I ask them the big question.

"I was wondering, would it be possible for me to take the bad doctor back to Oscorp? Hopefully I will be able to find a cure faster that way."

"Are you sure? He is our responsibility now that he has been defeated… I feel like his fall to evil was somewhat my fault." Reed replies, hanging his head.

"Stop guilt tripping yourself Richards, he turned bad because he was jealous of your accomplishments and his business was going bankrupt, now that they are out of a CEO, I was going to actually buy it and use their resources to further my own company. Anyway, his drop to supervillainy isn't your fault, but by letting my scientists look him over, I may be able to cure him."

He looked at the rest of the four for a moment, almost silently asking them what he should do before turning to me.

"Alright, but be careful. He can be extremely dangerous if he ever gets free. And just so you know… Thank you for everything you ae doing…" He says.

"Don't worry about it." I shrug it off. "I would hope you would do the same for me."

Looks like my plans are working out pretty well.

After asking a few more questions and getting a bit more information, I left the Baxter building and headed back to Oscorp. Time to make a few more purchases and get Doom over to my scientists.

Today is going to be a long day…

 **(TIME SKIP, THE NEXT DAY)**

Watching TV, I can only grin as news of Tony Stark's return and his subsequent step back from the weapons industry floods every news station on the planet.

This however does cause a few of my plans to speed up. Stark's entry into the Super hero world jump starts everything in the Avengers. After him will be Hulk, Thor, Captain America getting found, and eventually… The Avengers.

Right now it is just time to step back and watch the fireworks between Stane and Stark unfold.

This should be interesting.

/

 **Shorter chapter… sorry guys, but I felt it best to stop there.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, if you have any ideas or thoughts on what should happen, please please review this story or PM me, it really helps.**

 **Till next time!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	10. Dealing with Idiots

Chapter 10

/

Flying through the city that never sleeps, I search for crime. Tonight is surprisingly quiet, only one attempted car robbery and three muggings.

"HELP M-…!

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything?

Flying to where the person screamed, I see two girls (A brunette and a blonde) surrounded by about twelve armed thugs, backed up against the wall and a third girl knocked out(A ginger); she must have been the one to scream.

"Please don't hurt us…" one of the girls whimpered glancing around at all the thugs.

They just grinned at them in a very creepy manner.

Jumping off my Glider, I land right in front of the girls in a crouch. Standing up slowly I try intimidating them.

"If you want to leave the alley in one piece, you will leave the girls alone." I growl.

"HA!" their leader laughs. "Like hell we'll run you freak! GET HIM!"

Why do they need to make things difficult?

As soon as the leader ordered them to attack, I immediately went into action. Catching one of the thugs punches, I swing him in the way of one of the others punches. Ducking under another thugs punch, I make a quick jab into his ribs causing him to double over in pain before I threw him into another thug.

Suddenly I was alerted to a phone call in my helmet.

What? The only people who know this line are Peter and Bernard, my butler…

"Hello?" I answer as I leap over another thug, striking him in the shoulder and making him collapse to the ground in pain.

"Umm… Goblin? I have a bit of a situation…"

Knocking another thug backwards, I toss a couple Razorbats at the leader, pinning him to the wall.

"What's the situation Spider-Man?" I sigh. I swear if it's because his suit rides up a bit in the crotch, I will kill him.

"You remember Ned right? Vice president of the coding club, member of the chess team?" he asks, nervousness lacing his voice.

All that was left was four of the thugs, one with a baseball bat, one with a crowbar, one with brass knuckles, and one without any weapons at all.

"Yes Spidey, I remember Ned. What is this call about?" Thank goodness people can't hear me while the phone is on…

"Well… he kinda figured out I'm Peter Parker…"

"He what!?" I snap as I catch the crow bar being swung at me before I yank it out of the thugs grasp and punch him in the chest. "How?"

Tossing the crowbar aside, I dash forward and kick the guy without weapons aside before leaping over the other two.

"Well… I just got home and I forgot I promised him that I'd help him build the Lego Death Star and when I swung in I may or may not have forgotten that he would be there…" In the background I could hear Ned yelling about how awesome it was that his best friend was Spider-Man and how his best friend knew the Goblin

Knocking the last two thugs out with well-placed punches, I turn to the women I had just saved.

"Pete… Give me about five minutes?"

"Umm OK?"

Crouching next to the one who was knocked out, I check her pulse before looking at the other two.

"She is alive, Do you know why they were going to attack you? Normally they won't attack in such a large number."

One of the girls, the Blonde, simply shook her head in response.

"Th-they said they were going to get paid top dollar for us… They laughed and said their boss was going to enjoy our company…" She shivered at the thought of what could have happened.

"Get your friend and call the cops, You don't want to be here while I get our mutual…Friend to answer my questions." I tell her.

She just nods and with the help of the brunette, gets their knocked out friend and leaves the alley.

Picking up the call again I get Peter's attention.

"Look Pete, if you trust him, then give him some information. Right now I am on the trail of something very big. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Hanging up, I stalk forward to the leader of the thugs while taking out a couple of Razorbats.

"Now… You can talk, or I can make you talk… your choice." I say to the leader.

"Hah! You can't hurt me, you're a hero!"

Stabbing a Razorbat through his shoulder, he screams as I get up close in his face.

"Want to bet? Now tell me, what did you want with those girls?"

"I won't tell you nothing." He growls as he spits at my feet.

Looking him dead in the eye, I grin under my mask.

"Want to bet?" I repeat.

 **(About 3 minutes later)**

"-And he wants us to take them to the pier, Warehouse 129! Just please let me go!"

Dropping the beaten, bruised, and bleeding thug to the ground, I summon my glider. As I fly away, I hear the familiar sound of sirens in the distance.

What that thug told me wasn't much, apparently he was hired to kidnap girls and bring them to a un-named benefactor who would do who knows what to them.

Looks like another sleepless night for the Goblin…

/

Flying up to Warehouse 129, I look inside one of the windows. There on the ground were about thirty girls, ranging from around twelve to twenty, tied up and surrounded by a group of about twenty thugs wielding Automatic weapons.

Now how the hell am I going to do this without getting the girls hurt… Maybe my knockout gas?

Before I could do anything though, some idiot decided it would be a wise decisions to blow open the door and start shooting the place up.

"Damn it!" I growl as I bust in through the window, tossing three knockout canisters towards the thugs (And the girls) and tackling the idiot. Grabbing him and flying up to the rafters, I tie him up before he even realizes what the heck is going on.

Flying down, I hop off my Glider and knock out any stragglers that somehow stayed awake in spite of my knock out gas.

Checking the girls, I release a sigh of relief. Thank god that idiot didn't accidentally shoot any of them by mistake. Checking the thugs next, I count thirteen killed and the rest wounded. Patching up the wounded ones that needed medical attention, I look up at where I stored the idiot and see him struggling.

Now to find out who the hell this guy is.

Hopping on my Glider, I fly up to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I say in a cold voice.

"Fuck you." Was the response.

Cutting the wire that kept him from falling thirty feet to the ground, I catch him by the back of the shirt and fly away, calling the cops to come get the thugs on my way out.

/

Once we get back into the city, I toss the idiot onto a rooftop and hop off my glider.

Stalking towards him, I see him groan as he stands up.

What I saw on his shirt though stopped me cold.

Standing in front of me in a familiar black army gear, infamous Skull symbol spray painted on the front, stood Frank Castle.

Better known as the Punisher.

"Well Shit…" is all I can say to this.

This'll be fun.

/

 **Hey y'all, I figured I'd try to show off Goblin's Darker side. For those who say that "no he shouldn't act like that", I say that he is supposed to be like that.**

 **He is going to do what other heroes won't be willing to do, if he can get more info by threatening and torturing… well, he will. If the only way to permanently stop someone is to kill them, then he will. Green Goblin is one example of this; he was an insane incurable Psycho. The only way to permanently stop him is to kill him.**

 **Also, Introduction to the Punisher! I hope y'all like what I am going to do with him!**

 **Ned is Here! In this version, Ned is one of Peter's few friends and will be Peter's computer guy. He will guide Peter to different crimes, help him find stuff, and help him find ways to beat enemies.**

 **Next Chapter, conversations with Punisher, Finding out more about the mystery behind the kidnappings, And finding out what the heck Ned's inclusion will mean!**

 **The Nameless Scribe!**


	11. Punisher

Chapter 11

/

 **Hey y'all! Just so y'all know, The Warehouse number is in reference to the first comic book the Punisher debuted in. The Amazing Spider-Man #129!**

 **Just a fun fact for y'all, Hope you like this new chapter.**

/

Standing in shock at seeing THE Punisher, I didn't block the right hook that Punisher threw at me. It was only due to my armor and enhanced durability and strength that I didn't get knocked over.

Catching his follow up left jab, I toss him back to the ground.

"So you are the Infamous Frank Castle huh? Not what I was expecting." I say as I watch him get back up.

"What were you expecting? A demon from hell or something?" he replies as he tries Throwing a few punches at me.

Ducking and dodging, I can tell he has had training, though considering he is an ex-Seal, I should have expected it.

"No, I was just expecting you to be taller." I quipped. "You do realize that when you burst in there, guns blazing that you could have severely harmed some of the civilians in there?"

Dodging another kick, I try to spin around him only to get slammed in the chest and getting knocked back, I realize I am outclassed. I may be stronger and faster, but he is more skilled in combat. He is no thug; he was trained to take down anybody as quickly and efficiently as possible.

The only reason I am not on my ass with him holding a gun over me is due to my armor giving me an edge.

If I get out of this then I will definitely focus on training a bit more.

"If they were smart, they would have gotten out of the way." He simply said as he tried to follow up with a kick to my ribs while I was down.

Catching his foot, I twist it causing a very loud crack to be heard.

Shockingly, he barely made a sound at the pain in his now broken ankle. He simply rolled backwards to grab one of his guns that I had stupidly let him keep.

Tossing a Razorbat, I knock the pistol he had grabbed out of his hand and charged forward, grabbing him by the shirt, I toss him to the ground on his back.

"Oomph.."

"Look, you may think you are helping Castle, but you are just part of the problem. What if one of your bullets hit one of the girls? Then what? A father would have lost a daughter, a someone would have lost a sister, a daughter may have lost a mother. And who would have been the one to do that Castle?" I ask as I walk towards him. "You would be no better that the Idiots that killed your family. Is that what your family would have wanted? I don't give a damn that you go kill Murderers or Rapists. Go punish your heart out, but when you start harming civilians because they are in your way? There is a line you need to stop at Castle… and you almost walked right past it."

As soon as I mentioned his family, he froze up.

"How do you know about them?"

"I know a lot of things, I know your name is Frank Castle but you go by the Punisher when wearing that fancy little costume. I know some group of idiots killed your family because they were in the way. I know you will do anything to completely destroy crime, and personally? I don't blame you."

When I said all that, he seemed to simply deflate. Apparently my words were actually getting to him.

"Now, We can either work together or we can keep fighting until one of us gets a lucky shot. I already broke your ankle, I really don't want to have to do anything more to you."

"Fuck you." Is all he says as he gets to a sitting position.

"Can I at least bring you somewhere, a secret base maybe? I doubt you want to go to a hospital."

He simply ignores me.

"Fine, Have fun getting down from here with a broken ankle jackass." I say as I hop on my Glider.

As I fly off, I have a bad feeling that we will meet again.

/

Landing my glider on the balcony of my building, I bring it inside and set it on its stand before taking off my armor.

I would have been trying to find out more about the kidnappings, but a certain gun wielding maniac kind of botched up any chance of that happening.

Setting at my desk, I pull up the various cameras in the building. Harry has recently been going missing for hours at a time after school, and while I don't want to intrude, I would prefer to know so I can keep him safe. He may be a Comic book character, but he is my brother.

Pulling up the camera of his room, I watch him… Is he sewing?

Looking closer, I can see him making what looks like a costume. A vigilante costume.

You have got to be kidding me.

From what I can tell, his costume is rather simple in its design, Black leather jacket, jeans, Green shirt with what looked like pads sewn in for protection and a half face mask that covers his mouth and nose while a pair of green tinted goggles cover his eyes.

No way am I letting him get away with this.

Getting up, I turn off the live feed and walk to his room.

Knocking on the door to his room, I hear a bunch of shuffling and scrambling before he opened the door looking really stressed.

"Umm… Hi?"

"Hey Harry, do you mind if I come in?" I ask him as I slide into his room anyway.

"Umm… sure, I guess." He says as he nervously glances at his closet.

Bingo.

"So, We haven't talked in a while, how've you been?" I ask as I sit on his bed.

"Oh, I'm good… how are you?" he nervously asks. Wow, he is a horrible secret keeper.

"I'm good, are you ok? You keep looking at your closet. Is there something in there you don't want me to see?" I ask as I act like I am getting up from my seat.

"NO!" He yells as he nearly jumps in front of the closet.

"OK…? If it's that Superhero costume you are making, don't worry. I already know about it." I say, smirking at his shocked face.

"WHAT!?" he yells at me. "HOW!?"

"Bernard." I simply say. It may be a lie, but I doubt he would appreciate a camera in his bedroom.

"Bern- Seriously!?" He yells. Again.

"Yeah, Bernard told me. Claims that after school you take about an hour or two longer than you used to get back home."

He just sighs as he collapses on his bed.

"Are you going to stop me from going out and being a superhero?" he asks, head in his hands.

"Yep. Sorry Harry, but being a hero is too dangerous. You would have to deal with psychos with guns, crazy Super powered villains, and so much more. Why not let people like the Goblin or Spider-Man deal with it?"

"Because I have to! Dad died because a Supervillain killed him, if I can train and become a hero, I can help others and stop other people from going through what we did Alex."

You have to admit, his heart is in the right place.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it is too dangerous. What if someone gets a lucky shot? What if some idiot with a gun shoots you? I would never be able to forgive myself for letting you go out and get killed."

"But Alex, I can help people. Pete's uncle died because of some mugger, our dad died because of some Psycho. I need to do this!"

"No Harry, I can't let you do this. It is too dangerous. Besides, Spider-Man and Goblin already got this."

"What if they can't? What if they miss someone? They can't be everywhere! I need to help, Please let me!"

"No Harry, that is final." I said, damn he is stubborn.

"No, it isn't, I will do this, I have to help people. If I don't who will?"

"I don't know, Maybe people with training and better tech?"

"I can get better! You can help me!"

"Harry, I said no!" I yelled.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me in shock. I almost never yell at him, I hated yelling at him…

"Look… Harry…" I say as I collapse on his bed. "I know you want to help, and that is admirable, but you can't. You're sixteen, you don't have any fighting skills, you have next to no tech, and you can't even throw a proper punch! Any thug on the street could kick your ass faster than you could blink. I get you want to help, but please… Don't."

"… Fine."

"Thank you… You can make the costume, I can even help you if you want, but no superheroing… I couldn't forgive myself if you got killed doing it."

Walking out of his room, I sigh in exhaustion.

If I know him though, he will still do it, so I need to track him and find out where he is going after school.

But that can wait till morning.

Maybe I should just turn in for the night…

As I get ready for bed though, I look at the TV and see a familiar sight of Iron Man in the Middle East fighting members of the Ten Rings.

Looks like things are moving smoothly… Ish.

/

 **Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Quick Question, Should Harry become a hero? A sort of sidekick to Alex? Like a Robin to my Batman?**

 **Review and give me thoughts!**

 **The reason he is letting Harry make the costume is because Harry is passionate about being a hero. If Alex took that away then Harry would simply find another way to make or get a suit abd Superhero anyway as a form of rebellion or something.**

 **Anyway, Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	12. Iron Men?

Chapter 12

/

A few weeks later

"Sir, It appears as if Messers Stark and Stane have finally decided to confront their differences. Should I prepare a bath for your return?"

"Yeah Bernie, Expect me back in about an hour. If I'm not back, switch on the news." I reply to my Butler as I put on my armor. It looks like Stane finally found the balls to attack Tony. Can't let him get away with that now can we? Dealing with Stane as head of Stark Industries would be a nightmare.

Hopping on my glider, I fly out into the night to confront Stane. Hopefully I can catch him before he causes too much damage.

/

Damn it, I missed half the fight!

"Very clever Tony." Stane says as Stark releases some flares from his suit, blinding the much larger Iron Monger. Glancing at Starks suit, I can see that it is very damaged. Repulsors seem down, the suit seems crushed around the chest area, and I see scorch marks all around it. Stanes on the other hand was designed for durability and the sheer ability to tank any hit. It had a few scorch marks, and it had some ice on it, but other than that it seemed in good shape.

Right now Tony was hiding from Stane till Pepper activated the main Arc Reactor and causing it to blow. Hopefully I can give her a few added seconds.

"If you thought that was good, try this on for size Chrome dome!" I say as I throw a flash grenade at his face.

"Son of a-" he yells as the flash bang blinds him for a few moments.

Hopping off my glider, I land on his back and have my mask run a few scans of the various machineries in his suit before spotting the same thing Tony does in the movie.

"This looks important!" I say as I reach in and rip out the targeting systems and visuals of the suit.

Grabbing me by my mask, Stane punches me in the chest and flings me across the roof.

Unfortunately… the mask came off.

The chest of Stanes suit lowered and his mask lifted with pieces shifting around to reveal Obadiah Stane.

"Alexander Osborn? That snotty brat that bought the Four Freedoms plaza out from under me and made all those body armors for the military? HA! I shouldn't be surprised." He says as he crushes my mask in his grasp and points his gun at me. "Once I killed Tony I was going to completely destroy Oscorp, but now you had to go and make it personal."

"Yeah, speaking of Tony…" I say as I point behind him.

"What?" he asks as he turns around just to see Stark fly into the air and punch Stane in the face with his ungloved hand.

Charging forward, I jump over the Iron Monger and toss a few sticky bombs to the joints of the suit.

"Hah, What was that supposed to do?" Stane laughs as he grabs Tony and flings him at me, spitting some blood out of his mouth in the process.

"This." I say as I sidestep Tony flying at me.

BOOM

Bombs I had just attached blew up, damaging the already weakened joints and knocking Stane back a few feet, straight over the glass ceiling and right over the Arc Reactor.

"Pepper. Hit the button now." I hear Stark whisper as he gets up from where Stane threw him.

"How Ironic. Both of you are trying to rid the world of weapons… And yet you give it the best weapons of all!" He pants. "And now… I'm gonna kill both of you."

"Not likely." I sigh.

FWOOOM!

And in that moment, The Arc Reactor released a huge wave of energy straight into the sky, electrocuting Stane and his suit and causing Stane to collapse. Falling right into the Arc Reactor, causing an explosion that nearly leveled the building.

Clutching my chest, I collapse next to where Stark was lying down.

"Stark… How about the next time you make a suit of armor… you make sure people can't duplicate it?"

"Shut up…"

And with that… it was over.

/(1 Week Later)

"I am Iron Man."

The line heard around the world.

Stark may be brilliant, but in releasing his name to the public, he brings in a lot more problems for the future, hence why I asked him to not mention me in this news conference. I can almost hear Coulsons exasperated sigh.

After the battle, I put on a collapsible half face mask (Think The Winter Soldiers) and a pair of goggles to keep my identity secret from SHIELD and to protect me from any fumes or fire that I would be dealing with. We climbed down into the Reactor chamber and looked around, making sure Stane was in fact dead and to see what we could salvage from his suit. Stark claimed to have found nothing, but I went away with a few gadgets I could use. After placing a minor bug in his computer system that would allow me easy access, we went our separate ways after he made a jab about my mask.

In the following week, we talked about the news conference and I was able to convince him not to leak my identity to SHIELD or to the Press. When he asked why, I simply stated that I pissed off too many people on a daily basis as Goblin and I had my brother to care for.

I just hope Fury doesn't come in and-

…

You have to be kidding.

"Osborn." Nick Fury greets me.

"Creepy Pirate guy." I reply.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers initiative."

"And I'm here to ask you how the hell did you even get in here?"

"Through the door."

"Haha jackass." I say sarcastically as I pour us a drink. What? I'm rich, I may only be almost 19, but I can still drink if I want. "What are you even talking about, 'Avengers Initiative'? Is it some sort of elite club my dad didn't tell me about?" I say as I try to play the part of spoiled rich kid with absolutely no idea what is going on.

"We know you are the Goblin, Mr. Osborn. And we know your Father was the Green Goblin."

"Please tell me how you came up with that crazy idea?" I say as I reach for a couple Razorbat. I would rather not use them, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

"We've been watching you Mr. Osborn, we see you when you fly in and out of here on that glider, and we saw your face on the security camera at Stark industries when you fought the Iron Monger."

"So you and SHIELD know who I am then, Huh? Who all knows? I'm assuming Coulson and Hill know at the least?"

If he was surprised by me knowing who they were, he didn't show it.

"You would be correct. I am here However, not to dwell on who does or doesn't know your identity. I am here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

Setting the Razorbat down on the counter, I simply smile.

"Alright Fury. Let's talk."

/

 **TADA!**

 **I wanted to wait a few more chapters to bring on the end of Iron Man 1, but I felt that I would be dragging it out and I felt like that would be a disservice to the story.**

 **Anyway, Stark knows who Alex is! Obadiah is dead! Alex has new Stuff from Obi's suit! FURY KNOWS WHO ALEX IS!**

 **Stuff happened in this chapter, whether for better or worse, I'm not sure, but it happened.**

 **Also quick notice, I am attempting to write a book. A real book that I intend to sell. So if I disappear from Fanfiction for a bit, it means I am writing my book.**

 **That said, I will return if I do vanish. I love writing fanfiction and it helps me calm down, so do not worry about that.**

 **Anyway, Next chapter.**

 **Dr. Otto Octavius! Will he become villain? Or can Alex prevent him from going psycho?**

 **We may find out more about Ned! Maybe!**

 **Alex starts working on a project that I'm sure you will like!**

 **TILL NEXT TIME FAITHFUL READERS!**

 **The Nameless Scribe!**


	13. The Power of the Sun

Chapter 13

/

 **Hey guys. I just wanted to ask something before I started this chapter.**

 **How am I doing? Are my stories up to your expectations? Am I doing the characters justice? Is there anything I should change?**

 **That kind of stuff. The only real reason I am asking is because I don't have many reviews to this story. I only have 13 out of the over 2,000 people who have read it. That makes me feel like I am not doing something right, so if you can give me some feedback to help me get better, please do so. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Also, if y'all can give me ideas on what I should do for this story, please review or P.M. me, let me know what you would want to happen. I may say no that won't fit, but I may still take some of these ideas up later.  
For example giving Alex the Ultimate Green Goblins powers by messing with Hulks and Human Torch's DNA, or having him learn magic, or having him temporarily (Or permanently) travel through dimensions. Maybe even a crossover with one of my other Alan Warrens in the Multiverse?**

 **Just give me ideas and I will see what I can or can't do to add it in.**

 **Thank you all so much for actually reading my stories BTW, it means a lot.**

 **Anyway, enough talking on my part.**

 **On with the show.**

/

After Fury left, I collapse on the couch and nurse my drink. Thanks to the Oz formula, I am (sadly) immune to alcohol, so I can't get drunk.

Fury's proposal was simple, If SHIELD needed me, I was to be on call to help. I wasn't going to help for the little stuff like a sting operation against a suspected terrorist, but for things like Loki or Ultron, I was going to be in their call list. He did claim that I was good, but I needed training, so he was going to send in someone to act as my bodyguard to teach me how to fight properly, not just a basic punch and kick like I have been doing. Lastly I was asked by Fury to make some Adamantine armor for SHIELD agents.

I agreed, but only to make the mesh weave stuff that I gave Spider-Man, not the full on Achilles Armor.

In exchange for me joining the Avengers, I did have a few requests. No sharing my identity with anyone except a few select people (Coulson, Hill, Black Widow, and Fury himself). I wasn't sure if Hydra was in SHIELD or not, and I was not about to take chances. Second, if they come across any problems regarding space travelers, they are to contact me for help immediately. An entire town was destroyed in Thor, and I have no clue how many people died. If I can stop it, I will. Also there is the added bonus of meeting Thor and studying Mjolnir. Finally, I was allowed free reign of what I do outside of missions with SHIELD. If someone like Electro or Venom attack New York, then I will step in and stop it. They will not be able to stop me for any reasons.

Downing the rest of my glass, I realize that things aren't really deviating from the original timeline, which is a good thing as I need to be able to predict what will happen if I am going to stop Thanos from getting the gems and for me to actually survive this crazy world.

Getting up and heading towards my workshop, I grab an EMP Emmiter that I had just finished after the fight with Monger (Go figure.) and activated it, completely wiping out any bugs that Fury may have placed before I got there. Luckily my tech is EMP proof so I won't have to worry about shorting it out. Putting it back up, I get to working on a project that I've been tinkering with the last few days. I was able to salvage a few things from the Iron Monger suit that Stark didn't catch. Chief among the salvaged parts was the Arc reactor and a repulsor from the arm. The suit itself should be relatively easy, especially if I can salvage some tech during the Stark Expo during the Iron Man 2 story line. During the last few days, I've been working on reverse engineering it, unfortunately I am having next to no luck. The fact that stark built this in a cave is shocking honestly, it really shows his genius.

Hopefully I can figure it out soon, If I can replicate the Arc Reactor at the least, My Glider will have nearly unlimited power, I would just need to find a way to power the reactor…

The way an Arc reactor works is it takes some power from an outside source, in IM 2 it is the Palladium chip, and uses it to launch Atoms around the reactor. Once they collide into each other it creates an enormous amount of energy. This energy is then used to power something else, unfortunately, the original power source can run out, so If I can find something to power the Arc Reactor indefinitely, I would have unlimited power for my glider or my other projects.

Another thing I need to work on is my suit. During the fight with Stane, he was able to rip the helmet off without too much of an issue. This is a problem I do not want to happen in the future, I do intend to fight people much stronger than me and if they can unmask me without really trying, then we have an issue.

Pulling some goggles and gloves on, I get to work.

/

(1 week later)

"Hey Otto! How've you been?" I ask the good doctor. With everything that has happened recently, I forgot about the presentation he was going to give at Oscorp today. Once I was reminded (Thank god for Bernard) I immediately invited Stark, Peter, and the Fantastic Four.

"Mr. Osborn, I am doing well. My project is going as planned. Oh, and I looked at your notes on my project and I must say that you helped me correct what could have been a grievous oversight on my part."

Dr. Otto Octavious was a genius, He was about 5'7" and he was a little bit on the heavy side, He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was truly intelligent, even going so far as to attempt to create a miniature sun. Unfortunately he is forgetful, and when he showed me his notes on his project I immediately noticed a slight miscalculation. When he made this machine he accounted for the power the sun would produce as well as the heat, unfortunately he overlooked the gravitational pull that the miniature sun would produce. If he let things go as it was, then we would have a supervillain on our hands.

"At least it was fixed, that is all that matters. With this, we will be the leaders in clean energy! You are going to put Oscorp on the map Otto."

Well, more so than it already was.

Walking onto the stage, I look out to the crowd of people. There were a lot of various reporters and scientists here, in the back I could see Peter conversing with the Fantastic Four, and in the corner I could see Stark talking to someone on the phone.

"Attention everyone! If I can have your attention please! Thank you. As you all know, Oscorp has been attempting to branch out into different fields: Medicine, Civilian Technology, and most recently, Clean Energy." I say with a smile.

"He can sure lay throw a sales pitch…" I barely hear stark say in the background.

"Allow me to introduce the genius behind this project, Dr. Otto Octavius." I say as I gesture for him to come up to the stage.

"Hello Everyone, Ladies and gentlemen, my wife Rosie and I would like to welcome you this afternoon. But first, before we start , has anybody lost a large roll of dollar bills in a rubber band? Because we found the rubber band. It's a terrible joke." He laughs.

"But thank you for coming. Today… you will witness the birth of a new fusion-based energy source. Safe, renewable energy and cheap electricity for everyone. And now let me introduce my assistants." He says as he introduces the arms and put them on.

"These four actuators were developed and programmed for the sole purpose of creating successful fusion. They are impervious to heat and magnetism. These smart arms are controlled by my brain through a neural link. Nanowires feed directly into my cerebellum, allowing me to use these arms to control fusion reaction in an environment no human hand could enter."

"Doctor?" One of the reporters ask. "If the artificial Intelligence in the arms is as advanced as you suggest… Couldn't that make you vulnerable to them?"

"How right you are." He replies with a small smile. "Which is why I developed this inhibitor chip to protect my higher brain function, It means that I maintain control of these arms, instead of them controlling me. And now on to the main event. Give me the blue light Rosie." He says as the machine is uncovered. It really looks like three mechanical spires curved inwards towards a central point. Grabbing the Tritium, he places it in the middle of the machine and inputs a few things in the main terminal.

"Precious tritium is the fuel that makes this project go, there are only a few pounds of it on the planet however, so I would like to thank Alexander Osborn and Oscorp Industries for providing it."

I just smirk.

"Not a problem Otto."

Putting on the goggles his wife gave him, he starts the process.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Fasten your seatbelts."

Activating the machine, it honestly takes my breath away. A total of eight beams came from the machine and struck the tritium (which was a pain in the ass to get let me tell you.) and caused a fusion reaction, creating a miniature sun.

"Doctor, we have a successful fusion reaction."

"The power of the sun… In the palm of my hand…" He mutters.

Looking around to make sure everything was running smoothly and that nothing was being drawn towards the machine, I start clapping.

"Everyone give a huge hand to Dr. Otto Octavius for this incredible leap for mankind!"

After that… everything went smoothly, once we made sure the machine was stabilized, we shut it down so we can set it up in a more secure location and everyone came by and shook our hands and congratulated us on a job well done.

I'm just grateful I don't have a six armed lunatic running around. Maybe I can convince Otto to let me look at his arms for a bit, Maybe I can tweak the designs and create an Iron Spider costume for Peter or something for the Goblin…

Something to think about.

/

 **Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case y'all were wondering, he is attempting to make Iron Man armor as a backup incase things go to hell. He will only use it for really dangerous threats, I.E. Ultron, Hela (If he even fights her) or other characters that are way to OP to be healthy.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! It gives me the will to write more and at a faster pace.**

 **Thank's y'all!**

 **The Nameless Scribe!**


	14. Training

Chapter 14

Training

/

Standing in an old warehouse that SHIELD owns, I am currently attempting to learn how to fight.

THUD

"Damn it…"

I'm not having much luck.

Getting up from where the SHIELD Agent had thrown me, I get back into sparring position.

"You're too stiff. Try to loosen up some; it will help you respond to attacks better." She said. "Now let's try again."

Trying again, I end up with very similar results.

THUD

"Damn it."

Agent Melinda May was an agent of near unrivaled skill; She is one of the few agents with more black belts than even the Black Widow. Apparently I got her before she went on the mission that would make her turn to a desk job.

Oh yeah.

And she was kicking my ass.

"How the hell are you beating me?" I ask as I finally dodge an incoming punch aimed for my sternum.

"You're stiff, you rely on your armor and gadgets to get you out of sticky situations, and now that you are without… you can't cope." She replies as she once again judo flips me to the other side of the room.

"In my defense, I normally only fight random thugs you can barely throw a punch." I groan as I get up again.

I was wearing a simple outfit of black basketball shorts and a baggy grey T-Shirt and some sneakers, she on the other hand was wearing full on SHIELD Agent attire of a full body black Kevlar like material and a pair of combat boots.

I allowed her to know my Secret Identity simply because she was loyal to SHIELD and not Hydra. I really don't want them coming down on my back.

"Too bad, When you fought Stane you almost died, I'm here to make sure you can handle yourself in a fight, even without your precious toys."

Running at me, she jumped above me and wrapped her legs around my neck, If I didn't know she was married, I would be a lot happier at the sight of her form fitting suit. That said, she used her momentum and flipped me… Again.

"I think that's enough for the day, come back tomorrow, same time and we will see what else you can do."

"No, wait… One more time?" I plead, I think if I can time it right, I might be able to counter attack this time.

"Fine. One more time. But if you don't dodge or counter, I'm calling it quits for the day." She replies. We had been doing this for about three hours now, and I had only managed to dodge or counter three times.

She has easily beaten me at least twenty times that.

Standing in position, I watch her carefully as she charges me again.

Jumping into the air, she tries to deliver a round house kick to my head.

'Tries to' being the term.

Catching her foot, I toss it aside only to get knocked back by her other foot firmly connecting with my chest.

Landing in a crouch, she charges me again, punching me and kicking me in a flurry of attacks. I barely deflect most of them, but a few did slip few and strike me.

Catching one of her hits, I smirk.

"I'm getting better."

"You're also getting cocky." She says as she flips over my arm and somehow gets me in a choke hold.

"How the hell did you do that?!" I choke out.

"Training." Is her only reply as she lets me go. "You are getting better, but don't get cocky, it will be your downfall in a fight. There will always be someone bigger and better than you. So prepare while you can."

Thinking of people like Ultron or Thanos or even the Destroyer armor, I gulp.

"Yeah… I'll take that advice…"

"Good. I want you to follow the exercise regimens I set up for you. You may be enhanced Osborn, but you still need to train."

"Yes Ma'am." I salute.

She just walks off.

Collapsing into a spare chair, I rub my chest a bit. Damn she could hit.

Maybe I can take tonight off from being a superhero?

/

(That night)

Yeah right.

Wearing my armor, I fly through the night on my glider. Once I had gotten back to my hideout, I had gotten a ping on my police scanner telling me about some new information on the idiots I was hunting down a few months ago when I last met up with Punisher. Apparently one of the idiots that was arrested decided to take a deal. In exchange for a reduced sentence, he gave up some information, mostly hideouts and meetup locations. On the bright side it gave us info, on the downside, some of this stuff is probably out dated.

Hopping down off my glider onto the roof of one of the hideouts, I sigh as I see a group of thugs drag some girls into a big metal shipping container.

"Bingo…" I whisper.

Using the sound enhancers in my mask, I try to pick up what they are saying.

"Guys… I don't like this, What if that Goblin or the Punisher guy shows up like last time?" Said the first guy. He was a hefty, glasses wearing guy who looked to be around twenty five or so. Facial recognition in my mask told me he was Sylvester Drodd. Genius Mathematician turned petty thug when he couldn't make ends meet. Using his nearly superhuman calculating abilities he started gambling and quickly became a legend in the gambling industry. Unfortunately though, sometime last year he hit a bad luck streak and quickly tanked. Once a friend of his offered him a job in the criminal underground, he couldn't refuse the money.

On the down side he is terrified of his own shadow.

"They won't Sly. I made sure to cover our tracks. No one will know we're here till after we're gone." Said the second. He was an olive skinned black haired guy who looked to be in his mid-twenties. Walter O'Hare, an Irish immigrant who came to America when he was twelve and he hacked into NASA when he was seven. He is scarily smart with an IQ of 197. A few years ago though, he disappeared. No one knew where he went, not his family, not the cops, no one.

Apparently I found him.

"I don't know Walt… They already took Toby."

Toby? He must be talking about the guy who took a deal. Toby Connors, world class Psychologist and Doctor, He graduated Harvard at age sixteen. Unfortunately he developed a very bad gambling problem, with his ability to read people he became very good, but even he lost a few bets. Just like Sylvester, he ended up in deep debt and no way out but to help Walter with his plan.

"Hey, Don't worry big guy, He is probably working his way out of prison as we speak. Besides, sooner we finish, sooner we can get out of here." This one was a guy who looked to be in his mid-fifties, but he didn't seem to be the leader of this group… if anything, Walt seemed to be in charge.

Cabe Gallows ex Homeland security, apparently he was Walter's handler but was caught stealing money and abusing his position, sohe was fired and he moved in with Walt. He disappeared about the same time Walt did.

"Fine… Let's hurry up then…" Sly mumbles.

Not on my watch.

Bursting through the window, I land in a crouch in front of the three stooges and pull out a few Razorbats.

"Let them go." I growl at them.

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" Sly yelled as he pointed at me.

"Shut up Sylvester." Walt says as he and the Gallows pulls a couple of pistols and points them at me.

Standing up from my crouched position, I ask them again.

"Let them go. Now."

"Like hell we will. This will be the biggest payday of our careers." Said Cabe.

"Cabe, Shut up, I'll do the talking." Walt says as he glances at Cabe. "Obviously we can't hurt him. That armor of his is too durable. The only reason he hasn't attacked is because he doesn't want to hurt the girls."

"Not quite." I say as I throw my Razorbats, knocking the guns from their hands. Charging forward, I punch O'Hare in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before turning back to Cabe.

Catching his punch, I twist his arm behind his back and toss him on top of Walter. As he tries to get up, I strike him on the head, not hard enough to give him a concussion, but hard enough to knock him out.

Handcuffing the two of them, I turn to Sylvester… Who was currently hiding behind an empty oil barrel?

"Do you really want to fight me?" I ask him.

"No… Not really…"

"Come on big guy…" I say as I handcuff him. "How about a deal. I'll keep you from getting arrested, you obviously don't want to do this, but you will need to tell me everything about this organization. Who's in charge, where are you supposed to take the girls, stuff like that. Think you can help me?"

He just nods his head really fast.

"Good. Now start talking."

/

 **In my defense, I've had the flu for the past three days. So if this Chapter is weird or otherwise confusing, I apologize.**

 **In case you were wondering, the geniuses in this chapter are based on the characters from the hit TV show Scorpion.**

 **Watch it, it is awesome.**

 **Walter O'Hare is actually Walter O'Brian**

 **Sylvester Drodd is actually Sylvester Dodd**

 **Cabe Gallows is actually Cabe Gallo.**

 **And Toby Connors is actually Toby Curtis**

 **I know, not original. I don't care.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **The Nameless (Sick) Scribe.**


	15. Evolution at its Finest

Chapter 15

/

Sylvester wasn't very helpful; all he really did to help me was to give me an address where all the girls ended up. Apparently Sly had hacked into Walter's computer and found all this out when he first got into all of this.

Circling the building, I try to get a good read out of the place but something is messing with my scanners. The building itself looks like an average abandoned warehouse, but my stupid scanners keep fritzing out every damned time I get within a fifty foot radius of it.

Hopping on the roof of an adjacent Warehouse and turning off my scanner, I pull out some binoculars and peer through one of the small windows on the roof of the building, immediately my stomach drops.

Guards. Dozens of them swarming around with military level weapons and gear were roaming about and defending the place. No way in hell would I be able to get in and get the girls without getting myself or some of the girls killed…

Not without a plan…

As soon as that thought flew through my head, a plan started forming. I couldn't do this alone, but maybe if I were to bring in some help… The Defenders weren't an option as I doubt Cage and Jones were even active yet, much less Iron Fist.

Daredevil might be able to help…

Wait, I have the perfect guy in mind.

Time to call in a little backup.

Tapping the ear of my suit, I call a certain someone who would be rather interested in this case and would make quite a scene.

"Castle? I've got a favor to ask."

"Who the hell is this?"

"The Goblin." I answer. "You remember the last time we met how you were shooting up a group of thugs and I stopped you? Well I need you to shoot up some thugs for me."

"Why should I?"

"You mean other than the fact that these guys have about twenty to thirty girls hostage for whatever reason? Get your ass down here Frank; you know you want to punish them. We are in warehouse 37 in the warehouse district. Be here." I say before hanging up.

The dude can be a dick sometimes, but he will get the job done.

Now to wait.

/

"You take too long." I say as he sits next to me, grabbing his own binoculars from a bag he has at his side. It had been about two hours since I called him, but that gave me time to grab some supplies to keep the idiot alive.

"You never said they were trained." He says. Not angrily surprisingly, just in a matter of fact voice. "How do you want to do this?"

"Simple, While you make a distraction, I will sneak in and free the girls."

"And how the hell am I going to do that without becoming Swiss cheese?"

Standing up and walking back to my glider which was floating behind us, I grab a bag that I had full of goodies he would appreciate.

"That is where this comes in." I say as I toss him the bag. Inside I had packed a variety of things that should keep him alive, chief amongst them was a suit of armor with his signature skull spray painted on the chest. This version had no special tricks like electric palms or anything, it was just a shell with barely anything but the basic stuff in it, But I figured he'd prefer it that way. The mask looked like what Crossbones wore in Civil War, the only difference is it is made of Adamantine and not the plastic stuff that it looked like.

After the armor there were a few pumpkin bombs that simply exploded and that was about it. I figured he already had more weapons than an armory on him before I gave him the extra stuff. Might as well give the other guys a miniscule chance.

"The armor is nearly indestructible, nothing short of a tank round can penetrate it and even then, all it would do is give you a bruise. The mask will filter any gas based attacks they will use against you and the pumpkin bombs are literally nothing more than fancy grenades. Press the button and throw." I say as I explain the armor and its properties to him "Sorry for the symbol, I would have made it look nicer, but I didn't have much time. Anyway, you will barge in through the front doors and get everyone's attention; I don't care how as long as the building stays standing afterwards. I will sneak in through a window while they are focused on you and rescue the girls and get them to safety. Once they are safe, I will send you a transmission through the helmet and you can blow them to hell if you want to."

Putting the armor on, he just grins. This armor is probably opening tons of ideas for him.

"I can keep the armor?"

"Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

"The Pumpkin Bombs?"

"One time deal, use them up and you will have to go back to regular boring grenades."

"Deal."

"Let's go have some fun." I say to the grinning Ex-Marine.

"Gladly." He says before jumping from the roof to the ground. At least the armor will protect him from the drop or I would have to call in Daredevil or Spider-man.

Not that their help won't be appreciated, but Castle is easier to manipulate into doing what I want. That and Murdock won't leave Hell's Kitchen and Pete isn't experienced enough.

Hearing an explosion, I just grin. Looks like he's having fun.

Time to get those girls.

/

Sneaking through the hallways, I duck behind some crates as two guards run to the entrance of the warehouse, I think I heard one of them muttering about "Damned supers".

There… an elevator.

Quickly sneaking over, dodging another guard in the process, I pry the doors open and drop in.

I have no idea if I am going the right way or not, with my sensors screwed up, I can't tell much of anything, but if I'm right I should be close to the girls.

Opening up the door to the underground level, I quickly move out of the way of two… are they scientists?

The hell?

The room I am in now was filthy and smelled of rotting flesh, urine, and a lot of other unpleasant things. Thank God my suit is protecting me from the entirety of it.

Jumping up into the rafters, I am quick to follow them to another room that held dozens of tanks that looked very similar to what held Luke in the Revenge of the Sith. Except the liquid inside wasn't clear but green instead. Inside the tanks was each of the girls who had gone missing.

Their nude forms were each… mutated is the only word I can actually say that would describe it accurately. Some of them were mutated differently however, each in ways that reminded me of various animals or something…

One girl with blonde hair had what looked like Spider legs growing from her back and her jaw looked like it could split into mandibles if she wanted to. One girl looked like the stereotypical warewolves in movies, Wolf with human features. One looked like she had scales instead of skin, a tail, and a snout with razor sharp teeth, almost like the lizard.

Each one was like this, each one was fused or changed in some way to represent certain animals, and it was honestly terrifying that someone would do this.

Tapping my com, I call in the cavalry.

"Web head, you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Warehouse district, warehouse 37. Get Daredevil and get here now. I've found the girls, but… you need to see this to understand." Issuing a command, I activate a live camera feed in what I am seeing so Pete can see it in his mask.

"Holy shit…"

"I know Spidey. Someone is doing this and we need to fix it."

"I'll grab Daredevil." He finally says.

"Be warned, Punisher is acting as my distraction for me to get in here. There should be an open window on the East side of the building that you can both sneak through." I say.

"Gotcha." He says before signing off. For once, he wasn't cracking jokes.

Looking back at the two scientists, I am surprised to see that one of the scientists looks… different.

He was wearing the regular white coat, but in the dim lighting, I almost missed the metallic glint on his hands and the red coloring on his legs. It almost looks like he is wearing armor of some sort. Not exactly on par with Iron man, but more like a slightly more skintight version of my own suit.

"You can come out now Goblin. I know you are there."

Jumping out of the way of an energy blast from the armored scientist, I land on the floor in the middle of all the tanks.

"Who are you?" I ask him. Hey, he may end up being chatty?

"Name?" he laughed." I have evolved beyond my human name. I am only known as the High-Evolutionary."

And with that, all hell broke loose.

/

 **I'm going to be perfectly honest, Not where I originally thought this would end up.**

 **In the original draft I had some idiot trying to clone Alex or something, but then I remembered Herbert here and decided he would be an interesting addition to this story.**

 **You may be wondering why I gave Punisher indestructible battle armor.**

 **Well… Spoilers.**

 **You will find out later, trust me.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	16. The High Evolutionary

The High Evolutionary

/

 **Hey guys, got a few reviews from last chapter so I decided to respond to them.**

 **To Guest who said "The armor might be indestructible but the Punisher isn't, either freeze the suit and him inside, heat it up until he passes out or irradiate him with whatever is the worst radiation."**

 **Please read Chapter 4 'The Birth of the Goblin' again. It describes what the suit can and can't take. Yes Punishers suit is a basic version, but it is still insulated against extreme heat, cold, and electrical attacks. Your radiation concern is viable and now that you mention it I should probably fix that in later chapters.**

 **The main point of giving him a suit however would be so he wouldn't die when causing a distraction for Alex.**

 **To KossBoss.**

 **Thanks! I try my best, so I hope you continue reading this story and maybe a few of my other stories as well.**

 **To Brady420**

 **That is what I am trying to do, but it is still a work in progress. Thank you for your review!**

 **/**

The High Evolutionary was powerful, that much is certain. He wore some sort of body armor that defended him from nearly every attack I threw at him. Razorbats, Pumpkin Bombs, sonic attacks, everything he just walked right through. How the hell did he even get Armor like this? The armor itself was a dark red color, almost black on the chest, legs, gloves, and his faceplate while his arms were silver. He looked a lot like his comic book version but… different. His mask wasn't the comic book version at all, but more of a gas mask type mask instead. (Look up High-Evolutionary Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia. It has a picture)

"You are a unique specimen Goblin. You have evolved beyond normal Homo sapiens. Allow me to enhance you even further!" He said before shooting a beam of energy from a staff he held. The staff was a simple six foot rod with a strange bulb at the top. I don't know what it is meant to do, but something tells me I don't want to get hit by it or its beams.

"No thanks. I rather like how I am now." I say as I dodge another beam. So far that seems to be his only ability, but I'm not willing to bet on it.

" _Goblin, When you said Punisher was making a distraction, you never said he was wearing your armor and blowing stuff up!"_

"Spider-Man, get down here now. Did you bring Daredevil?"

" _I did, but you have some answering to do."_ He says before signing off.

Ducking under another blast and tossing a smoke bomb on the ground, I try to find some cover. Surprisingly the blasts aren't actually damaging where they strike, not even leaving a scorch mark.

The second scientist was acting as if I hadn't even shown up and was casually sidestepping any stray attacks as he goes about her work as if it were another day at the office.

She was just a normal human at first glance, long red hair tied into a pony tail, grey eyes and slightly tanned skin, but that is where her human features ended. Her teeth looked more like fangs, her eyes changed between regular humans and slitted like a cat or snake everytime she blinked, and if I looked carefully enough, I can make out a small tail flickering under her coat.

"Come out Goblin. Shed your armor and allow me to enhance you beyond your greatest visions."

The sad part, I am tempted. With all the stuff that will come about like Ultron, Thanos, Hela, and other overpowered villains, I will need to be at the top of my game. I will need to be as powerful as I can be. Unfortunately in doing so, I will be under his control and under his Rule.

Once I beat him, I will have to look at his notes and see what I can use.

Hiding behind one of the tanks, I grin as I hear the familiar Thwip of Spider-Man's web shooters.

"Hey ugly, didn't your mom ever tell you that No means No?"

Jumping out from behind the tank, I see Spider-Man and Daredevil fighting the High-Evolutionary with everything they've got. Both of them easily dodging the blasts and getting hits on him. Not that they are doing anything, but they are hitting him.

Running over to the tanks, I immediately attempt to hack in and release the girls. Hopefully they won't end up crazy or anything when they get out.

Opening up one of the tanks, (This one seemed to be part bear) I grabbed her and gently set her down on the ground. Pulling out a small needle, I inject a small sedative into her neck. Hopefully that will keep them out while I transfer them to Oscorp to reverse this. Repeating the process about twenty five times, I finally finish sedating them all and moving them over to the elevator.

"Hey you!"

Shit. The scientist.

Dodging a kick to the head, I grab her leg and quickly throw her to the side and shoot a tranq dart from my wrist, nailing her in the neck.

That was easier than I was expecting.

Running back in to help the two vigilantes, I am met with an unexpected sight. Spider-Man is no longer Spider-Man, right now he is Man-Spider…

Crawling on the walls wearing a slightly torn version of the Spider-Man suit was what I hoped to be Peter Parker. The main difference though was the fact that he has covered in hair, had six arms, and his head looked like a spiders head.

Shit…

"Your friend has been evolved to a superior species, What then can you be evolved into?" the evolutionary asked Daredevil as he shot out another blast of energy.

"Daredevil. I'll take on The Evolutionary. You take out Spider-Man."

He just nods at my orders. Hopefully he can hold his own against the enhanced Spidey.

Throwing a Razorbat at the Evolutionary, I quickly grab his attention.

"Evolutionary." I say to him. "Reverse what you did to Spider-Man. Now."

"And prevent his evolutionary process? Never."

Suddenly I get an idea, I've been trying to attack him directly up to this point, maybe instead I should focus on that staff of his?

Tossing a Flash bomb (Think flash bang without the bang) in front of the Evolutionary, it explodes in a pulse of light, temporarily blinding him. Running forward, I grab the staff.

"NO! YOU DARE TOUCH MY SCEPTER?!"

"You bet I do." I say before pushing some electricity into the palm holding the staff, frying most of the internal circuitry.

"NOOOO!" He yelled as I jumped away.

The staff itself soon started smoking and sparking and I realized seconds before it would happen that it would explode.

"Hit the deck!" I yell.

BOOM

"Ugh…" I groan. The blast had propelled me into one of the tanks, destroying the tank in the process.

Looking over at the High-Evolutionary, I see him slumped on the ground. Walking over to him, I see his mask setting on the ground a few feet from him.

"You… You have only ensured your own mortality…" I her from the downed supervillain.

Picking him up, I look him in the eyes. His uncovered face looks… disgusting. It looked like a fusion of over a dozen different animals: goat, tiger, wolf, hawk, and a bunch more.

"I may have, but there are other ways to become more powerful. You are just too blind to see it." Knocking him out with some of my heavier sedatives, I toss him back to the ground, I look at the dazed Spider Monster and sigh… this is going to be a long night.

/

After getting everyone out, I give Castle the signal to blow the place and we quickly escape back into the city.

"Why did you give him the armor?"

"Because while we have moral codes and common sense to keep us alive, all he has is the stubborn resolve to blow criminals to hell. Even the Punisher can die, Daredevil. I figured if he is going to take out some of the criminals, he may as well do it with some extra protection."

Daredevil just frowns at me for a moment before leaping off the roof we were on. His Billy clubs launch out a cord that allows him to swing away from us and back to Hell's Kitchen.

We'll meet again…

/

Getting the Girls to one of the labs in Oscorp unseen and unheard was hard, not as hard as getting the Evolutionary into a cryo chamber, but still hard. I finally managed it however and quickly took off my armor and started trying to reverse the process.

"ugh…" Looking to the noise, I see one of the girls (this one was fused with a tiger of some sort.)

"Hey, don't worry. How are you feeling?"

"ugh… I feel like I have a hangover…"

"Not surprising…" I mutter. "What's your name?"

"Greer Nelson…"

Well… Shit…

/

 **Hey guys! Guess what! Tigris has just joined the game and I used the High Evolutionary to do it!**

 **Hope this chapter met your expectations and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review! I can only get better that way!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	17. Cleaning up a Mess

Chapter 17

/

 **Sorry this took so long, I went to Florida for a week and couldn't post anything, I literally got back a few days ago.**

 **Hey guys, I have a request. Who here likes to draw? If you would like to, could someone please draw Alex Osborn? It can be in or out of his armor, but if you could draw both, that would be fantastic!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **/**

 **(3** **rd** **Person POV)**

Reed Richards was a smart man. If he were honest to himself, he was probably one of the smartest men on Earth, capable of coming up with formulas and understanding problems in ways that most men couldn't fathom.

But for some reason, he just couldn't figure out the mystery of Alexander Osborn.

For all intents and purposes, Osborn bought the plaza and simply let them be. He never asked them to work on projects or come up with ideas for his company; he just… let them do what they will.

Reed may have been a genius with an IQ of 267 and had numerous degrees in various fields of sciences, but he had next to zero skill in the business side of things. However, even Reed knew that this was a horrible business move on Osborn's part. Compound that with the fact he wanted to study Victor… things just didn't make sense.

Because of this he started researching, and he came up with a hypothesis.

Osborn was not what he seemed.

Osborn was smart, both in science and in business. He created the armor and a variety of other gadgets for the police and the military after taking over for his deceased father. In doing so he was able to quickly and almost casually bring the company out of the shadow of Stark and Hammer while also getting out of the mound of debt that his father left him in trying to create… something. Whatever it was, it was always kept quiet, but Alex not only overcame that, but he also took over Starks deal with the military when Stark quit making weapons after that fiasco in Afghanistan. This gave him an even greater edge in the business, by giving the military sturdy and durable weapons (Unlike Hammer Tech whose weapons would short circuit or overheat in any temperature hotter than ninety degrees.) along with armor that could protect them from enemy fire, even going so far as to buy various factories to mass produce his gadgets. Most if not all of the branches in the military are looking to Oscorp for their weapons instead of companies like Hammer Tech or Frost International.

But at the same time, he refused to use the scientists or even Reed himself for his company.

Why?

Reed was nothing if not persistent though and eventually discovered something while hacking Osborn's security camera footage.

An old video of Alex training and exercising in his personal gym.

Normally that wouldn't even illicit a second glance from the genius, but something caught his attention.

Specifically the fact that the workout machines were radically more advanced than what most individuals would need. One of the weight machines (Or at least what he suspected to be a weight machine) looked more like a plate that came down from the ceiling, the pressure it was using to test Osborn is what really caught his attention though. Four thousand pounds were being easily bench pressed by the owner of Oscorp Industries. Two tons were being lifted almost easily by the wealthy genius.

"Could it be?"

When Richards first saw Osborn's so called "Achilles Armor" he was somewhat impressed, not really as impressive as his unstable molecule comprised suits, but impressed none the less. He quickly forgot about them however, deeming them as unimportant to his research.

Then he met the Goblin in the fight with Dr. Doom and he quickly drew a connection between the suits that Osborn created and the Goblins own suit. Initially he assumed it was simply someone with contacts willing to fight criminals, but now though….

Was it possible for Alexander to be the Goblin?

Surely someone of Osborn's status as the owner of a major company wouldn't actually do something like this? Surely he wouldn't needlessly put himself in danger like this?

But as he watched the weight slowly grow heavier, growing from four thousand to five, then five to six, he realized that maybe he overestimated Osborn and his unwillingness to do what the Goblin does. While his being Goblin didn't answer why he doesn't use Reed for his mind like so many other companies did, it did answer a few other questions like why he wanted to study Victor.

But for every answered question, even more remained unanswered, how did he get his abilities? Why is he using them for good? Why did he buy the Four Freedoms plaza while asking for nothing in return?

For now though, he will back off and keep Osborn's secret. When Osborn needs help, the Fantastic Four will be there, if for no other reason than Osborn being willing to help them first, against Doom, and for helping them out of their financial troubles.

Now. Back to working on that quantum splicer…

/

 **(Alex POV)**

Life has been insane, it had been only a couple of weeks since the fight against the Evolutionist, and I had been able to discover a few things about his staff as well as downloaded the total sum of his genetic work from his computers in his base, unfortunately for the girls I hadn't been able to permanently reverse the process, I could only create a serum which granted them the ability to change to their human forms through an act of will. Spider-Man was the only one who thought it was awesome.

Another problem was the girls families, most of these girls had been missing months and their families had simply declared them dead. Others held out hope though. Bringing their wives/daughters/sisters back home is where the problems started though, some of the families accepted them with open arms, others…

Not so much.

One woman named Lauren was altered to look like a snake and had lost her hair while gaining scales, fangs, a forked tongue, and eyes like a snake or cat. Her husband took one look at her and slammed the door in her face, claiming that she wasn't the woman he married. Another one, a child named Sarah who was only thirteen was almost immediately shunned by her family for looking like a 'demon woman'. Sarah was the one with spider legs coming from her back and the mandible like jaw. Greer Nelson went to her husband and while at first he accepted her, it quickly overwhelmed him.

Their cases were unfortunately more prevalent than not…

So I tried my best to help them, those who weren't accepted by their family I gave them jobs, I gave them apartments, I tried to give them lives.

It was hard, but it was doable.

Besides helping them though, I went through the Evolutionary's hideout, and it was horrifying.

Failed experiments lay dissected on tables throughout the base with various mechanical tools covered in dried blood. The girls who weren't in the tanks were killed and used to further his experimentations. Dead bodies lay in cells covered in fecal matter, blood, and vomit, their features nearly as twisted and disfigured as the High-Evolutionary's face itself.

It was gruesome…

On the bright side, if there is a bright side to this mess, the Evolutionary and his assistant were the only scientists in the building and the security guards had no clue what was happening beneath them, just that they were getting paid, so that let me go through the building without any problems. I was able to get every last bit of paperwork and data he had, every last bit of information the Evolutionary had, I took it all and after giving it a quick once through, I gave it to Oscorps medical research department. Maybe they can use some of it to make better and more reliable medicines.

The base itself was rather simple. Five rooms, each with a different purpose. There was the central chamber room where I fought him, it was about the size of a football field with a twenty foot ceiling and seemed to reach under a few other warehouses nearby. Along each wall was about twelve tubes (Now broken thanks to our fight) and against the far wall was a work station of some sort with what looked to be notes of various genetic sequences and observations. Next was what appeared to be a prison that held girls who had yet to be experimented on or had been but failed… that was a gruesome sight. Unfortunately all of the bodies appeared to be experimented on. The room itself was about forty by thirty with a few cells per wall that only held a bed and small toilet. The third room held what looked like an exercise room meant to test the girls new abilities, but it looked fairly unused, almost like they never got a chance to use it. Next was what can only be a medical chamber with numerous medical devises meant for surgery: scalpels, needles and thread, and a few other things as well. This room was covered in blood though, and I did not need to test it to know it was the blood of his 'experiments.' Finally was the room I came in from the elevator, it had nothing but a couple of computers.

This place was once used for unspeakable evils, but now… I can use this. I can't keep using Oscorp to store Doom and the Evolutionary without questions being asked. Already some of my employees were starting to get suspicious, not to mention Harry getting close to actually discovering my workspace in my room. I would need to clean it up in the extreme, buy the building itself, and set the place up with better security and set it up with some better tech, but in the long run I can use this as my personal base.

So many things on my plate right now it isn't funny… Fix this place up, create a few more devices for the future opponents I may face, furthering Oscorp's business ventures, fully curing the were-women, discovering how Doom can do what he does and reversing it (And maybe figure out how to reverse the Four's powers as well in the off chance they turn evil), find out if mutants exist (You would think they would be easier to find, but either Xavier is doing a better job at keeping them secret than in comics, or there just aren't any, because it is pretty hard) and upgrading my current suit to take harder hits and give harder attacks as well as create a lighter version of my suit

"Back to work…" I mutter.

/

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I was going to make it longer, but I felt like that would simply drag in on and on and I simply didn't want that. Unfortunately at this point, I can't really do anything until this story reaches the Incredible Hulk or Iron Man 2/Thor. Hence the somewhat shorter filler chapters.**

 **I tried to make Reed as in Character as possible, but I will be honest, it has been a while since I have seen the Fantastic Four movie (The Chris Evans one, not the new one, I haven't seen the new one yet.) and the Fantastic 4 are not my focus in Marvel comics, so if Mr. Fantastic is off, I apologize.**

 **As I said before starting this chapter, if any of you want to draw the Goblin (In or out of costume, preferably both) I would greatly appreciate it. I of course have my own way I see Alex, but I want to see how you view him. If you need a better description of him, please go see Chapter 14 for a basic outline of his build, hair and eye color, etc. If so, you can email me your drawings at thenamelessscribe42 gmail . com**

 **Drawings Only. If you have anything you want to send me that can be sent through a PM, do so that way. That Email is for drawings only for this story and my others. If I start getting emails about plot or what you like about my stories that can be sent through PM, I will take it down.**

 **This email will be used to post pictures on Google+ about my stories and will be checked every week, so if you don't see a response in my chapters, it is simply because I haven't checked it yet.**

 **Thanks everybody!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	18. Thunderbolt

Chapter 18

/

 **Hey guys, I am so glad that you liked my last chapter and thank you ToCool ToCool for going to the email provided to look at various ideas I had posted for this story! My other stories and ideas for them will be posted over there soon though, so keep an eye out!**

 **For those who missed it, the Google+ account is thenamelessscribe42 gmail . com.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S. the only reason I am using G+ instead of Facebook or Twitter or something is because I only have a G+ account and I am familiar with it already.**

 **On With The Story!**

 **/**

"General Ross! I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Currently in the main testing chamber where all of our new ideas are discovered, created, and tested stood General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross, one of the Hulks longest standing opponents and the current title holder of 'World's Largest Stick In Ass.'

I personally didn't care for him, but business is business and if I did tell him where he can yank that rod out that would mess with my deal with the government.

He was a rather imposing man with broad shoulders and an air of a soldier who had been through numerous combat missions and had seen stuff that make normal men quiver in fear. But like I said, he had probably the Largest stick up his ass, probably even bigger than Fury. His greying hair and wrinkling face did not take away from the impression.

"What can I do for you?" I ask him as he barges through some of my scientists and gets right up in my face.

"What do you know about Bruce Banner?" The Army General growls at me. It was obvious that he was pissed off, and the topic that got him this way wasn't too hard to guess.

"Other than the fact that his work on Gamma Radiation is unparalleled and that he suddenly vanished off the face of the planet a few years back, nothing."

And that was a lie. Even without all my future knowledge, I kept an eye on nearly all future Avengers coming up. Stark, Banner…

Now that I think about it, the rest are just too hard to really track considering one's a god, two are spies, and one is a popsicle.

Anyway, back on topic, I had kept up with Banner ever since he had that accident about five or so years ago, I would have tried to find him sooner, but with everything happening, I hadn't been able to reach out to him. Banner actually settled in Brazil recently and is working in a bottling factory.

Funny how opportunities present themselves like this.

Calming down, if only slightly, the General starts to walk me away from some of my scientists and starts whispering to me about Banner's other half.

"The U.S. Government was trying to create a way to make people resistant to radiation and Banner was the lead scientist. We had gotten so far, but it just wasn't ready yet. So Banner tested it out on himself and blasted himself with Gamma Radiation, claiming it was ready. But by doing so he became a giant green Rage monster capable of tossing aside tanks like they were tin cans and taking armor piercing bullets like they were pebbles thrown by a toddler!"

"So you want me to give you something that can take out Banner, am I right?" I guess as I walk over to one of my projects. Not one of my Hulk Projects, I used to work on them in my lab behind the mirror in my room, but since acquiring the Evolutionary's base a few weeks back, all my projects, including the Hulk projects, are there.

"Yes. Ever since Stark quit making weapons, we don't have anything capable of stopping him. Hammer Tech is crap and everyone else in the weapons industry can't hold a candle to your armor and tech."

Wow. Buttering me up much?

"I know your Father was working on a Super Soldier Serum himself, but never finished it before his death… Have you been able to make any progress on it?"

Sighing in frustration at the idiot in front of me (I had made it clear when I started making my armors that the Oz Formula was no longer being developed.) I reply.

"General, I have repeatedly told you and several of your colleagues in the various branches in the military that the serum is just too unstable. While it does increase the body's physical capabilities to Superhuman levels, it causes the user severe mental instability and makes them incredibly violent. All of our lab rats tested ended up killing each other in all-out war until only one remained." I tried explaining to the revenge driven General. "It is because of that I completely threw the idea out and came up with the armor. Not only was the armor made to keep the soldiers comfortable, but more importantly, it was designed to keep them alive. Unfortunately I have my doubts if they can withstand a hit from Banner when he has a little too much steam under the collar." Ross was obviously angry at my unwillingness to continue with the serum and I personally didn't care. The Oz Formula may not have been the most powerful serum to be created and it is definitely not as dangerous as an Iron Man suit, but it is still a lot of power to give anyone, especially someone who is trained in war. Dr. Erskine was smart when he chose Rodgers, but not everyone is as inherently good as Captain America is.

Not that I am inherently good, I did give Punisher a suit of nigh indestructible armor after all.

"Unfortunately my father and Dr. Stromm were the two people most involved with the serum itself and since their deaths, no one had quite the grasp on the serum's workings to perfect it. It was much more cost effective to simply scrap the whole thing and work on better projects." I tell him as I lean up against the wall.

"Fine." He growls. " DO you have anything to stop Banner then?"

"I have a trick or two, but I highly doubt they will do anything besides tickle him. Once I am done showing you however, I will need a file on Banner so I can better develop weaponry against him."

"Consider it done." He says. So blinded in anger at the Hulk, he doesn't even pause at the request of giving a civilian (A government contractor yes, but still unauthorized) classified information. "Now what tricks do you have?"

"Follow me." I tell him as I walk down the hall from where we were and into what looked like a lab, but with a firing range at one side.

"This," I say as I pick up what looked like a pistol from a table on the side of the room. "Is what I call an Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun, or I.C.E.R. for short. This and its little brother the Night-Night gun are the first in line for my non-lethal weapons for the NYPD. That said, it should work against Banner."

Yes I totally stole the idea from Agents of Shield, it was a good idea.

"Non-Lethal?" he says in disgust. "I'm not sure if you understood me right, but the only way to stop him is to kill him!"

"Hey Sam!" I yell at one of the scientists working in the room. "Bring in Suzy!"

Suzy is the lab rat I mentioned earlier with the violent tendencies. The goblin formula in her system has made her have an unbelievable tolerance to drugs and alcohol, it takes two tranq darts with enough tranquilizer to kill an Elephant to stun her.

Hence why I am bringing her.

"General, This is Suzy." I say as I hold the little demon before setting her in her cage before she tries to claw the flesh from my bones. "She is the lone surviving Serum Lab Rat. It takes two tranq darts capable of killing an elephant to slow her down. An I.C.E.R. stops her cold." To prove my point, I shoot her and knock her out, handing her cage to the slightly scratched scientist. "The I.C.E.R. is a Dendrotoxin-based stun weapon that when struck by the bullet, causes the victim to essentially get knocked out. Unfortunately, I don't know how durable Banner is, so this may not work. Over here you have…" And off we went, me showing General Ross various weapons and devices that sound like they could hurt Hulk, but really would fail or just not work to the extent that I am making it seem like. Now, Lying to a General is bad, but Bruce becomes an Avenger, a protector of Earth, and later space. He needs to stay free until that happens at least.

"And finally we have my newest Armor designs. Unfortunately it is not completed as of yet, but we are working on it."

Set on a pedestal in another room was what looked like a heavier version of the current armor. It has thicker chest, larger shoulder pads, and a little more encompassing than the Achilles Armor.

"It is designed to take harder hits while still being light enough to wear in an everyday setting. Other than that though, it is almost identical to previous armors technology wise. It has night vision, gas mask, etc., thus making it easier to get used to. I'm not sure if it can take a hit from Banner, but if anything can, it will be this thing. I call it Atlas."

/

After showing off my tech and getting a promise from him to get me the Banner files, He and I quickly go our separate ways, him to hunt Banner, and me to my new base.

The new Atlas suit is in fact a modified version of my new (And as yet incomplete) heavy armor for The Goblin. While the official Oscorp version looks more like Master Chief's armor with the Soldier helmet from Halo 4, the Goblin's suit is slightly different. The entire thing is a dark forest green with a more aerodynamic design, the chest, shoulders, and back are all more heavily padded than anything else giving me a slightly more bulked up look. Clips on the belt are designed to hold four pumpkin bombs a few gadgets, and razorbats, more can be stored in the glider's storage compartment. Like the Achilles version, the Atlas Armor has claws that can be retracted on the gloves to use in fights in a similar way to Black Panther and can produce an electric current on the palm of each hand. That can be used in battle or as defibrillators.

The Mask is another slight difference in the suit, it looks the same as it did previously, (The Defoe Mask from the Raimi trilogy but more metallic) but it is integrated into the suit instead of being a separate component entirely that I would just clip on. This version is actually fused with the suit.

To put the thing on, the suits back would open up similar to how various Iron Man armors do or Savitar's did in the CW Flash. Another difference is what I wear under it, instead of workout clothes essentially, I was able to convince Reed Richards to let me have some of his unstable molecules. I promised him I wouldn't sell it, but as a scientist I wanted to experiment on it. Hopefully that would explain my reasons for wanting it.

In reality though, I just wanted it because the stuff can be altered easily and adapt to a certain environment, allowing them to be incredibly resistant to drastic changes in heat, cold, pressure, density, dirt, etc. making it almost perfect as a sort of under armor or secondary defence.

(If you want a better appearance of the suit, go to my Google + account, I have pictures.)

Unfortunately however, things like this take time, hence why the right arm and left leg is lying on the table and the mask of the suit is only halfway finished. Not to mention the fact that I have various gadgets that needs to be finished in time for the Chitauri's arrival and later Ultron and Thanos.

I just hope I will be ready.


	19. Incredible Circumstances

Chapter 19.

Incredible Circumstances

/

 **Hey everyone. So this past weekend, I was bombarded by reviews for all of my stories.**

 **Except… they were not good reviews, they involved numerous swear words and constantly bashed and flamed every one of my stories. They did not even use their official Fanfiction Account (If they have one) to review, simply reviewing as Guest. I will not repeat the reviews here and if you want to read them, just look through my stories reviews and look for the rather colorful language of Mr. Guest.**

 **You can't miss it.**

 **As an Author, I am always trying to get better, I am very new to this having only been writing since last summer. I am not perfect nor will I pretend to be. From my readers I appreciate helpful feedback that is meant to be used to better myself, but what Guest did was not only rude, but it was mean and disheartening to me as an Author.**

 **So this message is for Guest if he or she deigns my stories worth his or her time. If you review my stories again, do so under your profile name as to not appear like a coward. I prefer to know the name (Or nom de plume) of the individuals who insult me. That said, if you don't have a profile and don't actually write Fanfiction like I do, I put up my profiles email account in an earlier chapter. Send me a message if you feel up to it.**

 **Anyway, on to slightly less serious matters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as it will hopefully tie up a few loose ends that I realize I made with the High-Evolutionary while also bringing the Hulk Movie to a close. While two chapters for the Hulk movie is rather short (especially when compared to Iron Man having a few more) I hope to not only do it justice, but bring Alex even closer to and hopefully more prepared for the Chitauri invasion and his subsequent battle with Loki.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and if you want to check out my Google + account, it is TheNamelessScribe42 Gmail . com, I have various ideas posted and different images relating to this story (And later my other stories as well) on that account.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **/**

Sitting in my office in Oscorp Tower, I look through the files that General Ross had given me on one Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, A.K.A. The Hulk.

Getting this file was really just for show, if I suddenly had information about the Avengers strongest member, people would get suspicious. Most of the information in this file is stuff I already know, but it was nice to have backup information just in case.

Setting the file down, I rub my eyes and sigh. Ross had already attacked Banner in Rio last week, that means that the

"Mr. Osborn?" I hear.

Turning to face the door of my office, Greer Nelson (or I should say Greer Grant now that she and her Husband had split because of her ability to change into a were cat at will.)stood at the door of my office, clipboard in hand.

"Yeah Ms. Grant?" I ask. Shortly after rescuing her and the others who were kidnapped and transformed into human animal hybrids, I had developed an experimental formula that gave the effected the ability to transform between their previous human forms and their hybrid forms at will. I was attempting to make the change more permanent, but right now that was the best I could do until I went through more of the Evolutionaries notes. The guy may have been a master geneticist, but he was incredibly unorganized, I had thought I found all of his notes, but I'm still finding things all throughout his old base. Anyway, after rescuing them, I gave them jobs at Oscorp doing various things. Mostly simple jobs, Receptionists, scientists if they were qualified, and if they were too young to actually work (The youngest girl was 13) I enrolled them into school and gave them homes. The only conditions I had was that they kept their hybrid forms a secret for their own safety.

Anyway, Greer became essentially the Pepper Potts of Oscorp. She scheduled meetings for me; she helped me run various projects, and much more. Honestly I'm not sure why I haven't hired someone before her, she cut my workload in half. In her human form she had lightly tanned skin, blue eyes,black hair, and a body of aa model. Right now she was dressed in a woman two piece suit and black high heels.

"The Atlas Armors are nearing their first stage of completion and they are about to enter the testing stage." She starts with as she fully enters the office and reads what is on her clipboard. "Also, Dr. Richards called and asked me to tell you to give him a call when you had a moment."

"Thank you Ms. Grant. Any word on the Hammer industries front?" I ask after giving her my thanks. Due to Oscorp taking over Starks weapon deals with the military, Justin Hammer and Hammer industries have slowly been losing both money and what little prestige they had. Due to the subpar craftsmanship on his technology, that wasn't much. Because of that I had slowly moved in and started buying stock in the company under different names, quickly becoming the main shareholder in the company itself. Not that Justin Hammer knows that yet, nor will he know that until the Stark Expo.

"it is a success, You now hold the majority of Hammer industries stock. In every sense of the word, you are now in charge of Hammer Industries."

"Perfect. Thank you Ms. Grant. I'm going to leave early today." I say as I get up from my desk. "I promised Harry I'd help him with his homework today."

She just smiled and left the room with a nod.

/

So maybe I was lying about helping Harry with his homework, instead of going back to the penthouse, I went to my new hideout.

It had been about two weeks since Ross came by and asked about the Hulk and about five days since the Hulk went on a rampage in Rio de Janeiro. Unfortunately the Atlas suit is nowhere near complete. Because the design is different from the official Oscorp version, I haven't been able to successfully finish wiring up all of the defensive measures into the suit. Once it is done I could probably take on Batman in the gadgets department, but right now quite a few issues are showing up. I still need to finish rewiring the HUD into the new helmet; I need to rework the power cells so they can hold more energy to power everything, and I need to rework the wiring so I won't fry myself when I use the upgraded electric joy buzzers built into the hands of the suit.

The Achilles Armor is meant as baseline armor, durable enough to take a punch from the Thing, but against the Hulk? No possible way. It would be like comparing Iron Man's Mark V suitcase suit in Iron Man 2 to his Mark VII suit during the battle with the Chitauri.

Very different in power, durability, and uses, but one is meant to take a heavier hit.

Sometimes I wish I had myself some Vibranium to work with…

 **BEEP BEEP**

Flipping up my welding mask, I quickly look at the computer.

"Shit." I mumble as I pull up video footage of Harlem. There charging through the street was Abomination.

Running over to my Achilles Armor, I quickly suit up and hop on my glider. Hopefully I can distract him enough for Hulk to get a few good hits in.

/

Flying through Harlem, it doesn't take long before I found the trail of destruction to the two Hulking behemoths.

Hulk and Blonski were fighting lie there was no tomorrow, they slammed into each other, fists pounding into each other and trying to get the better hit.

It was brutal.

Activating the machine guns in my Glider, I quickly get their attention.

 **RATATATATATA**

Hulk roars at me and covers his eyes, Blonski on the other hand…

He throws a truck at me.

"Shit." I mumble as I leap off my glider over the vehicle, the truck slamming into my glider and knocking it back, trapping it under the wreckage.

Landing in a crouch similar to Spider-Man, I start attacking the rampaging Abomination.

Hulk just looks at me a moment before continuing his attack on Blonski, apparently I wasn't worth his time.

Between me and Banner, Hulk was slowly being driven back, Hulk would grapple with him while I would distract him. I used everything in my arsenal against him, I tried electrifying him, I tried punching him, I tried clawing at him, almost nothing worked enough to do any damage, and at best I was mildly inconveniencing him. That said, it was enough to split his attention between us and that made the difference.

Jumping onto his back, I grabbed onto his protruding spine and try to electrify him again.

"Huh. That tickles." He laughs as he knocks me from my perch and Backhands me into and through several of the Harlem apartments.

At first, I didn't feel the pain. I think it was because the pain receptors in my nervous system was in shock that someone could hit that hard, but within the span of a second, the pain reared its head. If I didn't have my armor on, I am positive I would have ended up like Blonski after getting kicked by Hulk at the College Campus. Instead I only had half my ribs shattered, my sternum broken, my pelvis was probable cracked and I am shocked that my mask is still in one piece.

Getting up from the now overturned couch I landed on, I groan in pain. I must have flown through over a dozen walls. Getting up from the couch, I stagger to my feet, barely standing and notice a Shotgun pointed straight at me.

"Who the hell are you?" The man says. Looking around, I see that I had interrupted their dinner. The room I was in seemed homey, with pictures on the walls of the man his wife and son. The man was African American man with a beard and mustache, but no hair on his head. He was broad shouldered, about 6'2" and looked like he could hold his own in a fight. His wife on the other hand was small, not unhealthily so, but still small. She was about 5'3" and looked Latino, Maybe Puerto Rican? But by the look in her eyes, I can tell that if I made any move towards them, it wouldn't be the gun I needed to worry about. Their son had his mothers eyes and his dad rounded, but sharp features, and he was hiding behind both of them, barely peeking out behind his moms skirt.

"I said, Who the Hell are you? Answer me and I might not blow your head off." The father said as he cocked the gun.

"Come here Miles. Let's get you to bed." I hear the mom say to the now christened Miles.

"I go by Goblin, there are two incredibly powerful beings rampaging through Harlem. I was fighting them when one threw me through several buildings. I need you and your Family to get somewhere safe until this blows over. If you don't believe me, turn on the news." As I say this, I press a few buttons on by wrist, summoning my glider to me.

Hoping they take my warning to heart,(And very glad that my healing factor is as strong as it is) I jump back out of the hole in their wall and land on my (Thankfully) still working glider.

"Damnit, How can I lose two people that damn big?" I wonder as I fly through Harlem. My chest aching as I feel a rib shift.

There they are, in an old construction site that had been turned into a camp for homeless people. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Spider-Man corralling everyone out of the destroyed buildings and burning cars. He must have got here after I was thrown into the building.

Blonski had just knocked the Helicopter with Ross to the ground and was standing on top of it. Hulk was bruised and beaten, but not down yet.

"BLONSKI!" I yell at them, my bones and muscles protesting as I yell.

"What?" He growls as he turns and looks at me.

"Catch." I grin as I leap off my glider, pressing a button on my wrist, blades come out of the front, just like what killed Norman. Rocketing at full speed, the Glider slams into Blonski, stabbing into him and even knocking him off the Helicopter. Hulk immediately uses this to his advantage and starts using my glider as a weapon, ripping it out, crushing it so he can hold it easier, and stabbing it back in. Again and again and again.

I on the other hand, quickly grab Betty and the General. Unfortunately no one else survived the crash. Pulling them away a safe distance from the Helicopter that was about to explode, I start heading back into the fight as Blonski had somehow knocked Hulk off and was slowly healing from his stab wounds.

"HULK! Throw it at him!" I yell. Hulk just looks at me before throwing my damaged glider at the mutated Captain. I'm just glad Hulk didn't damage my backup plan in case the stabbing didn't work.

Blonski looked up at the Glider coming at him just in time for me to press another button on my wrist, one that would cause the Glider to explode in a mess of concrete like foam.

You may be wondering, "Mess of concrete foam? What the heck?" If you have seen the Hulk movie (The one before the Incredible Hulk) then you may remember that one of the weapons used against the Hulk was concrete foam. I simply recreated it with a bit of help from Spider-Man and his web fluid.

Once the foam exploded around Blonski, it essentially froze him in place, the only thing not covered by it was his head.

Hulk walked up to the trapped Ex-Soldier and simply stood there a moment, before roaring at him in his face.

I limp over to the wounded Hulk and look up at his face.

"Hulk. Thank you. You saved a lot of people today." Pulling a device from my belt, I hand it to him. "This is a communicator. If you or Banner needs my help, call me."

"Little green man…. Want to help Hulk?" Huh… this one can talk? That makes life easier.

"Yes, I do. Now get going big guy. Before Ross tries to get you again." I say while gesturing for him to shoo.

"Little Green Man Hulks friend…" he mumbles before jumping away, much faster than we could follow.

"Yeah big guy…" I mumble before turning to Ross, Blonksi, and Betty.

"You let him escape." Ross says. There was no anger or hate anymore, more like resigned indifference.

"I doubt I could have stopped him." I reply before a hiss of pain caused me to clutch my side. Note to self. Get better armor made ASAP.

"Who are you?" Betty asks as Ross studies me.

"I'm the Goblin." I say as I walk over to the Abomination, Betty and the General simply following me. The Military should be here soon, which means I need to clear out before they do, that said, I feel like I could pass out right now.

Turning on Comms, I call Fury.

"Fury? Captain Emil Blonksi has been neutralized. Can I get an extraction team to pick him up? I'd suggest bringing enough Tranquilizers to kill a herd of elephants so he won't escape." As I say this, I scrape off some of Blonski's blood into a vial I pulled from my belt before hiding it from .

"Done. They will meet you at your location. Do you need Medical attention?"

"Probably." I say as I summon my spare glider from my hideout. If I'm right then it should show up while they are putting Blonski in storage. I don't trust SHIELD to not try to take my blood and try to recreate the serum or take Blonski's blood from me.

"Don't leave the area, there are some questions we need to ask you."

"I'll stay till our big ugly friend gets loaded up. After that, no promises."

"Deal"

/

"Shit…" I groan as I peel my armor off. My entire chest is one big bruise, and it hurts like hell. The only reason I'm even capable of walking is due to my armor, otherwise I would probably be crawling my way home.

Right now I was sitting on one of the (New Oscorp) medical beds in the base.

"Wow. He put a number on you didn't he?" Next to be, crouched on the second medical bed was Spider-Man, his mask setting beside him on the bed. His suit had been enhanced by Oscorp and our combined genius. Using the Adamantine from Oscorp, we were able to develop a sort of mesh weave that looked like spandex, but was strong enough to take a normal bullet. It wasn't thick enough to defend against the harder stuff, but normally he is fast enough to avoid it anyway. Though it looked like spandex, it was much more technologically advanced than his regular suit. His lenses were connected to the NYPD police scanners allowing him to swing to the rescue at a moments notice. Not to mention the thermal vision and zoom in functions I had added in as well.

Taking my helmet off, I hiss as even that jostles a few of my injuries.

"No shit Sherlock." I say as I finish taking off my armor. The Armor itself is trash, the entire chest piece had been dented in and the technological pieces had been completely crushed. It had only been because I had set my wrist mounted controls to a separate power supply that I had been able to control my glider to trap Abomination like that. Who knows what would have happened if that hadn't happened.

Raising his hands defensively, he smirks a little at my words. Even then though, I can tell he is a least a little concerned at my state. No normal human could have survived that. Hell, any normal person probably wouldn't be actively fighting him to get hit in the first place.

"How are you going to explain this to Harry?" He asks, suddenly getting serious while gesturing towards my rather obvious wounds.

"I'll just tell him I was driving through Harlem when it happened and got into an accident." I reply having already thought up a cover story for anyone who asks.

Getting up, I take off the top piece of the Unstable molecule suit, wincing all the way. Looking in the mirror, I finally get to see how much damage I had.

Yep… one big bruise. Ignoring that though, I don't look too bad. The bruise itself seemed to be slowly healing as well.

Gingerly walking back to the table, I pick up the vial of Blonski's blood. Maybe I can figure out how to cure him? Or maybe find a way to dilute it and make me stronger? I nearly died today… there Is no way that will happen again. I need to become better, stronger, more powerful if I am going to survive here…

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?" he asks as I put the sample of blood into my main computer.

"I need a sparring partner, you in?"

He just grins at me in response.

"Definitely."

/

 **Ok whew. Longest chapter yet. 2,993 words.**

 **That was tough.**

 **So I didn't get the issues resolved with the Evolutionary finished this chapter, but it will happen soon. If you don't know what I am talking about, just wait for it.**

 **Also, yes. Miles Morales made a cameo in this chapter, whether he makes a full appearance later or if this was just a cameo, I won't say, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks y'all!  
The Nameless Scribe.**


	20. No Rest for the Weary

Chapter 20

Training again, This time with Spider-Man!

/

 **Hey Guys! I hope you liked the last Chapter! This one should (If my mind doesn't wander) tie up some loose ends with the Evolutionary as well as training with Pete and Alex!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **/**

"Holy Moley! When you said Sparring, I didn't realize it would involve you trying to kill me!" he yelled as he flipped over a few of my Razorbats before blocking a punch by me.

It had been two weeks since the events from the Incredible Hulk, I had been able to heal back up to peak condition and Pete had been kind enough to agree to be my sparring partner.

What he didn't realize was that it was training for both of us.

We were currently in the main chamber, it was about the size of a football field so it gave both of us room to maneuver, him with his web and flexibility and me with my Glider and razorbats.

We were essentially playing a violent game of tag, He had to tag me, whether it be via web, kick, punch, it didn't matter as long as he tagged me. Blocks don't count as a tag and he couldn't turn into his Man-Spider form. I in turn had to avoid getting tagged. We were currently out of costume, both of us in Basketball shorts and T-Shirts except he had his web shooters and I had my Utility belt. We had been at it for about three hours at this point, and both of us were drenched in sweat.

"You need the training." I replied as one of my Razorbats nicked his shoulder, a shallow cut was all that proved I hit him.

"We both need to get better at fighting and avoiding obstacles. There is only so much your Spider-Sense can do." I continue as we take a quick breather and grab some water.

"Good point." He agrees. "Any luck working through the Bone Heads blood?"

Bone Head was Peter's attempt at naming the currently iced Abomination. No matter how many times I've told him otherwise, he refuses to call Blonski anything else.

"Yeah actually, I was able to separate the Hulks Blood and the Super Serum from a portion of his blood. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it." I say as I take a drink of water. "I hadn't figured out how their serum was failing, but it should only be a matter of time."

Slight lie. The serum itself worked like a tweaked Oz formula. While the Oz Formula enhanced my healing factor to Spider-Man or above healing, it also enhanced my physical body to way above captain Americas level. Blonski's serum enhanced the healing factor to near Wolverine levels while giving him Captain America level agility, strength and endurance. The only issue was that it negatively impacted the chemicals in the brain. It caused feelings of Paranoia, greed, and slight socio/psychopathic tendencies. What I found interesting was the fact that the serum kept Blonski alive through the injection of Hulks blood. Logically he should have died like the Stan Lee Cameo when he drank the soda tainted with Hulks blood.

Instead he not only survived, but became Abomination.

Would it be possible to inject myself with Hulks blood? Would the Oz Formula stabilize Hulks blood in my system or would it degrade under the Gamma radiation in the blood and turn me into the Harry Osborn from TASM universe? Dying, Desperate, and Insane? Unfortunately I can't say until I have tested it, but that kind of strength against beings like Thanos or even some of the weaker people like Ultron or even the Chitauri would be appreciated.

Unfortunately that kind of power wouldn't be in my hands until after Loki's invasion, so I will have to deal until then.

"How about we continue this next Saturday? I have some things to do and we are both beat." I say to Peter. "You can use the showers in the exercise room." I offer.

Agreeing with that thought, he showers and leaves. Walking over to my fallen Razorbats, I pick up the one that nicked Peter. I already had a sample of his blood from when the Evolutionary turned him into the Man-Spider and I had to cure him, so this is utterly worthless. Cleaning up a bit myself, I start going through some more of the Evolutionaries files.

As it turns out, his real name is Herbert Wyndham and he was born in the late 1800's and was a student during the 1920's. Due to genetic experimentation on himself, he had given himself a form of immortality. The Comic version was inspired by Mr. Sinister, but due to the distinct lack of mutant presence in this world (Whether it was due to Xavier's telepathic interference or simple lack of X-Gene, I didn't know) I had no idea if his comic book origin was accurate or if it was his MCU origin that was accurate. My only issue is I honestly had no idea what his MCU origin was. I had never been into the MCU Shows, just the movies. Go figure that when I needed the information most, I didn't have it.

I had already gone through his genetic research and sent a slightly toned down version to Oscorp's doctors and geneticists to make better medical treatments for really sick patients. Not only that, but using that information I had been able to figure out how Dr. Dooms DNA was mutated by the Cosmic Storm. This lets me start treatment on him to get rid of his powers. After the research files however, I need to go through was everything else.

But something didn't feel right… In comics he was a genius. He was essentially a god in power, capable of defeating the likes of the X-Men and Avengers yet here he was easily beaten (In comparison) by me destroying his staff. In comics he had an entire research facility hidden in a mountain to conduct his research. Here he was working in an old warehouse working on kidnapped girls.

It doesn't make any sense. Even the MCU version from what I remember was more powerful and more prideful that to lower himself to this standard.

Beforehand I had been distracted by the Hulks movements and before that the fact that Wyndham acted like I expected him to. Arrogant, Obsessed with being the perfect evolved species, yet I completely missed the fact he was working in a warehouse.

So now I was going through his old files to see if there was anything that made him work here. There has to be something to point me in the right direction.

Typing on the keyboard, I search through his computer, combing through to find anything that would lead me to the person funding Wyndham.

/

 **Three hours later**

/

There! It was heavily encrypted and it looked at first glance to be nothing more than a simple receipt, but it was there!

Hacking into it as quickly and carefully as possible, I crack the code.

"Holy… Shit…"

Looking at the screen, I stare in shock as articles, pictures, formulae so advanced, it would take me years to get there on my own, and so much more flood the screen.

One article catches my eye however.

' _Aldrich Killian: The Man Behind A.I.M.'_

Is he behind Wyndham's work? Is he trying to create Extremis? Wait… that isn't right, Extremis exists already, Tony helped Maya Henson make it in 1999 while drunk. So what is Wyndham doing researching Killian? And why was he willing to hide it behind such a strong encryption?

Looking through the files I start realizing what was happening.

' _Captain America: The first Superhero'_

' _Spider-Man: Hero or Menace?'_

' _The Goblin: Heir to Villiany? Or Dark Hero?'_

Along these articles were images of us in action, Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin during the Parade, me fighting Dr. Doom with the Fantastic Four, and Captain America fighting with the Howling Commandos alongsi-

No way.

Captain America and Wolverine.

I KNEW IT! I knew Mutants existed!

In the picture was Wolverine dressed in full army regalia shooting down enemy fighters, his Dogtags barely visible from his position, but clearly saying 'James Howlett' I could even see a few bullet holes in his suit if I looked hard enough. Farther off in the image was Captain America, mid throw, both of them nearly surrounded by Hydra agents.

Underneath each picture was a series of videos detailing our powers and abilities as well as his opinion of us? Clicking the video detailing my own abilities, I start to watch.

' _Subject: Goblin Entry 1. The Subject shows promise. Possessing Strength, reflexes, healing factor and speed superior to Subject Rodgers, he appears to be entirely human unlike Subject Arachnid. Blood samples show foreign substance successfully bonded to his DNA. Foreign Substance is unknown at this time. Requires further study'_

' _Subject: Goblin Entry 2. Foreign Substance is a form of Super Serum. Incapable of recreating it without further samples. Bone Marrow perhaps?'_

' _Subject: Goblin Entry 3. Attempted cloning failed. Clones show no signs of serum enhancements as template. Testing to see if biogenetic enhancements hold.'_

' _Subject: Goblin Entry 4. Biogenetic enhancement failed. Clones possess no use to the further evolution of human kind. Attempt to gain more samples of Subject as soon as possible.'_

And it went on like that, talking about injecting my blood into various kidnapped girls to see if it would enhance the girls, unfortunately for both him and the girls he experimented on…he failed.

When they showed no sign of enhancement, he put them through more experimentation, not many made it out alive…

Besides that however, it seemed like Wyndham was attempting to create a form of Super-Serum, but what does Killian have to do with it?

Searching through more of the files, I think I come to a conclusion. Killian must have hired Wyndham to create a serum for him, but why? Why would he-

Wait.

Is it possible that the Extremis virus was killing Killian? In Iron Man 3 it caused many who took it to blow up spectacularly … Is it possible that Killian believes that one of the Super Serums could stabilize the Extremis in his system?

"This doesn't make any sense!" I yell as I slam my hands into the computer. Almost hard enough to break it. "This completely deviates from the original MCU! I know I didn't change anything back in 99' when Stark screwed Hanson, but then why is it so different!?" I yell at the screen, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Wait… What's this?" I mumble as I spot a program. This one named Phoenix.

Opening it up, I immediately get bombarded by dozens of formulas, and just by looking at them, I could tell they were attempts at recreating the super serums, but they were each surrounding another formula.

A formula named Extremis.

"I was right… Sometimes I really hate that…"

What the program seemed to be doing was calculating various serums Wyndham had created and their compatibility to the Extremis Virus. So far none of them achieved more than a 43.18 % chance of success.

Not good.

"Wait… What if…" I mumble as I put in the Oz Formula into the program.

" _Running Calculations."_ A robotic voice said.

" _There is an 87.93 percent chance success rate."_

No. Fucking. Way…

Quickly deleting the Serum from the program, I step back in shock… This opens up so many doors!

If the Oz Formula can successfully stabilize the Extremis Virus, Whoever possesses that power would be unstoppable to human means. Any human made weapon would be useless in stopping that person, Barring WMD's of course, but the point stands…

If I could get my hands on Extremis, I could make myself more powerful, powerful enough to be able to survive against heavy hitters like Ultron or Malekith.

Looking back at the screen, I quickly memorize the formula for Extremis.

"This is going to be good."

/

 **I am going to say this right now. I have no idea where this came from. It just sort of happened.**

 **Originally I was planning on the Evolutionary working with Hydra and trying to create an enhanced being, but then I realized that Wyndham was way too focused on creating Animal men and that Hydra, a Nazi born group, would have deemed his work as creating lesser beings, not greater beings.**

 **AIM however seemed like a good choice and then stuff happened and here we are.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	21. Extreme Armors

/

 **Hey Y'all!**

 **Real quick notice to reviewers!**

 **To Blaze1992. That is the point, minus the Moron bit.**

 **To Vruon. Thank you, his entire plan right now is to get steadily more powerful so he may survive.**

 **To Brady420. Wow. Those are all pretty cool ideas, I will definitely look into them.**

 **To ToCoolToCool. Hell Yeah! That is the coolest part of Extremis!**

 **And for those I missed, thank you for reviewing!**

 **On to the story!**

 **/**

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked Tony Stark after his first fight with Whiplash at Monaco.

I was currently in my base again working on the final touches of the Extremis virus. I call it virus because of the comics, but in reality it is a serum that was mae to completely heal the body by overriding the brains healing centers and forcing them to heal the wounds much faster than normal. Unfortunately a side effect was blowing up if you didn't stabilize it or if you didn't take it in a while. In a way it reminds me of D.C.'s Venom drug that Bane uses. The only real difference was that one causes you to explode.

Luckily for me, I had the actually formula to work with, so all I have to do is mix it together and boom. Instant super serum.

Maybe boom isn't the best expression to use.

"Well I was ju-"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid Tony. I know about the problem with your reactor. Did you really think that hopping in a race car would fix anything?"

"No, but What's the point. If I'm going to die, I might as well do everything in my power to have fun before I go."

"Have you tried fixing the problem dumbass?"

"Of course I have," he says, somewhat offended that I thought otherwise. "and the Paladium has the longest half-life while still powering my reactor. There is no way to fix this."

Sure there is, but I couldn't just go and tell him that his dad gave him the blueprints in his stuff to make a new element.

"I wouldn't normally ask for this… but I want to be there for Pepper. Could I use the Oz formula to get better? I know you said that it gave you a healing factor."

Sighing, I answer his question in the negative.

"I'm sorry Tony, but the formula hasn't been thoroughly tested. It is entirely possible that it would only make you insane on top of shrapnel near your heart. Have you ever thought of simply getting the shrapnel removed by professionals? Having shards of metal anywhere in your body just doesn't seem healthy." I ask as I add a few drops of one of the more unstable chemicals in the serum.

Over the phone, I can hear him sigh. "I would, but there is a chance that they would miss something and that little miss could kill me."

"Fine…" I say "The only thing you could do now is to invent a new element for the reactor, Oscorp made Adamantine, it shouldn't be too hard for you to make one to substitute as a battery for your ticker."

Another sigh. "O.K. I'll look into that and talk to you later. I promised Pepper that I would look at the new meat. Natalie Rushman or something…"

"Don't worry about it Tony. Talk to you later." I say as I hang up.

So the Widow is in Stark Towers, that means it is only a matter of time before Fury calls me to deal with Thor. That is if Fury sticks to his word and actually calls me.

And... Done. Extremis is finally complete. Grabbing the serum, I head over to the injector. No time like the present to make myself more powerful.

Wow… I sound like a supervillain or something, always searching for more power in any way possible…

Eh. Who cares, it's not like I'm in an actual comic book or something where the readers get mad that I become over powered. I am in real life where any wrong move could mean death for me and the people I rescue and those I care for.

The injector was a machine similar to the machine in Captain America that injected the Super Serum into him, but it does not produce the vita rays like the Captain America version. This one simply injects and holds me down to prevent me from harming myself.

Stripping naked till all I am wearing is my boxers, I put the serum into the injectors, strap myself in and start the process.

"Activate injection process now."

I should probably work on making an A.I. That would make my life so much easier…

As soon as I activated it, the needles injected the serum into my shoulders, legs, chest, and neck. The serum itself, once injected, felt like fire in my veins, burning its way into my brain. It hurt like the devil and it took all my willpower from screaming in pain. I could see the serum at work at I gain a bit of extra muscle on top of what I gained from the Oz formula. Not only that, but I started glowing red with heat.

As soon as it started, it finished. The red glow faded, and the fire like heat in my body dulled down to a mild warmth that seemed to just stay there. Looking at the clock, I realize that the process had taken less than five minutes. Unstrapping myself, I get up and do something stupid.

I grab a sword I had bought for this purpose and cut my hand off.

"Huh… The Extremis seems to dull the nerve endings… that or the nerves heal as soon as they are damaged, because I barely felt any pain." I say as my hand regrows from the glowing red stump of my wrist. Looking at the hand I had chopped off, I see it completely disintegrate into ashes. Flexing my new hand, I see that it works perfectly.

Huh. Well that's convenient. Walking over to the computer, I get a spare needle and draw some blood and put it into the computer.

' _Blood sample: Stable.'_

"Yes!" I laugh. My plan worked and I am only more powerful because of it.

Shutting down the computer, I grin as I get to work on yet another project on my bucket list.

Finish my Armor.

/

Let me rephrase. I had already finished my armor, but I decided to also make a few other armors to use in various situations for both me and Spider-Man.

These include stealth suits, heavy armor, light armor, comic version, movie version, and many more. As of now, none of them have actually been finished except my regular armor and my heavy armor. Right now I'm working on some light armor for me. This includes a 'Light' glider. The armor itself looks almost identical to the Green Goblin in comics. With Adamantine scales lining an unstable molecule suit, it will be able to defend me from Iron Man's repulsor blasts at the most, but my speed and flexibility is much greater than in my regular or heavy armor. The light glider is also very different than my regular glider. It actually looks more like Harry Osborn's Sky Stick from Raimi's Spider-Man 3 in that it looks more like a flying snowboard. It still has the blades and machine guns, but other than that it has no weapons and minimal armor, relying on its maneuverability and speed to avoid attacks.

The mask is an Adamantine mesh mask that looks identical to the comic version of the Green Goblin and acts like a second skin to my face. Thus making it seem like it is my real face. The eyes have glass coverings on them that can be retracted with a tap of a button to allow me to see things with my own eyes. The eye pieces themselves have HUD's in them like my other masks that connect me to the Police scanner, tell me the power of the suit and glider, and much more.

As for Spider-Man, I have created a modified version of his stealth suit from comics, the black one with the neon Green/Red Spider symbol. This version cannot turn invisible yet (Though I am working on some of the Invisible Woman's DNA to fix that), but it it completely silent in its movements as well as being invisible to radar, thermal imaging, X-Ray vision (That one was difficult to do) scent, and pretty much any kind of tracking. Once this suit is finished, Spider-Man would be untraceable. The mask of the suit can block sounds coming in or going out, so villains with voice based abilities won't be able to affect him. I added this feature to my suits as well. The Spider-Symbol also has a tracker on it that allows me to know exactly where he is 24/7.

Sure it may be a little creepy, but when he is in a jam and needs help, it's better that I know where to go.

Besides that, I am also working on a heavy armor for him if he needs it. The design is based of his 'Spider-Armor' he used against the Sinister 6. In comics it was known as the Anti-Sinister 6 armor or the MK III armor. I just call it awesome. The armor once finished will allow Spider-Man to fly and shoot bursts of energy similar to Starks repulsor blasts from the tops of his wrist. Web shooters are integrated into the underside of his wrist with a variety of settings that include web bombs, taser webs, and many more. The suit can probably take a hit from the Thing or a base level hulk with minor injury to the wearer, but it also allows the wearer nearly full maneuverability and flexibility. It, along with all the other suits I make are insulated against heat, cold, electricity, radiation, magnetism, the vacuum of space and many other scenarios. This suit also gives the wearer up to an hour of oxygen should he need to fight underwater or in space.

The mask has an Echo locator that allows Spider-Man to see like daredevil and see through Mysterios illusions (If we ever fight him), a comm unit (Obviously) and a few other tricks as well.

Another trick that I made with a bit of help from Stark was the Inertia dampeners. Essentially it is an energy based shield that absorbs impacts. So if Stark fell from the Chitauri portal and Hulk didn't catch him, the Inertia dampeners would keep his body from turning into jello when he hits the ground and to speed. Instead he may have a few broken bones, but definitely not death. Who knows, if Civil War happens in this timeline, Rhodey may not get a broken spine. I was also able to slightly modify the dampener to make it a Kinetic Dampening field, essentially it takes kinetic (And other forms of energy) to power itself, so if I get shot, the shield will absorb the kinetic energy from the bullet and use that energy to make the shield stronger. If Thor decides to electrocute me for some reason, the shield will absorb most of the energy and use it to power the shield further. There are a few issues with it though as the shield can not take too much energy at once. If the Hulk hit me when my shield is at low power, my shield will not take the entirety of the kinetic energy. I will still feel like I was hit by a bus, but it would still lessen the impact from freight train to bus. If Thor struck me with Lightning when my shield is at low power, I will still be electrocuted (Though my armor will block the electricity bleeding through my shield.)

So far I have integrated the shield into all of the suits (Both mine and Spidey's), all I have left is to show Spider-Man his new suits and integrate the shield into the suit he is using now.

As I reach for a welder to fuse some parts on my glider together, I pause. I wonder if the heat given off by the extremis would be enough to do the job?

One way to find out.

/

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It was originally going to kickstart the Thor and Iron Man 2 movies, but I decided to wait a chapter on Thor.**

 **Yes he finished and injected himself with Extremis. For those who are mad that it took so little time, he is a genius and he had the formula to work with. It wasn't meant to take long.**

 **For those who didn't read the last chapter, the Oz formula in his system already will stabilize the Extremis, allowing him to use all the abilities of an extremis user without the fear of blowing up. Yes he can breathe fire (Plasma, whatever) and heal from nearly any wound due to the combination of the two serums in his blood. The only thing that could kill him at this point would be suffocation or complete disintegration, and suffocation would only work for a short time until his body got air again. Decapitation wouldn't work because Extremis works in the brain and would create him a new body as his old body would disintegrate. The Oz formula would help keep him alive in this process. Freezing him like he froze Doom and the Evolutionary wouldn't work because of the heat coming off of him.**

 **So he is essentially immortal…**

 **Oops?**

 **To be honest, the Oz Formula was going to make him immortal like in the Ultimate comics, the Extremis was just to make him heal infinitely faster than he would otherwise.**

 **Anyway. Next Chapter will be the start of the Thor movie and Alex will get a call telling him to come take a look.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	22. Hammer Time

Hammer Time

/

 **Hey everyone. This Chapter will be the Start of the Thor movie. This will unfortunately cause him to miss the events of Iron Man 2. However we may see Stark call and ask for advice.**

 **To my reviewers.**

 **To Sandmanwake: yes, that is where the element blueprints are, but Alex can't do everything for the heroes of this world. He can help and point them where they need to go, but to actually do it for them would be detrimental in the future. There is also the issue of getting the blueprints in the first place to make the element.**

 **To Guest: Thank you! I honestly have not thought of that, but now that you mention that it does seem like a phoenix of a sort.**

 **To Guest: As of now, mutants will not be a major part of the story, though I am thinking of bringing them in in between Avengers 1 and 2. That said, I actually haven't decided which version of the X-Men to use. Should I use Comics, movies (and if so which version of the movies), TV show (and if so which show) etc. Ideas are appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! Please review and give me ideas!**

 **/**

As it turned out, the extremis gave me a few things above an increased healing factor. I can channel heat through my body and use that heat to melt through various materials or catch other materials on fire. One of my more interesting experiments was to superheat the air in my lungs, turning the air into plasma and giving me the ability to breathe fire. Luckily my body is now pretty heat resistant, so my lungs aren't about to melt every time I do that.

The only issue is the fact I wear a mask that covers my face… Maybe I can modify my mask to open the lower half when I breathe fire? I would need to test that…

Extremis has not affected my mind in any way like the Oz formula did, It didn't cause me any form of insanity, but it hasn't enhanced my intellect either. That said, nearly all my physical attributes have been enhanced one of the things it enhanced was my strength. Where before I could bench press nine to ten tons, I can now bench up to twenty tons, doubling my strength. In the movies, it is never explicitly stated how much Killian can lift, but he is seen tearing the Iron Man suits apart with his bare hands. Logically I am stronger due to having a combination of the Oz and the Extremis, but it would be nice to know for sure. Another thing it enhanced was my speed. Where before I could run about 90-100 miles per hour, I can now run at about 150, if my glider didn't give me the ability of flight and the extra weaponry, I may have ditched it due to how fast I could run.

One issue with the extremis is the fact that it changed my scent, so when I went into the office, Greer told me.

/

"Alex… are you O.K.?" she asked me. She was sitting at her own desk going through paperwork when I walked in, but as soon as I entered, she paused and looked at me in confusion.

"Yeah." I say in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"You smell… different. Your normal scent is there, but it is also covered by the smell of smoke or fire. It's just different."

"I… Huh. Don't worry about it Greer, it isn't a problem. I was experimenting with something recently and the smell must have rubbed off on me."

"If you say so…" she looks at me as if she wasn't sure whether to take it at face value or not before shrugging and getting back to work.

/

Hopefully she won't ask again, because I'm not entirely sure how to tell her that I injected me with an untested formula then cut my hand off for scientific purposes. I am starting to care for her, more than I thought possible. If I told her that, it may ruin any chance I have with her…

What am I thinking, I'm a superhero… My life is too dangerous for a love life.

Great, now I'm thinking like Batman. Besides she has powers, and she was an Avenger in another timeline. It's not like she can't protect herself.

Anyway…

It had been a week since I injected myself with extremis and so far life was good. I had stopped a few crimes, finished up my light armor, and started working on Spider-Man's heavy armor. Agent May had trained with me again and even stated that I was learning much faster than expected. Apparently I was picking up the basics fast enough for her to start teaching me the hard stuff. Not only that, but I was a=finally able to reverse engineer the Arc Reactor that I "Borrowed" from the Iron Monger. Using its designs, I was able to modify it and connect it to my shields on my glider. This makes it so the power won't die as quickly as it did in Iron Man 2 while also giving my glider near unlimited shielding and power.

On the business side of things, Oscorp had started a new line of civilian phones like what Peter made when he was head of Parker industries. I think they were called Web Ware in comics. Here they are called OzWatch, and they are making me tons of cash. Essentially they are google watches, but with all the features of a mobile phone while also being more compact, mobile, and having Holographic technology for the keyboard similar to Starks phones. Another thing Oscorp was able to accomplish was creating sustainable power. Setting up Dr. Otto Octavius's fusion reactors in several main cities (New York, Chicago, Las Angelas, Houston, and a few others) Oscorp almost immediately became the king of clean energy. Unfortunately the tritium required for them to work is extremely rare and because of that, we can't make too many of these reactors. This makes finding a more readily available source of fuel for the reactor a must.

Another great thing is Fury finally called me to come examine the Hammer that decided to come falling out of the sky in New Mexico, so instead of wait for him to finish talking, I got in my personal plane and started flying out there.

"Is there anything we do know about the hammer?" I ask. I already know, but he doesn't know that.

"Other than the fact that it is radiating some form of energy and no one can move it? Nothing. It has some sort of language carved into it on the side; I am sending you pictures of it now."

Looking down at my own personal OzWatch, open up the pictures and make a flicking motion on the screen, causing the images to leap out of the watch into hologram format.

Moving the image, I command the OzWatch to create a holographic image of the hammer before talking to Fury.

"If I'm looking at it right, it is written in some sort of foreign language." I joke. I couldn't translate it because I do not actually know how to read or speak Ancient Nordic, but I knew what it said due to comics and movie knowledge. Rotating the 3D image of the hammer around, I stand up and grab the holographic hammer by the handle and strike a pose. I AM WORTHY!

What? If you were a marvel nerd in this exact situation, you would do the same thing. Don't even think of lying, because you would.

"No shit Sherlock. Can you tell me anything useful?"

"Not until I get there, I have various scanners that are more advanced than your tech, it might show us something your people missed."

"Fine. You will be meeting with Agent Coulson when you arrive. He will get you more up to speed." He says before hanging up. Apparently niceties are not his forte.

/

The flight to New Mexico was rather quick, with nothing more than a call to Peter to tell him I would be gone for about a week or so to deal with business, so he would need to keep the city safe in my absence.

After a smooth landing, I got out to see Phil Coulson already there waiting on me.

"What has the Director told you about the satellite?" Apparently the 'Satellite' was Thors hammer.

"It's radiating energy and it's heavy. That is about it." I reply as we head to hi- Wait a minute, is that Lola? His car from Agents of Shield?

"Our techs have studied the satellite and deemed it physically impossible of lifting. I doubt our mutual green friend could lift it." He said as he opened his door. "Oh, and be careful with the car."

Knowing his love for Lola, I decide to be extra careful. I did not want Coulson after me.

"Nice car." I comment as I put my bag in the trunk. "Anyway, any news on the energy readings? Is it anything we have seen before?"

"Thank you. And no, it isn't. It is completely new and any tests we do on it show that it is nothing more than a hammer made from an unknown material."

"Fun." I reply as we drove to the temporary installation SHIELD had set up around Mjolnir. The rest of the trip was held in silence. On the bright side, Lola had great A/C because New Mexico was hot.

/

Once we got to the base, he checks me in and gives me an official SHIELD badge before bringing me straight to the hammer.

"Well this is interesting…" I say as I pull out some scanners from my bag and set them up around Mjolnir. Grabbing the hammer, I give it a tug and just like I expected, it stayed perfectly still.

I knew I wasn't worthy, whether or not that in itself made me unworthy is a topic that is very confusing, but even if that was not the case, I just couldn't see myself wielding the hammer. Thor? Yes, Captain America? Yes. But I just couldn't envision myself wielding such a powerful weapon.

After tugging a few times to see if there were any energy spikes that occurred when the magic reacted to my tugs, then a few times of me simply grabbing the hammer and letting go, I check the readings.

"Alright, so I have a theory that no one here will like and or believe." I finally say as I look up at Coulson.

"What is it?"

"The Hammer is sentient."

"What?" Coulson asks as he quickly looks at the hammer before reaching for his gun.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't actually do anything unless its wielder comes to retrieve it." I say as I press a few more buttons on the keyboard. As a historian in my past life, Marvel comics was full of pitfalls and inaccuracies when it came to mythology. To the average reader, it didn't matter, but to me it sort of bugged me that Thor went from buff red haired heavily scarred warrior who needed a belt of strength to lift his hammer to essentially Chris Hemsworth with a worthiness tester. Not to mention Sif went from goddess of motherhood and farming to deadliest warrior in Asgard.

"The Wielder?"

"Yep." I say, popping the P. "Don't worry about it though, if he or she wanted it back we would all be dead by now."

Phil just glanced at me before raising an eyebrow.

"Jeez, I'm kidding. Is a lack of humor required at SHIELD or something?" I say before shrugging. "Seriously though, everytime I tried to lift the hammer, my scanners picked up a spike of energy. Same thing when I simply grasped the handle but on a lesser scale. Something tells me that it knows we aren't meant to hold it, therefore it refuses to be lifted. My suggestion? Learn everything you can about that hammer while keeping security tight. We don't know if its owner will come for it or not and living weapons are simply too good of a chance to pass up." I know it is magic, but would SHIELD really believe me? Better make it slightly more believable, like thinking hammers or something.

"We'll take your advice into consideration." Coulson said simply while glancing at the hammer, putting his gun away.

"Good. Now, what's next on the agenda?" I ask the SHIELD agent.

/

 **I wanted to make it longer, but I felt like if I did it would have made no sense.**

 **Next chapter introduces The Mighty Thor! Yay! (Thunder in background.)**

 **This chapter was mainly a filler to sort of speed things along, I don't want to make chapters with nothing but him building stuff and adding more stuff to his arsenal, I want chapters with him actually doing stuff. I know he will need to simply build stuff some chapters, but I don't want them to get repetitive.**

 **I hope that makes sense.**

 **Anyway, Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	23. Destroyers and Warriors

Chapter 23

/

 **Hey guys, I've got a question for y'all. Have any of you viewed my Google + account? I have a few idea for this story there and want your opinions!**

 **Also, Would it be possible for one of you to draw a picture of Alex and send it to my Google + account? I just want to know how you all see him.**

 **Anyway, this chapter I will introduce Donald Bla-… I mean Thor! Lets see how they interact shall we?**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

/

"Sir, Unidentified blonde male has just attacked several agents and entered the compound." One of the Techs stated as they watched the monitors.

"Send agents to intercept him." Coulson immediately stated as he started watching the screens a little closer.

Me on the other hand, I placed a dozen cameras in various places across this facility and thanks to them, I have a front row seat to Thor kicking ass.

"He's heading for the hammer." I state as I watch Thor take down two highly trained agents like they were regular thugs.

"How can you tell?" Coulson asks in his regular monotone voice.

"You mean other than the fact that the Hammer is the only thing of value in this place? Maybe it's the fact that he is heading straight for it?" I snark.

"Send Agent Smith to the Hammer chamber." Coulson says to my comment "And get me eyes in the sky, with a gun."

I just smirk as the action happens.

Like Coulson will later say, he was making the agents look like minimum wage mall cops, however Thor wasn't as great a warrior as I was expecting. He was sloppy, almost like he expected his own raw strength and power to take care of what he missed. He was still skilled in the sense that he knew where to hit to take someone down, but his fighting style is more like a chainsaw than a scalpel.

That isn't to say that he couldn't fight, his ability to take down heavily trained and armed agents easily shows that he can, but he is cocky and arrogant, believing that as Thor he is more powerful.

In short, The God of Thunder had a God complex. Go figure.

Wait… he just got to the Hammer chamber and met Agent Smith, one of the larger agents in the facility. Because Thor is only human right now, he is much weaker than he used to be and this fight is going to showcase that.

"Coulson, you better call it because I'm starting to root for this guy." I hear Hawkeye say over the coms.

Looks like Thor just beat Smith, if barely.

"Boss…" I hear Barton again.

"Wait, I want to see this." Coulson replies. As we watch Thor grab his hammer and try to pick it up.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." I mumble to myself as I turn off the live feed, Thor collapsing on his knees in the mud and screaming at his father.

"Now for the interrogation…" I murmur.

/

As Coulson leaves the room Thor is in to take his call, I sigh. I really want to go in and tell Loki off for lying to Thor.

That or fanboy and tell him that he was my favorite villain…

But in order to do that, it would give away the fact that I have Future knowledge. I can try to change small things, but in doing so it changes things in ways I'm not expecting. Thankfully my presence has not actually changed anything too extensive yet and hopefully it will stay that way till the Avengers at the earliest. By that point several of my plans will get to a point where they become self sufficient. Who knows, I may even ask Greer out on a date or something…

Anyway, back on topic.

"Goodbye? I just g-" Is all I hear as Coulson enters Thor's cell, closing the door behind him.

On the bright side, not talking to Thor gives me the perfect chance to work on a few of my side projects.

Specifically in finding Kamar-Taj, home of the Ancient One.

You must be wondering, Why? I already have the Extremis/Oz mixture in me making me nearly unkillable, I already have suits of armor that put Starks to shame in durability, Why do I keep making myself more and more powerful?

I have two good reasons and one stupid reason for wanting to go.

First off, I need to become as powerful as possible, Dr. Doom in comics was a master of science and magic and he is capable of defeating beings on par with Thanos. Black Panther is similar and has beaten the likes of Dr. Doom. If I want to beat people like Thanos in one piece, I need magic.

Secondly, survival. I need magic in order to survive against external threats so I can protect those I care about.

Finally, my stupid reason, its magic. What better reason is that? I have no idea why Batman never actually learned magic, it would help him so much.

From what I remember, Kamar-Taj was in Kathmandu, Napal. That said, Kathmandu is a large place and I need to narrow it down to a point where I could walk up and knock on their door. I've narrowed down the possible locations to just a handful of places frequented by people wearing robes similar to what I remember from Dr. Strange.

Originally I was going to walk right up to the New York Sanctum and knock on the door, but eventually I ditched that plan, something tells me they would not have appreciated that.

Oh well… I'll just have to keep looking. Its not like Loki will help, he doesn't even know there are sorcerers till Dr. Strange meets them in Thor: Ragnarok.

Back to searching…

/

(Next Day)

"Umm… Base? We have Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood?"

Wait… What? Turning on a few of my cameras in town, I see something that nearly makes me laugh. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif walking through town in full battle armor straight to Janes lab.

Looks like the battle is coming faster than I expected.

Walking over to Coulson, I tap his shoulder.

"Hey Agent. The Goblin may make an appearance, cover for me?" I whisper.

He just nods as I show him the feed.

"Well… Looks like my job is done here. I had fun Coulson, we may have to do this again some time." I tell him in a normal voice. "Unfortunately I have a meeting in New York tomorrow at noon, so I want some time to rest from this trip."

He of course gets the message that I was going to pretend to leave so the Goblin and Osborn don't get mixed.

Wow… I'm starting to refer to myself in third person… I may need to check and make sure the Extremis really didn't affect anything up top.

Heading back to the room I am stationed in, I press a few buttons on my personal OzWatch, creating a small localized EMP to shut down any cameras that may have been put here. Grabbing my suitcase, I open up a secret compartment in the back and start to take out and put on my original armor.

Normally I would want my heavy armor against the Destroyer, but it wouldn't fit into the suit easily enough and the light armor would be a joke if I get hit by the destroyers blasts.

Flipping a switch on my suitcase, I stand back and watch it transform from the steel colored suitcase to my Adamantine Glider.

The Goblin is in town.

/

Sneaking out of the base was pathetically easy and flying to Jane's lab was even easier. Landing on her roof, I see Lady Sif, The Warriors Three and Thor all talking to each other animatedly. From what I remember they are talking about Thor's dad.

Suddenly a tornado appears from nowhere about half a mile out of town, SHIELD agents are surrounding it as if waiting for something to come out.

"Coulson. Do not engage, I repeat. Do. Not. Engage." I say through the comms. No way in hell would they survive against him. Not in the real world.

"Goblin?"

"This thing isn't Stark's, it comes from the same place the Hammer does and it is not happy. Get your collective asses out of there!" I say as I jump on my glider and try to fly to them as fast as possible.

Getting there just in tome to see the Destroyed destroy the first car, I fly around it and throw a pumpkin bomb down its throat as it was charging up a blast.

The explosion did nothing except get its attention. Yay…

"Shit!" I yell as I barely dodge a blast, the heat coming off of it is intense, its taking all of my maneuverability to dod-

"OOF" I grunt as the Destroyer backhands me back into town and off my glider. Thankfully it isn't as strong as Abomination or Hulk, so th hit didn't hurt as much.

Landing on the street a block or so away from Janes Workshop, I look up from where I landed to see The Warriors Three and Sif walking down the street towards the oncoming Destroyer. Thor, Darcy, Jane, and Selvig were hiding behind a building.

Getting up, I stretch a bit and in the process pop my neck.

"Hello. You must be Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." I say to the oncoming warriors.

"What are you demon?" Sif asks. Her eyes darting between me and the oncoming destroyer.

"Human in a fancy suit of armor trying to beat up that thing." I reply gesturing to the Destroyer. "What do you know about it and how do we stop it. It is obviously too strong for us to attack head on, so how can we outsmart it?"

The Warriors Three just look at me blankly as Sif answers my question.

"The Destroyer Armor is supposedly unbeatable. No warrior has ever successfully beaten it before."

"Great…" I reply sarcastically. "Guess we will have to be the first?"

By that time my glider had found me and was hovering at about shoulder level. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to use it properly in these conditions, I would have to fight it on the ground while my glider is providing remote back up.

Lowering the bottom jaw of my mask in order to show them I was in fact human while still covering my identity, I grin at them

"See? Human."

"What should we call you, fellow warrior?" Fandral asked.

"I go by The Goblin, now let's kill this thing."

With that, we went to confront the Destroyer, Sif and the three start walking down the street while I fly above them.

"Keep it distracted." I hear Sif tell us as she starts climbing up a building. Fandral and Hogun Run forward and gesture to Volstagg to come forward while creating a step with their hands. Running with all his might, Fandral and Hogun launch Volstagg at the Destroyer.

"Idiots." I mutter as Volstagg yells "FOR ASGA-" before getting swatted into a truck.

The destroyer walks up to the fallen Warrior and is about to blast him when Sif jumps from the building, stabbing her double ended sword into the Destroyers neck.

Like the movie, the light in the Destroyers chest dissipated for a moment, almost like it had turned off before the Destroyer armor seemed to shift. Now instead of facing downwards, it was now facing upwards and straight at Sif. Charging up another blast, Sif barely moves in time to avoid getting blasted and quickly retreats. The Destroyer on the other hand Simply stands up and turns to face us.

I of course do the opposite of Sifs order to 'Fall Back' and charge forward at the oncoming Destroyer, barely avoiding another blast. Grabbing Sif's sword staff thing, I yank it from the ground and slash at the Destroyers leg.

Surprisingly the sword actually damages the armor slightly.

Slightly being the key term.

Turning back to me, he attempts to blast me only for my Glider to launch a couple of missiles into its mouth and distracting it. Ducking under its legs, I try to take out its knees before leaping up and stabbing it through its neck like Sif had done. While the Destroyer was rotating again, I yell at the rest of the warriors.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" With that I rip the Sword from its neck and place a few Pumpkin Bombs in its throat.

Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and got a face full of the Destroyers fire breath.

Landing on the ground in a heap next to Thor, I groan in pain and the lower half of my face heals from being melted off.

"Stay down warrior, you have done what you can!" I hear him say, Getting up I grab him by the shoulders and look him in the eye. The rest of my mask raises so he can see my face.

Yeah, I know. Risky letting him know, but it isn't like he is going to tell anyone on Asgard.

"Thor. Help Volstagg. I'll help Sif." I tell him. "How the hell are we going to beat that thing?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He replies simply, his eyes set determined on his course of action. Patting him on the shoulder, I nod.

"It's been an Honor." I say before grabbing Sif's fallen sword and shield and run over to her.

"Stay down, There is nothing we can do."

"No. I will die a warriors death. There will be stories of this day!" She says while gasping for air. It looks like her rib is broken.

"Then you can tell them yourself My Lady. Now go!" Grabbing her by her shoulders I push her away towards the regular Human group of Selvig, Jane and Darcy as we dodge another blast made by the destroyer. It looks like my pumpkin bombs barely even phased him, closing my mask on the way there.

On the bright side I had already disabled any security cams in the area, SHIELD may know what happened, but they won't get too much information.

Seeing Thor help the Warrior Three, I help Sif corral Jane and the others to a safer place while my glider attempted to distract the Destroyer.

"Wait!"

Turning to see what Jane pointed at, I smile under my mask as Thor walks to confront the Destroyer.

"What's he doing?" she asks in fear as she realizes the answer for herself.

Watching what was happening, my respect for Thor went up a notch. He had no idea what would happen, he could die and Loki could win, but he walked up to the unbeatable and stared it in the face.

"Brother, Whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am Truly sorry." He says. "But these people are innocent; taking their lives will gain you nothing."

With that statement, The Armor started powering up for another blast. Then Thor said the one thing that Loki never expected him to.

"So take mine… And end this."

With that, the energy died down and the faceplate reset itself. Pausing for a second, the Armor turned away as if it was going to leave for Asgard, but in a vicious move, it turned around and backhanded Thor, still only human, into a car. I could have sworn I heard something break.

"NO!" Jane yelled as she ran over to see if Thor was alright. Lady Sif had a hand over her mouth while Fandral and Volstagg's jaws dropped. Even Hogun the Grim had a look of surprise flash across his face.

The Destroyer looked at Thors prone form for a moment before turning around again, this time to leave earth.

Off in the distance though, I see something… Oh Shit, Thor's hammer. I need Jane to Move! Running over to her, I pick her up Bridal Style before running back to set her beside Eric. She of course was hitting me all the way.

"I'm trying to save your life!" I yell at her. "Look!" Pointing at the incoming hammer, I let Sif take over.

"Thor's Hammer…" And at that moment. Thor became a god again.

Catching Mjolnir, a bolt of lightning comes from the sky and strikes him, his flannel shirt and jeans becoming his usual armor, helmet, and cape.

"Shazam…" I mutter to myself jokingly.

I hear Jane mutter to herself "Oh… My… God."

The Destroyer at that point turned back around at us and sees the newly powered Thor and starts powering up another blast only for the Hammer to fly from the bolt of lightning and slam into its face, knocking the blast off course only for the hammer to come back and nail the Destroyer on the return trip, knocking it down. Landing in Thors hand, the lightning stopped and Thor was revealed in all his glory. Wearing his full armor, Hammer in hand, Thor leaps into the air and creates a tornado on top of the town.

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" I yell. It just wouldn't do if one of these guys got hit by a stray piece of debris.

Slowly, the Destroyer started rising into the air at the force of the winds, my glider was thankfully at my side at this point as the Warriors three, Sif, and I corralled Jane and company into one of the buildings and away from the flying cars.

Just as suddenly as it started, the Tornado stopped with a mighty explosion in the clouds and the falling body of the Destroyer.

/

"Donald? I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

Coulson and about a dozen other SHIELD agents stood in the middle of the town along with the Warriors Three, Sif, Jane and the rest. I was standing close to Sif and the Warriors Three facing the agents. Agent Sitwell was looking at me with mistrust while Phil was talking to Thor.

From what I remembered, Sitwell was a Hydra sleeper agent…

"Know this, Son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause: the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally, if… you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen." Jane corrects him.

"Borrowed." He replies. "of course you can have your equipment back, you're going to need it to continue your research."

At this point Sitwell has nearly pulled his gun on me as I stare at him and purposely freak him out.

"Would you like to see the bridge we talked about?" I hear Thor ask Jane.

"Uh… Sure?"

With her confirmation, he grabs her and flies off, probably to return to Asgard.

Turning away from the fidgeting Sitwell, I hand Sif her sword and shield as the lower half of my mask opens up to reveal my mouth.

"You weapons Lady Sif. I have to admit, you were a greater warrior than I thought possible, and beautiful as well."

Smirking, she replies. "And you were not too bad for a mere mortal. Your skill with my blade was impressive if not for your use of trickery in battle."

"Trickery? How so?" At this point we were walking outside town to where Heimdall would beam them up.

"You used used those… little balls to make it explode. You used your flying contraption to distract it. How is that not trickery?"

"In my opinion…" I say as I think out my next words. "One should fight to win. In a duel or a contest, yes you should fight honorably, but in a fight to the death like what we just went through, I would rather be known as unhonorable or a trickster if it means I get to live another day to protect those I care about. Besides, how is distracting the Destroyer with my Glider any different than using the Warrior Three to distract him? Does that not too make you a trickster?" I laugh at her wide eyed expression.

"Don't worry my Lady, I won't tell anyone." I laugh as she hits my arm, realizing I was messing with her.

"You are as bad as Loki but twice as charming." She laughs. Somehow, in the midst of what happened, we became friends. Go figure.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I ask.

"I haven't decided." She jests back before turning serious. "Why must you wear your helmet as a mask? Shouldn't the people of Midgard know who is protecting them?"

Sighing a little, my answer comes out a little rehearsed, but very true.

"If one of my enemies were to find out who I was… they could target my family, my friends, just to get to me. I couldn't live with myself if they were hurt because of me."

Sif just looked at me for a moment before nodding. "I believe I understand…"

"Heimdall!" Huh… this is the third time Thor called for Heimdall. Oh yeah, Loki froze Heimdall.

"Is something wrong Thor?" I ask.

"Heimdal… he isn't responding. If he could he would, but he hasn-"with that, the Bifrost burst into existence behind Thor.

Fandral, who was flirting with Darcy, sighs as he looks at her. "Sorry love, these things happen…"

Thor looks at Jane and smiles. "Whatever fate lies before me, you are a part of it…" he says before leaning forward and kisses Jane.

Turning to Sif, I grin at her. "What? No goodbye kiss for me?"

I of course was just messing. She was a god, there was no way for us to be together even if I thought of her that way. I mean yeah, she was beautiful, but she lived on Asgard. With Thor destroying the bridge, we would probably never see each other again.

Apparently however, Sif missed my joking tone or took it as a challenge as she reached up (I was a couple inches taller than her I absently realized) grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss.

I'm going to be perfectly honest, In both of my lives, I had never dated, much less been kissed. In my past life I was a nerd, a socially awkward kid who tripped over his own two feet every timea girl looked at me. In this life it was due to planning and becoming as powerful as I could be.

But this… This blew my mind, in fear of sounding like a cliché, it was like a thousand fireworks going off in my mind.

As soon as it started, it finished with Sif smirking at my dumbfounded expression. I could see her slightly blushed cheeks and puffy lips before she turned and walked into the bifrost, allowing Heimdall to take her back to Asgard.

Getting a clap on the back, I see Volstagg the last Asgardian left. "You sir, are a very lucky man." Is all he says before turning to the bifrost, letting it take him home.

Shaking my head with a laugh, I close my helmet fully and hop on my glider before heading to the airport.

"I just hope Greer never finds out…"

/

 **I'm going to be honest, that last bit was a surprise. Not how I thought it was going to go at all. Oh well.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write, and if you have questions please review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	24. The Hobgoblin

Chapter 24

/

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am loving the ideas and praise, it really helps!**

 **Anyway, on to reviews.**

 **To gasacan90: I am glad to hear that, I am always trying to get better and I hope that I continue doing to.**

 **To DahakStaz: I can't say much without spoiling, but Magic can do anything right? So my answer to your question is Why not?**

 **As for Hydra, it will be similar to Canon, but it will have a twist.**

 **Now, On to the story!**

 **/**

After returning to New York, kiss still on my mind, I got back to work on the various projects I had. Unfortunately in my absence, things happened.

First off, There was a new vigilante in town who went by the name Hobgoblin. I already knew it wasn't Rodrick Kingsley like the comics as he was dead. He died before Norman Osborn did in a car crash that killed him and his family. Another issue was that while I was gone, Iron Man fout Whiplash during the Stark Expo when Curt Connors apparently tried to test the Lizard Formula on himself and went crazy. Supposedly he went crazy and tried to turn everyone into lizards before Spider-Man and this new Hobgoblin beat him. They were even able to save Police Chief Stacy from getting clawed like in the Amazing Spider-Man.

This makes me a little mad as Connors was an employee and that makes Oscorp somewhat liable for what happened, luckily no one ever found out his identity as he is currently locked in a secure SHIELD prison, so no one can link him to Oscorp.

What really makes me mad however is the fact that I should have known this was going to happen. I knew he was researching a lizards regeneration ability, but I didn't step in!

Punching the modified punching bag in anger, I break it off its chain and into to opposite wall.

"Damn…" I mumble as I pick up another punching bag. These bags were modified to take up twenty tons of force, but I hit with my full strength.

I had already gone to Oscorp and made sure personally that the Genetics division kept working on the Lizard formula, but to run numerous tests first and. I did not want another Lizard on our hands, but the uses for the Lizard formula was too good to pass up.

This event open my eyes a bit though, I can't be everywhere. I can't change everything, it's impossible.

That revelation didn't stop me from breaking another punching bag.

Grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off my face, I shower and suit up in the Achilles Armor. It's time to find out who the hell this new Hobgoblin is and see if he is even worthy of using the title.

/

A few hours later I still had no luck. I already searched every possible suspect and crossed them off of my rather short list. Roderick Kingsley, as I stated earlier, had already died in a suspicious car accident that seems to have been caused purposely. Who killed him was still a mystery however, one I don't really care to solve. Especially if it was who I thought it was..

Arnold "Lefty" Donovan was currently incarcerated for illegally possessing a firearm. In comics he was hypnotized by Kingsley anyway, so I had my doubts to begin with, his being incarcerated confirms he wasn't the new Hobgoblin.

Ned Leeds was simply too… in the politest of ways to say it… The suit was too small for him.

Jason Macendale Jr., in the comics, was a mercenary who took on the title of Jack O Lantern before he became Hobgoblin, but in this earth he is imprisoned for being a low level thug.

Daniel Kingsley died alongside his father in the car crash. Finally there is Phil Urich, worker at the Daily Bugle and friend to Peter Parker. The only issue is that he absolutely hates my (Meaning The Goblins) guts. Even before the Hobgoblin appeared, he often helped J. Jonah Jameson write horrible articles about how evil I was. Figuring this may have been a ruse, I broke into his apartment and looked for clues. After determining that he was not the Hobgoblin, I left and realized that I had no idea who it could be. I already looked into who it could have been from the comics universe of Earth 616, bu-

Wait… Harry was the Hobgoblin for a time in the Ultimate universe didn't he?

But… How?

Pulling up images of the Hobgoblin, I look at his body armor and his weaponry.

The suit is a deep Orange color and seemed to be similar make to Normans own flight suit, but with pieces of metal stuck on the shoulders, elbows, and knees and a hood covered the head. The mask seemed to be nothing more than a half face mask that covered his mouth and nose and a pair of goggles. Both of them black in color. He seemed to wear brown Steel toes boots that somehow connected to his glider.

The Glider I recognized immediately as one of Oscorps old styles when Norman was alive.

The idea that it might be Harry seems more and more accurate…

Damn it… I told him not to, I told him it was dangerous, but he won't listen!

Suddenly a police report came over my helmets HUD alerting me of a bank robbery at the Museum of Natural History

Who knows. Maybe this could distract me for a little bit?

/

Landing on the roof opposite of the Museum, I hack into the security cameras and see who was stealing stuff.

Wait… What?

Black Cat? I was wondering when we would meet. I honestly expected her to try and rob me personally. Oh well. I should probably stop her.

Flying over to the roof I Hop off my glider and simply wait, less than five minutes later, I get my first official view of the Black Cat, AKA Felicia Hardy.

Dressed in a formfitting black leather suit with a zipper down the front, (Which was lowered down to show her impressive cleavage.) White fur covered her shoulders with strips going to her elbows and part of her thighs, a small black domino type mask covered her green eyes. On her hands she had some sort of retractable claws to use for scaling buildings or attacking people.

She had yet to notice me as I was in the shadows, but I decided to introduce myself.

"Nice evening isn't it?" I ask as I step out from the shadows and lean against the A/C Unit.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she immediately whips around and sees me. Eyes widening in either shock or fright, she decides the safer option.

Running away.

Lunging at me and feigning a claw to my face, she immediately backtracks and leaps over the side of the building onto the next. Having my glider follow, I start running after her.

It seems like I needed this more than I realized as the adrenalin and the rush of just running and jumping from building to building causes my stress and anger to fade as I simply allow myself to get lost in the run. Honestly I was letting her slowly gain distance away from me as we ran, I had already tagged her with a small tracking device, so this chase was just for fun.

That might explain why I got a little miffed when the original reason I was out decided to drop in and steal my fun.

"Ha! I got her!" the Hobgoblin yelled in either surprise or joy as he tripped her up using some bolas. Reaching down, he picked up the bag of goods she stole from the museum. "Not so tough are you?" He laughs.

Walking up behind him, I realize I tower over him by a good few inches. Good.

"Hobgoblin." I say, my voice a deep Batman like growl.

"eep…" flinching at the sound of my voice, the Hobgoblin turns and sees me, the combination of my glowing orange eyes, fanged mouth, and the shadows made me a fearsome sight, and this proved very true right now as Hobgoblin whimpered in fear.

I really didn't want to scare him like this, but he needed to realize this wasn't a game. If he was willing to go so far as to steal one of Oscorps gliders and make his own suit, I doubt I would be able to keep him from fighting for long. I might as well scare the kid straight.

"G-G-Goblin?"

I simply stood there for a minute watching him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Black cat cut the Bola and try to sneak away. Like I said earlier, I had already placed a tracer on her so I honestly didn't care.

"S-S-Sir?"

"Why?" I ask.

That was apparently not what he was expecting as he backed up a step and looked at me in confusion.

"Why What?"

"Why be a hero? What inspires you? What makes you do what you are doing?" I growl. "Take your pick."

He just stares at me a second before answering. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Stalking closer to him I poke him in the chest, causing him to get knocked back a little.

"Not a good enough answer. No one does it because it's the right thing to do anymore. What makes you want to do this? What makes you willing to risk your life for total strangers? What makes you worthy to take the Goblin name and use it?"

Throughout the entire speech, I kept poking him in the chest, knocking him back, bit by bit until he was at the edge of the roof. When I finished, he was shaking, not in fear anymore, but anger.

"BECAUSE I CAN! When my dad died, I wanted to find the killer and make him pay, but the killer was found. By you. I wanted to become like you so no one else will lose their father. I wanted to be like you so no one else would get hurt by psychopaths like my dads killer. I WANTED TO BE LIKE YOU SO I COULD HELP YOU!" At this point he was yelling in my face. I was simply standing there and waiting for him to stop.

Once he finished, he was probably glaring at me under his goggles. Nodding at his admission, I sigh under my breath.

I was right, it was Harry.

At this point I had two choices. Neither of them I likes, but only one of them really worth doing. First plan is to tell him off and make him stop. Unfortunately that just wouldn't work. He was stubborn that way. Second plan was to essentially make him the Robin to my Batman.

At least that way he would have training and the Oz Formula if he was willing and proved worthy.

Really having no choice, I sighed. Pressing a few buttons on my mask, it opens and reveals my face to the Hobgoblin.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Alex Osborn. Your new mentor and apparently older brother as well. Right Harry?"

Harry just gasped in surprise as he pulls of his mask revealing the face of my little brother.

"But… How… Why… Huh?"

"There is no way I'd be able to talk you out of it Harry… Might as well give you the tools to survive in this job." I reply to his confused blabbering. Putting my mask on, I instruct him to do the same and follow me back to my base.

Black Cat can wait, training Harry on the other hand can't.

This will be fun…

/

 **Hey guys. So I asked y'all whether or not Harry should become a hero or not and I got mixed answers. On one hand he had no fighting skills, no real brains, and no powers. Three essentials to superheroing. Then I realized that Captain America didn't have fighting skills, powers, or brains before the serum yet he was still willing to fight.**

 **Just like Harry is.**

 **Harry is driven by the fact that his dad was killed by a psychopath, which was true. In a sense… He is willing to fight to make sure others won't go through the same thing he will. In the movie he directed his anger at Spider-Man. In this story however, Alex was able to shift the blame to the Green Goblin, a known killer and villain, thus fundamentally changing Harry's character.**

 **Anyway, originally I was planning on Alex finding and starting his training at Kamar Taj, thus giving him an edge against magical opponents. Then I realized that I left Harry alone too long and really wanted to make Harry a hero. Therefore poof. Hero Harry.**

 **I will be honest. My mind is scary and comes up with some (As Peter Quill once said ) Pretty weird shit. In my mind I have a series of important plot points that I have planned, but everything in between those points is literally wibbly wobbly timey wimey… Stuff.**

 **And the plot points aren't even solid at this point. The kiss with Sif completely threw off a few of my plans, but don't worry. I adjusted and now have another plan.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading! Next Chapter, Training Montage! Sorcery! Random stuff that I will throw at it and see what sticks! Yay!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	25. Mentors and Masters

Chapter 25

Mentors and Masters

/

 **Hey Y'all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where we introduce Harry's training and Alex's training at Kamar Taj!**

 **Also, I'm making it so Avengers takes place two years after Thor 1. This gives Alex time to do stuff. As Author of this Fanfic, I say it So Mote It Be!**

 **Anyway.**

 **Again, I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **/**

(Black Cats apartment the day after the incident.)

Waking up relaxed and reflexed, The Black Cat, AKA Felicia Hardy, grinned sleepily as she got up and got ready for her day. Dressed in nothing more than an oversized shirt that barely covers her rear and a pair of black panties, the cat themed thief makes her morning coffee and grins as she thinks about her most recent… acquisition.

Recently the Museum of Natural History had moved a priceless gem into their medieval section due to it belonging to some rich guy. She honestly didn't care so much as who owned it as long as it is now hers. Walking over to a rather boring picture of a bowl of fruit, she carefully takes it off its hook to reveal a carefully hidden safe.

Putting in the combination, the Black Cat nearly licked her lips in anticipation as she opened it up.

Except… It was gone.

All that was left was a picture of an annoyingly grinning goblin head (Think the Goblin Flag from Marvel comics)

"That…. Insufferable…" She can barely find the words as she fumes at her turn of luck.

On the other side of town, a very specific gem laid back on its pedestal, no one the wiser that it had been missing in the first place.

/

It had been three months since I had found out that Harry was Hobgoblin and we had been training every day since then. I taught him the ins and outs of everything I knew. Piloting the Glider, throwing and catching Razorbats (He is going to have scars from that, but it was worth it I think), building pumpkin bombs out of spare parts, How to disarm a regular bomb, how to fight armed and unarmed, how to take a hit and get back up swinging, hacking computers, everything I thought he may need, I tried to teach him.

He quickly went from hero worshiping me to hating my guts, but as long as he lived, I didn't care.

I wasn't the only one to teach him though, I had Spider-Man come in and play a game of tag with Harry. Harry had to dodge, Spidey had to tag him.

Spidey often won those games.

Besides that however, Peter would teach him chemistry and stealth along with a few other subjects when I wasn't available. It helped that he knew his identity from when they fought Conners, so that took away a bit of the awkwardness.

"Ugh…" Harry groaned from his spot on the floor. Right now we were training in unarmed combat. He had overextended during a punch, I simply grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder onto the ground.

"Again." I say simply as I simply stand there and wait for him to get up and attack. It may sound harsh, but he needs to learn how to get up after a hit. He needs to learn that no matter what there is someone better, and he needs to learn how sometimes, you can't just stop and take a break.

Groaning as he gets to his feet, he gets in a basic karate stance and tries again. He was sweating like a pig, his bare chest heaving as he tries to get enough air into his exhausted body. We were both only wearing a pair of workout pants during this exercise. On the bright side though, he had gone from scrawny seventeen years old to more of a swimmers build. He also had more stamina and endurance compared to when he started. We had been practicing for three hours at this point and he was still going, about to collapse maybe, but still going.

This lesson was made into a form of game, (What? I like games more than regular training) if he can hit me successfully three times without me blocking or throwing him somewhere, he gets a break and I tell him a story of one of my fights. If he can't hit me three times, then he has to go again. Five fails and I start hitting back.

Feigning a hit to the face, he ducks around me and tries to hit my side. Sidestepping, I swat his hand aside and grab his leg as he tries to kick me. Using my hand as a springboard of sorts, he leaps up with his other leg and actually manages to kick my cheek with his heel.

Holding my cheek in shock, I laugh.

"You're getting better. I will admit that." I say with a chuckle.

"Come on… It's been three months since you started training me and I can barely hit you!" he groans as he grabs some water, chugging it as if he hadn't had a drink in days.

"And the only reason you can't hit me is because I've been training for over two years. You've been training every day for three months. That is impressive." I of course didn't say anything about the Oz formula or the fact I had actually prepared for this in various ways since birth. I didn't want him to be jealous of me or anything for being more powerful. Not only that, but I want to make sure he is ready for the Oz formula before he even knows I used it.

That said, even if I gave him the Oz formula, I won't give him the Extremis. That would simply be too much power in his hands.

Manipulative? Yeah. Is it necessary? Yeah.

"You have already mastered the weapons training I've given you, I've upgraded your suit, and you are already much better than the average thug on the street in skill. I'd say you are ready for your first patrol. "I tell him once he had rested a bit. And I had, His new suit looked almost identical to Phil Urich's comic version of the Hobgoblin suit, but without the wings, it uses an Adamantine mesh weave instead of the normal armor to allow more maneuverability and speed in comparison to my regular or heavy armor. His Glider looks like a sleeker version of Normans when he was the green goblin, but instead of silver it was a dark grey, almost black metallic color giving it a dark sheen. His mask was also enhanced to be much more useful instead of his chosen half face mask and goggles. This version looked nearly the same, but with a few upgrades. The half face mask covers his nose, mouth, and chin; it also had an air purifier that would completely wipe out any toxin or drug used against him. His goggles has thermal vision, night vision, a HUD, a comm unit, and a connection to my personal computer system allowing him to detect crime, call for help, or look up various enemies or criminals he may face.

"Really?!" He grins.

"Really." I reply. "Unfortunately it won't be with me."

"What? But why?" he asks. Shocked and a little disappointed at not going with me. He may not be hero worshiping me anymore, but he still looked up to me a bit.

"What do you know about Magic, Harry?" I ask suddenly.

"Magic? Like Harry Potter? What's that got to do with anything?"

"It has to do with Everything. Magic is real, and I intend to learn it and later, if you show aptitude for it, I would teach you." I try explaining. "When I went to New Mexico for a business trip, I met up with a few Asgardian gods. Thor in particular and I had to help him fight an animated suit of indestructible armor. We won, but I was near useless in the fight. I don't want to be useless again." I say. When I first started training him, I wouldn't have told him that, but now I knew he was ready.

"How long will it take?" He asks me.

"Anywhere from a few months to a year, maybe longer." I said. "I had already set everything up with Greer and I will call every night. I will do the big business meetings through the computer, and you can take over my nightly patrols. If you need help though, call Spider-Man. He can and will help you."

Honestly I had no idea how long it would take. Strange did his training in what appeared to be a few months to a year with intensive study. I would still have to run Oscorp (Not as much since I was leaving Greer in charge except for the big decisions) and I would still have to virtually take meetings. That would cut down on study time and actual training, That said I have Oz formula enhanced recall on my side and the helpful ability to forgo sleep for days on end, so who knows?

"I… OK. Be careful." He says simply as we both go take our showers to clean up from the workout.

Next Stop? Kathmandu.

/

Kathmandu was one of Nepals largest cities, so it was rather lucky I had already found the general area Kamar Taj was.

The only issue was that I didn't know where it was exactly, hence why I was asking the locals where it was and hoping a passing wizard happened to hear me.

"Kamar Taj?" I ask another local. The tenth one yet.

"Damn it…" I mutter. Wearing a pair of jeans, a button up work shirt open up over a simple green Tshirt, and a pair of Steel toed boots, I looked rather different than my usual look in suits and ties or armor. My choice in outfit drew a few strange looks as it would normally not keep away the cold weather, but the Extremis was keeping me warm.

"Kamar Taj?" I ask another local.

Another big fat no.

Leaning up against a wall, I rub my face in frustration. So far none of these damned locals knew anything! Sliding down the brick wall, I land on my butt and simply sit. I needed a break anyway and if I was lucky, a sorcerer would come by and ask if I was looking for Kamar Taj or not. Maybe I had to get beat up by thugs like Dr. Strange did?

"I hear you are looking for Kamar Taj?"

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Looking up, I spot a familiar green cloaked sorcerer looking down at me.

"I am." I reply. Better not mess with him, he will turn evil later after all. He's got a stick up hir rear so big it would take more than just me to tug it out.

"Very well. Come with me."

Getting up and chasing after him, he quickly bought me to a familiar doorway. We had to go through several shortcuts, a marketplace, and I was sure we had at some point gotten turned around, but we made it.

Leading me inside the same room he took Strange, he leaves me with a simple introduction and a nod.

"The Ancient One."

Walking inside the room curiously, I see the same one armed master that Strange thought was the Ancient one. They probably do this to all their new recruits I realize.

"Mr. Osborn." The real Ancient one greets me, pouring a cup of tea.

"Dr. Osborn actually. My friends and family call me Alex though." I comment as I take a sip. This is some pretty good tea…

"Of course." She replies. "Now. Why are you here? I must admit I find myself at a loss at your presence."

"I'd say most girls feel that way around me." I joke to relieve tension. "As to why I'm here, I want power, power to defend those I care about."

"Why?"

At this point the other Master just got up. Nodding at him in acknowledgement, I look back at the Ancient one and smirk.

"So you are the Ancient One? I admit, I was expecting someone a little more… Ancient? However, I must thank you for seeing me."

She just looks at me in slight surprise befor simply smiling. "You are very welcome."

Mordo, who had until that point simply stood at the door nodded and smiled. "The Ancient One."

"Thank you Master Mordo, Thank you Master Hamir." She said before turning back to me.

"This is good tea." I comment. As I take another sip. She was simply watching me as I sip her tea.

"You, Dr. Osborn, are a mystery." She says suddenly.

"How so?"

"I have the gift of foresight, I can see someone's entire life from the moment of conception to the moment they breath their last. Yet I can not see your life. I know nothing about you at all. Your power, your dreams, nothing." She tells me as she stirs the tea. "Why?"

"No idea." I lie. I actually had a couple ideas, but they would require further testing. One is the idea that I am not technically supposed to be here in the first place considering I never officially existed in the original Timeline and therefore I am essentially a non entity. Second theory is because I am theoretically unkillable due to the extremis Oz mixture (I need to find a better name for that.) she can therefore not sense my death. Unfortunately that doesn't explain why she cannot see my birth.

"You seem rather calm considering you can't see my life?" I question.

"I like solving mysteries." She says. "Are you prepared to be taught the mystic arts?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say as I drink the rest of my tea.

/

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Next Chapter, Learning magic! Training! Sling Rings! Stuff!**

 **Thanks!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	26. Magic and Mentalists

Chapter 26

Magic.

/

"The language of the Mystic Arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells", but if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it a "program"; the source code that shapes reality. We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the Multiverse to cast spells, to conjure shields and weapons, to make magic!"

Right now, I was sitting across from the Ancient one as she explains magic to me. The movie may have given me a basic understanding, but to hear it in person? It is so much more in depth. During her little speech she waved her hands, creating a line of pure magic before creating a circle, square and finally striking the overlapping shapes to cause the entire "Spell" to shake and expand before disappearing just like when she showed Strange.

"So… Is this form of magic capable of being used by everyone?" I ask, mentally memorizing the exact movements of her hands and how they created the spell.

"Yes and no. There are individuals who will find themselves completely unable to use magic because they do not possess any aptitude for it. Others will find it almost too easy to cast spells or learn magic. Almost like it was second nature. Then there are the individuals who find themselves in between, capable of learning magic, but they do not possess the same skill as others." She explains patiently.

"Huh… And is this the only form of magic out there? I was in New Mexico a few months back and met the Norse god Thor. His hammer seemed… different than the magic taught here. Is it because it is simply an enchanted item? Or is it because it is simply a different… brand I'd guess you'd say, of magic?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of Thor before she nodded. "There are different ways for people to use the dimensional energies most call Magic, The Asgardians are masters of melding both science and magic into one and most of their society is based off of that. I know Odin himself was rather powerful in using sorcery last I met him…" She says as she looks off to the side, lost in thought. "But in answer to your question, yes. There are other forms of magic out there and if you manage to impress me, I may just teach you."

At my nod at the incentive, she continues.

"There are two different categories for magic, Personal Energies and Universal Energies. Each one different in their own right and their differences are incredibly important to consider." She says. "Personal energies are those derived from the life force of the sorcerer. Personal energies can only be used to power abilities developed through mental studies and are thus limited to mental powers such as astral projection, and mental magics. However, overextending one's Personal Energies causes the sorcerer to… burn out."

"One of the easier sources that a sorcerer can draw power from are the Universal energies of their home dimension. Universal energies can be used for conjuration and teleportation purposes and are commonly used in battle to create shields and weapons of energy. Universal spells usually require specific gestures and/or words in order to be activated. Some Universal energies can also be used by astral bodies who contain a dimensional anchor in the form of an artifact or an individual. One example is Forcing an individual out of their body in their astral form and using my own body as an anchor."

Somehow I think she is hiding ritual magic from me, but it makes sense. She really didn't want what happens in the future with Kaecilius to happen with me or anyone really.

"But for now, lunch." She suddenly says, seconds before a bell rings.

/

(Time Skip)

"Trust your teacher." Kaecilius tells me as we both get into fighting stances. I was currently wearing the regular crimson robe of the Apprentice class of sorcerer. One above the trainees, but still one under the likes of Mordo or Kaecilius.

Blocking a kick aimed at my side, I dodge a punch aimed at my face and catch another punch to my stomach. Spinning him around, I flung him to the side.

"So what's your story, Kaecilius? What brought you to Kamar Taj?" I ask as he gets up.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He replies simply as he tries to sneak attack me by attempting to tackle me. However, in order for him to not break his neck against my abs, I leap over him, spin around in midair, and get into a stance again.

"You are better than I expected, but you hold back… Why?" he asked as he grabbed a staff from the weapons rack.

"Because if I let loose I would kill you. Magic or not." I reply as I dodge the staff he had jabbed at my face.

"I highly doubt that." He grinned as he swung his staff at my side. Catching it, I simply squeeze and shatter the wood, leaving it in splinters.

"I don't."

Staring at the staff in shock, he frowned. "Maybe we should take this up a notch…"

Grabbing his own relics from his belt, the same Scythe Daggers that would later be used to decapitate the librarian later in life, he gets into another stance. This stance had him light on his feet, allowing for greater movement and speed as opposed to his last stance allowing for greater strength in their hits.

Wow… I'm starting to sound like a martial artist. Cool.

"What are those? I ask as I keep a wary eye on the bladed weapons. We were at this point circling each other. I was tempted to pull out a couple of Razorbats to combat them, but I wasn't sure how useful they would be against the enchanted blades.

"These are the Scythe Daggers of Saturn. These blades were rumored to have been held by the roman god of the harvest and time. The blades are enchanted to cut through anything and to be eternally sharp. They in themselves are not incredibly powerful relics, but they have saved my life more than I care to admit."

Yep. Razorbats would be useless. Now to avoid being skewered and keep my healing factor a secret.

"When can I get myself a relic?"

"When you are ready." He replies simply.

Creating an energy whip, I let him make the first attack.

Lunging forward, he slashes at my face, chest, and stomach at incredible speeds. If I were a regular human I would be dead, instead I swat his hand aside and wrap my whip around his ankle, flipping him around only for him to land on his feet and hit me with the butt of one of his daggers on my temple. Sidestepping a slice to the chest, I block the second strike with an energy whip.

"FIGHT DAMN YOU! FIGHT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" He yells as he slashes and hacks at me as fast as he can, one of his strikes actually slicing a shallow cut on my cheek.

Damn it.

Feeling my cheek heat up for a split second as it heals, I can see Kaecilius gaping at me in shock. Lunging forward, I knock his blades aside and (Still holding back) knock him off his feet and fifteen feet away.

"What are you?" He gasps as he stares at me,

Walking over to him, I offer him a hand. Who knows, maybe my interference may make him stay on the straight and narrow. It probably won't affect too much as the rest of the Zealots will probably still rise up at some point, so Strange will still become the Sorcerer Supreme.

Probably.

"I'm just someone doing everything in my power to become powerful enough to defend and protect those I love. You of all people can respect that?"

Looking at my hand then at me, he seems to hold an internal debate before nodding. Taking my hand, he gets up and looks me in the eyes.

"If you prove a threat to Kamar Taj or earth, I will stop you." He says. Ironic considering what he may do later.

"Then you won't mind me saying the same." I reply. With a nod between us, Kaecilius retrieves his Daggers and heads to leave.

"No more training?" I ask his retreating form.

"Nothing I can teach you." He answers. "Go read a book or something."

Sighing, I head to the library. There was still time before I had to get on one of the many conference calls of Oscorp. Might as well spend that time doing something useful.

/

(Time Skip)

"Hey guys." I wave at the holographic versions of Harry and Greer walking around my room.

"Alex! How've you been?" Harry immediately asks as he grins at me. It looks like he has kept up with the training I had set up for him and Spider-Man, too bad I didn't have a Danger Room or anything, it would make things so much easier. Something to look into on top of the other few dozen things I'm working on.

"I've been great. This place is exactly what I needed." Our cover story to Greer and pretty much everyone else was that this place was simply a Tibetan resort that was off the map and only catered to the rich while offering a place to relax and get away.

Of course that won't hold for long, but I intended to visit home every so often then act like I was visiting another resort or business of some kind and with the Sling rings, I can visit and return here in seconds.

Hopefully no one will be too mad at me when I get back if they find out.

"This place just has a… Magical feel to it." I say to them. "Its very relaxing. I should tell Tony about it, see how he'd like it." Obviously not as he would drive everyone crazy, but it would be funny in the least.

"How about you two? Anything new I should be worried about?"

"Nothing on the personal side sir, but on the business side we may have an issue. After Oscorp came out and bought Hammer Tech, Frost International and Shaw incorporated seemed to make a deal and use their combined resources to start arming the U.S. military before our own brand of weapons can get out of the testing phase."

"Wait… Shaw Incorporated? Frost International? Who are they? How come I've never heard of them?" I ask. And it was true. I had only heard of them in comics, not in this life. I even tried looking them up to see if mutants existed.

"They are rather new businesses, only starting within the last few years sir, right before Mr. Stark stopped making weapons actually, but their current financial power makes it seem otherwise. Frost International works in Weapons under their sub company Cold Steel and medicine vie Frost Pharmaceuticals. They also have fingers in several other areas as well including security and other businesses. The current CEO of Frost international is one Emma Frost." She explains. "Shaw on the other hand has his own hands in every pie you can think of. Weapons, medicine, oil, iron and steel, and much more. The current owner is Sabastian Shaw. He has been apart of several underground operations and seems to be selling weapons to the terrorist group Ten Rings after Obadiah Stane died. However no one can prove anything."

"Very well…" I nod. "Keep me posted on that front. If they try anything against Oscorp, call me immediately, It's not that I don't trust you, but at that time, Oscorp will need me as their public face." I explain. "I honestly doubt they will, but if they do… let me know."

Xavier is powerful, but to block the minds of every human on the planet about mutants existing, that shouldn't be possible… Unless someone else is doing it or he is somehow using Cerebro to enhance himself farther than ever seen before in movies and comics.

"Greer, do me a favor and look up Charles Xavier, Eric Lensherr, Max Eisenhardt, and Nathanial Essex. I want everything you can pull on them, address, histories, phone numbers, everything you think is useful." I ask her as she takes notes. Who knows, maybe Charles and Eric were working together to keep mutants hidden and Magneto decided to fight back or something.

"Any specific reason boss?" she asks.

"Call it a hunch."

After talking a little bit more business, including Greer giving me a message from Richards for an experiment he had come up with, but needed my help to complete, she left the call and went back to work. Harry and I talked hero stuff for a while before just chatting, and finally he hung up.

This gave me a lot to think about. In the comics Xavier was never powerful enough to wipe the minds of every human on earth of mutants, it was simply impossible. The only time he did anything on that level was with the help of Stark and Strange to erase the Sentry from everyones mind. This version probably doesn't even know Stark and Strange isn't even a sorcerer yet.

Unless…

In the X-Men movies, the only time he is that powerful was when Apocalypse enhanced him to send a message. What if he used the power boost to simply make people forget about mutants? It makes sense in a way, but if that is the case, why are people only now realizing mutants exist? Frost and Shaw suddenly appeared from nowhere, so that would raise questions… Unless

Telepathy can be confusing. I'd have to pay Charles a visit when I get a chance. See what happened. Who knows, maybe I can convince him I mean no harm.

Something tells me he won't appreciate much human help. If he was willing to go so far as to block mutants from regular humans memories, things must have been bad on the mutant front.

Well… Until I finish my training in magic and actually find out where he lives, I can't really do anything. Not to mention I need to find a way to block telepathy. I don't want to fight someone who can alter my memories.

Sighing, I get comfortable in my bed and pick up a book on Astral projection before exiting my own body, entering the Astral Dimension and start reading.

/

 **Hey! Sorry about this chapter, it didn't end up like I was expecting, especially the mutant thing. I'm not actually planning on introducing them until after the Avengers movie. Their versions will be an AU version of the First Class brand of Mutants. Their history will be the same, averting the Cuban missile crisis, time travel, and Apocalypse, etc. Xavier then used his mind powers to block mutants from humans so they will be ignored, but as of now, his mental blocks are starting to wane and allow mutants to be seen again. It will come to a head after Avengers 1 though.**

 **As for the training scene with Kaecilius. Yes Alex showed off, but it was needed. He wanted to show what he was capable of so Kaecilius would know why he was holding back. Also, training has gotten to a point where it is utterly useless for him. Alex is capable of bench pressing 20 tons, 40,000 pounds, so he needs to hold back against regular foes, even against some powered foes. If he fought Kaecilius going all out, even in a spar, Kaecilius would be dead. As for the name of Kaecilius' weapon, the Marvel Wiki just calls them Scythe daggers. I figured that wasn't awesome enough of a name, so they are now the Scythe Daggers of Saturn.**

 **Hope you enjoy and I hope I didn't make it confusing.**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	27. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

Chapter 27

/

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! In this one, we will go over a few more magic tricks, pop over to Reeds to see the experiment, and see which relic Alex will get!**

 **Enjoy!**

/

Astral projection is probably one of my favorite tricks that I've learned at Kamar Taj. Learning it however, was really weird.

There were two ways to really learn Astral projection, the first way was the harder, yet more traditional way of meditation and focus, and the second way is much more uncomfortable because a master would have to launch your astral projection several times from your body till you got the hang of it. The second option is only used when a student can't meditate for some reason or just can't get the hang of it.

I was lucky enough to not have to go that way.

A bonus to using Astral projections is the fact that while the Astral self is out of the body, the body rests. This allows me to read and study at night while my body gets its rest. This is how I was able to study and research all night long while still getting a good night's rest.

Using this process I was able to not only surpass my peers, but also grow in my knowledge by leaps and bounds, quickly leaping in the ranks of sorcerers to the point of Master. Much faster than the 'Lifetime' that the Ancient One claims it would take. It had actually taken about a year for me to get to this point.

Though, that isn't strictly true. I am not a Master of the Mystic arts yet, first I need to pass a test.

I have to choose a relic to use as my own.

No pressure?

There is no specific way to choose a relic I've been told, often time the magic of the relic will reach out to you as you look at it. Strange, having never done it and in the middle of a fight, didn't sense the Cloak of levitation until it was on him. At least that is my theory.

Currently I was walking through the Room of Ancient Relic 's in Kamar Taj, we had already gone through the three Sanctums and nothing really felt… Right. The closest thing that gave me any form of feedback was the supposed Axe of Angarruumus, but even that felt wrong somehow, incomplete. I had to admit though, there were some really cool relics in the various Sanctums. There was the Axe of Angarruumus, which literally hummed with power, the closest thing I could relate it to was Thors hammer when Thor was summoning that tornado in New Mexico. The only difference was Thor's hammer had more of an electric feel while this one was pure magic. The Ancient One, who was actually helping me to an extent, guiding me I guess, claimed that the Axe was completely indestructible and was capable of killing all forms of mythical creatures. It also had the neat ability to return to the wielders hand when thrown or dropped. Next was the Dragonfang Sword. Supposedly it was carved from the tusk of an extradimensional dragon (because regular dragons are so last season) by a powerful wizard named Kahji-Da, before being passed into the care of the Ancient One for safekeeping. It was completely indestructible, could absorb magic, and could shatter any barrier, magical or otherwise.

Next was the Wand of Watoomb. The same weapon Wong chooses at the end of Dr. Strange. It has the power to absorb magic and redirect it much more powerful than it was originally. Obviously it didn't help Wong as he died, but it was still interesting. There were also a few others like the Golden Mace of Hercules, The Amulet of Abbadon, The Wand of Xyggondo. And for some reason a baseball bat wrapped in enchanted barbed wire.

"Master…" I ask uncertainly. "Are you sure I'm ready? Nothing that has called to me has felt right."

"You are ready, don't think about what you think YOU need. Focus. Feel their magic intertwining with yours and find your relic."

She had said this already, several times and I was getting a tad bit frustrated with her. That didn't stop me from doing what she said though.

Closing my eyes, I try to focus on the various relics around the room. Sighing in frustration after about a minute, I look back at the Ancient One.

"It's here, its close, but I can't find out what!" I throw my hands up in frustration before simply running my hand through my hair.

She just smiles.

Sometimes she can be rather annoying.

Walking around the room one more time, I sigh again as I do-

Wait.

I almost missed it, It was almost like a whisper, barely heard over the hundreds of other relics in the room screaming out.

Reaching through some cobwebs, I grab something smooth with an ornate border to it. Picking it up, I look at it.

"A mirror?" I ask

"The Black Mirror. One of the most powerful Scrying tools in existence. It is capable of allowing the user to see into the future, the past, and into any dimension in the multiverse." She corrects. "Many a time I have found myself using this mirror to relive memories of old, but now it is yours."

Looking at the mirror I try to think of where I heard of it before. I don't remember it in the MCU, but that isn't saying much. If I remember correctly from the comics, it also allows the user to traverse dimensions. I guess that it is depowered here in order to not be over powered. Not to mention Sorcerers can hop dimensions with their sling rings anyway, so I guess a mirror that can do that is somewhat pointless. Though from what I remember it could also change its size.

"How do I use it?" I ask.

"Just think of what you want to see while calling upon your magic to activate it. Rather simple really."

Hmm…imagining it shrinking from about the size of an Ipad to the size of a phone, it follows my imagination and does just that.

Thinking for a second, I come up with an idea.

Charles Xavier.

Immediately an image of a bald, suit wearing, wheelchair bound man appeared, teaching numerous students about Philosophy.

Inhumans.

Suddenly I was looking at Black Bolt on the moon, sitting on his throne and watching over his court.

Atlantis.

Namor fighting some undersea monster I couldn't discern.

Magneto was…

He was talking to Sabertooth. That would be something to look out for.

Holy shit. The uses for this thing are astronomical. Plans start to flow through my head as I continue to search various characters from Marvel and see if they exist or just to see if I can see them.

Thor was drinking with the Warriors Three and Sif, Captain America was thawed and currently working out in a gym in Brooklyn, Black Cat was taking a shower.

Holy… Wow… she is really…

Off that topic. Bad Alex.

Anyway, Punisher was Punishing, Daredevil was kicking ass, and Nick fury was busy doing paperwork,

All in all, it proved that this little gem was going to be extremely useful.

Turning to the Ancient One, I bowed at the waist and then grinned.

"Thank you."

/

Using the Sling Ring, I appear several blocks from the Baxter building. I didn't know what kind of sensors they had, but I didn't doubt that they would sense me slinging in.

Going up to the top floor, dressed in my usual two piece suit with undone collar, The Black Mirror on my pocket the size of a flip phone, I put on one of my regular goofy grins and open the door to see The Fantastic Four all waiting on me. I called them from Kamar Taj to let them know I was coming over to see how they were doing and to help Reed with hi project. Luckily at the time Greer told me about it, I had already finished most of my training, so all I had to do was finish and hop on over.

"Hey guys!" I grin, "How is my favorite superhero team?"

Ben just laughs and claps my back, the force barely fazing me, but I act like it nearly nocks me down.

"Ha! We're doing good Kid." He laughs as he walks out of the room. Apparently he had a date with his girlfriend.

Johnny smirks and shakes my hand before claiming he is going to take a nap, apparently he has a date tonight and wants to be wide awake. Sue greeted me warmly with a hug and a smile, while Reed just shook my hand.

"I'll let you two scientists go at it. I still need to file some paperwork." Sue says as she leaves, her hips swaying on the way out.

"You Mr. Richards, are a lucky man." I say with a thumb pointed at her retreating form.

"I know." He smiles.

"Now what kind of experiment is this, Reed? Anything too dangerous?" I joke as I take off my suit jacket and roll up my sleeves.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Alex. I didn't ask you to come because of an experiment."

Pausing, I slowly turn to Reed while maintaining the goofy Alex Osborn demeanor.

"Then what did you call me for?"

"I know who you are. I know you are the Goblin." He says. "And before you ask, I turned off any and all security cameras and recording devices before I said that."

Chuckling a little, I look him in the eye. "Me? The Goblin? What gave you that idea? I'm nowhere near skilled enough to be the Goblin."

Frowning at my refusal, he walked over to his computer and pulled up some videos for me to watch. There were several of them and they all showed me training in some form or fashion. They stopped right before I changed my hideout from Oscorp tower to the Warehouse, so at least I know he doesn't know about that yet.

"Where did you get these." I ask. My entire demeanor changed from goofy billionaire to the Goblin in seconds.

"I hacked Oscorps security cameras. I wanted to know why a multi-million dollar company would waste money on us then completely ignore us other than funding. It made no sense."

"So you hacked my security, spied on me, and discovered my closest guarded secret?" I asked. My mouth was pressed into a thin line, and I knew I was glaring at him.

"Would you have done the same?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter." I growl at him. We both knew that I would. "Noone can know my identity. Noone but a select few that I trust can know. If my identity ends up in the hands of my enemies, they can use it to harm my family. I trust you Reed, but your security is shit. Delete the video's now or I will."

He just nods and deletes them. Sighing a bit in relief, I look at him.

"Thank you."

He nods again before stretching over and grabbing two chairs from the other side of the room, setting them down so we could talk.

"Why did you become the Goblin?" he asks after we sat down.

So I told him, the shortened version that didn't involve future knowledge or alternate dimensions or Extremis/Oz formula hybrid (Which I had recently named the Apex Formula) or anything, but I still told him the basics. He never interrupted either, he simply listened. Surprisingly enough, even though he hacked into my security and discovered my identity, I trusted him to a degree. In the comics he was always loyal to his family and friends. His only real issue was his genius and single mindedness at times. Kind of like how he was convinced during the comic Civil War that helping Tony was right. Hopefully in this reality he will choose something different if the Civil War ever happens.

If it happens at all.

Getting all of this off my chest however is surprisingly relieving though. I was able to tell him about my worries of being a hero, my fears, etc. and he just listened.

After about an hour of talking, most of which was spent me telling him my story then him asking questions on how my powers work, I check my watch.

"Holy cow… look at the time." I say. "Reed, thanks for listening, but I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Maybe we can continue this later?"

He grins at me. "Anytime."

Heading back downstairs, I prepare myself for my next meeting.

Stupid business deals. What I wouldn't give to go back to being a regular college student…

/

 **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! Don't worry, he will still get personalized training from the Ancient One later, but I figured that Avengers 1 is coming up, so he should probably prepare some more before that happens.**

 **So he got the Black Mirror. One of the most powerful scrying tools in the Marvel universe, capable of finding almost anyone anywhere. Probably the only people it can't find is someone even more powerful magically than it. Odin for example. This version will still be as powerful, but lack the same abilities as its comics version. Instead of allowing the user to teleport there, it will only allow the user to see the place. This will be useful, especially with his sling ring allowing him to transport anyway.**

 **The only reason I did this is because I did not want to give my already OP character Time Travel. It would be like giving Thanos the Anti-Life Equation on top of the Gauntlet. Not even close to fair.**

 **Yes Atlantis exists, Yes the Inhumans Exist, and Yes, they will appear later in the story as integral pieces, however I won't tell you anymore on that because spoilers.**

 **Next Chapter! A bit more magical training! Preparation! Inventions! Stuff!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	28. Planning for the Future

Chapter 28

/

 **Hey guys, I figure I would answer some reviews here. Normally I just P.M. the reviewer (Unless the** **reviewer is a guest or has the P.M. turned off.**

 **Recently I got some reviews by someone named Rangle and he asked some pretty good questions throughout the first few chapters. To Rangles Chapter 5 review. Alex is not a Goody two shoes. He will kill when needed, however if it is in his best interest in keeping them alive (Or they literally can't die) He will put them in suspended Animation so he can study them and either find out how to cure them or put them down permanently. For example, if he fought Joker, Joker would end up missing a head after the battle. To Rangles Chapter 8 review. Yes he gives out his specific tech to certain people, however this group is not large. The only people with his advanced tech is his brother, Spider-Man, and Himself. His regular tech sold by Oscorp is to be sold and has been sold to SHIELD, the Army, and General Ross while civilian tech is sold to the public. Yes it could be stolen by enemy forces and used, but that happens to every hero anyway and Goblin has a way to beat people using Oscorps tech. Think of it as a purposeful chink in the armor. You may see this his or her chapter 11 review. Alex almost lost to the Punisher for good reason. Alex at that point was untrained, relied too much on his tech, and was fighting Frank Castle, someone who in his own little comic strip killed the entire marvel universe. Oh. And if you haven't given this story up by this point, Harry is not exactly his robin. More like Nightwing. Alex isn't going to watch him much; it will be more of a "Go patrol this area and I'll patrol over here."**

 **To Guest. Lol. That could be a possibility. The black mirror can see through time and see secrets long lost in time.**

 **To Willfant. Right now he is staying in this realities Multiverse, so he won't be hopping between the TV shows or the Movies, or the comics. He will stay right where he is for now. He may encounter some of those things in this universe, but not sure.**

 **To Edgolub2. Thanks!**

 **To Brady420. Yes it is, and extremely useful.**

 **To Guest. Sorry about that, I will try to do better next time.**

 **To Joe Lawyer. It does have sound, however it can also be muted at will. At least this version can.**

 **To Blaze1992. Eh. She is centuries old and understands to some degree and Alex had the mirror turned away from her.**

 **To Darlok. That is exactly what I was going for! I'm glad you approve!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

/

"Illusions are one of the many uses of Asgardian magic, and if the user is skilled enough, they could trick even the most powerful sorcerers."

Right now I was back in Kamar Taj and training with the Ancient One in Asgardian magic's, starting with illusions. Using my Sling Ring I am able to travel between here and New York easily so I can continue my training while also running Oscorp and prepare more thoroughly for the invasion which will happen Anywhere from a few days to a few months if I remember the timeline right.

"To use this magic, one must visualize exactly what they want." She says as suddenly her regular canary yellow robes changed into a suit of the same color with a slight shimmer of magic. Just as quickly however her suit then changed back into her regular robes. In another shimmer, her appearance suddenly changed to look exactly like me. "Illusion based magic can be used to deceive your opponents, create doubles of yourself to act as messengers, and so much more." Finally she returned her appearance to normal.

Unfortunately we have gone over this lesson several times before, but I hadn't been able to do much more than making myself completely undetectable via the senses and regular technology. Spider-Man sensed me barely due to his spider sense, but everyone else I tried it on didn't even realize I was there. I was even able to prank Tony by moving a glass of Scotch he was reaching for. After several minutes of this and Tony asking Jarvis to scan the room for anything only for Jarvis to reply in the negative, he simply shook his head and mumbled to himself "I need to lay off the alcohol…" before leaving the room.

On the bright side I can escape Jarvis's detection, so in doing so, I 'borrowed' a sample of Stark's new element. I think he called it Badassium or something? After stealing it, I was able to run a few tests and determined that it had more uses than just powering Tony's built in Night light. One of these uses included substituting for the tritium in Otto's miniature suns while lowering the chance of spectacular meltdowns. Using this knowledge I immediately gave it to my scientists to recreate and implement in several more power plants in several more cities and giving me more money.

Not that money is everything, but it is extremely useful to be filthy rich, especially for a few of my plans.

"Focus." The Ancient one tells me. Right now I was trying to create an illusion that made me look like someone else. Right now I was trying Dumbledore from the Harry Potter series, I figure that she would find it a little funny considering they were both ancient magical teachers.

Opening my eyes, I could tell something was different. Looking down, I gasp in shock. It was like having your eyes half way above and half way below water. On one hand I could see my normal self as easily as I normally would. On the other hand, I could see myself with a long white beard tucked in my belt, glittering stars constantly moving and shooting across the fabric of my plum colored robes. On my crooked nose sat a pair of half mooned spectacles and on my head was a tall pointed wizards hat. On my feet was a pair of thick wooly socks.

Grinning at the Ancient Ones amused expression, I start stroking my beard as I almost feel my eyes start to twinkle.

Pulling a very specific sweet from my pocket (I brought some for this moment) I look at my teacher and grin even wider

"Lemon Drop?" I ask.

With that we both burst out laughing.

/

After finally succeeding in changing my appearance, I quickly grew proficient in making myself look like anybody. Fictional, real life, anyone I wanted to really. We had yet to start projecting the illusion away from me to create distractions or to send messages, supposedly she wants to make sure I was proficient in disguises first.

Right now though, I was working in the Goblin's cave (Name was a work in progress) working on a few things for the battle. I had already made several devices that should protect New York while the Avengers fight the Chitauri. Using my newfound magical invisibility and with help from the Black Mirror, I had planted several small devices throughout the city that should, when turned on, release a signal that will activate forty separate platforms I had set up across the city in areas with the most violence during the invasion. Disguised as regular shipping containers that will open up and release twenty drones each, these drones are similar to those made by Ivan Vanko, or Whiplash. The only difference is they will be made by Oscorp and be under my control. Not to mention the Avengers symbols on their shoulders.

My original plan was to modify my energy absorbing shield and make one big enough to protect the city, but if I do that, the Chitauri would then move to neighboring cities and create more havoc, splitting the team and causing mayhem. Not good.

So, scrapping that plan, I got to work creating new gadgets, setting up contingencies, and overall making sure there would be as little casualties as possible. I had even taken to creating new costumes for the Avengers.

Except Thor and Iron Man, there costumes I couldn't really change.

For Captain America, I based his costume after the one he wore in Captain America: The First Avenger, in my opinion that was the coolest one. So, using that design as a basis, I altered it. Instead of Kevlar as the main fabric, I replaced it with an adamantine mesh like what I used with Spider-Man's regular suit. In the Star of the suit was a tracker to allow me to know where he is in costume and in the wrist of the suit was a homing beacon that would recall his shield to him at will.

Thee Hulk's outfit was essentially a pair of pants for Bruce Banner made from slightly modified unstable molecules. When in human form they looked like a regular pair of jeans. Whenever he transforms into the hulk however, they transform into a form fitting pair of what looks like bicycle shorts, but with a bit of extra armor. This would keep him from buying a new pair of pants time he lets off some steam. The pockets will also hold stuff like his wallet and whatever else he has, so it will stay safe whenever he transforms. It also has a tracker built in. I had actually just delivered it to his current residence in Kolkata, India. If I remember right, that is the place Widow ends up meeting him.

As for Hawkeye, I hadn't actually changed his suit; I just made a few arrow tips for him. Specifically, sonic arrows that, when they hit their target, let out a sound similar to Banshee of the X-Men or Black Canary of the Justice League. Another arrow tip releases a foam upon getting close to the target, this allows for non-lethal capture. Along with the foam for non-lethal attacks, I also made a few gas arrows that release a knockout gas, tear gas, and others. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to drop them off til after the Avengers.

Black Widows suit was both simple and hard to make. Also using an Adamantine mesh, her suit looked like it does now, but with the added electricity based attacks built in similar to how she looked in Age of Ultron. Along with the electric shock on her wrist, I also added little electrical disks that can be shot out to electrocute people and electrical Batons. Other than that however, I didn't add much.

I just hope we are ready.

/

"Dr. Connors. Looks like today is your lucky day, someone payed your way out of here." The security guard said as he opens the door. Setting on his cot, looking down at his hand, he glances up.

"Dr. Osborn!" He says, shocked.

"Hey Curt." I smile.

"What are you doing here? And what does he mean today's my lucky day?" He asks me. Right now he made a really gruff and unkept look. His beard is wild and messy while his regular prison clothes were filthy.

"You're getting out. I talked to the judge who sentenced you and was able to convince him to release you into my custody." I say as I help him up, in the process, I stick a needle into his exposed neck and inject him with a modified lizard formula. Essentially this one would stabilize the formula in his body and allow him to change between lizard and human at will, just like the girls I saved earlier.

Gasping in pain at the needle, he stares in shock at his rapidly regrowing arm.

"But… Sir, The Lizard!" he stares at me in horror.

Grinning at him, I pat him on the back. "Don't worry about the Lizard, Curt. That injection was a slightly modified version of the cure. Spider-Man's cured your body to an extent, the one I gave you cured your mind, unfortunately it also purged Spider-Man's cure from your body, and surprisingly you are not the first person to deal with becoming a hybrid under my employ. However, I would like to state for the record that they were hybrids before I hired them." I say as I lead him back through the prison. You may be wondering what I am doing, he went crazy! He nearly destroyed Oscorp!

So? He is a genetic mastermind of near unopposed caliber. Not to mention that his lizard form is more powerful than the other hybrids, so if I can get him on my side, he may be able to help me as both Alex Osborn and the Goblin. I've been thinking on making a good version of the Sinister Six, he would just be the first member.

Obviously I won't make it official until I can get all the members, but it is a plan for later.

Meanwhile, Connors was staring at me in shock. "W-What? There are more people like me?"

"Yeah. You know Greer? My assistant? She can turn into a human tiger hybrid. Hot as hell by the way." I say as I lead him out of the prison facility and get him into my limo. Greer had given me permission to tell Connors that she was a hybrid, so I don't have to worry about her slapping me thankfully.

Ignoring my comment on her attractiveness, Dr. Curt Connors is staring at his new hand in disbelief as we drive away from the dark grey walls.

"The serum you just gave me… What does it do?"

"In a nutshell, it cures your mind while also allowing you to change between your lizard form and human form. It doesn't completely erase the Lizard form, but I figured you would still appreciate it." I say. I actually lied a bit; I had recently discovered the permanent cure to the Hybrids and had even offered it to those affected. Most agreed and took the cure, but some didn't. They claimed it was a part of them now and they felt like they got rid of it, they would get rid of a part of themselves.

"You may have noticed it when you were in your cell, but you may find yourself… acting like your animal counterpart on occasion. Nothing serious," I add when I see his slightly scared face. "Stuff like appetite or the occasional need to shed your skin. Nothing too life altering, but it will be there."

"Why?" he finally says after taking a few minutes to process this. "Why do this for me? I nearly destroyed Oscorp. If word got out that it was me that did that… Oscorp would go bankrupt. Why me?"

"Think of it as a new start. I scratch your back, you scratch mine." I say as we head back into the city. "I have plans Doctor. You just need to know that you are a part of them."

With that, the rest of the trip was taken in silence.

/

 **Hey y'all! I just want to apologize first off. The reviews are not showing up, I had to respond to your reviews by reading them through my email notifications. Thank god I didn't delete them.**

 **Anyway, hope that gets fixed soon.**

 **Curt Connors is the first and most definitely not the last to join my version of the Sinister Six, If you have ideas on which villains should join the team (Remember, five left.) just review!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Next chapter is the start of the AVENGERS! YAY! Finally! Not only that, but stuff happens!**

 **Quick notice, Alex will hide his magic for now from people. Think of it as a secret weapon of sorts. Eventually it will get out, its inevitable, but for now Magic is his secret weapon.**

 **Thanks!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	29. AVENGERS!

Chapter 29

AVENGERS!

/

 **Hey Everyone! At long last! THE AVENGERS!**

 **Avengers Assemble for you British people.**

 **I never actually got why they changed the name… Anyway. REVIEWS!**

 **BTW, Review is back up! I can see your reviews now! So yay!**

 **/**

So evidently, it was sooner rather than later.

Earlier this morning, I was called by Director Fury and told that the Avengers were needed. Technically he said that he would need my scientific knowledge to help track a target who destroyed a SHIELD base. After pulling up footage of the event (Yes I hacked into SHIELD Database to get it), I quickly realized that Loki was here.

That means that it was time the Avengers made their debut to the world.

Part of me is excited, it's the Avengers. What Marvel nerd in their right mind wouldn't be? But at the same time, I can't help but worry that I hadn't done enough to prepare or that my actions up to date will change things to a point where I can't prepare? Luckily with the Black Mirror, the second concern is not an issue, but it is still terrifying.

Landing my private helicopter on the SHIELD Helicarrier, I spin in a circle once to take everything as I get out and grin. This is going to be interesting. Wearing my light armor under my long sleeve shirt and jeans, my mask attached at the neck of my costume and hiding in the back of my shirt.

"Dr. Osborn. I wasn't expecting to see you here?" I hear behind me. Turning to the new voice, I see the Incredible Hulks alter ego. Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Dr. Banner! Great to see you!" I laugh as my chopper flies away on autopilot. "So they dragged you here too? By the way, your work on biochemistry is unparalleled, when we are done with this, I have someone I want you to meet, but for now. Let's meet those people." I say in a very rapid fire way as I steer Dr. Banner to the lost looking Captain America and smirking Black Widow.

"Captain! You look lost!" I laugh at the Super soldier, shaking his hand once I reached him. "Allow me to introduce a few people. Captain Rodgers, Doctor Banner. Doctor Banner, Captain Rodgers."

"Dr. Banner." Steve said. "Word is you can find the cube?"

"Is that the only word about me?" Banner replies.

"The only word I care about." With that one sentence, Captain America probably gained Banners loyalty for life.

"It must be strange for you… All this?" Bruce says after gesturing to everything.

"It's actually kind of familiar…" He replies while looking at some of the soldiers training.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." Romanoff finally says. Apparently she had gone and checked something and had just gotten back.

"Is this a submarine?" I hear Steve ask Widow as I start to head inside. I wanted to see it take off, but I also needed to check the tech they had. It's surprising how ancient some of SHIELDS tech is compared to Starks and mine. I heard Stark was upgrading their tech recently, but I doubt it is as good as some of the stuff he puts out. This is probably low tech in comparison.

Not hearing Banner's response to finding out it was in fact, not a sub, I immediately head to the lab, passing the deck with just a slight wave at Hill and Fury.

Yeah… it was all shit. It would work, but it wouldn't be anywhere near as fast or as in depth as I would want it.

On the plus side, their firewalls are also crap.

The room looked identical to how it looked in the Avengers movie, a few screens here and there, a window showing how high we were, a few counters. Nothing too special. Hacking into their security footage, I cut the sound so me and Banner can have some privacy.

So while I am working on finding the cube, I'm also searching for any files linked to Hydra, even in the slightest. So far I have only found a few blueprints for some of the old Hydra weapons used in World War II and some of the newer stuff SHIELD was making using the Destroyer armor. Speaking of, I need to find that and steal it from SHIELD before events in The Winter Soldier come around, the secrets that thing can give me, technologically and magically, would be astounding.

Continuing my multitasking, I hear the door open again with Bruce and Nat talking a little about his past. Nothing too in depth, but enough for a conversation.

"Dr. Banner." I say, surprising the scientist. "Make yourself at home, unfortunately this stuff isn't as great as Oscorps tech, but it will do for now."

"Oh… Umm… I'm sure it will be fine." He finally manages, obviously trying not to offend me or Oscorp.

"Dr. Banner… Bruce. You don't have to mince words with me. I know of your big green problem, it doesn't bother me in the least." I tell him, not turning from my self-appointed task of locating the Destroyer armor's whereabouts. "You can tell me whatever you want, it's not like you are going to hulk out because of that."

Looking at me in bewilderment, he asks me a very important question.

"You do realize the Other Guy is strong enough to rip through titanium like it was butter, right?"

"Yep." I say, popping the P. "Yet he won't hurt those who help him or he cares about. You probably don't remember this Bruce, but we have met before. Where did you think you got that communicator?" I ask.

"Yo- How? The Other Guy got it sometime after he broke Harlem? The only thing I remember is some sort of demon guy."

"Seriously? Demon Guy? That is the best you could come up with?" I ask, finally looking at the other scientist. "I'll have you know, the official name is The Goblin."

"The Goblin? You mean the guy who helped Stark fight that armored guy at Stark tower?"

Giving him a somewhat deadpan look, I reply. "Yes… The guy who helped Stark beat the armored guy. Anyway… So far I've created an algorithm that should help triangulate the radiation being emitted by the Tesseract, besides that I've also got every Oscorp laboratory in North America looking for anything within a hundred miles."

And with that, we got to work.

/

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot." Standing outside of the same cage that held Loki, Nick Fury was currently attempting to put the fear of god into Loki.

Yes I am perfectly aware of the humor in that statement.

Standing around the monitors on deck stood Captain Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Black Widow, and myself. Seeing Thor again was fun, after getting clapped on the back and me giving him a warning to only refer to me as Alex or Osborn instead of Goblin while he was here unless I was in costume, we quickly got caught up. Apparently the nine realms were getting a tad restless after Loki's fall, which doesn't sound good, and due to the Bifrost getting destroyed by Thor, the Asgardians are having issues traveling between realms to help.

Surprisingly enough, Sif missed me. Claimed I was one of the few warriors she deemed worthy enough to fight alongside her or something. I should visit her sometime…

Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky and get another kiss? Probably wishful thinking, but it is still possible.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki replies.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury states with certainty. Glancing at Banner, I can almost see him sigh in resignation, almost like he had been expecting it. Personally, I never understood why Fury used Hulks cage to trap Loki. Just because it could hold something capable of destroying cities doesn't mean it could hold the god of tricksters. I doubt anything I threw at him could hold him long either. The guy was essentially the first Houdini.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

The guy is also a master at words. He knew we were watching and he knew how his words were sowing distrust between us. It wasn't exactly doing much with me. I wouldn't trust Fury with maid duty. He'd probably end up bugging everything and knowing all my secrets.

Though seeing Fury in a maid costume would be both disturbing and hilarious.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

It is kind of funny to watch from an outside perspective. Loki is playing everybody, the Avengers, Fury, everyone. Fury thinks he is scaring Loki, he thinks he is intimidating, but right now he is nothing more than free entertainment for Loki.

"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki says with a cold smirk.

"Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something." Fury sarcastically says as he leaves.

"That went well." I snark.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner says, looking all the world like what was just said didn't bother him.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Captain America asks, trying to figure out exactly what is going on and how to stop it.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract" Thor replies.

"An army from outer space" Steve says in mild shock.

"Yeah Captain, the world has changed. We have aliens now." I joke.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce says.

"Selvig?" asks Thor.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner tries to explain.

"He's a friend." Thor says simply.

At this point, Natasha finally speaks up. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Captain America says.

"I don't think we should be focusing on guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him"

"Wrong!" I say suddenly. "Thor. Two questions. First one, You Asgardians are known as gods by mortals yes? The question is what is Loki a god of?"

"He is the god of Mischief?" Thor says uncertainly as if he doesn't know where I am going with this.

"Exactly, and if my research is accurate, he is also known as the Liesmith, Silvertongue, and is a master of illusions, correct?"

"Yes… But what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything!" I tell them. "Don't you get it? He wants to be here. This is his plan. He is trying to split us apart one by one. He has already attacked Dr. Banner here. He attacked Rodgers a bit in Germany with his Man out of Time speech. He attacked Thor when they were on the cliff face before Stark tackled Thor. He is picking us off one by one. A house divided cannot stand and all that."

"How can you tell?" Stark says, apparently he had just walked in.

"I have a degree in advanced Psychology and I've recently started on a degree in ancient Mythology" I deadpan. "Loki is the sort of guy to have a plan within a plan within a plan. I have no doubt that he is exactly where he wants to be. Unfortunately we can't do anything about that until he plays his hand." I sigh. "As for what they stole, Iridium. It's a stabilizing agent, it should theoretically stabilize the portal allowing it to stay open for as long and wide as he wants."

At this point, Stark had taken his place at the captains spot where Fury usually stands and silently slips one of his bugs to the console. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails. That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?" he rapid fires.

"He turns." Agent Hill states.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube." He says.

"When did you two become experts in thermonuclear astrophysics?" She asks us.

"Last night for me. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"On the way over actually. Didn't have much time otherwise." I reply with a shrug.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner replies.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." Stark counters.

"If he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." I state simply.

"Finally, people who speak English." Stark quips as he slapped me on the shoulder and walks over to shake Banners hand.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asks in confusion.

"Don't worry Captain, just a bunch of science geeks talking. I'll fill you in later." I answer Caps question.

Evidently I missed Stark greeting Banner as Fury just arrived and started speaking.

"Doctors Banner and Osborn are only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join them."

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

You know… it's kind of funny, they are soon to be in possession of two of the most powerful items in the multiverse, and they have no clue. If I can get ahold of the spear sometime during the battle of New York… Maybe I can study it and see what attributes it may have or what it can do. Maybe I can make a good version of Ultron? I'd have to test that though.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor says confused.

"I do. I understood that reference." Steve said, maybe a bit too proud.

"Thor, Steve, we are having a movie night or something. You two are way behind on the time. Just wait till I introduce you to Star Wars."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asks Bruce.

"This way, sir."

/

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take days to process"

Currently Banner, Stark, and I were trying to track the cube but unfortunately we haven't been able to narrow it down too much.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops" (A/N. a unit of computing speed equal to one million million (10^12) floating-point operations per second. See? You learn stuff in this story!)

"Heh. All I packed was a toothbrush." Banner replies.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." Stark says as he pops a blueberry in his mouth.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." Banner says.

"And besides Stark, I already offered him to come over to Oscorp. Dr. Octavius would love to discuss theories with you. Not to mention Dr. Conners." I say, focusing the second half of my statement to Bruce. I was currently running a few tests on the staff itself, it was only due to my mystical training that I can feel the Staff slowly enter my mind and try to affect it. Change it. Make me lose my cool.

 _They don't trust you… They hate you… you are nothing… they will hurt you… your family… you will fail…_

These were just a few things it was whispering into my mind, and shockingly enough I almost fel for them.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Stark says before poking Banner with a small needle like device.

"OW!"

"Hey!" Here enters Captain America in full regalia.

"Nothing?" Stark says, completely ignoring Cap and watching Banner closely.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asks Stark.

"Jury's out." He replies before turning to banner again "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

I nearly laugh at that last one. I forgot that line.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks Stark, getting up in his face.

"Funny things are." The sheer amount of 'I don't care' in that statement was astounding.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, Doc." Steve says.

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Banner replies.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Stark again turns to Banner.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark."

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Stark says, getting back in Steve's face.

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging them too. Isn't it?" Tony replies while pointing at both me and Banner.

"Uhhhh, I just want to finish my work here, and..." Banner tries to stutter out before Steve gives him a pointed look.

"Doctor?"

""A warm light for all mankind." Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube." He starts to explain.

"I heard it."

"I think that was meant for one of you." He says as he points to both me and Stark. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower or the mini sun, it was still all over the news."

"Mini sun?"

"Something Oscorps been working, essentially making mini suns and using them as batteries." I tell him. "We were the first names in clean energy. Stark's tower is currently powered by his answer to it, an Arc reactor. That little nightlight in his chest." I explain.

"It's just the prototype. We're kind of the only names in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Bring them in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner continues after we interrupted.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Stark says offhandedly.

If he wasn't a genius, I'd call him an idiot for blurting that out.

"I'm sorry. Did you say..." Steve tries to say.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" He offers.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve says.

"To be honest Captain… It is a bit suspicious, I understand your perspective. You are a soldier, you follow orders, but would you follow orders that would put your team in danger? I've read about you Captain. When you were ordered to act as the Army's trained monkey, you disregarded them in order to save your friend. James 'Bucky' Barnes. Would you be willing to put us in danger if it meant following an order?" I ask.

It was a low blow, but it would get him thinking. Eventually he would need to break away from his obedient soldier persona. He would need to break orders if it meant helping the most people.

"Besides." I continue. "Would you go into battle only knowing half the terrain? Half the info? I wouldn't, I would do everything in my power to know everything about the upcoming battle and preparing for it. That is what I am doing, that is what we are doing."

Captain America, the first superhero, looks at us all for a minute before sighing.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed." He says.

"I know, hence why we have already done all we really need to do. All we have left is to wait for a ping."

With a nod in my direction, he seems to almost deflate in exhaustion.

Leaving the room, Stark, Banner and I get busy again. Stark Hacking Shield, Me tinkering with the scepter, and Banner working on the cube.

/

"Not many people can sneak up on me." Loki says as I enter the room under my magical invisibility, quickly knocking out each camera in the room before sealing the door.

"No. But you figured I'd come." I stated as I release my invisibility. I didn't have much time, if I was correct, Black Widow would come in here in a few minutes to interrogate him, and the cameras getting knocked out should speed that up. I'm guessing about five to ten minutes before they get in here.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"No. That was never my job, I'm the scientist, the guy who figures out your little glow stick. What I want to know is two things. First off, are you in control of your actions?"

Glancing in my direction for a brief second, he went back to simply standing there.

"No answer? I was told you were more talkative than this. Second question, do you know that the gem in your staff contains an Infinity Stone? The Mind Stone in particular?"

Again, nothing more than a glance. This one however was filled with shock, anger, and disbelief.

"Thanos must put a lot of trust into you. Poor judgement on his part, trusting the God of Tricksters I mean."

This time, he didn't even hide his staring at me as I walk around his glass cage.

"You are probably wondering, How do I know about the Mad Titan? Lover of Death? Wielder of the True Infinity Gauntlet? I say true Gauntlet as the one in Odin's vault is nothing more than a show piece meant to impress his guests or act as a decoy so thieves would steal that, a worthless knock off, instead of the good stuff, the Casket of Eternal Winters for example."

"H-How do you know all this? You are Mortal! You should have no-"

"No knowledge? I know much more than you realize. I know your heritage. I know how you killed your biological father while Thor was on Earth. Laufey I think his name was? King of the Frost Giants?"

"LIAR! YOU KNOW NOTHING! BE SILENT AT ONCE!"

"Wrong again Loki. I know more that you could dream of. However, I have made my point and learned what I wanted. Good bye Loki." I say as I disappear from sight and unseal the door. Waiting a moment, Black Widow opens the door and looks around for a second, hand on her gun before walking over to Loki. The cameras turning on again as she sits down.

/

Invisibly merging with my illusionary double, I continue my work on the scepter seconds before Fury, Thor, and Widow barge into the room. All we are missing now is Steve.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asks at Starks open screens visibly searching through SHIELD stuff.

"Uhhh, Kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Stark replies as he starts to pull a few things up and pops a blueberry in his mouth.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce replies without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is "Phase 2"?" Stark then asks the SHIELD Director as Captain America walks in toting one of the big guns shield has made already.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. Uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." fury tries to say as Tony cuts him off.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Stark says as he shows everyone a weapons blueprint.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says in disgust.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asks Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Black Widow tells Banner as she reaches for her guns.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." He replies.

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She says.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. Is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury says pointing at Thor.

"Me?"

"A while back, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury accused.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor says defensively.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury said with a glance at everyone in the room.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve says.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor accuses, trying to shift the blame from Asgard back to Earth. The power of the Mind stone was increasing, nearly yelling at us.

 _THEY DON'T TRUST YOU! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! THEY WILL ONLY USE YOU! THEY WILL ONLY HURT YOU!_

It was ridiculous.

"A higher form? "

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" I finally yell.

Everyone froze for a second and looked at me, almost like they wanted a reason to bite my head off.

"The damned Spear is altering how we think. How we act. Bringing out our inner anger." I growl. Even I wasn't totally unaffected as I was crushing the steel desk with my strength.

"How come you aren't affected then?" Steve immediately asks.

"Oh I am, and I'm trying not to rip your collective heads off." I say as I slowly melt the steel table with the heat coming off me. "Literally."

"How the hell are you doing that?" Stark asks as he sees the table melting in my hands.

"Cap here isn't the only one with a special serum. "

"You need to step away" Fury tells Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark says as I try and fail from keeping my Extremis made heat from turning the table into more molten metal.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Cap says.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

You know the worst part of not being in control right now? Of feeling a huge pit of rage in yourself, yet also knowing every dirty little secret these people have?

You eventually let loose and you don't pull punches.

"Please Stark. You are nothing more than a man in an Iron Coffin. You made that suit to protect you from the terrorists, yet that never satisfied you did it? You had to make one bigger, better, more powerful, but at this point, you can never take it off can you? No matter how hard you try Stark, you will always be attached to that suit. You didn't make a suit of Armor that day. You built yourself an Iron Prison with no way out." I nearly snarl at him. My mind isn't working right, I am trying to fight it, but the stone is too powerful.

"Please, you wear armor too with powers I've never seen. You locked yourself in this too. You can never stop being the Goblin can you?"

"No I can't, but at least if I'm out of costume I can last in a fight." I reply with a snarl, completely ignoring how he dropped my alter Ego's name. "You are a human with no powers and no training, you are nothing more than a man in a suit Stark."

"Hah. You people are so petty… and Tiny…"

"Don't even start Thor, I could cripple you on a bad day" I growl.

"Yeah. This is a team." Banner scoffs,

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury starts before getting interrupted.

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me." Banner interrupted again. "But you can't. I know, I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" as he is saying this, he picks up the staff and shockingly the anger died down.

"Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre." Steve says. Slowly I can feel the heat die down.

BING

"Got it." Stark suddenly says as he walks back over to the computers.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor says. Slowly I can tell that everyone is calming down if slightly.

"I could get there fastest." Stark says.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone." Cap says.

"You're gonna stop me? " Stark replies.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

BOOM!

Then things went to hell.

/

 **Holy crap. That was a long chapter. Did not mean for it to be that long…**

 **Still though, hope you enjoyed this chapter. A few things happened.**

 **He confronted Loki and determined that yes… he is being controlled by Thanos, if only by fear.**

 **He Told off Stark and then Thor.**

 **To quote Banner, "You wouldn't like him when he's angry."**

 **Anyway, Next Chapter! Avengers Part two! Yay!**


	30. Assemble!

Chapter 30.

ASSEMBLE!

/

 **I responded to most of your reviews except Guest, So I shall respond to guest now!**

 **To Guest! I love that mirror, don't you? It has so many uses and is the perfect scapegoat for future knowledge.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

/

After the explosion hit, everything went to hell in a handbasket. Hulk got loose, Stark and Rodgers went to fight off the intruders while fixing the engines, and I after shaking the cobwebs from my head, I decided that stopping Hulk was the best course of action in this instance.

I know what you are thinking, HELP PHIL! SAVE HIM!

I will. Just hold on a sec.

Hopping down the hole Widow and Banner fell into, I can see Widow trapped underneath some steel girders and Banner trying not to Hulk out. Walking up to Banner, I slowly cast an old calming enchantment I learned for this exact purpose.

"Animæquior esto." I chant while holding his shoulders. "Animæquior esto."

Slowly the green left his skin and his muscles stopped bulging as he slowly calmed back down to his regular self.

Patting him on the back as he passes out, I walk over to Widow and easily lift the girder off her leg and help her up.

"What did you do?" She asks. Obviously about Banner.

"That isn't important right now. For now, let's get the hell out of here and stop Loki." I reply as I pick up Bruce Fireman style and jump back into the lab. Setting him down against a wall that wasn't broke, I call Fury over comms.

"Fury. Banner is no longer a threat at this time. Send Thor to check on Loki if you would. I'll meet him there. Don't send anyone but us." I say over the comms as Widow stares at me in interest. "Widow. Hawkeye is probably on board. Find him and take him out. Blunt trauma to the cranium should jolt his subconscious to fight back against Loki's control. If that doesn't work, shock him."

I of course I didn't tell them how I knew that. As far as they wer concerned it was just because I was smart and that was a theory. I will probably get asked a whole ton of questions later, but as of now? They will have to let it lie.

Taking off my shirt and pants in quick succession to reveal my light Goblin Armor, I slip on my mask, setting it in position before it attaches to my face, allowing it to act like a second skin. Running from the room, I am quick to meet up with Thor outside of the room holding Loki's cell.

Opening the door, we immediately see Loki stepping out of the cage.

"NOO" Thor yells as he is about to lunge at the, probably fake, Loki.

Grabbing his shoulder, I barely stop him from barreling into a trap. Glaring at me in anger, he throws me aside and rushes in anyway.

"Damn it Thor!" I yell.

"Good. You are smarter than I realized Mr. Osborn."

Turning around, I see the Silvertongue himself standing next to the console that could drop Thor over 3000 feet.

"It's Doctor actually. You won't be getting away with this." I say as I pull a few Razorbats from my belt. "You can't win."

"Oh but I already have, Doctor." He says, sarcastically saying Doctor. " Your team is in tatters, your flying fortress is falling from the sky, and you have lost. And I have won…"

Suddenly I felt the scepter stab through my back into my chest.

"NOOO!" I hear Thor yell.

Loki's second illusion dissipated as the real Loki yanked the scepter from my chest, allowing me to fall to my knees. Damn that hurt. The scepter had found a chink in the Adamantine scales I had used to make this suit, so it was able to actually stab me.

I should have seen it coming.

Walking over to the console again, he gestures to his staff to Thor and flips open the switch that would drop Thor.

Slowly getting up, I get his attention.

"You are at a disadvantage."

"How are you alive? I stabbed through your heart?" Loki asks as he sees me completely healed. "No Matter. Midgardians deemed us as Gods… Let's see if they were right?" Loki says as he hits the button to drop Thor.

"NO!" I yell. Rushing forward, I duck under a swing from his scepter and quickly strike at his side. Catching the next sweep with his scepter, I yank it out of his hand before spinning around and striking him upside the head as hard as I could without killing him.

That was… almost too easy.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Rolling to the side, and dropping the scepter, I see a group of six mercenaries come in, guns blazing.

Fun.

Rushing forward, I flip over them all and drop a few knockout gas pellets before landing next to the door. Smirking at them, I close and seal the door, locking them in. The only way out at this point was physically jumping out of the hole that Thor went out of. On the bright side, I didn't see any parachutes, so that would make things more difficult for them to escape.

I'm honestly hoping they are stupid enough to escape. Even if Loki isn't there, the portal will still appear and require us as Avengers to stop him. But, if Loki is there, it will allow me to continue my plans and even speed a few of them up tenfold. That is part of why I left the scepter. In Avengers, the scepter is needed to shut down the portal, if it isn't at the fight then it would be impossible to close the portal. Surprisingly enough, Loki unintentionally held the key to his demise in his hands. If both he and the staff are stuck here in SHIELD custody, it would be impossible to stop him.

Call it working for the greater good or something.

Hearing the hole open again through the door behind me, I smirk. It looks like they were stupid enough.

"Fury. Loki has escaped and Thor is currently disposed of."

" _What happened?"_

"Loki tricked us. He made some sort of illusion and Thor got trapped in the cell. Loki dropped him then vanished."

Thank god the security systems were shot by Hawkeye. Otherwise my story would never hold up.

"Fury? Might I make a suggestion? Use someone close to the team to act as someone to fight for. Coulson for example. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving up a card from his collection or two to get bloody to sell the story." I say as I head to the deck, knocking out and mercenaries I find faster than they could blink.

" _What?"_

"You heard me. This team is a time bomb, just waiting to explode. They have nothing to fight together for. They would as soon ditch each other as help each other. Using someone close to them to make them fight, someone to Avenge, they will fight. They will become a team."

" _I hope you know what you are doing."_ He says over the comms before hanging up.

"You and me both." I say as I duck under a mercs swing, striking him in a nerve cluster on his side. Picking up Banner who had just woken up from probably the best sleep he has had in a while, we both head to the bridge.

If Fury heeds my suggestion, things should go as planned.

/

It had been thirty minutes since the mercenaries broke into the Hellicarier, and things were finally starting to move forward. Currently Steve, Stark, and Banner were sitting around the main conference table with me and Fury standing. I was wearing my spare armor as my first suit was damaged by loki's scepter. I need to look into self-repairing armor… maybe nanobots? Something to think about.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." Fury says as he tosses a couple of Phil's cards on the table. How he was able to convince Phil to get rid of them I will never know, but I figure as Nick Fury you had privileges. "I guess he never did get you to sign them. We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you.I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract.I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea; Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes…"

Sighing in slight defeat, he starts to walk away.

"Well… it's an old-fashioned notion anyway."

As soon as he left, Stark stormed off with Steve following.

"Come on Bruce… We should make sure they don't kill each other." I sigh as I get up and start following them, Bruce just silently nodding and following me.

"-as out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." I heard stark say. They were both standing in the room where Loki's cell once was.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve says to the agitated Stark.

"Right, I've heard that before." Stark snarked at the Captain.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Captain asks.

"We are not soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony yells at Steve, getting up in his face.

Banner and I were simply standing in the background, waiting for them to get to the conclusion of their argument.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list..." Steve tries to say before Stark cut him off.

"He made it personal…"

"That's not the point." Steve counters.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Stark replies, deep in thought.

"To tear us apart." Steve states like it's obvious.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience. " Stark says as he thiks, slowly coming to a conclusion.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart?" Steve says.

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered... Son of a bitch." Tony says with his eyes wide.

Suddenly a beep popped up in my HUD. Break in at Oscorp Tower.

Seriously? Now?

Pulling up footage, I feel ice flow through my veins.

Loki and his team just broke into Oscorp Tower and is heading to the roof.

"Guys, I have a location. Oscorp Tower, he just broke through the front door and killed my security." I say in panic as I try to call Harry and Greer.

"Wait… you have your security cameras connected to your suit?" Stark asks.

"Yeah." I say. "Harry. Thank God you are OK. Get the hell out of the tower. Get to the base and bring Greer."

" _Alex? What's wrong? You're confusing me?"_

"There is a mass murderer with powers coming up the stairs right now. Do not engage. I repeat. Don't fight him!" Suddenly the call got cut.

"Damn it!" I yell as I punch the wall, creating a dent.

"What happened?" Steve asks.

"Loki's in Oscorp and if I know my brother well enough Captain, he is just like you. He is probably fighting Loki as we speak." I say. "Get suited up, get the archer, and Banner? Prepare to get pissed. I'll distract him until you get there."

Saying this, I open the hole again and get prepared to jump.

"Wait! We need a plan of attack!" Steve tries to yell at me.

"I have a plan, Captain. Attack. And if he hurts my family? I'll try to leave something recognizable." I growl as I leap into the hole, 3000 feet above sea level. Immediately calling my glider from its perch at the top of the Helicarrier, I can only hope that Greer and Harry were OK. If they got hurt, Loki will pay in blood.

/

Hopping off my board, I see Selvig on the top of the building working on the portal generator. Loki on the other hand was standing in my living room with Harry knocked out off to the side with a gash on the side of his face and Greer in full cat form knocked out on the floor.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki smirks as I walk up to him. Instead of answering, I grab him by the neck and slam his head into the marble countertop, shattering it.

"You son of a bitch." I growl as I throw him clear across the room into the opposing wall. "You hurt my family. You break into my home…"

"Hehe…" He laughs as he slowly stands up again. "You fight well for a mortal. The werecat and the child did as well. It will be a pleasure killing them in front of you."

Growling in anger, I create a magic whip and wrap it around his arm, flinging him into the counter again head first, obliterating it. Superheating my hand, I straddle his chest and put it an inch from his face. I can see the fear in his eyes, but at the same time, his blue eyes seemed to change into an emerald green color. I so wanted to burn him, I wanted to make him feel pain for daring to hurt my family.

At the same time though, he wasn't in control. Whether he would have or not normally is debatable, but in this instance he was under outside influence.

Thanos's influence.

"You are one lucky bastard." I growl as I plunge my hand into the floor next to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw it easily melt beneath my hand.

Slamming his head against the floor once more, I knock him out. Dropping a few drops of enhanced sedatives on his lips to be sure he would stay that way.

At that moment though, the portal opened, releasing all hell.

/

"Tony? Where the hell are you?" I ask him through the comms as I fly over the city. As soon as the portal opened, I activated my defensive platforms across the city allowing my drones to start protecting the city and try to create a barrier between the city and the portal. Unfortunately there was no possible way to create a shield, magical or technological to block the portal successfully. Hence the drones.

The Drones looked rather similar to the ones made by Whiplash in Iron Man 2, the only difference is that they are made by Oscorp and therefore have better quality systems, and they have the Avengers symbol on their shoulders. Ivan Vanko may have been a genius, but even he couldn't have made gold from the junk that was Hammer tech.

" _Just picking up a new suit at the Tower. Be there soon_." He _replies "Where the hell did these drones come from?"_

"They're mine. I figured it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, so I prepared." I reply as I leap off my glider onto the back of one of the aliens in their cruisers.

Stabbing him (Her/it?) in the back with a couple Razorbats, I steer him in the way of another, causing them to crash. Leaping off at the last second, I land on my glider again and take off.

" _Seriously?"_ He asks as I throw several razorbats into the heads of passing aliens, causing them to veer off course and crash.

"Yep. Call me when the team gets here. Tell Banner that it's time to let loose." I say before I hang up and call Spider-Man.

"Pete." I say when he answers. "In case you didn't notice, there is an alien invasion happening, try to get as many civilians as possible out of the streets. Get them somewhere safe." I order.

" _Um. Yeah. Sure. Holy crap…"_ he says before he hangs up.

At least he listens sometimes.

"Punisher, if you can hear this, there are aliens attacking New York. Mass murdering aliens. Blow them to hell for me would you?" I say after calling Punisher. Hopefully he could protect his side of town for a while.

So far the drones were cutting down the total aliens getting through the portal by sixty percent or so. Unfortunately that isn't going to cut it, and every few minutes one of my drones get shot down, so that makes things all the harder.

Unfortunately I couldn't shut down the portal until the avengers come in and act like a team, or this entire thing would be useless. Nothing like a battle to survive to initiate team bonding and all that.

If things go to plan, Black Widow should be the one to turn it off, but recently, things have been seriously going off kilter. It's time to change things up.

Flying low to the ground, just skimming the top of an eighteen wheeler, I leap over an alien cruiser dropping a pumpkin bomb at their feet, and land on my glider again. As I fly away, I hear it explode behind me. Hopefully the team gets here soon.

/

" _What took you so long? Did you stop for drive through?"_ I hear Stark ask over the comms. Looking over, I can see the Quinjet get shot by an alien and get knocked out of the sky. Crash landing on a bridge, I quickly fly over to them. Throwing a razorbat at another of these damned aliens in the process.

Hopping off my glider, I see Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Banner leave the ship, Banner seeming a bit green behind the ears.

"The Portal is being generated on top of Oscorp Tower, Selvig and Loki are both there." I tell them as we form a semicircle around Banner, until he changes, he is vulnerable. "I knocked Loki out and drugged him with some high dose sedatives. He should be out for about an hour or so."

"We need to get back up there." Captain says as Stark lays out some Cruisers for us to take down. "Stark, you seeing this?"

" _Seeing, still working on believing."_ He says. _"How are we going to do this?"_

"As a team." Captain America says as Thor lands next to us.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." He says.

"Get in line." Hawkeye tells him.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to clear the streets."

" _Guys, tell Banner to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you."_ Stark says as he flies around the corner of one of the buildings.

"I don't see how that is a party." Natasha says as her eyes widen at the size of the Behemoth flying after Stark.

Checking my drones, I can only see a few of them left. Damn it.

"Guys… My drones are toast. It's up to us to stop them now."

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." I hear Steve say as Banner walks in front of us.

"That's my secret Cap. I'm always Angry." And with that, we get the Incredible Hulk.

With a roar of anger, he slams his newly transformed fist into the gaping maw of the beast, nearly stopping it completely. Punching it a few more times, the behemoth flips over completely.

Just as soon as the Hulk totals that one however, I see over a dozen more flood out of the portal and smash my last drones.

Fine. They want to play, let's play.

Tapping a few buttons on my wrist, every shattered piece of the drones picked themselves up and simply hovered where they were. I designed them off of the mark 42 iron man suit that Stark can summon in pieces. These drones unfortunately can't reattach to each other, but they can act independently from each other. I had created some very baseline A.I. to control them with orders from me specifically. The A.I.'s are nowhere near Jarvis's level, but they are smart enough to take orders. In comparison it would be like comparing Einstein to a trained dog.

Their orders? Attack the Chitauri.

"Call it Captain." I say as I hop up on my glider again.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." He says as he points at the members mentioned.

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawkeye asks Stark.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark replies.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Osborn, You're the fastest out of all of us. Strike fast and hard where you can. " he orders. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk... Smash."

Fun. So do what I've been doing. I can do that.

Taking off at top speed, I immediately contact Stark.

"Iron Man, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner." Following my own, or technically Hawkeye's advice, I do just that and cause several of them to crash into a building.

" _Roger that. Hey! It worked. What else you got?"_ Stark replied.

"The drivers seem to be attached to the cruisers. Take them out if you can and they should crash. It's what I've been doing." I say as I leap off my glider onto the side of a building, tackling the alien there. Slashing him with the claws in my suit, I leap off just in time to avoid a shot from one of his friends. Grabbing a few razorbats, I fling them and nail three of the aliens right between the eyes.

Score.

Leaping off the side of the building, I land back on my glider and let loose with the machine guns.

RATATATATA

Cutting through the rest of them, I head on to the next spot.

/

" _Goblin, can I hitch a ride?"_ Widow asks through coms.

"Yep. Give me sec." I say as I cut through another group with several well placed sticky bombs.

Flying low, I see Captain America give her a boost with his shield before I caught her arm.

"Nice Jump." I grin. "Now where too?"

"Oscorp tower." She answers, pointing her borrowed gun at any alien coming near.

/

Landing on the roof, she is quick to start her interrogation on Selvig, this involves hitting him upside the head. I on the other hand, was checking the progress on my drones. It was kind of interesting how a random fist or head or chest plate would suddenly fly by to attack some alien cruiser or something. I made sure each piece was powered by a miniature arc reactor the size of a quarter. Put together, a single drone had enough power to fuel thecity of new York. Separated, they could power a building. Either way, they did their job. Once completely destroyed though, they have a slight self destruct sequence in them. I didn't want this tech to end up in the hands of common crooks.

Each piece had small weapons built in for personal use, guns, knives, etc. so they wouldn't just be punching the aliens.

So far a majority of the pieces were still active, with only a few pieces being destroyed, so that is good. I am about to jump into the fight again when I hear Selvig groan.

"The Sceptre…"

"Doctor?" Widow asks.

"Loki's sceptre. The energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself." He mumbles to himself.

Leaping down to my balcony, I walk in and grab the scepter. In the corner, I see Harry groaning in pain as he slowly wakes up. Rushing over to him, I grab him by the shoulder.

"Hey. Harry. You did fine." I say as he rubs his head.

"He was fast." Harry groans. "I couldn't keep up."

"You still did well. Protect Greer for me would you? I need to help end this." At his nod, I stand up and head back to the balcony. Hopping on my glider, I head back to the roof again and see Widow comforting the Doctor.

"Guys. We can close it. We can close the portal down. Does anyone copy?" I ask as I hold the scepter to the generator.

" _Do it!"_ I hear Rodgers say.

" _No, Wait!"_ Stark almost yells over the coms.

" _Stark, these things are still coming."_ Steve says.

"I got a nuke coming 's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Stark says.

"Tin Man, I've got several drones headed your way, let them take it." I say as I control as many pieces as I could spare to head that way.

" _You do realize they are in pieces?"_ He replies as they fly next to him.

"Yep. Now let go." I say. As he lets go, I control the drone pieces to act as a sort of caccoon to the nuke and start flying it upwards into the portal.

Right as they cross into the portal, I lose control of the drones, but they were already in motion. Slamming the scepter into the Tesseract, I close the portal.

" _YES!"_ I hear Stark yell in joy.

" _Son of a gun."_ Steve sighs.

"Guys. We won." I laugh as every alien in New York simply collapsed.

" _All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."_ Stark starts babbling.

" _We're not finished yet."_ I hear Thor say.

"And then shawarma after." Stark amends.

/

Standing in my living room, after giving Loki the antidote to the sedatives, we all stand around him and wait for him to wake up. Harry and Greer were long gone at this point, Harry having dragged her into another room.

While everyone was on their way here, I had tossed the scepter into my base through a portal. I wanted to study that thing as much as possible before I have to give it up. Who knows, it might be able to enhance my mind somehow. Unfortunately the tesseract won't be viable to study until after Thor 2 when Loki is pretending to be King. At that point, security would be shit and I could probably break in and steal it without anyone the wiser.

"Ugh…" I hear. Immediately we all get into position around the Trickster as he gets up. Hawkeye noches an arrow, Thor Lifts his hammer, Iron Man points a repulsor at him, Hulk is just growling, and Captain America and Black widow look ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Ugh…" He just groans again as he lays back down.

Looks like the Avengers are in business.

Perfect.

/

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to apologize for a few things.**

 **1** **st** **off. Yes, this is a rehash and I apologize, however there was not much I could have done to change it. So while I apologize, it was still necessary. Do not worry though as following this, things won't follow canon to the same degree. Alex will take a more proactive approach to the way he does things.**

 **2** **nd** **off, I made Alex seem a bit like a schemer. That was the point. He schemes, he plots, he plans. He never wants something to happen and him be unprepared for it. That is why he is planning to steal from Asgard. That is why he stole the scepter, and that is why he got so mad at Loki. For once, his plan didn't work like he wanted it to. Loki used Oscorp instead of Stark tower as a base because he truly hated Alex. Alex fought him in New Mexico, then Alex essentially slapped Loki by saying "Guess what, your secrets are no longer secret." Loki hated that and used Oscorp as a way to get back at Alex. This is also why he let Loki escape custody in the Shield Helicarrier, he thought Loki was going to act the same.**

 **Anyway. Next Chapter. Aftermath of the battle. Birth of the Vulture, but will he be good? Or evil? Oscorp makes stuff!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	31. Clean Up and Aftermath

Chapter 31

/

After the battle, things went back to normal relatively quickly. The team went their separate ways mostly after Thor left with Loki. I gave Steve he Address to Peggy's healthcare facility so he could see her, Barton and Romanoff were off doing SHIELD things, Stark went back to his tower, and Banner decided to take me up on my offer of working at Oscorp. Introducing him to Dr. Connors and Dr. Octavius was amazing. They immediately started geeking out about various scientific fields. I would have joined, but I had a few things to work on. First and foremost, something for Bruce to use to keep himself calm.

Unfortunately I can't be around every time he Hulks out, so I need a better and more permanent solution. The drug that I used for Connors and Greer won't work either as this is a completely different form of mutation, I would need to start from scratch if I were to create a serum to fix that, though knowing the Hulks healing factor and resilience, I doubt that would work long without him either burning through the serum or completely resisting it altogether.

Next option was to use the mind stone.

Hell no.

Not only no, but Hell no. I had no idea how to control it in the least, I may end up locking him in a perpetually angry state instead of keeping him calm.

So that leaves the last item on my list. Enchanting mixed with a bit of technology. I know it can be done, because in the comics everyone in Wakanda had a device on their arms allowing them to know their own health at all time. If I can alter that design a bit and make it into a calming device as well…

I think I just found the answer to my problem.

Besides working on a way to keep Banner from letting loose some steam, I also was able to finally cure Dr. Doom of his powers. I still kept him under ice for now, but maybe I will be able to release him soon.

I also helped in the clean up as Alex Osborn while also keeping a certain winged villain from becoming too big of a nuisance.

"Attention, please! In accordance with Executive Order 396-B, all post-battle clean-up operations are now under our jurisdiction. Thank you for your service; we'll take it from here." I hear as I walk through the construction site, wearing a hard hat, T-shirt and jeans.

"Who the hell are you?" Adrian Toomes, the future villain known as the Vulture asks.

"Qualified personnel." One of the Damage Control agents say.

"Hey. I have a city contract to salvage all this, the city sa-" he tries before being interrupted.

"I apologize Mr. Toomes. But all salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction." The main woman in charge says. Damn you Tony. You try to help, but just end up making things worse. "Please hand over any and all exotic materials that you have collected, or you will be prosecuted."

"Ma'am, Wait a minute." He tries to get her attention. "Please, come on… Please, I could lose my house!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Toomes. There is nothing I can do." She replies as she turns around and stars walking out.

"Maybe next time, don't overextend yourself." One of the Damage Control agents says.

"What did you say?" Toomes asked the guy. "Yeah… He's right. I overextended myself." He says before punching the guy. As soon as he did though, every agent in their pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." The woman says. "Put them down."

"If you have a grievance, you may take it up with my superiors."

"Your superiors? Who the hell are they?" Toomes asks the retreating woman.

Perfect.

/

A few weeks later, I was standing next to their warehouse door about to knock. I know what you must be wondering. Why now. Why not stop Damage Control from taking the job?

Because while I do have future knowledge, I still could do nothing legal to change that from happening. Hence why I was here now. In this room was Vulture, Shocker, and the Thinker. Each one dangerous, or would be dangerous, in their own rights. Thinker was a mechanical genius capable of building the Vulture suit and so much more with scraps from the Chitauri and so much more. Shocker was essentially a thug, but if I upgrade his tech, he and Vulture could act as part of my Sinister Six that wasn't very Sinister.

I need to come up with a name and soon.

If I stopped him from going down the same path as in Spider-Man Homecoming, I would never get them on my team. They would keep doing what they are doing, but if I let them do this for a bit and then offer them a better alternative. They would join me.

In theory of course. Hopefully they agree.

Knock Knock

Immediately all sound ceased inside the Warehouse as I wait for someone to let me in.

Opening the door a crack, I can barely see the face of Herman Shultz. The future Shocker at the door.

"Hi." I wave at him. "My name is Alex Osborn, CEO of Osborn Industries. I have a proposition for your boss. Mind letting me in?"

Shutting the door in my face, I wait about five minutes for them to open the door again. In that time period, I heard a ton of yelling, arguing, and I think I heard a tarp start covering something.

At the five minute mark, Toomes opened the door himself.

"Come on in. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"I have a business proposition for you." I say. "I heard what happened to you because of Damage Control. I'm offering you a chance to get back at them."

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

Pointing at the truck covered with a tarp, I walk over to it and toss the tarp off, grabbing one of the power sources and tossing it from hand to hand.

"Look. I know what you are planning. You are going to build weapons and sell them on the black market to random crooks. It's pretty smart, except for one thing. You will get caught. With all the vigilante's around, you would eventually run into one and end up in jail. I'm offering you a way around it."

"What are you offering?" He asks as he grabs the piece from my hand.

Shrugging at the loss of my toy, I reply. "Simple. You do exactly what you were planning to do. Instead of selling the weapons and tech to criminals, sell them to me. I can get you a permit and everything to make it legal if you want to salvage the stuff like you used to." I say. They don't have to know that Oscorp already salvaged tons of parts from the downed Chitauri ships before Thoomes and Damage Control even got there.

This was simply a way to get him under my control.

"The amount of money per shipment will depend entirely on the quantity and quality of the tech you provide." I say as I walk over to something else covered in a sheet. Taking it off, I see the unfinished version of the Vulture wings.

"Who's idea is this?" I ask while pointing at the wings.

Phineas Mason, AKA the Thinker slowly raised his hand.

"Make the wingspan slightly wider, it allows for a bit more lift. Also make an exosuit for the wearer so they don't have to hold the full weight of the wings." I offer. The wings as they were looked like a bare bones version. As it was, it looked more like Falcons wings than Vultures.

Honestly? Vultures wings were cooler.

"We'll think about it." Toomes says as The Thinker starts taking notes on what I said.

"That's all I can ask." I reply as I head back to the front door. "Oh… If you agree, Contact me with this." I say as I toss him a burner phone.

"Have a nice day Mr. Toomes." I say as I walk out.

That went well.

/

On the business side of things, things were going well. Oscorp quickly came out that it was their drones that helped prevent the Chitauri from attacking until the Avengers could arrive. Because of that, Oscorp received several offers from various government agencies and private businesses to use the drones as security.

After modifying them a bit, I agreed.

Instead of breaking apart and attacking in pieces, they were made to be more durable. On top of that, I changed the power source from the miniature arc reactors to a form of battery that Oscorp perfected. This meant that they would need to charge every 72 hours, but besides that, they were essentially the same as the ones used against the Chitauri.

On top of that, Oscorp was funding several not for profit organizations made to help with the reconstruction of Manhattan, buying food for homeless shelters, and much more.

On the Goblin side of things, everything was going as planned. Using the Chitauri technology, I was able to enhance my gliders weaponry and flight capabilities. Using several of their guns, I was able to reverse engineer and then combine them with my glider, thus replacing the machine guns with a much better weapon.

Looking back at the battle, I realized that I needed more weapons than just my razorbats and pumpkin bombs. If I'm going to keep up with some of my enemies in the future and don't want my magic revealed until later, I need a better weapon. Whether for short range or long range, I need something better.

So, reverse engineering a Chitauri staff and using Adamantine to give it a bit more durability and a miniature Arc Reactor to power it, I got myself a new weapon. Because of the blade at one end, it could be used as a long ranged weapon and a close range weapon as well, Not to mention the fact that it is collapsible as well. Modifying it a bit, I was able to make it extend to about six foot for hand to hand battle as a staff type weapon while it shortens to about three to four feet for ranged weapon.

Another project I have is studying the stone. In the two weeks I've had it, I've been able to crack it open and study everything I can about it. One such thing was creating an A.I. Within a week I was able to crack it open and awaken the A.I. inside. Luckily for me, I knew what I was doing…

Sort of.

Originally it was going to turn into Ultron and start Avengers 2 a bit early, luckily it was willing to listen to me.

It was an interesting talk.

"What is this…? What is this, Please?" he says.

"Hey buddy. My name is Alexander Osborn. I also go by Alex or the Goblin." I say to the holographic ball of light that was Ultron's consciousness. "You are Ultron. An Artificial Intelligence designed to help me in my plans."

"I don't understand?" He says.

Unlike in Avengers 2 where Stark and Banner copied Starks own personality traits into Ultron, which is an absolutely horrible idea by the way, I put in a sort of combination personality with a few loyalty programs to make sure he was loyal to me. Using a bit of my own personality instead and a touch of how Jarvis acted, I was able to effectively change how Ultron turned out.

"I have a lot of plans that are coming to fruitation soon, unfortunately I can't do it all by myself. I will need help. It's why I designed you." I said. "Do you think you can help me?"

"I… I will try. I am still trying to understand what is happening however."

"Tell me about it." I request as I sit down and look at him. "Maybe we can figure this out together?"

And we did. We talked about everything you could dream of. My plans for the future, the Avengers, why humans were idiots (That took some time explaining), and so much more. Eventually however, he agreed to help me.

You may be wondering why I didn't just order him to considering he was my A.I.. Well, He was still Ultron. Tony and Bruce's meddling may have tipped him over the edge, but it is still possible for it to happen again. I don't want it to, so combining the few suggestions to be loyal to me in his programming and me being nice to him, I figure he would have reason to be loyal instead of just questioning his programming.

Hopefully we won't have a genocidal robot on our hands later.

Besides Ultron, I've been trying to see how much the stone can enhance my own mental capabilities. So far I haven't had much luck. Hopefully that will change soon.

Other than that however, not much has happened. Hopefully it will stay that way.

/

"I saw you on the news. The invasion was quite the event." The Ancient One casually says as we spar in the mirror dimension. My task was to tag her any way I could. Her task was to not get hit.

Obviously she was winning.

"It was… Intense." I reply. "The Chitauri were completely destroying the city. It was a relief that the Avengers were there to stop them." Right now we were in New York training. She was manipulating reality around me in a way that reminded me of what people see on their first high. I was barely avoiding getting crushed by random spinning and flipping buildings or the city itself flipping in on itself. It was like fighting inside a kaleidoscope.

"You do realize that you have no need to keep your secret to yourself Master Osborn?" She asks me. "I am perfectly aware of your… extracurricular activities."

Running on top of a Chitauri Leviathan she had tried crushing me with, I answer her question. "How long have you known?"

"Since your spar with Kaecilius." She replies as she causes Oscorp tower to fold in on itself while the world seemed to rotate onto its side.

"That would have been nice to know earlier, I wouldn't have had to hold back so much." I joke as I flip over one of her attacks, throwing one of my magic shields at her in the process. She easily deflected, but it allowed me to get close and attack.

"Holding back were you? Well. We'll have to see about that, won't we?" she grins as she leapt over a foot sweep courtesy of me only to kick me in the head.

Using the momentum to get out of range, I create several illusions of myself running at her at once while I use the distraction to throw several magical shields at her.

Completely ignoring my illusions, she deflects my shields and even catches one before throwing it back at me.

"I'm thinking of taking on a student." I say suddenly as I barely avoid getting crushed by a building rolling in on itself. "He is headstrong, arrogant, has a thirst for power, and wants to prove to the world that he is superior to everyone. How do I get him to simply tone it down a bit?"

"What you are describing reminds me of a student of mine a long time ago. He wanted power, he wanted fame, and he believed the mystic arts were the answer he was looking for. In order to curb his more… shall we say enthusiastic tendencies, I showed him just how large the multiverse was. " She answered. Opening a portal to Kamar Taj, we both step through into her personal meditation chambers.

"Thanks." I say. "I'll see if that helps."

"Any time."

/

"Ultron? Thaw subject Mr. Robotto if you would?" I ask my A.I.

"Right away." He replies.

Standing in front of Dr. Victor van Doom's cryo-chamber, I wait as he slowly starts thawing, Ice slowly thaws away to reveal human flesh instead of hard metal.

"Set him up in a medical bed please." I ask Ultron. As soon as I asked however, he had a few med bots pick up his stiff form and set it in a bed.

"Thanks." I say.

Thirty minutes or so later, I finally get a response.

"Where am I?" Doom asks.

"You are currently in my base of operations. Welcome." I reply. I was wearing my full Goblin Armor at this point so he wouldn't know who I was.

"You." He growls at me.

"Me." I snark back as I get up and walk away to a work table, effectively turning my back on him. I did this for two reasons. One, he hated being seen as unimportant. Me turning my back on him made him think I deemed him as unimportant. Two, it allowed him to try to take a shot at my back. A shot that never came.

"What did you do to me?" he asks me in a defeated voice.

"I cured you. Your powers are gone. You are back to being a regular human." I say. " It was either cure you or turn you into a human statue."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did I take away your powers? Because you hurt people. You would have hurt more just trying to hurt Richards. So I was tasked to take your powers away." I reply as I create a portal to the other side of the garage to grab a wrench.

I made him feel powerless, I show him power.

I can feel his eyes staring at the portal.

"Magic." I explain as the portal closes.

"Magic doesn't exist?" he says, though he doesn't seem so sure.

"Oh it does." I reply as I finish tightening up a bolt in my light glider. "I myself am a master of the mystic arts, though I must admit, I am new to the title and have never taught anyone."

"Teach me." He demands. "I need that power."

Standing up from my worktable, I turn to face him.

Grabbing him by the head, I pull the same trick that the Ancient one does to show Dr. Strange the multiverse. Maybe it will put some humility into him.

"Open your Eyes!"

Using myself as an Anchor, I threw his consciousness through the multiverse. The Microverse, the Dark dimension, Hell, The Dark Force dimension, the Light Force dimension, every dimension I thought he would be able to survive, I threw him through to get a reaction.

"You think you know how the world works? You think that this material universe is all there is? What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses?" I ask him finally, quoting what the Ancient One will eventually ask Dr. Strange. "At the root of existence, mind and matter meet. Thoughts shape reality. This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life-giving; Others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places, where powers older than time lie... ravenous... and waiting. Who are you in this vast Multiverse, Dr. Doom? Who are you?"

Just as soon as the experience begins, it ends with him on the floor gasping for breath.

"Please… Teach me…" he begs.

Well that is new. I got the all feared Dr. Doom to beg.

"Very well. On one condition, you have to do everything I ask with no arguments. No matter how ridiculous or impossible, I expect it done. If I ask you to jump, you ask how high. If I ask you to run, you ask how far and how fast. Do you understand?"

"Anything."

I just grin at him.

"Perfect. Let's get started."

Things are starting to change.

/

 **I'm going to be the first to admit this. This is not how I expected this chapter to end up. Oh well.**

 **Two things.**

 **1, Ultron. I named the A.I. Ultron for one reason. This being that having the Bane of the Avengers (Comic version at least) as his personal assistant makes Alex pretty badass. (In his own mind at least because Ultron hasn't actually done anything (Nor will he).)**

 **2, Dr. Doom. Why is Alex teaching him Magic? My answer? Who in the Marvel universe (Choose one other than movie versions) can legitimately say they have beaten the Avengers, X-Men, Spider-Man, the Fantastic four, and any other number of heroes? Who can legitimately say that they gained godhood only to give it up because it was beneath them? Dr. Doom, that's who. Now who will owe Alex for giving him this power? Dr. Doom, that's who.**

 **That's my logic at least.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	32. Magic and Mutants

Chapter 32

/

 **To the guest two chapters ago who reviewed,**

" **Huh you got the sceptre so no more Ultron I guess as the mind stone is how tony made him and I agree gotta love that mirror now all you gotta do is not tell people that for all they know you could be peeking on any woman in existence... hey I know how to piss of Thanos I was the first to see Death bare bwahahahaha"**

 **Dude. I died laughing when I read that XD. Thanks for the laugh and yes, that would be hilarious to taunt Thanos with.**

 **To guest who reviewed last chapter.**

" **Huh this is going down a path I honestly finds expect... I love it! Every time I think your story can't get any better you blow my expectations out of the water ultron still existing, training possibly the most powerful and smartest marvel character (screw what others say it's how I see doom) I eagerly await your next chapter."**

 **I'm not sure if you two are the same person or not, but thanks for the review and I'm glad you appreciate this story!**

/

Training Doom was honestly not as difficult as I thought it would be. I was expecting an arrogant asshole, not a willing student, but shockingly, that is what I got.

After telling Doom everything that happened since he got frozen, he was surprisingly fine with being frozen that long, stating that "In being frozen I had my powers taken from me, but now you grant me power that would put what I had to shame. It is a fair trade."

He was rather pissed at the fact that Oscorp bought Van Damme enterprises, but considering that it was going bankrupt and the Board members essentially gave the company away to me, his anger quickly dissipated.

I did tell him my secret identity and offer him a job at Oscorp, but he refused out of pride. Oh well, I took what I could get out of him.

My training methods were radically different than the way I was trained in Kamar Taj. Where there we were taught in groups and then expected to self-study with absolutely no access to any form of technology, my way was almost the opposite. I still encouraged self-study in Doom using the small library I had amassed, it was still nowhere near Kamar Taj's level or even the Ancient One's personal collection, but it was still new in comparison. I also gave him ideas on how to enchant objects, technological objects like watches or articles of clothing. I myself had started enchanting several of my own Armors to give me more durability, power storage, and protection against Magical attacks. On top of that, I was a task master. I taught him combat, I taught him how to use a sling ring, I taught him everything he knew.

Just not everything, I knew.

He asked questions, and I answered. He asked me stuff like "Do gods exist?" in turn I would show him Asgard. He would ask me if there were more forms of magic than what I was teaching him, I answered in the positive and offered to teach him more once we were done with his current training.

I had to give him credit; he was learning everything I taught him like a sponge. Every bit of information I threw his way, he absorbed it, mastered it, and wanted more. So I gave it to him.

This is what I wanted to do in my past life. I wanted to become a teacher; I wanted to be able to pass down my knowledge to someone willing to receive it. If I wasn't in the Marvel Universe, I may have just moved to Kamar Taj permanently to just keep teaching new recruits.

Unfortunately that wasn't possible.

Eventually, a few months in, I gave him a project. Create and enchant his own suit of armor. It could be technological; it could be just a few hunks of metal. I honestly didn't care. Make and enchant a suit of armor and then show me. If it impresses me, I would move on and start teaching him some of the harder magic that I have learned. Stuff like transfiguration, illusions, the like.

He impressed me.

The suit of armor looked like a cross between an Iron Man suit and the comic version of the Dr. Doom suit. Using a similar mask he wore against the Fantastic Four, he was able to integrate it into the suit. It was big, it was powerful, and it was meant to intimidate. The cloak he wore over it was also a nice touch. Using the components I had given him, he made a suit worthy of being worn by Dr. Doom.

The suit looked like what Dr. Doom wore when he became the Infamous Iron Man, with a few changes. Using three small arc reactors (I had given him the parts, he had built them), he placed one in the chest and one in each shoulder giving him plenty of power for the rest of the functions. This included a force field, an energy gun attached to the tip of his index finger, a breathing system giving him several hours' worth of air should he need it, rocket boots and a jet pack, so he can keep his hands free while flying, and a whole lot of other technological tricks including insulation against any elemental attacks, radiation, sound, and several other attacks as well. On the magical side, he enchanted it to be completely indestructible and impervious to magical harm, capable of being summoned to him at will and to only work for him unless he willed it otherwise, and somehow he was able to reverse engineer the sling ring and give his suit the same ability as a sling ring.

I honestly never thought of that. That would be insanely useful for me to use in my own suit. I was so going to rip that off and use it now.

What he didn't know is I had Ultron put in a bit of coding into Doom's programming, giving me a backdoor to use in case Doom went crazy.

I may be teaching the guy, but I know what he is and what he can do when provoked. I need a way against him.

Unfortunately, the code would only work once when used against him, this is because Doom is smart and find the code after its use and destroy it. I don't expect him to find it until then however as the code Ultron put in is somewhat camouflaged and evolving. By the time Doom actually starts using the suit, the code would have corrupted and given me a backdoor into all of his systems instead of just one.

Besides teaching doom the wonders of Magic, I myself hadn't slacked off much in the magic department either. The Ancient One had taught me transfiguration and was teaching me how to possess people. This bit of magic wasn't very widely used due to the negative connotations of it, but the Ancient One has used it before and will use it again should the need arise. The reason she doesn't much is because it was morally wrong or something.

I honestly thought it was pretty cool, but whatever.

When she first used it on me, it was like being thrown into the passenger seat. I could see what she was doing with my body, but I couldn't stop her from doing anything. Finally she let me go and we went back to her own body, chest heaving in the process.

"You're… You have so much power." She gasps as she tries to get over the experience of controlling my body. Apparently she wasn't expecting how much physical power I had.

"Eh." I shrug. "Not as much as I could have."

I know, it makes me sound greedy, but what can I say, to survive in this world, you either need to be a nobody, or have the power of a god and be a somebody. As son of the Green Goblin, I couldn't be a nobody, I had to be somebody.

"Not as much…" She repeats. "You have the strength to shatter concrete, the power to melt through steel, the speed to outrun most cars, and the intellect to put it to good use… How much power do you need?"

"As much as it takes to survive." I reply. "You know this don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your little tattoo on your forehead." I say as I create the symbol to the Dark dimension out of golden magic. "I know how you are immortal. The Black Mirror can be a very useful tool."

Immediately she stood up and started pacing. "That was not your knowledge to take."

"No, but it was important information. If anyone other than me finds out, they will be looking for your head. Mordo especially with how much of a stickler he is." I say. "You know how intelligent I am. You know what I can do. I'm offering you a chance to escape Dormammu's influence."

"How can you do that? Using the Dark Dimensions energies has been the only thing keeping me alive to protect the Order of the Mystic Arts for this long. If I give it up, I will continue aging. I will eventually die. Nothing science has done in the past century, for all its advancements, has made anything close to immortality!" she rants as she yells at me.

"Then how can you explain my own?" I reply calmly, still sitting in a meditative position on the floor.

"What?"

I had recently studied my own powers, as it turns out, the Apex formula effectively stopped my aging process and healed me from almost any injury faster than either the Extremis or Oz formula could do alone. ( I have started using magic to make myself look like I am aging normally to everyone else.) If I had my hand cut off, it would regenerate in seconds. If I had my head cut off, I would regrow a new body in about a minute. If I was vaporized, my astral self would be capable of finding a new body to inhabit or wait until my body was to somehow regenerate.

As long as a piece of me still existed, I would heal.

Studying the Oz formula by itself though also gave me some insight as well. Anyone with the Oz formula in their systems was also effectively immortal, just to a lesser degree than those with the Apex formula. Those with the Oz formula (The perfected version, not the version Norman had) could survive nearly any attacks against their person. A stab wound? They would heal. A gunshot wound? They would heal. Decapitation? That would be harder and would require the head and body to get reattached before healing occurs, but still. They would heal in time.

"I am essentially immortal. If I get stabbed, I heal, if I get shot, I heal, if I cut off my hand, my hand will regrow and I will heal. I am offering you a lesser form of immortality. It will still be greater than what you've got, but it won't quite be on my level of immortality if that makes sense?"

She just stares at me a minute.

"How is this possible?" She finally asks.

"A simple serum that would be given to you through a special procedure I myself went through. After going through it, you will hurt like hell, but the next day you feel like you could run an Iron Man marathon, laughing the whole way." I say.

"I…May I think on it? This is too much to take in at once… I want to be free from Dormammu's influence, but…"

"Hey," I say as I get up and give her a side hug. "Don't worry about it. Whenever you feel like answering, you know how to get to me. The offer is open as long as you need."

"I… thank you Alex. This means more than you know."

I smile as we just sit back down and just meditate.

/

"Dr. Banner!" I say as I walk through his personal lab. Often times, he and Connors will be found discussing (It sounds more like intense arguing) various scientific fields while they work, occasionally Connors will use Banners lab and occasionally Banner will use Connors lab. They bonded over turning into big green monsters apparently.

"Alex! I can't thank you enough for letting me work here, the technology is incredible and the fact I can just make what I want I amazing!" he laughs, I doubt he has ever been happier since becoming the Hulk.

"Don't worry about it Bruce. Anyway, I just came by to drop off these." I say as I hand him a pair of pants and a metallic bracelet.

"What are these?"

"The bracelet is my attempt at making sure you stay calm. Essentially if you ever get mad or emotional enough to warrant a Hulk out, this thing will calm you down." I reply while pointing to the bracelet. "I call it the sedater, but that is a bit of a misnomer as it doesn't use any form of sedatives. The pants are designed for you if you do Hulk out. The fabric is extremely stretchy and durable, so you won't worry about buying a new pair everytime you get a little mad. The pockets are designed to seal when they come into contact with a certain amount of gamma radiation, the same amount you produce when you get mad. That way you don't lose your wallet everytime you get mad either."

He just gapes at me as he accepts the gifts, slipping the bracelet on in the process.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Try to hulk out." I ask him.

"What? No, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Bruce. The room has Adamantine plating in the walls and the windows will seal if you Hulk out. A powerful sedative will flood the room as well, just like you asked me to when you accepted my offer to work here. You have nothing to worry about. This bracelet was designed to let you keep your cool in stressful situations. Who knows? Maybe you and Ms. Betty can have some fun if you wear it?" I try to soothe his fears.

"Fine…" he sighs before gasping in surprise. "I'm not… I can't… I'm not hulking out?"

"HA! It works!" I laugh as I clap him on the back. "Now, I called Ms. Ross that you could control your other side and invited her over to see your lab. She should be here any minute actually, so if you to want to get busy, the windows can tint. Just say 'darken windows' and you will have complete privacy. I already told Ms. Ross this by the way." I say this as I quickly leave the room, leaving him gaping at my back.

"Seriously, get laid. It might help the Other guy too." And with that, I close the door just in time for him to shake out of his stupor and glare at the door I just closed.

"Speaking of getting laid… I need some action too; I've just been so bust I haven't had the chance…"

Maybe Sif would be willing?She would definitely be able to withstand my increased strength and stamina. Or Greer? Maybe not the strength part, but if she goes into heat like a cat, that would be interesting…

Oh well. I guess I'll have to find out eventually.

/

Ignoring my inaction in the sex department, Things have been going well. I was able to put several gangs out of business, I had been able to find Jessica Jones and Luke Cage and introduce them to daredevil, all I needed to do now was find Iron Fist and that would complete the Defenders. Toomes and his gang had sent Oscorp their first shipment, and I was impressed. Gravity guns, energy rifles, armored suits, and much more. This stuff wasn't going on the market unfortunately, that would have caused too many problems, I had plans for all this later. Hopefully it would work out like I wanted it to.

Spider-Man was planning on asking Mary Jane to marry him soon. Though if I remember right, that is the start of Spider-Man 3. I need to check in on Sandman and see if Venom comes into the picture or not.

Oscorp Tower was finally finished repairing what was damaged in the invasion. After several months of construction and renovation, Oscorp tower was now one of the most technologically advanced building in North America and probably the world. I was pretty sure that Stark Tower was the only thing more advanced, and that was just because Stark had to One Up me.

Finally, Mutants were making an impact. Senator Kelly was starting an Anti-Mutant propaganda campaign due to several mutants causing property damage. Magneto being prime example. On the plus side, I finally have an address for Xavier's school for gifted Youngsters.

Visiting the School was probably one of the coolest experiences to date that I have had that doesn't involve me being in a fight to the death.

Pulling up to the front gate of the school in an old refurbished 65 AC Cobra with blue paint and a white racing stripe down the middle of the hood, I press the button letting them know I was here.

"Hello, This is Alex Osborn, I don't have an appointment, but I would like to talk to the professor if you would be so kind."

Immediately the gates open, letting me in.

Pulling up, I see a man in red tinted sunglasses and a woman with flaming red hair waiting for me. Makes sense, send out the two heavy hitters to see to me in case I was a threat. Luckily I had, with help from Ultron, been able to use to use the Mind Stone to completely block my thoughts from outside influence so telepaths can't see my future knowledge. The experience was… not fun, but it did give me some unintended upgrades. One of which was enhancing my mental faculties to allow me a form of limited Technopathy. This allows me to essentially control various forms of technology. Turning lights on and off right now and communicating with Ultron mentally is the extent of what I can do at this point, but just like anything else, practice makes perfect.

"Hello." Cyclops greeted. "My name is Scott. You wanted to see the Professor?"

"I did, I have a business proposition for him to look over." I say before turning to Marvel Girl and grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. "My lady." I joke somewhat.

I can tell they are mentally having a conversation, probably about me and her inability to enter my head and read my thoughts.

"You know its rude to think about someone behind their backs right?" I comment.

"How…" Scott says before shaking his head. "How could you tell?"

"Well, you were glancing at each other and acting as if you were having a conversation just without words." I said. It wasn't actually that hard to tell.

"How are you blocking my telepathy?" Jean asks suddenly. "I can't tell what you are thinking, its like there is a wall between me and your thoughts."

The only reason I hate telepathy. Those with it tend to be very nosy.

"Let's just say Oscorp has access to some pretty interesting technology and leave it at that." I reply as they lead me to the Professor.

They eventually lead me to a wooden door and simply stand outside it for a minute, almost like they were waiting for permission to enter. After a minute though, they opened the door to reveal Professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe, or as they are more widely known in the world of comics, Professor X and Storm.

"Ah. Dr. Osborn! I'm afraid you caught me in a bit of a predicament. I didn't know you were coming." He says with a smile. "Please have a seat so we can discuss why you decided to come to my humble home."

He was acting calm and happy, but I could tell he was worried, paranoid that I had some nefarious purpose because he couldn't read my mind.

"You obviously know who I am." I say as I pull some papers out of my briefcase. "I am sympathetic to your cause Professor, Humans and Mutants should not fight each other, they should work together for earth to prosper. That said, Humans tend to fight anything that is different than them, just look at the fighting in the Middle East or the Cold War between America and Russia."

Handing him the papers, I wait as he reads them.

"What is this?"

"It is a contract that you need to sign, and essentially it states that Oscorp will fund your school and your team of X-Men. In exchange I can scout out the students here for jobs at Oscorp. These kids have incredible powers, but I don't necessarily care. They also have incredible minds, Minds that can be honed and given ideas at Oscorp." I say. "It doesn't matter to me if they are mutants or not, most of the students here will never get a normal job because of their powers. Who would hire a guy who looks like a demon? Who would hire someone who is made of stone? I'm offering these kids a chance at a normal job. If they agree then we will have no issues. If they disagree, well it's their loss."

"Would it be possible for me to get back to you Dr. Osborn? I'm afraid you have left me much to think about and it is imperative that I make the best decision regarding my students."

Is everyone going to get back to me? First the Ancient One, now Xavier.

"Take your time. It's a big decision." I say as I get up to leave.

"Dr. Osborn… Before you leave. How did you know about the X-Men?"

"You have a jet that takes off from your basketball court, Professor. Not exactly subtle." I say before turning and leaving.

Getting in my car and leaving the grounds, I sigh. One more meeting of the day. Hopefully it would go as planned.

/

Genosha is an island off the northern coast of Madagascar and has been used since its founding in the sixteen hundreds as a farming community, unfortunately, they used Mutants as slaves. My next meeting involved a way to make a change in leadership on that island and hopefully turn everything around.

You may be wondering why I am doing this. Why the hell am I gunning to take down these people? I already have so much on my plate, why give myself more?

Because I can. Any kind of slavery I find deplorable, mutants being enslaved and experimented on is no different, and if there is one person willing to tear down a government to fix it, it is Eric Lensherr.

Magneto.

As it turns out, Ultron was able to quickly and easily find his domed head via various traffic cameras and the Brotherhood's online footprint. As it turns out, Toad watches a lot of porn.

Gross…

As it turns out, they all live in an underground bunker that was made by Magneto, similar to what they lived in in the movie X-Men 1.

I wonder if the timeline is repeating itself somehow but with slight differences like Shaw still being alive or Frost being alive.

Or maybe it is a sort of fusion timeline with several different timelines throughout the Marvel multiverse merged together?

Anyway, walking into his bunker in full Goblin suit, I prepare myself to meet the Master of Magnetism and the Brotherhood of Mutants. I was currently wearing my heavy armor with the mask closed. My Chitauri staff strapped to my back with Razorbats and Pumpkin Bombs attacked at my waist.

Why am I in Goblin garb? Because I want to intimidate him and by wearing my armor it will show him I am serious. If I show up in a business suit and tie, he would try to kill me for being Human or something. As Goblin he may be willing to hear me out.

Hopefully.

Another reason is that I want to take over Genosha as the Goblin. Similar to how T'Challa is the Black Panther to the citizens of Wakanda or how Dr. Victor von Damme is Dr. Doom to the people of Latveria. I want to be the Goblin King of Genosha.

At least in theory. It could just be me wanting a cool title.

Grabbing the door of Magneto's throne room or whatever it is, I easily pry the doors open to reveal Magneto himself. Wearing his helmet and cape, he struck the figure of a powerful grandfather.

"How dare you enter my inner sanctum." He yells angrily before waving a hand in my direction.

" _Boss? Werewolf on your left."_ Ultron warned me. Just in time too as I had barely enough time to duck under Sabertooth's lunge. As he leapt over me, I punched him in the gut with just enough strength to rupture a few internal organs, I'm sure he would be fine.

" _Frog man on your six."_ He says again. Sidestepping Toad, I grabbed him by the ankle and throw him into the oncoming Sabertooth. Apparently he healed faster than I was expecting.

" _Smurfette at three o'clock."_ Mystique then, Fun. Pointing my fist at her, I shoot her with a tranq dart before she even had a chance to attack. At this point Magneto was sitting on his chair, just watching me take them out easily.

Sabertooth decided to join again and tried slashing at my chest. I caught one of his hands and grinned, letting loose a shit ton of electricity into his system, effectively knocking him out.

"Lightweights." I scoff as I walk up to Magneto.

"Why have you come?" he asks me as I walk up to him.

"Have you ever heard of Genosha?" I ask, my voice disguised so sound like a deep robotic voice. Almost like a slightly higher pitch Darth Vader. When he replied in the negative to my question, I wasn't surprised.

Pulling up a hologram of the island, I tell him exactly what he needs to know to join me.

"Genosha was originally founded in the sixteen hundreds and has been primarily inhabited by white farmers. Throughout its history however, even today, Genosha has a history of using slave labor. Originally it was Africans they used as slave labor, but since the nineteen hundreds, they started using mutants. Mutants were often stronger, faster, and more durable and therefore better suited to act as their slaves. In more recent years they have genetically altered mutants in order to get the powers they want their slaves to have instead of the powers they would have received. What I am asking for is your help. Charles Xavier would have refused due to it being morally incorrect to overthrow a government or some such bull. You on the other hand would have no issue with it. What I am asking is for you and your team to help me overthrow the central government, place me or someone equally suited in place as its leader, and create a country designed specifically for mutant equality." I say, giving him my pitch.

"Why you as leader? Why not someone more powerful or more invested into Human/Mutant equality or Mutant Superiority like Charles or myself?" he asks.

"Because I am a mutant with the gift of foresight." I say. Yes, it is a lie. But I do have foresight in a way with my future knowledge and the Black Mirror.

"Prove it. Prove you are a seer then." Magneto says, scowling at me.

"Eric Magnus Lensherr. Survivor of the Holocaust only because one man was invested in your powers. He killed your mother to get you mad. You spent every waking hour searching for him after the war until you met Charles Xavier. It is his helmet that sits upon your head isn't it?" I ask. "You killed him on Cuba didn't you? Pushed a coin through his head in irony as he would force you to move the coin across the table when you were a boy."

He just scowls at me. "Be silent!" he yells. "Fine… Tell me what would happen if it were not Charles or I as king."

"Charles would refuse out of modesty, claiming that the people only need a touch of guidance and mercy. He would be too soft as a ruler. You on the other hand would be the opposite, Too hard on the people, becoming a tyrant instead of a benevolent king. Everyone would hate you and people would fear you. Mutants and Humans alike would hate you and try to stop you. The X-Men would even go so far as to remove you from your throne. If I take the throne, I would be in the middle. Mutant equality would prosper and Genosha would enter an age of prosperity never seen before." I reply as I hold my hands behind my back.

With a sigh, I got my answer. "When will the invasion occur and who else have you recruited?" he asks.

"We will conquer the island in three months. Do not worry about who else I have on my team, you will find out when the time is ready." I say before walking out.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I call out behind me as I walk out, my statement only compounded by the groans of Sabertooth and Toad slowly recovering.

Life was good. Hopefully it stayed that way.

/

 **HEY Y'ALL!**

 **I'm gonna be honest. Serious shit has happened in this chapter.**

 **Alex is about to be given his own island! By Magneto no less! What is funny is the fact that Magneto, now knowing about Genosha, couldn't have even said no due to trying to protect mutants. HA. He just got played!**

 **Anyway. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if it got a bit busy. If you have any questions, please ask.**

 **Thanks!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	33. Setting Things Up

Chapter 33

/

 **To Until This Point (Guest): That is the point. Until he got enough power, he couldn't make the changes he wanted and survive the process. Now he can survive the process.**

 **/**

The reason I told Magneto three months?

The stupid timeline.

I had created a basic timeline of all the movies and sequels that I have come into contact with in order to allow me to plan certain things in advance. Spider-Man 1, Spider-Man 2, and the Amazing Spider-Man had already occurred, therefore with Peter marrying Mary Jane soon,that leaves Spider-Man 3 coming up. If I made my timeline correct, it should be happening within the next month and a half. The three month target was to add in some margin of error and possibly give me time to study the symbiote.

Though, the events of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer hasn't happened yet. I wonder when that will happen?

Anyway, another reason is prep time. Magneto asked me who else I had planned for this mission, and honestly I had no one. No one human at least. I did have an army of Goblin drones. Similar to the drones I used against the Chitauri, the only difference is in the design. Painted green with the Goblin symbol on their shoulders and Chitauri weaponry in their systems, they would be very powerful against the Genoshan military. My plan of attack so far was simple, yet effective. Magneto and his Brotherhood along with several drones painted up and dressed in his decals will attack Hammer Bay, the main port of call and capital city in Genosha. While they are distracting the military, Myself and several drones will attack the capital building with their current king. We would sneak in, take out the guards, and take the king hostage. Sending out a message to Magneto to halt, I would send a message to the people asking for their surrender and declaring myself as king.

It was simple, hopefully effective, and I pray it would work, but right now it was the best I had. Once I become king however, things may be a tad bit difficult. Most of the people on the island were mutants already with only the plantation owners being humans. I would need to find a way to get the owners either off the island or have the mutants rise up from their captivity and kill their owners.

Either way brings in their own problems, but I know which one is more likely.

First things first though, making enough drones to make this attack possible. Nothing their military has can possibly affect the drones, but as they say, the more the merrier.

/

After careful deliberation on her part, the Ancient One finally agreed to use the Oz Formula to extend her life instead of using the Dark Dimensional energies. Luckily I had prepared a Gas Chamber or this moment in my base. Dr. Doom was currently in Latveria doing his own business. I knew he would return, he still had much to learn, but he was technically a master at this point. He could do what he wanted. If that meant conquering his country of birth? So be it.

He wasn't, I had placed a tracker in his suit, so I knew what he was planning at all times. I have Ultron watching it so as to tell me if he is planning on double crossing me. Right now he is with some gypsies in the Latverian countryside having a simple meal and conversation with the Gypsie elder.

"Your Sanctum is… Practical." She says as she looks around, Armors, weapons, and unfinished projects strewn about the room as she prepares to take the Oz formula.

"Thanks." I chuckle as I lead her over to the chamber. "It's home."

Right now I had her wearing a simple sports bra and yoga pants for the serum to work correctly. The serum not only gets absorbed via breathing it in, but also by being absorbed into the skin, hence why both Norman and I removed our shirts during the process. This is also why she needed to ditch the robe for once.

Not surprisingly, she was well toned. A few centuries of training would do that to a person I presume.

Shockingly enough her skin was riddled with scars from ancient battles and wars against demons I probably couldn't imagine. Across her stomach was what looked to be a burn scar about the width of my wrist and reached from below her left hip and reached up to right below her right breast. On her shoulder she had what looked like claw marks that went from her shoulder to the middle of her back. Those two were the biggest ones, but the rest of her body was littered with small scars. S

It was surprisingly hypnotic to simply look at them and try to imagine where they came from…

But now is not the time. Strapping her onto the metal table of the chamber, I make sure everything is stable and start the process.

"I'm going to warn you. It will hurt. Your body will try to rearrange itself to become better. Unfortunately it will hurt a lot."

"Start the process please." She says simply to my warnings.

"Ultron. Start it."

Immediately, green mist started flowing into the chamber covering her until all I could see was her face. Before long though, even that was covered from my sight.

"Ultron, keep tabs on her vitals." I say as I watch her through the mist. I had to put some magic dampening cuffs on her in order to prevent her from damaging the machine through the process. The cuffs were a new project and they seemed to work, so I had hopes.

Suddenly, I could hear her thrashing in pain, her jaw and eyes were clenched shut as she refused to scream. She struggled against her bonds, and I almost cringed when I heard some of her bones break from the serum reconstructing her body.

"Boss, her heart rate is skyrocketing. Any higher and she may go into cardiac arrest."

As soon as he said that however, she started slowing down her thrashing, her heart rate slowed to a near crawl as she passed out. Her scars were still there, but I had no doubt that the serum made its changes.

Venting the chamber, I walk in and unstrap her unconscious form. Removing her from the chamber, I walk over and set her in one of the medical beds and wait for her to wake up. I get busy on integrating the Sling Rings enchantments into my suits while she rests.

/

"Ugh…" I hear as I put the finishing touches on my heavy armor. I had only been able to fully enchant one suit of armor so far, and if any of them were going to have it, I wanted this one due to the fact I would be wearing it during the Siege of Genosha. I had also added a few tricks in as well such as lasers similar to those in the Iron Man suit and a few other tricks.

Turning to look at her, I see her slowly getting up from her position and rub her head in pain. Grabbing a cup of tea I had prepared, I walk over to her and hand it to her.

"How do you feel?" I ask as I sip my own tea. She had gotten me addicted to it when I was living in Kamar Taj. Earl Grey with a dash of honey and a splash of milk.

"Like I had to fight an elder demon single handedly for months on end…" She groans as she takes the tea and sips it. I could almost see her relax from the tea.

"The formula takes its toll at first, but the benefits out weight your current discomfort." I say as I pull up a chair and sit down. "Give yourself about twenty-four hours. If you still feel like this, come see me at once. If not though, you should be in the clear."

"Thank you…" She says as she sips her tea. "You have given me a chance to escape Dormammu's influence. Without your assistance… who knows what may have happened."

"Umm… actually, that is something we need to talk about." I say. "Before today, what was the furthest point in time you could see in the future?"

"I am standing in the Astral realm with a man in the Cloak of Levitation. A lightning bolt crosses the sky in slow motion and I could feel my life fading." She says. "Why?"

"I used the Black Mirror and saw the future. You died on an operating table in a hospital. You were attacked in the Mirror dimension by several renegade Zealots who followed Dormammu." I say. "I would like to offer you a choice. Within the next year, I am starting a school for people with unique abilities. Magic, mutations, whatever. What I am offering is a chance for you to give your burden to someone else. The man in the cloak was a powerful sorcerer. I'd go so far as to claim more powerful than me, and he was willing to bend the rules. The Black Mirror claimed he would become your successor. You could give your burden of protecting the world from outside forces to the man in the cloak or someone else capable and become a teacher. No longer worrying about fighting demons or monsters, just teaching students how to master their abilities. Though, some may say fighting demons and monsters may be easier than dealing with a bunch of children."

"I… I would again have to think about it. It has been my duty to protect this realm from any magical forces trying to attack earth, for me to simply… give it up would be very difficult."

"Don't worry about it. Once the school is up and running I will let you know. It won't require a teacher right away, but if you ever want to get away and try something new, let me know." I say. "Now. Onto more important matters, how the Oz formula is working with your blood stream."

And with that, I take a sample of her blood and we simply talk while I run several tests to make sure she was all clear.

/

"We are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty, often triggered by periods of emotional stress." Jean Grey says as she tries to convince the counsel to revoke the Mutant Registration Act.

It had been about a week since I had given the Ancient one the serum and about a week and a half since I asked Magneto to help me take over Genosha, Unfortunately however, I had miscalculated the timeline. If I am right, this is the start of X-Men 1. I can only hope that Genosha would act as big enough of a distraction for Magneto while everything happens, thus throwing off the events of the X-Men series.

Speaking of X-Men, I need to find Stryker and take him out. His vendetta against mutants is ridiculous. I get his point of view, but it was still kind of stupid.

"Thank you, Miss Grey. It was quite educational. However, it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing. Three words: are mutants dangerous?" Senator Kelly rebuffs.

"I can answer that." I interrupt, standing from my seat and walking to the podium.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing? This is a debate between myself and Miss Grey." Senator Kelly asks me.

"Think of it as her tagging out and me tagging in?" I reply as I shoo Jean away from the podium and over to her seat. "Anyway, onto the debate. Humor me for a moment as I give you all a history lesson. Adolph Hitler believed that the Jews, Gypsies, Romani, essentially anyone not German, were beneath him and subsequently Germans. He believed that because of a slight genetic difference, the Germans were the superior race. Anyone who did not fit the bill of the 'Perfect German' was persecuted. Jews were forced to wear the Star of David because of their faith."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with Mutants, Dr. Osborn." The Senator says.

"Give me a moment, I'm almost to my point." I reply. "It is also true that before the Civil Right Movement for African Americans, They were prosecuted due to the color of their skin. One hunred years ago, women couldn't even vote."

"If you would get to the point?"

"My point, Senator Kelly, is that your Mutant Registration act is almost exactly what the Jews were put through before the Holocaust. Tell me Senator Kelly, are you prepared to prosecute a group of people because of something they had no control over? Mutants have as much choice in becoming a mutant as you had choosing to be a male." I argue.

"Dr. Osborn, I sincerely hope you are not calling me racist." He angrily replies, nearly standing in his rage.

"The definition of Racist is to feel superior to someone simply because of the circumstances of someones birth. If you truly hate Mutants Senator, how does that not make you a racist?" I reply. Waving at the crowd, I get down from the podium and leave, I made my point. There was no way he would even dare bring up the Act unless a powerful Mutant were to cause a scene like Magneto does at the end of X-Men 1. Walking out, I catch sight of Professor X.

"Dr. Osborn. I must admit, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." He greets me. Glancing around the crowd, I am thankful to not see Magneto here. Maybe he ditched his plan in order to better prepare to fight against Genosha. That means I need to either point Charles in Wolverine and Rogue's direction or I need to pick them up myself.

"It was the right thing to do. I told you, I was sympathetic to the Mutant cause." I reply simply.

"Why is that?" He asks me.

"Because I am a Mutate." I answer simply. "Not a mutant, I wasn't born with powers. I gave them to myself using a serum." Luckily no one was near us, so I could talk freely right now.

"Interesting. I have to say, I have never met anyone not born with their abilities. Perhaps you could come over to the mansion and Dr. McCoy could test you to see the extent of your abilities?" he tries to offer.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I know exactly the extent of my abilities. I am the owner of a multi-billion dollar company that specializes in science after all." I say. "Have a nice day Professor, I'm afraid I have places to be."

And with that, I leave the leader of the X-Men alone.

/

I have never been a fan of Professor X. He preaches equality, yet does nothing to promote it other than in a reactive setting. If there is a bill that harms a mutants rights, he will start debating against it or send someone else to debate for him, but he won't prevent it from happening in the first place or prevent it from happening again.

My little stunt threw the MRA out the window for the continued tenure of Kelly's career or until a mutant does something monumentally stupid. By that time however, Genosha will be a haven to mutants, mutates, and their families, thus preventing the MRA from affecting them.

Not that I won't fight back against it when it comes back up again.

All Xavier will do however is run his school and hope for the best. Knowing what I do however, I don't hope. I fight.

Which leads me to where I am now, using the Black Mirror to get a lock on Wolverine.

Standing in the middle of a cage ring, Wolverine was busy fighting a guy for money. What I found interesting is that this version of Wolverine wasn't a fighter, or at least not a trained fighter. He knew how to use his claws and throw a punch, but that is the extent of his fighting skills. Anything more and he is clueless, but with the Adamantium skeleton and healing factor, he doesn't really need much else.

He would be an interesting sparring partner considering he would be able to survive me going all out.

Creating a portal outside the bar, I cast an illusion over myself to make me look like a random guy off the street. Walking into the bar, I order a beer and walk over to the cage fight.

Over to the side, I see Rogue watching Wolverine with interest. Walking over, I decide to see if she was open to conversation.

"Excuse me ma'am. You don't look like you are from around here? Do you mind if I set down?" I ask her.

She just looks at me for a moment and nods.

"Do you know him?" I ask, pointing at Logan.

A shake of the head.

Shrugging, I continue watching Wolverine kick ass. From what I could tell, he let the other guy get a few hits in at first before fighting back and ending the fight quickly using his Adamantium knuckles to the other guys temple.

"AND THE WINNER! ONCE AGAIN! THE WOLVERINE!" the announcer yells. "WHO ELSE IS WILLING TO FIGHT THIS BEAST OF A MAN? ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM TAKE YOUR MONEY?"

"I'll fight him." I say simply as I get up. It should be fun.

Taking off the coat and shirt I had on, I stand shirtless against Wolverine. I wanted to make it fair after all.

"FIGHT!" the announcer yells.

Circling each other for a few moments, I finally strike with a punch to the face. Damn that hurt. It was like punching a brick wall without powers. I did hold back however as I didn't want to reveal to much until after the fights end.

Striking his chest and stomach in rapid succession, I watch him collapse to the ground. Walking over to him, I prepare to punch him in the face, but instead, he punches my fist, breaking several of my fingers.

Clutching my fist to my chest so everyone can't see my hand glow while it heals, I dodge another punch and finally grab another punch with my newly healed hand. Using his momentum, I flip him over and pin him to the ground, twisting his arm behind his back with my knee in the center of his back.

Leaning down I get real close to his ear. "Meet me outside the bar after the fights, I have a business deal you may want to consider."

Letting him up after the announcer counted to three, I left the cage and took my winnings. I was going to give them to Wolverine plus a little extra anyway, so I honestly didn't care. Walking over to Rogue again after putting my shirt back on, I hand her a little bit of cash and ask her to follow me.

Looking at me strangely, she does so. I guess she thought I would try something.

"Calm down girl." I say as we get to an unused table where no one could hear us. "I know about your gift. Whenever you touch someone, you get their talents, their gifts, their memories, and life force."

"I-" She starts worriedly.

"Hey. Don't worry." I try to calm her. Handing her a bracelet, a modified version of Bruce's Anti-Hulk bracelet designed to turn off an X-Gene, I ask her to put it on.

After she puts it on, I tap her on the nose with a grin.

"You can touch people now." I say simply as she stares in shock at me.

The bracelet looks like I simple black wristband and I had made it shortly after visiting Magneto and fighting Sabertooth. Using his blood I had gotten on my claws, I had studied and eventually discovered a way to turn off the X-Gene. Unlike the supposed 'Cure' made with Leech's blood in X3, These devices are made with prototype nanobots that enter the bloodstream and attach to the DNA similarly to how Wolverine lost his healing powers in comics. The only difference is that the Nanobots are attached to the bracelet. Take it off, the nanobots turn off.

Of course I had a remote override switch that could turn it off whenever I wanted to, but she (And future mutants) don't need to know that.

Think of it as a safety measure. I don't want living nukes walking around my island without some form of off switch. I'd prefer Genosha to last longer than the first argument.

"The bracelet can turn off your powers and if you ever feel like using them again, take it off. The bracelet also doubles as a health monitor and checks for irregularities like diseases and stuff." I explain. It also has a tracker in the nanobots if I need to find her. "To check your own health, simply swipe the top of the bracelet to the right and it will produce a holographic image of yourself highlighting any issues you may have including things like allergies. If you swipe to the left, it will even tell you the time, weather, temperature, and several other things in your area."

"Why are you doing this for me?" She finally asks in her southern drawl after she stops gaping at me.

"Because I have an opportunity for you Anne Marie. Or do you prefer Rogue?"

"Rogue please."

"My name is Alexander Osborn." I say as I heat my hand up a little, just enough to make it glow. "And I am a mutant like you. I can manipulate the kinetic energies within my body and turn it into thermal energy. In short, I'm hot." I grin.

Yeah it's a lie, but she doesn't need to know about the Apex formula. Telling her I'm a mutant like her makes her a bit more trustworthy of me anyway.

She just gives me a look at my lame joke about my powers, but in the end she did grin a little, so I claimed that as a score.

"I need to tell Wolverine over there something as well, so you can hang with me for a little while if you want." I offer. She agrees and we wait.

/

"A beer." Logan orders from the bar after the last fight of the day. I'm honestly shocked he stayed to talk.

"Logan." I greet the feral mutant.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks me before chugging his beer.

"Someone who can tell you about your past." I reply. Rogue was currently sitting a few seats down on the bar.

Standing up suddenly, he grabs me by my collar and lifts me up. His six foot frame very different than the comic versions 5'3" frame.

"Tell me what you know." He growls at me. He hasn't drawn his claws yet, which I am grateful, but it was only a matter of time before he got impatient.

Grabbing his wrist and squeezing, I cause him to slowly let go and grunt in pain as I force him to the ground just by crushing the muscles in his arm.

"I'll tell you what I know when you start acting nice." I say to Logan, growling on the ground.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I reply as I let him go. His healing factor quickly repairing the crushed tendons as he gets up, rubbing his wrist.

"All I want from you is for you to come to New York with me. I have a few spare rooms where you can stay if you want, but all you have to do is stay there and I will help you regain your memories."

I knew he wouldn't stay. He was too much of a loner. He would always drift away only for him to come back later to save the day. So offering him a job was a no go as he just didn't care. However, offering him a chance at getting his memories back would get him to stay for a while longer.

"How do you know my past?" He asks me.

"Technically I don't, but I have ways of figuring things out. I am what's known as a sorcerer."

"Like Gandalf?" he asks with a scoff. "Magic is fake kid. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Huh. He's read Lord of the Rings… That was unexpected.

Standing up, I create a portal using my sling ring to an unused room in Oscorp tower.

"Then I guess you won't come? After all, magic isn't real and that was how I was going to discover your hidden memories." I say as I gesture for Rogue to follow. "See you around Logan."

As I am about to step into the portal, Barman gaping at me and what was happening, (Thank goodness I still had my illusion up and never let him hear my name) Logan leapt from his seat.

"Alright! I'll go with you!" he says before grumbling "Damn wizard."

Grinning at my success, we walk through the portal.

/

 **Hey guys! New Chapter! Life has been busy recently, school, work, etc. It may take a little before next chapter is up. I'm thinking of updating weekly to bi-weekly. It would be easier on me at least and allow me to not stress to throw a chapter out every day or every other day.**

 **That said, I love this story and love writing it. I have tons of ideas and loads of plans for this thing. I am hoping to stretch this thing out to at least Infinity war. If my calculations are right, that will be at least 100 chapters, but if I keep making longer chapters like I have recently, it may be shorter.**

 **Quick recap on Alex's abilities.**

 **Strength: he can lift up to 40,000 pounds. 20 tons.**

 **Speed: he can run 150 miles per hour.**

 **He has incredible healing above Wolverine's due to the Extremis.**

 **Previous to the Oz formula he was a genius with an IQ of 173, with the Oz, it is now 212. Give or take.**

 **His reaction time is on par with Spider-Man.**

 **He knows magic.**

 **He has the Black Mirror.**

 **I think that's it…**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	34. Knocking Stuff Down

Chapter 34

Knocking Stuff Down

/

 **Hey guys, real quick.**

 **To guest. Technically yes he could enchant Wolverine's claws, but I highly doubt that Wolverine would let him.**

 **Anyway. On to the story!**

 **OH! Before I forget. The newfound official term for using the sling ring to travel is to sling oneself or if you use it past tense, it would be slung.**

 **Is slung a word? I think it is…**

 **Oh well.**

 **/**

"So you're tellin' me, that mirror showed you this place?" Logan asked me as we stood outside Stryker's base at Alkali was currently one in the morning and I was currently dressed in an alternate costume so no one would actually pin the attack on the Goblin. Wearing essentially the same suit Christian Bale wore in the Batman Trilogy but without the bat symbol and a full face mask more akin to Cassandra Cane's Batgirl, I was ready to go. Instead of the standard Razorbats and Pumpkin bombs, I decided to change it up a bit and use a gun made with Chitauri Technology. It looks like a futuristic pistol almost.

Logan on the other hand was wearing a more practical version of his standard yellow spandex. Made with Adamantine weave mesh and painted in a dark yellow and blue pattern. The suit looked a bit more militaristic than his regular suit would have looked like.

"Yep." I reply as I look through a pair of binoculars over the lake to find the vent access Ultron had shown me before we left. It was a simple plan. Get in, screw shit up, save the mutants, see if Logan gets any flashbacks, leave. I had him thinking that the Black Mirror wasn't quite as powerful as it really was, making it seem like it could only get vague images or impressions. This gives me a bit more time with Logan before he ditches me. I had several things planned that required his help before the attack on Genosha in two months, I just hope my plans work.

"I see it." I tell him. "Lets go."

Turning on stealth mode I let Logan run past me and get spotted. The more in depth plan was also simple. While he was getting caught I would sneak in and give him a signal through the comms. He would then go berserker and attack anyone in sight who was not me. I would use the distraction to let Ultron take all the info from the computers, I would steal the Adamantium and put them in special heaters I have in my base so they don't solidify, and then I would free the mutants. Not necessarily in that order. I had made sure that Stryker was here with his assistant Yuriko, otherwise known as Deathstrike. That way we would be able to take him out and possibly gain Yuriko as a member of my cause instead of her being mind controlled.

At this rate, there won't be any more X-Men Movies for me to prevent.

There we go. Wolverine just got captured and is being taken underground. I easily snuck in while the soldiers were focusing on Logan. Once Logan got in the main facility, I gave him the signal and all hell broke loose. They could barely hurt him due to the Adamantine suit he was wearing, and the Adamantium claws he had tore through them like a hot knife through butter.

While he was busy killing people, I snuck into their computer rooms and plugged Ultron into their systems. It was relatively simple at that point to get all of Stryker's files and plant a few viruses into his system.

Leaving Ultron to it, I pull up some security footage and try to find any mutants he may have locked up.

Huh… there weren't that many mutants there. Nightcrawler, A girl with purple highlights in her hair who I think is Psylock , a girl with pink highlights, facial markings, and green eyes who I think is Blink, and… was that Gambit? How the hell did he get caught again? Or did he ever escape?

Timelines can be so confusing.

Sneaking through the facility, I only had to avoid three sets of guards on their way to see what Logan was doing. Bypassing them, I finally got down to the cell blocks.

Releasing my invisibility, I have Ultron unlock the cages from his spot in the facilities computer system.

"Mein Gott… Who are you?" Nightcrawler asks me as the mutants slowly walk out from their cells.

"I'm wit' the elf." Gambit concurs. "Who 'de hell are you?"

"Call me Knight for now. I'm offering you each freedom. In exchange I need your help." I say before creating a portal for them to step through into a safe house I had set up. "This portal will take you to a safe house. Wait for me there."

Nightcrawler immediately nods his head at me before stepping through the portal. Blink was next followed by Psyclock. Finally Gambit just looked at me a moment, his red on black eyes studying me before shrugging and walking through. I could have sworn I heard him say something like "Eh. Whatever is on the other side has to be bettah' then what we had here."

Ultron should be finished up by now and Logan should be running out of people to fight unless Deathstrike decided to join. I'm not sure how durable Adamantine when struck by Adamantium, so I hope he is fine.

Closing the portal once they were through, I decided to forgo stealth and decided to take out a few key players, Jason Stryker being top of my list with the Colonel being a close second. Running through the hallways, I had Ultron give me a map in my HUD to show me where to go before finally running into a certain Adamantium laced Mutant in a big open room.

Not Logan.

"Yuriko." I say simply as I get into a fighting stance. She just looks at me with a blank look on her face before she too got in a fighting stance, claws coming from her fingernails.

Lunging forward, she attempts to stab me with her claws. Jumping backwards, I barely avoid getting skewered. Grabbing her wrist, I superheat my hand and start burning through her flesh to the bone. Screaming at the pain, she slashed at my face, tearing the bottom half of my mask off. Grabbing her other wrist, I flip her to the side before shooting her a few times with the Chitauri gun to keep her down for a moment. Grabbing her head, I slam her into the wall and pin her so she couldn't move. Pulling out a syringe, I inject some Nanobots into her bloodstream to help her fight the mind control drug that Stryker gave her.

Gasping in shock, she goes limp and causes me to drop her. Landing on her knees, she steadies herself for a minute before looking up at me.

"W-what?" she stutters. "Oh god…" she says as she starts remembering what she has done under the effects of the drug.

"Hey. I need you to listen to me for a minute ok? I'm going to send you to a safehouse. Stay there for a while until I come to check on you O.K.? I should be able to check on you within a few hours." Saying this, I create another portal. This was taking longer than I was expecting, but I was getting possible allies in the process, so that was a good thing.

Nodding at me, she starts holding herself before walking through the portal. This one leading to a separate safe house then where I sent the prisoners. Something tells me they may have grudges against her.

Closing the portal, I realize that everything was going according to the very loose plan we had set up. Ultron had successfully hacked Strykers systems and downloaded the files while putting in several viruses and traps through their computers, I had freed the prisoners and freed Yuriko, all I needed to do now was steal the Adamantium and take out Stryker. Maybe I should sick Logan on him.

"Logan." I say through comms.

"Yeah bub?"

"Colonel William Stryker is three floors above you. Do with him what you will." I say simply as I create another portal, this one leading to the room with the Adamantium.

"Got it." He growls before going off to take him out.

I had shown him several images with the Black Mirror showing him some of the screwed up shit that Stryker had done to him and a few of the other mutants.

You may be wondering why I am doing this. Why take out Stryker now? Why not wait?

Three reasons.

First reason is I want to prevent X2 from happening. In that movie Professor X gets controlled by Jason Stryker to kill all mutants before Magneto convinces Jason to make Xavier kill all humans. With this new timeline (Or whatever the hell this is) I don't want to take my chances that Xavier would be able to stop from killing them all or at least rendering them all brain dead.

Second reason I have is Freeing the mutants. Nightcrawler was kidnapped by Stryker and almost killed the president after being mind controlled. Again, not something I want currently.

Finally, I want to do what both Logan and Deathstrike had done and have Adamantine fused to my skeleton; Stryker has the tools and knowledge how to do that in his computers, hence why Ultron is taking anything and everything.

Why do I want an indestructible (Or at least pretty damned close) Skeleton?

Because the way my powers work. I can regenerate from even the smallest piece of myself still intact. If I get vaporized, I can't heal… at least I'm not willing to take that chance. If I fuse Adamantine to my Skeleton, not only would Magneto be unable to mess with my skeleton like he would if I used Adamantium, but I would be able to regenerate from my skeleton should I get hurt that bad.

The only reason I am stealing Adamantium is so I have something to take Logan and other mutants like him out should the nanobots be rejected from his bloodstream. I was planning on taking some vibranium at a later date, but until then, Adamantium will have to do.

Grabbing the Adamantium, I create a portal out to my bike and store it in a special heater I had installed to keep the stuff from solidifying. If it got to that state, it would be a real pain in the ass to liquefy it again.

Hopping back through, I grin as I hear Stryker trying to convince Logan to let him live. The Colonel was just digging his own grave.

Ultron gives me another map to Masterminds room as I run through the halls, wirelessly leaving the computer and reconnecting to my suit.

Finding his room, I open up the door and walk in. Sitting there in his wheelchair was Jason Stryker, AKA The Mastermind. Jason was thin and sickly with tubes attacked to the back of his skull and breathing tubes pumping oxygen into his lungs. Staring at me, Mastermind was probably trying to show me illusions in order to get rid of me.

"Ultron, Scan him." I say as I look at him. It was sick how Stryker would be willing to do this to his own son just because he was a mutant.

"Boss? He was lobotomized, shows signs of major muscle Atrophy, and is being kept alive via half a dozen machines. Nothing we have available can fix this…" he says.

"Jason?" I ask him. "I'm sorry." With that, I shoot Jason in the chest, killing him instantly.

He didn't deserve to live like that. I couldn't leave him like that and if I had frozen him, I had no way of knowing if he would still be able to affect people around him. I know he couldn't in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but he was older and more experienced now. Lobotomized yes, but still more powerful.

"Boss, The Colonel is dead, Wolverine gutted him."

"Thanks for the update Ultron. Let's get out of here."

Looks like that mission was a success.

It was 2:30 A.M. by the time we finished.

/

After we left, I had Ultron remotely release the floodgates and drown the place to hide the explosions I had set off. I didn't want anyone to be able to use this place once we were done with it.

After we had finished, I had given him the address to Captain America, maybe Steve and Logan could catch up while I offered the prisoners, and later Yuriko, jobs.

Creating a portal to the safehouse, I walk through almost to get a charged playing card to the face.

I knew I shouldn't have left those cards here. Oh well.

"Ah… Knight… My bad?" Gambit says as he looks at me sheepishly.

Taking off my mask, I reveal my identity to the mutants. If I'm going to be King of Genosha, It's going to get out eventually.

"My name is Alex Osborn and I am offering you a chance to live in a place free of persecution." I say, tossing my torn mask to the side.

Each of them had very different reactions to the news.

Gambit whistled for a moment before grinning at me. "Well now… Remy wasn't expecting none o' that."

Blink, unlike her code name, was simply staring at me in shock. Psylock's eyes widened for a moment before pointing at me. "You were the one who debated for mutant rights against Kelly?" Nightcrawler just looked at me for a moment before clapping his forehead in surprise.

"Have you ever heard of an island near Madagascar named Genosha?" I ask the group as I sit down on a chair while the others found seats of their own on the couch or floor.

Once they all shook their heads in the negative, I give them a brief history lesson.

"Genosha is an island of the north eastern coast of Madagascar, the locals focus entirely on agriculture for profit, but they use experimented on Mutants as slaves." As I say this, I pull up images from my OzWatch of various images Ultron had taken via Oscorps satellite. These images showed mutants getting beaten for not working hard enough, not fast enough. They showed mutants who looked like nothing more than skin and bones trying to work harder when they looked like they may snap.

"In two months I am going to storm the island with some outside help. I am going to take out the current dictator of the island and instate myself as the new king of Genosha." I say to the recently freed mutants. "What I'm asking is, will you help me. Your powers would be invaluable in helping me free the mutants and take over the island. Once I have taken it over, I will instate a mutant only law until everything stabilizes. So, What do you say?"

"What's in it for Remy?" Gambit asks as he reclines in his seat on the couch.

"You mean besides the warm fuzzy feeling for helping your fellow mutants and no longer owing me for saving your life earlier?" I question with a grin. "I guess I can give you a few toys to play with Mr. Lebeau."

"As for the rest of you, you will be compensated for your assistance should you agree to join my strike against Genosha." I say to the three.

Looking at the images still playing, they each got a resolute look in their eyes.

"I'm with you." Psylock says simply.

"Me too." Blink says. I think her real name is Clarice Ferguson, but I'd have to check later.

"I am vith you. No one should be treated like zat." Kurt says.

"Eh… Fine. Remy is with you too." Gambit sighs.

"Perfect. For now, rest. Tomorrow we will start training. You may have powers, but without training, you can still get hurt." I say before creating another portal, this one to Deathstrikes safehouse so I can give her the same speech.

The Ex-Prisoners just nod and start exploring the house a bit more now that they know they will be living in it for the forseeable future.

/

"So… You want me to be your body guard while you aren't Knight or Goblin?"

"Pretty much." I reply to Yuriko's question. "In my civilian persona, I am a genius, billionaire, and philanthropist. In that persona, I can't defend myself without opening up suspicion to my identity in others. I want my identity to stay secret from the general public until I can take over Genosha. At that point you would act as my royal bodyguard, that is… If you are up for it?"

"Why me? My mind was controlled, I was forced to do things I would have never done otherwise… Stryker… He defiled me!" She cried before bursting into tears.

"Stryker has been dealt with. Wolverine killed him for what he had done to you and people like you." I say to her, trying to comfort her.

Getting up from my spot across from her, I sit on the couch net to her and hand her a tissue. Taking it, she blew her nose and cried before hugging me.

Hugging her back, I let her cry it out. There really wasn't much else I could do.

"Has anyone ever sold you that you smell like smoke and metal?" She asks me with a teary grin.

"Once or twice." I smile.

She just returns to hugging me and I continue holding her.

I'm just glad I visited the ex-prisoners first. Otherwise I would have had to put it off until tomorrow.

Yeah… Bad humor.

/

After getting it all out, She agreed to be my body guard and later Royal Guard captain due to her impressive combat skills and newfound loyalty to me. After we discussed salary and other basic things, we shook on it and she agreed to keep my identity safe until such a time where it was pointless. After the deal, I let her get to bed and I Slung myself to my base to work on a few things.

As it turns out, Spider-Man had recently received the Symbiote from a meteor that had caused him to crash his bike.

Obviously I couldn't let the little alien parasite stay attached to Pete. Besides, I could study it and maybe make an artificial one from my studies.

So, calling Spider-Man to my base at one in the afternoon, I lure him into a trap more easily than I was expecting.

Walking through the main hall of the hideout, I had muted my helmet and activated two sonic cannons on each wall pointed straight at Pete.

"AAAARRRGHHHHHH!" He yells as the symbiote writhes in pain before quickly separating from Spider-Man. Trapping the symbiote in a bullet proof glass container, I turn off the cannons and help Pete up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Peter yells as he rubs his ears. Its only due to his unique physiology and durability that he isn't bleeding from his ruptured eardrums at this point.

"IT'S A PARASITE." I yell back at him as I put the Symbiote into a scanner for Ultron to study him with me.

"WHAT?" Pete yells. "I'M A TRANSVESTITE?"

"The hell?" I ask myself. "NO! IT'S A- YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVER MIND!" I yell back before finally giving up, Tossing him some spare clothes to wear now that Venom wasn't doubling as his underwear.

That takes care of half of Spider-Man 3. Now to check in on Sandman, maybe if I'm lucky I can convince him to join me as well.

/

After getting his hearing back and me explaining what the suit was and how it was negatively affecting him, he quickly backed off about it. If anything, he was somewhat disgusted that he had ever wore it in the first place.

Making sure there was no lasting hearing damage, I let him go before heading out to confront the other side of the coin so to speak.

Sandman.

It was actually quite simple to find him, all I had to do was have Ultron track the gamma radiation that he was bombarded with that fused him with the sand and voila! Instant Sandman locator.

In this encounter, Alex Osborn would be making an appearance until Flint Marko chose to accept my offer.

Seeing him walking down the street with a hoodie on, I have Bernard pull up to him as I roll down my window.

"Flint Marko?" I ask.

"Who's asking?" He asks me.

"Someone who knows about your special abilities and knows about your daughters condition." I reply before I open the door. "Hop in. I have a business proposition for you."

Cautiously stepping into the car, he sets down and looks at me expectantly.

"I know about your daughters condition, Mr. Marko." I say. His daughter had early onset arthritis. Everything she did hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, it was not a good thing to have.

"I'm offering your daughter treatment at Oscorp, in exchange though you would have to act as my bodyguard. You would be paid of course, but in the end you would defend me against any attempts at my life." I say.

"You would heal my daughter?" He asks me desperately.

"I would do everything in my power." I reply. Oscorps current medical centers were superior to most on the planet barring the select few. After I was done with a few of my plans, it may be the best in the galaxy barring celestial tech.

Speaking of, I needed to find out where Apocalypse stuck his tech. Maybe I could reverse engineer it?

"If you could heal my daughter, I would do anything. Protecting you would be the least I could do." He says.

"Then we have a deal?" I ask, extending my hand.

"Deal." He says shaking it.

Things were falling into place.

/

 **Short chapter! Sorry!**

 **Next chapter will be training the mutants he has rescued then after that, the conquering of Genosha!**

 **I am hoping to not make ruling Genosha a central point of this story. He will still help the avengers do stuff like Captain America: The Winter Soldier or Iron Man 3, but he won't do everything for them.**

 **Also. At around chapter 39-40, I have something planned. Something big that is similar to what people think was going to happen in some recent Spider-Man comics. I won't say much more than that, but I wanted to warn you. I will try to make it badass, violent, and awesome.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	35. Taking Genosha

Chapter 35

Genosha

/

 **Hey guys. Last chapter a few things happened. Alex captured the Symbiote and is experimenting and studying it, he acquired Adamantium and freed several mutants from Strykers base, Stryker is dead, and Deathstrike and Sandman are now Alex's personal Bodyguards and future members of Alex's Sinister six.**

 **I need a better name than Sinister Six considering they aren't sinister. Any ideas?**

 **Thanks!**

 **On to the story!**

 **/**

 **BAMF!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BAMF!**

These are the sounds I hear as I train the ex-prisoners in combat during the two months before taking Genosha. "Nightcrawler, Don't just port behind him, that makes you predictable! Port around them, sides, back, above." I critique him while he is sparring with Gambit. Currently Blink and Psylock were sparring as well. Psylock was attempting to use her telepathy to tell when Blink was going to create a portal and where. "And use that tail! You have it, use it!"

"He is a taskmaster, yes?" Nightcrawler comments to Gambit as he ports above Remy and kicks his back.

"Meh…" Remy replies as he rolls with the strike before tossing some playing cards at Nightcrawler. "Remy's seen worse."

"Gambit! Follow up, never give your opponent a chance to recover!" I order. "As soon as you let up, he can port above you or around you and take you out! Don't let him."

"Then again…" Gambit mutters as he dodges Kurt's tail.

We had been training for almost a full two months and they had made extreme progress. Each of them had been paired up with each other in random intervals in order to not get used to a single opponent. On the first day it was Gambit versus Psylock and Blink versus Nightcrawler. Second it was Gambit vs Blink and Psylock vs Nightcrawler, each day was different and in this time I had been able to have Harry and Spider-Man come in and help train them here and there. It gave my new students the chance to fight people more skilled than them and more agile, but it also gave Harry and Pete the chance to fight a telepath, teleporters, and someone with an explosive touch. In the end however, I had been able to study their powers.

Psylock was both telepathic and telekinetic. She could create blades of telekinetic energy and charge the Katana I had given her with telekinetic energy to cause greater damage. Her telepathy acted as a sort of radar sense so she could sense where a person was within a certain radius. I believe that her radius extends about fifty feet when she isn't focusing, but can cover miles when concentrating. She is extremely well trained in the art of the samurai and wields her katana with precision. Her outfit is similar to the one she wore in X-Men Apocalypse. Though considering this Psylock is in her mid-twenties, I doubt that the one in X-Men Apocolypse exists. Her outfit was made of Adamantine and a deep purple/blue color. The main difference between this costume and the X-Men Apocalypse one is the fact that this one has a mask similar to what Nightwing wears in DC comics and the fact that it covers her legs instead of showing them off.

Gambit can 'charge' any inorganic material with biokinetic energy, speeding up the molecules of the material till it explodes. He can also absorb an objects or persons kinetic energy allowing him an extra boost of power and in the process slowing down the other person to the point of being a living statue. He is extremely skilled in pickpocketing and stealth while also being a master at using a bo staff and kickboxing. His suit is essentially what he wears in most comic versions of himself. Wearing a chest plate made of Adamantine and a trench coat, he opted to now wear a mask as his red on black eyes gave him a rather noticeable look. He had Adamantine shin guards as well.

Nightcrawler can teleport by creating localized portals into a demon realm. In that realm he moves too fast for anything to see him but also too fast for him to see. The Bamf sound comes from the air trying to fill the vacuum where his body was and the sulfur smell comes from the atmosphere in the dimension he ports through. He can also blend in to the shadows almost like he melds into them. He was an acrobat for a time and is skilled at it, unfortunately he can't fight. He has next to no training and couldn't throw a punch worth a damn. I had Gambit teach him the basics earlier in the training and I've started teaching him how to use the sabre he had chosen as his preferred weapon. Kurt's costume was very similar to what he wore in X2 with a trench coat. Besides that, under his coat he wears a costume like what he wears in comics with the same red and black design. it had Adamantine padding, but was left relatively unarmored in order to be faster.

Blink was the most difficult to study as her powers and skills were rather different. She could create what she calls Blink Fields. These fields are like a flash of pink light that can envelop a whole group of people or items and take them places. She can also create portals similar to those made by the sling rings, but pink instead of orange. Another thing she can do is create weapons out of the energy that makes her Blink Fields. What I remember from comics, Blinks powers shredded anyone who ported with her, Here though, she seemed to have more control. Her costume was simple. It was really just a dark green version of her costume from Days of Future Past.

"Blink! She's a telepath! Be as random as you can be. Don't think, just act on instinct!" I instruct.

On another note, Sandman has become Alex Osborn's personal bodyguard. He was shocked when I told him about my alter ego, but in the end, didn't care. As long as I kept my side of the bargain, he was willing to go to hell and back for me. Because of this, I had brought him and Yuriko to these training sessions. After the first few minutes of distrust between the freed mutants and Deathstrike, they eventually agreed to leave that part of themselves behind them. It helped when Yuriko revealed she was under Strykers control and Betsy confirming this.

Flint was currently testing the extent of his powers through something I had built with the help of Pete and Reed. My own personal Danger room!

After convincing Xavier to give me the blueprints, I had immediately got to work. Reed was only too willing to help me once he realized the capabilities of such a room and Pete had agreed because he was bored. We had finished shortly before Logan and I took out Strykers base.

Yuriko and Sandman were both in the new Danger room fighting a small army of monsters from various Mythologies I had Ultron set up Hydra's, Minotaurs, Draugr, Dragons, and much more. Yuriko was a whirlwind of claws and death as she tore through the monsters like they were made of paper, Sandman was currently twenty foot tall and crushing monsters like crazy, grabbing down dragons, knocking aside harpies like they were bugs… It was impressive.

Magneto and his Brotherhood were getting anxious to take out the mutant haters on Genosha, but they were willing to wait a little longer, especially once I told them I was getting a team to help take the island.

"Psylock! Be prepared for anything! If you can't tell what they'll do next with telepathy, focus on body language. You can learn as much from how someone moves as you can by reading their mind!"

I was currently juggling a few things of my own. Training my team, studying their blood samples to see if their powers would be of any use to give to myself, Studying the Symbiote and attempting to create a synthetic version made of cloned material and adapting nanobots, and teaching Rogue how to fight. She wasn't going to help me take Genosha, I didn't want her close to magneto so soon after his original plan of using her during X1. Besides that, she couldn't fight and she was relatively new to her powers. She would end up being a liability.

"TIME!" I finally yell, causing them to collapse in exhaustion. They had all been training for an hour, and while not great, it was better than most.

"Take a break. Do what you want, come back here in ten minutes and you will all fight me." I say.

"Oh no…"

"Damn it."

"He's going to kill us!"

"Ugh…"

these were just some of the responses I get whenever I have them fight me. I had gotten to the point that I needed a challenge to keep getting better. Captain America was my sparring partner until beating him simply became too easy. I had to hold back. Logan was good, but he was a brawler and had no actual skill, something that I had Yuriko start teaching him. With her healing factor, she could teach him without worrying about dying. Sandman was less a sparring partner and more like hulk. He swung hammers and tried crushing me, but he was infinitely too slow for me to worry about. Evading him was way too easy. Having these four team up against me not only gave them a challenge and a way to work as a team, but it gave me a chance to stretch and actually get a workout.

The problems with being near immortal and having all the skill and powers that I have is that you can't get a workout as easily unless I start pissing off the Hulk or actual gods like Hela or Ego.

I would probably die in horrible agony if I fought the second and third options, but at least it would be a challenge.

Once the ten minutes was up, I got into a fighting position and waited. I was currently just wearing a pair of pants in this fight. If I wore my armors, none of them would be able to beat me unless Gambit somehow touched me and blew us all sky high.

 **BAMF!**

Ducking under a strike from behind me from Kurt, I let him fly over me and almost into the playing cards thrown by Gambit, He barely ported out of the way in time. Rolling under a slash by Psylock, I catch the blade of the Katana and strike the hilt, knocking it from her grasp before striking her on the head with the hilt, knocking her out. Using the katana one handed, I deflect three energy knives made by Blink and almost tag her before she teleported out of there. Gambit then charged forward with his Adamantine staff swinging at my head. Blocking it with the katana, I knock it out of his grasp before dropping the katana and locking Gambit in a chokehold. Throwing him into some of the energy blades Blink threw at me, I take him out of the fight. He would be fine.

All that's left is the Teleporters.

Flipping the Katana up, I grab it by its hilt just in time to deflect Nightcrawlers attempt at slashing me with his sabre before easily disarming him and catching the hilt of his sabre in my free hand. Porting away from me, he barely dodges a kick to the stomach. Stabbing the blades halfway into the ground, I sidestep another of Blinks daggers and charge her only for Nightcrawler to bamf in front of me and try to kick me. Dodging, I grab his tail and use it as a way to yank him back to me. Grabbing him by the neck, I strike a nerve cluster on his side and cause him to collapse. All that left was Blink.

"Shit…" I hear her mutter as she realizes that her team mates were all knocked out.

Walking towards her, I grin and get into another fighting pose, gesturing for her to attack first.

She immediately threw several energy knives before porting to the other side of the room and throwing some more, repeating the process several times before I found her pattern. Grabbing Nightcrawlers Sabre from where I had stabbed it into the ground, I threw it right next to where she would teleport next. Right as she finished porting in, the sabre stabbed into the wall up to the hilt inches from her head.

She nearly fainted.

Raising her hands in surrender, she collapses to the ground breathing heavily.

Well… that was fun.

/

Today was the day we took Genosha.

Both Magneto's team, consisting of Mystique, Sabertooth, and Toad, and my own team, consisting of Gambit, Psylock, Blink, Nightcrawler, Sandman, Deathstrike, and Dr. Doom, were standing in the middle of Magneto's base as I went over the plan.

"Magneto, you, Sandman, Blink, and Doom will cause a distraction at Hammer Bay. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler, Psylock, Gambit, Deathstrike and myself will attack the capitol building and take out the dictator. Sabretooth, Toad and Mystique will hunt down this man." I say as I pull up a picture. "He calls himself the Gengineer. He is the head scientific mind on Genosha and is the cause of the mutants on the island being brainwashed drones."

Handing the brotherhood ear pieces, I grin as I put my helmet on.

"Show time."

Creating three portals, one for the distraction team that lead onto the docks, one for Sabretooth and Mystique in the labs as close as I could to Dr. Moreau, and finally one that led directly to the throne room.

"Let's have some fun." I smirk as we walk through the portals.

/

(3rd person POV with Magneto's team.)

As soon as they stepped through the portal created by the Goblin, they made their distraction. Magneto immediately started using his impressive power to manipulate the cars and ships in the general area. Sandman absorbed the sand in the bay to grow up to fifty foot tall, crushing anything in sight, though at the same time not actually harming anyone there. Using the magic taught to him by Alex and his impressive armor, Doom quickly set up a magical shield that would prevent anyone from escaping, Goblin helping him from his end. Blink teleported from one side of the pier to the other, sending energy daggers everywhere while being careful to not harm anyone.

Five minutes after they started, Genosha's rather small human military came to try to stop the invaders. Ships, submarines, Ground troops, air force, everything came to stop them.

They failed.

Even one of the invaders could have defeated the army easily by themselves. Combined? It was like throwing a grenade to kill a fly. Overkill. But they did their job perfectly.

They distracted the military from Goblin and his team.

/

(With Goblin. 1st person POV)

Once I heard the first explosion, I grinned.

"Go." I whispered.

Immediately, we stepped through our portal right in front of the Throne Room's doors. Gambit quickly touches the doors and charges it, causing an explosion that blew the doors of their hinges.

The guards tried to fight back, but they were undertrained humans. There were over a dozen of them and we were outnumbered, but they were outgunned. Gambit immediately leapt into the fray, throwing cards at any guard stupid enough to fight him. Nightcrawler Bamfed around the room, taking out as many as he could. Psylock took down any in her was as easily as possible. Deathstrike was a whirlwind of death, taking down any who didn't get caught by the rest.

I on the other hand walked right up to the whimpering king.

"Hello. I do believe you are sitting in my new chair." I say simply as he stares into the yellow eyes of my mask. I was wearing my Atlas Armor right now for a fear factor right now.

"Y-Your chair?" He stutters. "This is my throne!" He yells, slowly gaining courage even as my team starts finishing up his guards.

"I think you misheard me." I say as I grab him by the throat and lift him up to where his feet are no longer touching the ground. "Get out of my chair." Tossing the quivering mess to the side, I sit down and recline casually in his throne. Waving to my team, they quickly block any and all entrances into the throne room. Nightcrawler leaving the room to scout the halls and keep them away from the Throne room.

"So here's what's going to happen." I say simply as I recline in my new throne. "if you want to live, you will hand Genosha over to me right now, declaring me its new king."

"W-what?! Give you… Are you crazy! I'd never give you the crown he yells before pulling a gun from the holster of one of his fallen guards before shooting me.

As he reached for the weapon, I had subtly gestured to my team to keep them from interfering. As the bullets failed to hurt me and simply bounced off my armor, the king almost drops his gun in shock.

"Tell me, Joseph." I say, using the Ex-King's name. "What makes you think you can win? Your entire military is being destroyed by four individuals. Your Gengineer has just been killed by my men, Your computers have been hacked and communications shut down, and you are my prisoner. I would be easier on you if you simply make me King of Genosha."

Standing from my seat, I slowly walk down the steps in front of the throne and walk over to him. He was quickly trying to back up and get away from me.

"Why? Why Genosha?! Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" he finally asks.

"Umm. Because you torture and experiment on mutants and anyone not human. I don't like that so I am taking over." I reply simply as he turns from me and tries running to the door only to come face to face with Deathstrike and her claws. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Psylock and her Katana.

Grabbing him by his shoulder, I twisted him around so he would face me.

"I'm getting impatient." I tell him, my voice turning into a growl.

"Fine! Fine! I'll give you the crown… Just let me go…" he finally breaks.

"Good boy." I say patting him on the cheek. Before stealing the crown on his head, balancing it on my mask.

"Now to make it official." I say. "Ultron, recording in three, two, one. Rolling!"

As soon as I say that, every television in Genosha started playing a live feed from the Throne room.

"Tell your people, or should I say, my people, what you just said to me."

"People of Genosha…" He said, his voice quivering. "In order to protect our way of life and reduce loss of life, I have agreed to a deal with the Goblin of the Avengers…"

"Oh, This has nothing to do with the Avengers, they don't even know I'm here." I cut in.

"Right…" He says nervously. "I have instated the Mutant known as Goblin as the new King of Genosha."

Turning the camera to me, I grin under my mask.

"Now, for my first order of business… Every mutant or mutate on the island is to be set free. Failure to do so is punishable by a lifelong jail sentence." I say. "Second order of business… Every mutant or mutate is to have the same rights as your average human… Now… what am I forgetting?"

"Oh yeah. Any and all humans on the island is to get the hell off. Until further notice, Genosha is now a mutant only island. A place where mutants and mutates can live in peace without fear of persecution." I say as I walk over and sit on the throne.

This should be interesting.

/

After the first week of ruling Genosha, things finally got put back into place. With Doom's natural leadership skills and Magneto's stategetic mastermind, we were quick to tear down the old governmental laws and instate a basic set of laws people would have to follow and basic rights that all people would need. It was hard, but it was doable. It took that long to get all the humans off the island as well, I knew I was basically tossing the people of Genosha to the curb, but Genosha was one of the richest countries in the world due to their agricultural exports. They weren't exactly wanting for cash, so if they want to, they can find somewhere else to live.

Ultron was heading several small armies of drones in constructing several projects I had planned. First and foremost was powering the island. Team one of the drones was setting up several Arc reactors the size of a car across the island in several facilities they were making. It wouldn't be complete for at least a month, but it would be worth it. Sandman was using his unique abilities to help where he could. Another project he was doing was installing shield generators underwater around the island. That way anyone not allowed in won't get in. Finally was an experimental anti-pollutant generators. They take any pollutants made and convert them into energy.

Nightcrawler and Blink were currently acting as a retrieval team for mutants Stryker had in his files hoping to bring them to the island. Once they finished with that project I should have something to act as a magical mutant locator they can use to find mutants in trouble.

Besides just mutants, I had given permission to the members of the team that if they wanted to bring their families here, they were welcomed and they would have land here. Sandman immediately took me up on the offer.

Before I came, apparently mutants were taken at age thirteen and experimented on to become mindless drones. Psylock was currently trying to help them break out of the mental conditioning, but she wasn't having much luck. Those who hadn't broken were either trying to help their younger counterparts or working on the various farms on the island for a decent pay for once. Most of their abilities focus on bettering the island like Plant manipulation, so thankfully Genosha wasn't going hungry anytime soon.

Setting up several platoons of drones as the police, I was ready to face the UN.

/

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Ladies and Gentlemen! Order! Order please!" The Secretary General of the United Nations tries to bring peace to the group of bickering ambassadors so a decision can be made about the situation in Genosha.

Slowly the group of Ambassadors quieted down to let the Secretary General Matthew Williams to speak.

"We still do not have all the information we need to understand the severity of the situation. Please, calm yourselves so that we may come to a decision on how to proceed."

I was currently waiting off to the side with Yuriko under an illusion to make us invisible, waiting for a good time to enter the discussion. Psylock was currently on the other side of the room waiting for my signal.

A light lit up on Williams desk, and he replied. "The Ambassador for Madagascar has requested the floor, Go ahead representative."

Ambassador Zina Andrianarivelo-Razafy was a balding man with dark skin and a calm demeanor. Turning on his microphone, he addressed the other representatives.

"Due to Madagascar being close to the borders of Genosha, It is Madagascar's belief that our own military inspectors should be allowed to enter Genosha and monitor the countries own military buildup as to determine if the Goblin and subsequently Genosha is a threat to the world." He said in accented English. Immediately after setting down, numerous countries tried taking the stand, angry at Madagascar for assuming they would be the only country allowed into Genosha.

"Order! Order! One at a time please! The American Delegate responded first. The American Ambassador has the flood."

The American ambassador stood up as he started talking. "The United States would like to amend Madagascar's idea and allow for a multination party to be assigned to examine the situation in Genosha. The United States also, politely, requests that due to The Goblin, an Avenger, being the de facto leader of Genosha, that Director Nick Fury of SHIELD be allowed to be apart of the team reviewing Genosha."

This request was met with several minutes of muttering until another country decided to stand up.

"The Ambassador from the People's Republic of China has the floor."

A sharply dressed, cunning man with obvious elite Chinese ancestry stood up with a slight smirk on hs face.

"The representative of the People's Republic seconds the motion from the United States and respectfully requests that a member of our own country be included on the review for Genosha. We believe we have a legitimate interest in examining any new superpower openly flaunting its mutant abilities."

At this point, the Secretary General gave the assembled ambassadors ten minutes to discuss amongst themselves and receive feedback from their respective countries before rapping his gavel and bringing order once again.

"I would like to hear from the representative of Genosha on his opinion on the situation and the possible motion before we allow a United Nations team of examiners to enter the country." Williams says before gesturing towards the Ambassador of Genosha. He wouldn't be for long though. The ambassador was a mess of a man, coffee stains on his tie, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept since Genosha was captured.

"The Representative from the Government of Genosha-"

Dropping my illusion, I step out of the shadows and into the spotlight so to speak, Yuriko standing close behind me.

"The former Ambassador for Genosha is out of line in answering for a country that he no longer represents." I say to the Secretary General. "Instead, he shall be replaced before the next session. Until then, You have to deal with me." As I say this, the previous Ambassador bolts, leaping over his fellow Ambassadors and almost bolting from the door. I let him go as he was essentially useless to me.

Acting like I didn't have a care in the world, I set briefcase down on the table in the middle of the assembly.

"I Have here, several papers stating in explicit details the horrors I found in Genosha. Human experimentation, torture, turning sentient beings into living drones with no more self awareness than a trained dog. These mutants were turned into slaves of the lowest order. I currently have several experts attempting to reverse the damage, but the outcome isn't pretty." I say. "This is only the tip of the iceberg however as I have several documents showing that the Genoshan government prior to me was participating in human trafficking, both receiving and shipping out several thousand mutants a year to act as slaves in several influential countries."

With a slight nod, Psylock levitated me up into the Genoshan seat in the assembly in order to make it appear as if I was more powerful than I really was. Yuriko levitated up soon after, following the path of my hand before gently landing behind me.

"What makes you think you can just waltz in here and claim control of Genosha through force of arms?" the American Delegate angrily asks.

I smirk under my mask as I start another brief history lesson. Isn't history just spectacular?

"I'm sorry… Isn't that what America did when they left Englands rule? Or maybe China from its Nationalist rulers? Maybe Russia from its Tzar. How about France from its Monarchy? You can hardly blame me from following their stellar examples can you? Even if my own revolution was a bit flashier than a simple tea party." I say. "Just because my take over was more stylish than yours doesn't give you any right to get mad at me. You did it first after all."

Most of the mentioned countries representatives started muttering amongst themselves at the mention of how their own governments being formed like Genosha was now doing. The American Ambassador turned red with anger before sitting down.

"Ahem…" The Secretary General gets my attention. "By what name or title should we address you as?"

"You may call me The Goblin as you have been. I am planning on making that an official title in Genosha as the protector and defender of the people." I reply as I recline in my seat. Yuriko taking notes through the entire conversation.

"Well then, Goblin… We were just discussing a plan for the United Nations to send a team of Inspectors to review the state of your military and society. Do you have any thoughts you would like to share?" he then asked me.

"I would like to comment actually. As the defender of my people, I would like to state that no team sanctioned by this body or any country foreign to Genosha will be allowed on Genoshan soil. I will protect my country completely, this includes from people like you meddling in their affairs." I say as I get up. Psylock levitating me and Yuriko down to floor level again.

Immediately my statement was followed by yells of outrage and disbelief. The representatives from the United States, China, Russia, France and several smaller countries all stood up at once trying to talk over each other. Finally the United States announced something I was honestly expecting.

"In light of your response, I have been authorized by the President of the United States and his party to declare, effective immediately, the United States will place an Embargo on all products and aid flowing to and from Genosha. We urge this body to place an equal blockade on Genosha."

Immediately China stood up, seconding the notion.

"A motion has been raised, shall we put it to a vote?" The Secretary General asks.

It was unanimous. Almost every country agreed in placing the embargo besides a few smaller countries or those deemed Nuetral. I should have expected this, but as of now, there is little point in worrying. Using Magic, I can send what supplies I need to Genosha from Oscorp. The agricultural aspect was taken care of already, if anything, Genosha was almost entirely self-sufficient. It would be completely self-sufficient once the improvements get finalized.

"The motion has been carried… An embargo shall be placed on all goods and services coming in and out of Genosha." The Secretary General says before smacking his gavel again.

"Very well." I say simply before mentally telling Ultron to set up all defensives and to allow no one except my team in and out. This includes Magneto and the Brotherhood, the Avengers, the X-Men and people I bring personally to be allowed in.

"If you wish to embargo me, then you too shall be embargoed. Nobody will be allowed in my country. Genosha is now cut off from the rest of the world. No one will be allowed in, air traffic will be forced to go around. You embargo my country? Then you will be unable to access any of the technology or cures that we gave available. There is no hunger in Genosha, no crime, no pollution. Energy is readily available to every part of Genosha for nothing. I have made a Utopia for mutants. You could have been a part of that utopia." I say. "But you made your choice."

Creating a portal, I let the invisible Psylock and Yuriko go through before I turn and look at the assemble Ambassadors.

"When you decide to lift the embargo, because I have no doubt you will." I say. "I will be waiting."

Turning and walking through the portal, the portal shutting behind me, I sigh in relief. I hated dealing with idiots.

Time to turn this country around and bring it into the future.

/

 **Due to the fact that I am an author and not a politician or someone who owns his own country, I have no idea how to run a country. If I accidently screw up, please tell me in reviews. I want to know.**

 **Next chapter will have a brief description of Alex turning the country into a superpower while also bringing in mutants and their families. He will also officially relocate Oscorp from new York to Genosha and reveal his identity to the world. After that though, I can't say anything without spoilers.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **The Nameless Scribe.**


	36. Advances in Genosha

Chapter 36

Building an Empire

/

 **So… Last chapter I said that Alex would be unmasked this chapter.**

 **I lied… oops? Instead he will be unmasked later, I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

 **Also, it has come to my attention that the talk with the United Nations in my last chapter was eerily similar to another Fanfic called 'A Spark of Genius' Chapter 17. The fanfic was a DC and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction. I admit to reading the fanfic in the past, it had probably been months, and I must have forgotten that scene. So I would like to state for the record that I apologize for using that scene in the Goblin, but I won't remove it as it is important to the plot.**

 **Sorry for the long time since I've updated this. I've been busy and I've been trying to find inspiration, not to mention being sic the last few days. I hope you enjoy**

 **/**

In the month after the event at the United Nations, I had done everything in my power to bring Genosha into a new golden age. Crime was nonexistent, power was free, food was abundant, there were no pollutants in the air, and the population was slowly growing to include mutants and mutates from all walks of life. I had rebuilt the government from the ground up, repealing the laws that hurt mutants and replaced them with laws that gave Humans, Mutates, and Mutants equal rights under the law. I had abolished slavery, repurposed the Gengineer's labs into advanced scientific centers meant for new discoveries and inventions. In one months' time, I had turned Genosha from a farming community into one of the worlds most advanced countries. Shockingly, the population was 16,521,063 people before I took over, but the human population was only 1,043,125. Mutants outnumbered the humans almost 16 to 1.

As for diseases, they were nonexistent. Every single person on the planet was required to receive an injection of nanobots into their bloodstreams. This injection would take foreign microbes or bacteria or viruses and turns them into a vaccine or takes them out altogether. They also connect to a wristband the wearer is required to wear similar to the one I gave Rogue. It shows the person's vitals, their powers, whether they are absorbing too much energy if that is a part of their powers, and each wristband comes with a medical based A.I. similar to Stark's Jarvis or Baymax from Big Hero 6. When the wearer is injured, the A.I. (Which the wearer can name) will direct the Nanobots to the injured or sick area and heal the wearer or speed up the healing process if the wearer already has a slow healing factor.

Another advancement was Genosha's military. Most of the military were drones made from Adamantine based on the Sentinels from Days of Future Past, the only difference being height and design. instead of being a shifting mass of nanobots, these drones were similar to the drones used and made by Whiplash in Iron Man 2, but with the new Genoshan flag on their shoulders. The flag being a Celtic Trinity Knot on a purple background, The Goblin symbol on top of the knot.

Using some of Mystique's and Rogue's DNA, I was able to program the drone to become adaptable to an extent. These drones could scan an ability and replicate it perfectly with none of the drawbacks. One example would be Cyclops. Instead of requiring a Ruby Quartz visor, they could control the blasts. These drones were under the control of several lesser A.I.'s who were under Ultron's control.

Besides their power mimicry, they were outfitted with enhanced Chitauri technology. In the end, these drones were nigh unbeatable. The U.N. won't even know about them due to the factories used to make them are under the Palace.

Speaking of the U.N. and the countries within, I had made Psylock the official Ambassador for Genosha. A fact that frustrated many anti mutant activists to no end.

Which was the point.

Several countries attempted to get into the country using spies: Russia, China, France, even America sent their best spies to infiltrate Genosha only to get repelled violently by the police force. A force fully automated by weaker versions of the military drones. Even Black Widow tried to come in and find out what was going on.

Considering she and I worked together as part of the Avengers, I let her into the palace Throne room so we could talk.

She didn't appreciate it when I created a portal underneath her for her to fall into.

/

(3rd person POV)

Landing in a heap on the Throne Room floor, Natasha Romanoff nearly cursed as she pushed herself back to a standing position.

"What the hell, Osborn?" she asked once she was up. Glancing around, she noticed Sandman and Yuriko standing on either side of the throne dressed in specific armors. Sandman wearing a nanobot based armor that could stick with him whenever he turned to sand. Yuriko was wearing a slightly more effeminate version of the Achilles Armor. Both armors sported the symbol of Genosha's flag on their right shoulders.

The Goblin's armor was also different than what she remembered. Instead of the light cloth type armor that so many SHIELD agents including herself wore, he now wears a suit that looks like a sleeker iron man suit. (Look at my Google+ account. I have pictures!) the main difference being color. The only royal ornamentation was simple gold plates.

"It's actually 'Your Highness' in this situation, Nat." Alex jokes, "Anyway. What brings you to Genosha? The beaches? The Men? The Women? Maybe the gift shop?"

"You took over a country." She deadpanned. "Why?"

"Because the previous government was crap and no one was doing anything. Therefore I decided I could do better." He replies simply. "The people here were experimented on, Nat. turned into mindless slaves. I couldn't stand for that."

"You took over… A country." She emphasized. "What the previous government did was wrong, but that doesn't mean you can go around and take over countries because of it!"

"If I didn't, someone worse than me would have. Someone with a vendetta against humans. There would have been a lot more deaths than the one it took me to get in here." He says, standing from his throne and starts walking toward her down the steps. "I was the better option, and because I took over, Genosha has become the worlds most advanced known country. Crime is nonexistent, the people love me, there is no disease, no one is going hungry and the people have the best education in the world available to them. What makes what I have done so wrong?" I ask her.

Because as soon as people realize what you have done, others will try the same thing." She answers.

"You mean like the Red Skull?" he counters. "He ruled Germany from behind the scenes before I was even born, Widow. What I had done is not new. It has happened before and will happen again, by people much worse than I am. If Fury wants my allegiance when the time comes, tell him he had better start convincing his higher ups to listen to reason, otherwise I will sit back and enjoy the show."

"You wouldn't, you're too good of a person." She says as she tries to rile him up and possibly get more information. "You saved me from Banner on the Helicarrier, you helped us save New York, You helped each of the Avengers in some way. You are too good of a person to simply set back and watch."

"Please. Don't make this all about you, I calmed Banner down because if Hulk came out, the Helicarrier would have been torn apart in the ensuing battle between him and Thor. I will not risk my people's lives helping people who refuse to accept Mutants, Mutates, and my title as King of Genosha." He replies, walking around her. "If a threat affects Genosha, you can bet your ass I'll be there in the front lines defending my Country. Otherwise? The world can go screw themselves."

Looking at Alex Osborn, Natasha Romanoff can only shake her head at the person she fought alongside. She was hoping for a better outcome than this, but she should have expected this.

"Now, with all due respect, Widow… Get off my Island." With that, the Goblin creates a portal next to her for her to walk through that leads to the Helicarrier.

Before she can walk through however, the Goblin catches her.

"Tell Fury and Steve that Hydra is still alive and kicking. Look into the Secretary of Defense, Alexander Pierce. I think he's one of them."

With a slight nod, she Walks through without another word, she prepares to tell Fury the news.

/

On another subject, I had been able to finally finish enchanting a book that connected to the magical ley lines in the earth. This book would then find mutants, both new in their abilities and old. Not only that, but it will give an address, whether they were in danger or not, and much more. I had then created two teams to help find and rescue these mutants. On one team, we have Nightcrawler, a Genoshan born mutant named Samantha with the powers to phase through solid matter called Casper, a telekinetic/telepath from Quebec named Christopher who calls himself Psyche and a girl from California called Buff. Her real name was Rebecca and she was incredibly strong, capable of lifting nearly fifty tons and was covered in muscles. The second team consists of Blink, Gambit, a Genoshan born mutant named Julia with powers over plants, and an empath named George from Hawaii.

So far they have been able to rescue several dozen mutants in the middle of several dangerous situations like Anti Mutants protests or simple civil disputes. Blink's team was even able to save a guy who's fast and a girl that's weird from Sokovia.

When Wanda and Pietro Maximoff first arrived on Genosha, I was shocked. Pietro seemed to be a hybrid of his X-Men form and his Avengers form. I say this because he still wore what he did in avengers, but his hair was white, he was a little younger, and he was much faster than his MCU counterpart. Wanda on the other hand seemed to be a bit of a fusion between her comic and movie versions. Her MCU Backstory but her Comic and MCU powers. On top of Telekinesis and Telepathy, she also had an affinity for magic and could produce bolts of scarlet energy from her hands. If one is to get hit by these 'Hex Bolts' something unlucky happens to those hit. Because of her affinity towards magic, I had started tutoring her in my free time. Because Doom was essentially a master at this point, he also helped.

I was tempted to introduce them to Magneto, but he and the Brotherhood had already left Genosha to continue their mission in ensuring Mutant superiority. I wasn't too worried about them though, the X-Men would eventually stop him.

Nightcrawlers team on the other hand, were able to rescue another brother and sister and their grandparents from Russia.

Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin and his sister Illyana Nikolievna Alexandria Rasputin and their grandparents, Grigory and Elena Rasputin were luckily found and convinced to come to Genosha before the Russian military came and forced them to become soldiers in their military. Unfortunately their parents had been killed when Piotr and Illyana were younger when they refused to allow their oldest Mikhail to join the Russian Military.

Because of Illyana's powers being Magical in nature, I had also started teaching her spells and how to control her abilities, both Illyana and Wanda were both making progress in leaps and bounds. Something their brothers took great pride in.

Besides mutants however, Genosha also took in people who were given powers by accidents like Sandman.

Another example would be Max Dillon, AKA Electro.

Electro was an electrician who was working on a power line when he was struck by lightning, this gave him the ability to generate and absorb electricity. The sheer amount of power he has is incredible, putting him on par with Magneto. Finding him and bringing him here was rather simple when he was promised a chance to keep his powers under control, he had nearly killed several people when he got a cup of coffee and the electrical feedback caused his powers to backlash very painfully.

Getting him an insulated suit to keep him from harming people, he had agreed to use the temporary fix until I could make a device capable of shutting off his powers or at least limiting it.

On another note, besides Widow, the people who found out I had taken over Genosha had mixed reactions.

Stark thought that the fact I had taken over my own country was awesome. The only issue he had with it was that I wasn't willing to share my tech with the world.

Banner was perfectly fine with it, especially when I showed him his new underground lab on Genosha designed to withstand a nuclear blast at point blank range from the inside. It had all his favorite toys as well. The Best part in his opinion was when I offered him to bring Betty on over and live in Genosha as well.

Hawkeye, due to being part of SHIELD, was against it. Though you wouldn't know it if you asked. I think its any kids dream to take over the world; Barton and Stark are just kids in adult bodies.

Steve was split. On one hand, as badly as the people on Genosha were treated, he agreed with me whole heartedly. On the other hand, he felt that with great power came great responsibility, like Spider-Man. If I took over one country, what's to stop me from taking over the world?

Spider-Man was on the same page as Steve, as was Harry.

/

On the Oscorp side of things, we had expanded from a simple American country to a global enterprise. We now sold our medicine and medical technology to nearly every country and donated outdated medical technology to third world countries. The tech was fine, they just didn't have the holotechnology or the medical A.I.'s. otherwise they act almost the same.

OzWatches were still a big hit, especially with the introduction of Alfred. Think Siri, but a bit more in depth, capable of answering your questions, researching anything you want to know, give you helpful tips, and all with the voice of Michael Caine.

On top of that, Oscorp has started working on better prosthetics for people who either lost a limb or require something like a hip replacement. Its still a work in process, but we almost have our first prototype after a month.

Dr. Connors and Dr. Octavius were both let into the secret of Genosha and my secret identity, and after showing them around, they decided that the benefits with working with all this tech was much better than leaving.

Greer was also let in on the secret…

She took it… fairly well in comparison to how I thought she would. I still got slapped, but it was expected, what happened after though, that shocked the hell out of me.

/

 **SLAP**

Ow.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE BEEN FLYING AROUND ON THAT GLIDER FOR YEARS AND NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"I was trying to protect you! I didn't want someone like Loki to come in and target you to get to me." I try to defend myself.

"Well that didn't work did it?" she counters angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry…" I say as I step forward and start hugging her. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, especially not because of me."

Sighing, she starts sniffling. "I know… but what if one day you don't come back? What if you fight someone stronger than you? More powerful? What if you can't beat them?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to make sure that never happens." I say as I rub her back. "I'm not going to leave anytime soon, But in the meantime, let's make the most of what we have."

Looking up at me with a mischievous look in her eyes, she grabs me by my collar and starts dragging me through the penthouse till we reach my bedroom.

"I couldn't agree more. Now, let's have some fun."

As she starts stripping her clothes off, I can only think of one thing.

"I love my life."

/

After a very pleasurable time for both our parts, (Along with promises of much more fun later on) which left me in a happy daze for a little while, I unfortunately needed to work on a few more experiments. The two big ones on my list are accessing my own X-Gene and finishing my Symbiote armor.

The first task is going along rather well. As it turns out, almost everyone on the planet has an X-Gene, but only half of the population, if that, actually activate the gene and become mutants. Mutates who get struck by lightning and suddenly have electricity powers like Electro are actually activating their mutant genes through outside sources. If I can do something similar, maybe I can activate my own mutant gene and give myself more power. Maybe if I were to somehow fuse another mutant X-Gene with my own, I could use there powers? Stuff to think about. So far I've been able to study my own X-Gene, but I have yet to actually run any experiments yet. It could be fear, but right now I'm just studying it.

As for the armor, it's ending up a bit more difficult than expected. So far I've been able to genetically clone the Symbiote, but make fundamental differences to its DNA. Unlike its genetic counterpart, it is completely immune to both heat and sonics. The last clone I had made had to be destroyed due to it going mad and trying to kill everything, though the fact it was red and kept referring itself as Carnage may have had something to do with it. This version is different as it has no personality, it is literally nothing more than a blob of goo. So in order to allow me more control over it, I had fused the newest clone with nanobots. The biggest issue I am having however is how time consuming it is. By the time this is done, it will be my most adaptable, durable, and powerful suit yet, capable of taking hits from Hulk, capable of absorbing outside energies or radiation to power it, combined with the enchantments I plan on adding, it will be nigh on unbeatable.

Unfortunately if my calculations are correct, it will take months before it will be done, even with help.

Which sucks.

Other than those two big things, I'm working on something to cancel out Electro's powers, that one is a bit harder to do, but still possible.

Fun, right?

/

 **Eh… shorter chapter, and I am somewhat mad at that, but whatever.**

 **Here you go! Hope you enjoy! Next Chapter, Iron Man 3! Let's see how the self-titled Mandarin likes how I've stabilized the Extremis, that should put him in a mood.**

 **Oh the joy I find in pissing superpowerd people off…**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	37. Why Is My Life So Stressful?

Chapter 37

/

 **Ok…. So you know how I said I was going to put this on hold? Well… I saw the Black Panther movie… And the Fantastic 4 movie… and the Deadpool movie… and I'm soon going to see Infinity War, so I decided that this is no longer on hold.**

 **You guys need to be very thankful.**

 **So I will be doing a few things in this and coming chapters that may cause a few of you to look at me like I'm insane. To be honest, you may not be too far from the truth. I think that of myself a lot, especially right now about this.**

 **/**

"Is that…?"

"Vibranium. One of the most powerful metals in existence, I want you to personally study it and tell me what you can about it… I would do it myself, but with everything happening recently… I've just not had the time."

Right now I was sitting next to Reed in his lab, I had just finished hunting down Klaue and taking every ounce of Vibranium the man had before killing him. The body is currently on Genosha in storage so I could drop the body off in Wakanda. I'm also going to drop off the rest of the Vibranium alongside him. I would keep it, but I doubt Wakanda would appreciate it if they ever found out, and I have no doubt it would somehow slip.

Doesn't mean I can't test a few things before I give it back. Even if T'Challa's chances of turning evil is slim to none, I still need a way to beat him.

Call it paranoia, call it foresight, I call it living real. The sheer number of times people get mind controlled in comics is… insane. I refuse to allow myself to be caught unaware against anyone.

"Vibranium… I've only heard about this stuff…" Reed says as he stares of the pound on the table. The rest was back in Genosha and guarded by several Sentinels.

"Its powerful stuff. Wakanda is full of it, but its sacred to them. I plan on giving it back, but this is just too good of an opportunity to pass up on."

I could see the greed for knowledge in his eyes, the guy was a genius of unparalleled prestige. He could outmaneuver even the greatest chessmasters if he wanted, but all he really wants is to keep studying, learning.

And that is how I keep the smartest man alive under my thumb. I simply dangle some really juicy knowledge in front of him and wait to see what happens.

In this case, Unlocking the secrets of Vibranium.

I just really want him and Shuri to meet. That would be awesome!

Patting the now obsessed scientist on the back, I grin.

"See you, Reed."

I'm just going to leave him to it. I have a few more meetings left today, hopefully they will be as agreeable as Reed.

/

My next meeting was with my students.

Well, less a meeting, more a lesson.

"Welcome to my personal library." I say as I lead the Scarlet Witch, Magik, Blink, Nightcrawler, Harry, Colossus, and Quicksilver all into my library.

Right now I was dressed in green robes with black trim, similar to what Mordo wears, but with a slightly different style. I have everyone else wearing apprentice robes for the sole purpose of making them feel ridiculous. It's kind of funny.

I have my reasons as to why I'm bringing them all. Wanda and Illyana are here because they have a spark of magic in them due to their powers, due to their mutations, they will become extremely powerful. I'm talking Sorceress Supreme level. Harry is here because he wants to learn, so I'm giving him a trial period. If he sticks around, then I will really slam him with training.

Piotr and Pietro are here, not to learn magic, but more to better understand what their sisters can do. Smart in their own right, they have decided to help their sisters in any way they can. They just don't feel like magic would be worth learning themselves.

Nightcrawler was interesting, as a half demon, he possesses magic potential. If he had gone to the X-Men, he wouldn't have gotten that training. Here though? I want more magic users at my disposal in case something like Dormammu happens.

Finally Blink. As soon as she heard Nightcrawler was going to learn, she jumped in the bandwagon.

"Everything in this library is yours to use, but only to use in the library. While learning under me I expect you to follow only a few rules." I say.

"Rule one." I start. "I am God here. What I say is law, I expect no disobedience. I don't care if you are learning Magic or just watching from the sidelines, I expect obedience. If I tell you to jump, I expect you to jump. If I tell you to run, I expect you to run. And I expect you to do it when I say it."

Making sure they are paying attention, I continue.

"Rule two. Never can a book leave the library. This is simply because most of these books are irreplaceable and therefore, if one of you were to lose a book, it would be lost forever. Ancient knowledge that could heal people from death itself may be lost. Books don't leave the Library."

"Third and final rule. Magic is not a toy, it is not something to use in pranks, it is not something to use to peak on a crush in the shower, especially not at this stage. Magic is a tool, just like your powers or talents for you to use. So, you will only practice your magic if I am present. If a spell goes wrong, I want to be there to fix it. When you show responsibility and skill, you will be able to start practicing spells by yourself. However, until that point, you will have to deal with me. No exceptions."

Seeing them nod in agreement, I grin.

"Any questions?"

"Do we really need to wear these things?" Blink asks while picking at her robe a little.

"Yes, the fabric is enchanted to help magic flow more easily." I say. "That, and they are enchanted to be a little tougher than you would expect."

Looking around and realizing there will be no more questions, I grin.

"Great. Now for the fun stuff."

"To quote my Master, The language of the Mystic Arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells", but if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it a "program"; the source code that shapes reality. We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the Multiverse to cast spells, to conjure shields and weapons, to make magic!" As I say this I craft the same spell that will be shown to Strange and what was shown to me. It really had no power other than to impress people.

"Today you will learn how to tap into these energies." I say as I pace back and forth in front of them, the Library we were in looks like a giant Hexagon with numerous floors, similar to the Citadel in Game of Thrones I think, there were just more windows.

"Some of you already can channel these energies in different effects." I say as I look at the mutants in the group. "Today we will be focusing these energies. I will let you know now though, not everyone is good at magic. There are people who take a lifetime to fully master the Mystic arts, others take a few years. Whichever one you are, know that as long as you need help, I am here."

"Anyway. On to training."

/

After half a day past, I let them go. Today was just to see what they could do, and I could see they were all gifted.

Wanda was a natural, though she tended to focus on the mental aspects of her powers. She is very skilled at Telekinesis and telepathy, though it freaked her out a bit when she realized I couldn't be read.

Illyana was very powerful, if unrefined. She could shoot blasts of magical energy from her hands, but to craft it into anything other than a blast was difficult at this stage. Maybe Piotr could give her tips where he can. Unlike her comic book counterpart however, she was eleven instead of six when she is learning how to control her powers.

Surprisingly the non-magic users asked questions that I wasn't actually expecting. Colossus actually compared crafting spells to painting, and as soon as he did that, Illyana nearly glowed with understanding. Pietro was very quick in his thought process, and because of that he was able to draw connections that took everyone else quite a bit longer to reach. So in doing so, he was quick to point things out to everyone that he thought was obvious. Maybe try this method instead of that method, maybe try using some fictional sources as material like Harry Potter or something. Maybe this, maybe that.

In the end he helped get everyone to the point they are now.

It helped that he would get bored and just start speed reading everything in the library. I'm pretty sure he's read at least half of it so far if not more. Maybe I can teach him and Colossus some mechanics… Give them something to do when they are bored.

Blink was like Illyana to an extent, just less powerful. she could shoot out magical energy from her hands and her Blink fields as she calls them allow her to teleport, she just can't craft that energy into something else, which is possible. Just difficult.

Nightcrawler was in the same boat as Blink, he can use his energy to teleport, he just can't focus his energies outwards yet.

Harry was surprisingly patient with the whole ordeal, he couldn't do anything yet, but I have no doubt that in time he will get there.

Sighing as I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror, I splash some water on my face and look at myself.

I've changed…

Not just physically, but socially, mentally, and yeah… Physically too.

In the past few years I have changed, transformed from a kid who happened to know a few things he shouldn't to the King of Genosha, the Goblin one of the strongest and most powerful human alive. I went from being thrown around by Stane to being able to defeat armies… Its somewhat scary, knowing what I can do.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I sigh. I look a lot like my father, the high cheekbones, the same hair, if it weren't for my eye color coming from my mother, the slightly softer jaw, and the fact I was a bit broader than him, I could pass as his clone.

But even that had changed, my appearance I mean. If you looked hard enough, you could see an almost orange mixed in with my brown eyes, where before I was slightly toned, muscle wise, I was now ripped. Where before I had scars on my hands where I would hurt myself from building things from scrap, I now had smooth skin due to the healing factor.

I shouldn't be this worried, this stressed about it. I've been doing this for years, I shouldn't be freaking out because I happened to succeed in my plan to survive…

Maybe I need a vacation? A week of rest. Even God took a break on the seventh day, I guess I can afford to take a break here and there…

Mind made up, I straighten up and head out to get things in order. Maybe I can convince the Ancient One to teach my students magic? Worst Case scenario I can get Doom to come visit.

I needed a vacation, and I was going to get one if it killed me.

/

Hell

(Third person POV)

" _You know what you are doing? Once the transaction is made, there is no turning back. Your soul will be mine forevermore."_ A mysterious figure, hidden in the shadows asked.

"I know what I'm doing. That brat took everything from me! I was a god! He ripped that away and killed me in cold blood." A man, clothed in nothing more than a tattered loincloth growls. The pits of fire burning in the distance. Screams of agony sounding like music to both individuals ears.

" _Then we have a deal?"_ The figure in the shadows asked, all that could be seen was a crimson hand tapping out a mysterious rhythm on a throne of skulls. _"Tell me, out of idle curiosity, how will you kill Alexander Osborn? Nothing to date has been capable of even injuring him? Supposedly he even left Loki, a god, severely injured after their fight. How will you, a mere mortal, regardless of the power I will give you, plan to succeed where others have failed?"_

"His heart, Lord Mephisto. I'll instruct him in the matters of loss and pain, I'll make him suffer where no one has before." The mysterious man snarls. "Give me your power and I will make him wish he were dead… I will attack his heart."

The demon on the throne of skulls, the newly revealed Mephistopheles, stands and walks over to the man. A contract and quill appearing in a burst of red smoke, landing in front of the man.

Eagerly, the man snatches the quill and signs the contract, his blood acting as ink.

" _Very good. I wish you luck in your endeavor, but know, you have one chance. That was the deal. If you fail, if he somehow beats you, you will become my Ghost Rider for eternity. I hope for your sake, you succeed. Its been centuries since I've been entertained properly."_

"Of course, my Lord… I will not fail." And with that, he burst into flames and vanished.

Looking down at the contract in his hand, the Demon Lord grins, his teeth razor sharp making his grin look like that of a shark.

The name at the bottom of the contract was one that hasn't been seen in a while, a name that used to be associated with genius, ingenuity, but now only associated with psychopaths.

The name?

Norman Virgil Osborn.

The Original Green Goblin.

/

 **You know what? At this point, i'm just going to stop saying that I am putting a story on hold, because eventually I'm going to come back to it. The main thing I needed was inspiration, watching a few movies and reading some fanfictions gave me the inspiration I needed. So, I hope you enjoy and I hope you like the plot twist and I hope you aren't super mad at me for saying I'm taking a break then coming back to it less than a month later.**

 **BTW, the Situation in Hell can be found on my profile page if you want to see it. Figured you guys would like it lol.**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	38. The Return of an Old Enemy

Chapter 38

/

 **In response to the reviews, I have received both good and bad for bringing back Norman. What I find amazing is that you have apparently grown attached to my SI. As shown when one of you pointed a BFG at me screaming** _ **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**_

 **So this is me saying Thank you. All of you, for my 325 reviews, my 632 Followers, and my 552 favorites.**

 **Thank you. It means a lot.**

 **NOW! ONWARDS! To psychologically torturing and physically brutalizing Alexander Osborn!**

 **May your hearts feel crushed and your souls feel like they have been torn to shreds once these next few chapters are done. All I will say is hold your teddy bear close and pray that I don't permanently scar any of your favorite characters or you!**

 **Yay!**

 **P.S. I'm pushing IM3 back a few chapters till this shitstorms finished. Unfortunately that means Alex will miss Captain America: The Winter Soldier and maybe Thor 2. Oops.**

/

" _ **Hello there… I hear you know my son? You know… The Goblin? The… Imitator?"**_ The man known once as Norman Osborn grinds out _ **. " I wish to know his location if you please."**_

"I swear! I don't know where he is! I barely know the guy!" Johnny Storm says in pain, his hands struggling to pry the skeletal hand from his throat.

When Johnny Storm, The Human Torch, woke up this morning, it was to birds singing outside his window and the sun shining brightly. He was expecting his day to go as planned, cold, leftover pizza or breakfast, maybe prank Ben, and an afternoon of Dirt Bike racing, maybe at the end of the day he would go clubbing and pick up a girl. Hey, if Rock Head can get a girl, Albeit a blind one, he could too.

He was not expecting a fight with a demon, especially one who could absorb his fire like a sponge.

The demon thing was… terrifying. Flying on what looked like one of Gobby's old Gliders,( only… powered by hellfire and brimstone apparently and made of some black metal,) the Demon Goblin thing looked like your stereotypical goblin from some D&D games. Pointed ears, razor sharpe teeth, a grin that made Johnny scared for his life, and yellow eyes. But it was also different… Its skin was an olive green color and it looked almost skeletal. It had skin and muscle, but barely. It looked more like a skeleton someone had put a skin suit on.

Johnny was just drying his hair after getting out of the shower when the demon attacked. An explosion blasted the elemental hero into the mirror, shattering it and cutting up his back. Hopping off his glider, he casually strolls over and pats the hero on his cheek before lifting him up.

" _ **I feel as if you are lying to me. You aren't lying are you? I'd hate to hurt you… Who am I kidding, I really want to hurt you. You know… Send a message."**_

Johnny had tried to flame on, he really had, but this thing absorbed his flames. You could see the flames travel up the demons arms, through the translucent veins on his body before going to his sunken eyes, lighting them up like miniature lava pits.

" _ **Ooh… Do that again, it tickles!"**_ Norman says before throwing Johnny onto the ground, hopping on top of him so he was now straddling Johnny. Normans hand slowly caressing his cheek before grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground. _**"Now… If you want to keep your pretty face, you're going to tell me everything I want to know… and if you don't, I guess after I kill you I'll just go after your sister and her main squeeze."**_

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Johnny yells, struggling to get out from the monsters grasp. He needed to get free, warn Goblin, protect his sister… But this Thing was to strong!

" _ **Oooh, a little feisty aren't you? I like that."**_ He grins, his disgustingly long tongue slithering out and licking his lips. "Now. I'm going to count to three… One…"

Please no, oh god no…

"Two…"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Johnny screams in desperation. "Genosha, he conquered Genosha. If he's anywhere, he'd be there."

" _ **Genosha huh? Of all the places he picked that Mutie heap… I shouldn't be surprised."**_ Norman sighed. " _ **Now, I can't let your little bit of defiance go unpunished. I've spent the last few years trapped in hell. I want to let loose some."**_

Lighting his hand on fire, the Demonic form of the Green Goblin grabbed the side of Johnny's head, burning his hand print onto the Human Torch's face.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screams, the pain almost unbearable.

The last thing Johnny sees before passing out was the monster sarcastically saluting him before hopping on his glider and flying off. His demonic laughter fueling his nightmares for some time.

"I'm so sorry…" Johnny weeps. "I'm so sorry…"

/

(Genosha, Alex POV)

"Hey, don't worry about it. If anything goes wrong, I'm just a phone call away. You've seen me do this king thing for over a year now. You'll be fine." I say with a grin. Greer and I were all dressed in our official Goblin and Tigra attire. As soon as we get on our plan and turn on the stealth mode, we will change back into civilian clothes. This will be a simple vacation, no adventures, no Goblin, no Superheroing. Just relaxation…

Sighing in frustration, my friend and bodyguard Yuriko looks at me as if I was insane, Flint and Logan standing behind her as her bodyguards now.

"Why me? Out of everyone on this island, why me?" she asks.

"You know management, you are patient, and you've seen me do this for the past year. Logan would probably get pissed off and hurt someone and Flint, no offense, you aren't exactly cut out for the job."

"None taken." He says with a smile.

Patting Yuriko's shoulder, I grin. "You'll do fine. Just call me if anything happens."

Sighing again, in exasperation this time, she grins. "Fine. But I expect a raise from this! And a souvenir from all the places you go."

Greer just laughs and smiles. "Deal."

Getting on the advanced plane, I smile. For a few weeks, no magic, no armor, no kingly duties… Just peace.

As we take off, look out the window to see everyone waving us off. It was perfect.

I just hope it will last…

/

Paris, Home of the Eifel Tower, The City of Romance, our first destination.

Dressed in casual clothes and a slight illusion to make me look a bit different, we see the sights. We go to see Quasimodo's perch in the Notre Dame Cathedral, we go to see the Louvre. The Arc De Triomphe was our next stop, taking pictures the whole time. Place de la Concorde and then the Tuileries Gardens were nice walks in the afternoon, and finally the Eiffel Tower at night.

Leaning over the railing a little and smiling as the chilly air hits my face, I drape my arm over Greer's shoulders and just stand there, watching the people passing by and the beautiful night sky.

"Things are changing… aren't they?" She asks as she leans into me, her head resting on my shoulder.

Leaning a little on her, I rest my head on hers and sigh.

"Yeah… they are. And things will just keep changing."

this… I'm glad I met you, Alex… to be honest, I've never regretted any of it." She says with content.

This… This was nice.

Placing a short kiss on her head, we simply lean against each other and watch the night. We can stress and worry later… now was our time.

And by god I will make it last.

/

England was our next stop.

Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, the Stone Hinge, the countryside, Scotland Yard, and more. We even visited 221 B Bakers street. Greer was a mystery fan and to be honest, it was fun seeing her so excited.

We saw the guards change, we went on the Sherlock Holmes Tour, we went on the Jack the Ripper tour, we did everything we could.

Walking into our hotel room, we collapse on the beds in exhaustion, laughing at the fun we've had.

"I'm going to take a shower." Greer laughs. "I stink."

Sauntering from the bed to the bathroom door, she looks over her shoulder and grins.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Grinning like a fool, I do the logical thing.

I strip and follow her.

/

(Genosha, Throne room, 3rd person POV)

" _ **Hello, My dear…"**_

Holding Yuriko up in the air by her neck, Norman grins. So close to his goal of killing the impersonator, so close to killing the one who took everything from him, He could almost taste it!

The superpowered bodyguards the imposter employed were irritating at best, the clawed one was stubborn, but in the end, useless. The Sand monster was quickly dispatched of. A bit of fire and the man of sand became a man of glass.

There had been a few children who tried to stop him, but they were nothing more than an annoyance. That speedster wouldn't be running around any time soon. Maybe those little Witches would still be there once he got back… he could afford a small… pit stop.

"Go to hell." She grunts as she tries slashing at his arm only for him to easily slap her hands aside.

" _ **Been there, done that, got the T-Shirt."**_ He snarks. " _ **Now… Tell me where he is!"**_

Throwing the bitch across the room, she slams into the throne. Tipping it over.

"Never." She growls as she unsheathes her claws. Launching herself across the room, she barely manages to scratch his cheek before he catches her wrists and crushes the tendons.

" _ **Ooh… You know what? When I'm finally done killing him, I'm going to come back here, and we're going to have some more… personable fun. You, Me, and those Witches down the hall, but right now? You are going to tell me where. My. Son. Is."**_ As he says this he punctuates his statement with a slap.

Yuriko was at that point very grateful that Harry was in New York at the moment doing rounds as the Hobgoblin. She wasn't sure how he would take it if his father came back… Like this no less.

"Over my dead body." She says simply. Trying to stick to as few words as possible, even talking at this point hurt. Even a healing factor could only take so much.

" _ **You forget dear, I've spent the last few years in Hell. I'd fuck your dead body."**_

"You sick son of a bitch."

" _ **You flatter me."**_ Getting back down to business, he slams her head into the ground, creating a small crater before throwing her into the air. His glider piercing through her. Hopping on, he floats into the air before shooting off into the distance.

" _ **This should get his attention."**_ He says, grinning at the sound of the bitches screams of agony as her insides get rearranged by the blades of his glider.

Sooner or Later his heir would come out, and when he does… Norman Osborn will destroy him and crush his head under his boot.

This will be so fun!

/

Short Chapter, and I am so sorry about that, but I felt that if I shoved it all into this chapter, it would lessen the blows and make it seem rushed. I don't want that…

So in this chapter, Alex and Greer are getting closer in their relationship. Do they love each other? Maybe. Do they like each other? Yep. And they really like their romps in the Hay.

Norman also did a few things. He tortured Johnny for information and permanently scarred him physically. Why? Psychological torture. Every day for the rest of his life, he will look at himself and see the scar, remembering how he got it, and it was all Alex's fault.

He then went to Genosha, he beat Sandman, he beat Wolverine, he beat the students, and he beat Deathstrike. I know I delved into the sick aspect of Norman, I mean… he just spent the last few years in hell, surrounded by psychopaths, lunatics, rapists, murderers, etc . He's going to be very messed up.

Before you ask, the reason for asking Johnny about where Alex is is because Norman hasn't been watching Alex. Mephisto has. Mephisto isn't giving any information to test Norman. If Norman can't hunt someone down, then what would be the point of being one of Mephisto's servants?

At least, that's my current thought process.

Hope you aren't too mad at me!

Next Chapter will be longer and filled to the brim with emotion. Hope you enjoy!

The Nameless Scribe.


	39. Never Again

Chapter 39

Gasping for air, I bolt upright from where I slept in a cold sweat.

The Wards.

Reaching out with my Magic, I immediately summon the Black Mirror to find out what happened. The only reason the Wards would alert me like that would be if the throne room itself was attacked, but that should be impossible… I increased Security tenfold for while I was gone. Combine that with Marko, Yuriko, Logan, and the kids being there, the place should be harder to break into than Fort Knox.

Mentally pulling up a picture of the Throne Room on the mirror, my eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger.

" _ **This should get his attention."**_ I hear from the demonic entity as he impales Yuriko on his Glider before flying out the window, creating a portal to who knows where.

"Greer," I say as I get up from my bed. Right now we were on our last stop before returning to Genosha, Oscorp.

"Mmmhmm…" she mumbles as she stretches, not unlike a cat.

"There's been an attack on Genosha, I need you to get there immediately and care for the injured. Get Dr Banner and Dr Connors to help." I say as I open up the lab I had set up so long ago. Stepping in, I immediately suit up.

"What?!" She yells as she nearly leaps from the bed. Clothed in nothing but her fur, she leaps across the room to gather her clothes from where they had been dropped the night before.

Creating a portal for her to go through, I grab my mask and slip it on, completing the Atlas Armor.

"Someone attacked the Throne Room and took Yuriko. I'm going to hunt them down and rescue her. You need to take care of the injured." I answer with a scowl as I load my Glider up with extra pumpkin bombs and my belt pouches with Razor Bats and other gadgets.

Nodding with a serious expression on her face, she stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"Be careful…"

After she steps through the portal, I close it behind her and instantly start planning. Somehow that thing was capable of bypassing my security, something I thought impossible. The wards by themselves should have stopped him, only someone I let in personally or is related to me is capable of waltzing in like it seems he did. The only reason the wards even alerted me was due to the violence the thing caused.

"Ultron, what happened. Why didn't you alert me of any intruders?"

" _Zzchhhhhh…"_

"Ultron? What's wrong buddy?" I ask as I pull up his code on my Ozwatch.

" _KKZzzzccchhhh…."_  
Looking at his code, I groan. It was shredded. I'm not sure how as Ultron's code was unique in A.I. constantly evolving and based on the human mind, it was supposed to be near unhackable.

Or so I believed.

Using the Black Mirror to track its movements, I frown. The Roosevelt Bridge, but why? The last person I fought there was…

Norman.

The Green Goblin.

Using the black mirror, I zoom into his face. There was no way he could have actually come back… right?  
It made sense though. If anyone could, it would be him. He was stubborn enough, and if he somehow made the right friends while in hell…

Creating a portal and hopping onto my glider, I fly through to face him and save Yuriko.

No one was going to die on my watch.

 _ **"Well look who decided to show up! The copycat, the imposter."**_ He laughed with a sickening grin. Yuriko is now pinned to the ground by some sort of demonic spear, her body burning away as quickly as she can heal, leaving her in a state of agony

"Norman," I say. "Last time I saw you, you had impaled yourself with your own glider. How the hell did you get back from that?"

Giving a demented grin, he replies.

" _ **Let's just say I made a deal with the devil and leave it at that."**_

With that, he threw a pumpkin bomb at me and leapt onto his glider, diving at me as fast as he could.  
Summoning a magical shield, I swat the bomb aside and barely avoid Norman from impaling me with his glider.

THWIP!

" _ **AUGH!"**_ he yells as a familiar webbing impacts his mouth, glueing it shut.

"Hey hot head! That's for Johnny!" Spider-Man yells as he swings in and nails Norman with a kick to the chest, knocking him off his glider.

Burning the web away, Norman laughs.

" _ **Well if it isn't the Spider? This must be my lucky day, I get to kill the imposter and the Bug."**_

"It's an Arachnid, Flame Brain. Geez, for all the drama and bravado, you would think that he would be smart enough to get it right?"

"Get Deathstrike, I'll get the demon." I say as I jump off my glider and land in front of Norman.

"Gotcha." He replies as he swings off.

Reaching down to grab him by the neck, Norman grinned and grabbed me by my wrist. Using me as a springboard of sorts, he launches backwards before rebounding and launching at me.

With that, we fell into battle. Analyzing him, I realized that he was far more powerful than he was last time. He was far faster, capable of keeping up with me as I fought, something most could not attest to, and he was far stronger, capable of landing hits that would have caved in another man's skull.

What set us apart, however, was skill.

Where I fought with precise strikes, meant to incapacitate or take someone out of the fight quickly, he fought like an animal. Tearing and slashing, biting and throwing fire at me, anything to win. On the bright side, this gave me a bit of an edge as I could somewhat predict his moves beforehand. On the other hand, he is far more durable than I gave him credit for. Combine that with his animalistic fighting style and speed, he was far more dangerous than I was expecting.

Through the battle, I can see his once proud and psychotic grin slowly morph into a snarl of pure rage.  
Ducking under another attack, I quickly strike his side, causing him to lose his balance long enough for me to start casting a spell that would banish him to whatever hell he came from.

"AAAHGGHHH!"

Abandoning the spell, I dart my head to the side to see civilians screaming in fear. Chasing them was a Hellhound.

" _ **You shouldn't have let up."**_ I hear behind me before I feel a sharp point stab through a chink in my suit.

Grunting in pain, I see the same spear that was once pinning Yuriko to the ground jabbing into my side.  
Grinning again, Norman laughs at the chaos around him. The sound like nails on a chalkboard. Twisting the spear just enough for me to grunt in pain again, Norman leans in close.

" _ **I want to savour this moment… I want this sight burned into my memory forever, fueling me. The day the Goblin died… it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"**_ He whispers. _**"When I'm done with you, you can be sure that I will take Genosha, Oscorp, and everything you have ever made and destroy them. Burning them to the ground…"**_

I can feel the demonic energies slowly eating at my insides. The only thing keeping me from being instantly turned to ash was my healing factor.

Looking at the civilians, I can see Yuriko and Spider-Man fighting the demon dog, barely holding it off as the civilians fled, Spider-Man even shifting into his Man-Spider form in order to get on more even footing.

"NOOOOOO!" I hear from above.

Harry…

No.

Flying at us on his light glider, Harry pulled his sword from his sheath and dive bombed Norman, intent on helping me.

Only… he failed.

With a sickening squelch Norman ripped the spear from my gut. As I lay prone and bleeding, my healing factor on overdrive trying to deal with the excess of demonic energy, I could only watch in horror as Harry almost avoided Normans's attack, watching as it impaled his side as he flew by. His human body never stood a chance against the Demonic weapon. Soon all that was left was ash.

" _ **Now… Where was I?"**_ he asks with an almost negligent dismissal of the fact that he killed his own son.

"No…" I mutter, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. This is the exact opposite of what I wanted…

Standing up from where I fell, I turn to face Norman, the anger and sadness and agony fueling me.

Without a word, I started to destroy the man who was once my father.

Summoning my enhanced Chitauri battlestaff, I get to work, knocking his attacks aside as if they were nothing, methodically injuring him only for him to heal.

Never again. A mantra in my mind.

Never again.

Launching him back with a blast from my sceptre.

Never again.

Impaling him.

Never again.

Throwing him off the bridge before creating an Eldritch Whip, wrapping it around his neck and yanking him back into the ground.

Never…

Summoning the Eldritch Disks and throwing them with all my strength at him, I blast him back and never give him a chance to recover.

Again.

Using the little technopathic skill I had, I summon Harry's glider to me. Grabbing it in one hand, I extend the blades.

Never Again!

Grabbing Norman by the throat, I slam him into the ground, impaling him with the glider. Just like last time.  
But this time… I wasn't done.

NEVER AGAIN!

Grabbing him by the jaw, I slam his head back into the concrete of the bridge, causing a crater from the impact.

"NEVER AGAIN!" I yell as I slam his head into the ground, over and over and over until finally, I let him go.

" _ **Done already?"**_ He coughs.

"I hereby summon the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to bind my enemy to where he stands." I enchant as, from my hands, crimson ribbons of energy engulf Norman, preventing him from movement.

" _ **Is that it? Going to lock me up? NO PRISON CAN HOLD ME!"**_

"I'm not going to lock you up… I'm going to destroy you." I reply. Walking forwards, I place a hand on his forehead.

"Obliterate."

Certain forms of magic require different incantations. Some require hand gestures, some require long summoning enchantments.

Other's, however, require sheer willpower, and I had that in spades. With a sickening explosion of bone and brain matter, I stand up.

"Burn."

Ethereal green flames engulf what remained of the body, slowly burning it until all that is left is ash.

"Never again."

Looking over at Spider-Man and Yuriko, I can see them still fighting the hellhound. Creating another Eldritch whip, I lash out with it and wrap it around the things neck, yanking it back. Grabbing Normans spear, I spin it around before plunging it deep into the beast's chest as it tried to lunge at me.

Putting the spear in a pocket dimension, I sigh. Walking over, I pick up Harry's glider and start creating a portal back to Genosha.

"Boss?" I hear behind me. Yuriko.

"We're leaving." I say, my voice like steel. I needed to process this, I-I needed to get out of here before I broke.  
Before I hurt someone.

With a nod, she walks through the portal, Peter right behind her.

With a look back at the ashes of my brother and his killer, a simple promise falls from my lips once more…

"Never again."

Fucking hell that was hard to write. Hope you all are proud of me.  
The Nameless Scribe


	40. Recovery

Chapter 40

 **WARNING! INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!**

/

The Funeral for Harry Osborn was a small and simple one, a simple closed casket, friends and family only.

Something he would have liked.

There was no fanfare, no monument built in his honor, just a few speeches given by Greer, Peter, and myself.

He didn't have too many friends outside of school.

"This was never supposed to happen." I said, my fists clenched in frustration as I gaze over Harry's new Gravestone. Another ceremonial one would be set up in Genosha, nothing big or fancy, he always hated standing out, but it would be a place where Genoshans could pay their respects.

"It wasn't your fault. He made his choice to try to protect you. He died a hero."

Greer was standing next to me in a black dress, watching as Harry's friends payed their respects to his grave.

"He was an idiot." I reply simply. "He knew I could heal, he knew my armor was durable enough, and he knew about my magic. He should have stayed away. He should have helped with crowd control or help Peter or Yuriko with the Hellhound. Instead he charged in to try to protect me… I should have trained him better, given him the Oz formula, something! Something so that I don't have to bury an empty coffin."

"The past is the past… and as much as we want to change it, we can't." she answers with a sigh, leaning her head on my shoulder.

Sighing in frustration, I turn away and head back to the limo.

"Come on, we have work to do."

/

The weeks following Harry's death and funeral were stressful to say the least, I didn't sleep, I rarely ate, and I always worked. Many of my responsibilities were shirked off onto Yuriko and Greer to oversee while I coped.

I know it was selfish of me, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't really bring myself to care. Not when I was doing everything in my power to make sure this never happened again.

I can't hold back anymore. The Apex formula has given me a boost and has allowed me to be able to take on the likes of Iron Man or Captain America without much issue, but the likes of Thor or Hulk I would still have issues with.

And that is the issue. If I can't take Thor or Hulk, how the hell am I going to take on Thanos?

I can't. Not in my current state.

I needed more.

And I couldn't stop until I was sure my family was safe.

/

"Initiate bonding sequence." I say while standing completely nude in a testing chamber.

" _Yes, Sir."_ Ultron replies. After the battle, I had immediately set to restoring his code to how it was before, something that was incredibly difficult to do. Norman did a serious number on him.

From the walls came a dark green slime that seemed to crawl and squirm down and across the floor. Touching my feet, it latches on in a way similar to a leach, and in a way… it was.

This was the first successful artificial Symbiote, genetically modified to be different and more powerful than its template. An example is that this version is immune to the weaknesses of its predecessor like fire and sound while still granting me some of the abilities of Spiderman like its template. I.E. Wall crawling, web, increased strength, and more.

Combined with its genetic modification, I also added in a little tweak.

Nano-bots.

Fusing adamantine Nano-bots to the symbiote gives me a little bit of an upgrade over other suits in the MCU. Whereas Iron Man's suit is all Nano-bots or hard plating, mine is liquid and alive, allowing me to manipulate it mentally to create anything I desire. Advanced ion cannons, Chitauri lasers, and weapons that would have been impossible without the Nano-bots are now possible, but the maneuverability and possibilities that the symbiote grants me would have been impossible with just the Nano-Bots.

Crawling up my legs, the Symbiote slowly engulfs me until it finally wraps around my head and plunges me into darkness.

Opening my eyes once more, I immediately see the difference between my sight before and after. Now everything popped much more clearly, allowing for greater vision. Looking down at my hands, I see that the symbiote has mimicked Spider-Mans suit to a degree. No symbol, but it had the same spandex like appearance.

Mentally manipulating the suit, I make it turn into something more Me.

Flowing as if it were water, it shifts to appear more like the comic Green Goblin suit, complete with sharp fangs, pointy ears, and glowing yellow eyes.

"Perfect." I growl. My voice changing to a deep grumble, not unlike Batmans own voice.

Raising my right arm, I will the Nano-bots to form together to create a sword. Giving it a few experimental slashes, I nod in appreciation. Perfect.

This was the prototype. Once I can get better materials, this suit would be invincible. No one would be able to hurt me or those who I care about again.

/

"Alex, we need to talk."

"Not now Greer, I need to finish this." I reply with a sigh. Wearing my symbiote suit disguised as a regular shirt and jeans, I was trying to experiment on my blood. If I could find a way to link-

"Now." She growled.

Looking up from my work, I glance over at Greer to see her in her Tigra form glaring at me. None too pleased with me.

"Greer, I can't jus-"

Silencing me with a look, she grabs me by the collar and starts dragging me from my lab. I could have stopped her, dug in my heels, but I didn't have the energy to fight with her right now.

I didn't have the energy to do much more than tinker.

As we step into the elevator, I try talking again.

"Greer, I need to wor-"

"Shut… Up."

Obviously I shut up.

Stepping out on the roof of the palace, she dragged me to the edge so that I might see everything.

"Do you see that?" she asks me. "Do you see that? That is 16,000,000 people depending on you, but you sit in our lab and bury yourself in your technology and plans. You've lost yourself Alex. Since Harry died, you've been moping around. You are a King damn it. Act like one." Saying this, she sighs in frustration before toning it down some.

"You are a king, not a god. Despite your power, you will lose people. Whether it is in war or just from old age, you will lose people… Don't let that break you. Use it to make yourself stronger, use it to motivate you… It will hurt, but you can't let that stop you. You have responsibilities that you can't just keep running away from. Eventually you will need to step up and take back your title as the King of Genosha."

Looking at her, I sigh. Both in her human form and her cat form she was beautiful, each form in their own way. With a hand on her stomach, Greer looked like a queen. With her orange hair blowing in the wind and green eyes gazing off into the distance, I was happy I saved her all those years ago.

"I can't stop, Greer… Not all the way. What if something like Norman were to happen again? What if what happened to Harry happened to one of the kids, what if it happened to you?" I plead. "I won't lose you too."

"You won't." She replies with a small smile. "I'm more stubborn than you give me credit for."

"Anyway," She sighs as she turns back to the elevator. "You have a country to run Alex, don't let what happened to Harry drag you down. What happened was tragic, and I'm very sad that it happened, but it happened. You can't change it; you just have to keep moving forward."

"I'll try." I say as I follow her to the elevator. "That's all I can do."

"Well you had better try hard and fast, as we have a visitor." She replied simply.

"Who?" I ask.

Pressing the button for the throne room, she sighs.

"Magneto wishes for an audience, and he is being particularly frustrating."

/

"Erik!" I say with an admittedly weak laugh. "What brings the master of Magnetism to Genosha?"

"Hydra." he replies with a snarl. "Recently, files were released by one of the Avengers, Black Widow I believe, that showcased the fact that the American based Intelligence organization SHIELD has been compromised and infiltrated by Hydra since the Second World War. They are out there, and I want them destroyed."

Oh.

This works perfectly.

"I assume these files held names of individuals linked to Hydra?" I ask as I recline in my throne.

"They did. Senators and politicians, Agents and assassins, everywhere on the social ladder they crawled and multiplied like insects."

"And I assume you have Mystique on the case already?"

"I have her on a separate mission, Hunting down the Winter Soldier." he replies simply as he manipulates the metal in the room to create a chair.

Normally I would have just made everything non ferrous to make sure he didn't turn on me, but trust is an important thing to have, especially with someone as powerful as Magneto.

"I know this isn't a social visit Erik, so why did you come?"

"I..." he started, looking almost unsure of himself. "I need your help. With your power of foresight, we can find every Hydra cell and put them down like the dogs they are."

Magneto is a proud man, having survived racism since the Holocaust as a Jew and as a genetic oddity in a world of Mutant haters, he has seen what the world has to offer and has found it lacking. To ask anyone for anything is a major blow to his pride.

Unfortunately, I can't help him… at least, not in the way he was thinking.

"The power of foresight is a tricky thing. Sometimes it shows you what you want, and sometimes it shows you something insignificant. The color of a persons eyes, what I'll have for breakfast in three years, stuff like that. I can't help you in that way right now. If I do see anything with my powers, I'll let you know, but for now? Nothing." I say. Technically I didn't lie. I just omitted the truth.

"However." I start as I see Magneto seem to deflate. "I can help in another way."

Snapping my fingers for dramatic effect, I mentally have my suit call in Wolverine.

"This is Wolverine, He is the best there is at what he does, but what he does isn't very nice." I say with a grin. In his time in Genosha, Logan had gone through a bit of a sabatical to regain his memories. After he and I took out Striker, I had sent him to Captain America where Steve shared war stories with him. Apparently they had fought together to take down Hydra several times. Besides that, I had used several different ways to restore his memories such as The Black Mirror, Psylock, and even a trip to The Ancient One. In the end, He came back a more fulfilled man. He may not remember everything, but he does remember much more than he did.

"Ever since I brought him to Genosha, he's been trained in martial arts and espionage. If anyone can find and subdue the Winter Soldier it would be him."

If I can get Bucky to Genosha, I can start him on the process to rehabilitation with Psylock and eventually Shuri, I can possibly gain another ally.

"I apologize that I can't help more, but as the King of a foreign country, especially one that most of the world finds… questionable, I can't be seen meddling in foreign affairs more than I have." I tell him.

"The help you have given me will suffice. If you see anything in your visions, please… let me know." he replies as he stands. "We will be meeting at my old base in a week, I would appreciate it if Wolverine would meet us there."

Nodding at him, he turns and walks out of the throne room, some guards walking him out.

As the door shuts, Wolverine turns to me from where he stood at my side and lights a cigar.

"What the hell was that about?"

"The Winter Soldier was one of Hydras best assassins, a ghost story. Over seventy years, he took out the target, afterwords his memory was forcibly erased and he was put on ice for the next assignment. He killed hundreds for Hydra, but before Hydra he was known best as James "Bucky" Barnes, Captain America's closest friend. Magneto plans on killing him for what he has done, but I want him alive, which is why I'm sending you. If anyone will be able to take him out and bring him back here alive, it's you. I'm sending Blink with you so you have an easy way out, I hope it proves unnecessary, but Magneto was hurt horrifically by the Nazis, he'll be out for blood."

With a simple nod, he takes a puff from his cigar and walks out to prepare for his trip.

If Nat declassified the Files, then that means Captain America: The Winter Soldier is done with, meaning SHIELD is over. That means that Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 should be coming up soon and I need to be ready.

/

"What are you working on now?" Greer asks as she walks into my lab and looks over my shoulder at the computer screen.

"I'm studying Abominations blood." I reply as I put in another formula.

The program I'm using is similar in design to what the High Evolutionary used to analyze the Extremis formula. The main difference however is it is much more streamlined. While the High Evolutionary was a Genetic mastermind, his computer skills were lacking.

"I'm hoping to find a way to combine the Apex formula and the Gamma, Superserum hybrid into one Formula. If I can find out how, I should be able to give myself the power of the Hulk and then some." I say as I put in another equation.

Stepping back a bit, she looks at me in incredulity.

"Why are you so obsessed over getting more power? You are already more powerful than the Hulk! Shouldn't that be enough?"

Pausing for a second, I realized something. I had never told anyone what was coming. I kept preparing and preparing, but nobody else actually knew why. Stark knew to an extent due to his visions and dreams, but he didn't see the magnitude of what will actually happen.

"I guess I haven't really shared my motivation, have I?" I ask with a small smile. "Imagine yourself for a moment in a world without heroes or villains, without aliens or demons, just your average police officers and random thugs who try to break the law. It sounds nice, doesn't it?"

With her nod, I continue.

"Now imagine for a moment that a revolutionary movie comes out about a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who becomes the worlds knight in shining armor. You can see his struggles, his addictions, his issues, and his hopes and dreams. Now imagine that shortly afterwords another movie comes out, this time about a man with severe anger issues who can become a force of nature when he gets angry. In the end, you see him focus that rage to protect the ones he loves."

"This trend then continues, the next movie being the next step in the Knights journey where he met one of the best assassins in the business, followed by the legend of how a god became human and met an archer and an agent. A Soldier's fight in World War Two and how he became a Man out of Time." I say as I try to paint a picture for her to understand.

"Then these stories converge as they all team up to face up against the gods trickster brother. They become a team that the galaxy over would learn to fear."

Eyes wide, she looks at me in shock as I continue to weave my tale.

"After the fight they go there separate ways, the soldier trying to acclimate to modern life before getting pulled into a war between two government agencies, one serving to defend the world, and the other to destroy it. The Knight faces his inner demons as he faces off against a man hellbent on destroying both him and his legacy. The god finds a weapon of immense power and tries to prevent it falling into the wrong hands. But we also see some new faces, a ragtag group of scoundrels and thieves and mercenaries team up to keep another weapon from falling into the hands of an alien warlord."

Slowly, I start using my magic to take shape and show her some of the scenes from the movies, Captain America flinging his shield at the Winter Soldier and his shock at how he actually caught it. Iron Man leaping from Armor to armor as he tries to keep up with the Extremis Soldiers. Thor using his hammer to attack Malekith. The Guardians holding hands to share the power off the Infinity stone.

"Then they team up again. This time against a threat made from home, a robot determined to destroy everything in order to recreate the earth in a world of machines. Here we meet a certain Speedster, a Sorceress, and a Robot who wishes to stop the firsts rampage." Saying this, I show her scenes of Bruce and Stark trying to build Ultron before ultimitely giving up. Ultron waking up and assimilating Jarvis, The fight in Africa, the Hulkbuster suit, the birth of Vision, and finally Sokovia.

"After this battle, they once more go their separate ways, The knight focusing on his work and less on his knighthood, The god returns home to his family and palace, the man with his anger left earth to find a home where he belonged, and the soldier went to comfort those he used to know."

"Then the government wished to control these heroes, make them do things their way, The Governments way or else."

Showing her the scene where Ross shows up and gives them the accord, I continue.

"They split." I say simply. "The knight agreed with the government. Too many deaths were caused by their recklessness, with government backing and supervision, less deaths would be caused."

"The soldier however… Didn't feel that way. What If the government took too long to decide? If they weren't free to act, how would they keep doing what they did and help?"

Showing an image of them arguing, I continued.

"So starts the Superhero Civil War."

Showing images of the fight, I show her how Captain America loses his shield to Spider-man, how the Black Panther is fighting with claws and anger, how Ant-Man tries to take out Iron Man before Spider-man ties him up.

I show her the fight in the bunker, how Steve and Bucky fight off Tony before Steve finally crushes the Arc reactor with his Shield.

I show Steve breaking the rest of the Avengers out of jail and bring them to Wakanda.

Finally, I start showing her what will happen.

Thanos.

"Soon though, a new threat emerges, far more powerful than anything they have faced before, capable of easily beating the Man with the anger issues and the god, picking up the most powerful weapons in the galaxy along the way. He easily overpowers the Soldier and the Knight, along with new faces like The Wizard and the Spider. When he finally combines the power of the weapons..."

 **Snap**

The image shows Thanos smiling at Thor, having just snapped before disappearing, The image zoomed around the world to showcase the people who died. Women, Men, Young, Old, Parent, Child, Rich, or Poor. Turned to dust with just a snap.

"Half the galaxy dies because a man thinks he knows whats best. Kill half the universe so that the other half can survive."

Looking at her, her eyes widen with shock and brimming with tears, I disperse the image as I hold her.

"That is why I'm doing everything in my power to get stronger. When He comes, I must be ready. I can't let him use the Stones for his own agenda. I can't let half the universe die. The stakes are to high for me to sit back and relax, waiting for something to happen. I saw the future, Greer. I can't let it come to pass."

"I can't."

/

 _Well that was a doozy. Hope you liked it!_

 _So Alex is grieving and to cope he is experimenting and trying to get stronger. Captain America 2 just happened and Magneto wants to kill Nazi's. Wolverine's gonna help. Greer now knows exactly why Alex is fighting._

 _Stuff happened. Wonder whats gonna happen next?_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _The Nameless Scribe_


	41. War Counsel

Chapter 41

"So what's the plan?" she asks me as she releases me from her hug. Her eyes had a certain steel to them that wasn't there before. A certain protectiveness that I couldn't place.

"Across the globe there are artifacts that have been left here by various individuals across the galaxy. The Ancient One has most of the more Magical based Artifacts, but those aren't the only things out there." I reply. "Unfortunately, some of these artifacts require the user to be immensely powerful, hence my work on combining the Apex Formula with Blonski's blood. If I'm not powerful enough for some of these artifacts, I could burn up." Typing in another formula for the program to examine, I summon the Black Mirror into my hand and start searching.

"There are some that don't require this though. If I can find the right artifacts and reverse engineer them, maybe I can start enhancing the X-Men and the Avengers… Maybe give them a greater edge."

"What kind of artifacts? Don't tell me you'll need to go fight a crusader to get the Holy Grail." she jokes.

"Not quite." I say as I expand the mirror to show her what I was looking at.

In the mirror it showed Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur. Floating above Egypt and sending out a message to the world about how the world that has been built will fall, and in its place they will build a better one.

"This is the Mutant Warlord known as Apocalypse." I start. "one of the first and most powerful Mutants, he became the Pharaoh of Egypt and conquered many countries. Early on in his reign, he is shown to wear the traditional Egyptian Pharaoh garb, however later on, about a third of the way into his reign, he started wearing very sophisticated armor that appeared to be enhancing his already impressive capabilities. If I can get a hold of that armor and his tech, It could change everything."

"How did he get it though? If its so sophisticated, how did he get a hold of it back in ancient Egypt?" she asks.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out..." I reply with a grimace. "The Black Mirror refuses to show what happened. I need to consult with The Ancient One, but if I'm right it means someone or something powerful blocked that point in time from being seen."

I'm guessing Celestials, but I could be wrong.

Nodding, she looks at me with a sideways glance. "How are you planning on getting it?"

"Portal in, portal out. Sling Rings are the Ultimate Plot Device." I say with a smirk as I use the Black Mirror to search out other artifacts. The Quantum Bands, The Mandarins Rings, etc. At this point I don't know what's real and whats not. Anything to give me an edge would be fantastic.

Shrugging her shoulders she reaches out and pulls me into another embrace.

"Just… be careful." she says. "I don't want to lose you..."

Carefully returning the embrace, I plant a kiss on her forehead and smile at her.

"I'll be fine… I always am."

/

Standing in the middle of our Defense Center hidden underneath the palace, nicknamed The Vault by one of our technicians because of how hard it was to get in here, I smirk as agents swarmed around me like a well oiled machine

The room itself was very similar to the control center in the Helicarrier. Rows of computers running data and a table raised up to oversee everything but also act as a place of meeting for important matters.

Which is why I'm here. To discuss a few things with my inner circle. Specifically what should be done for the future of Genosha and then Earth.

Ever since telling Greer about my motivations I realized that I needed to be a bit more open about what I know. So using the Black Mirror as an excuse, I gathered up my most trusted and explained. This included Bruce Banner, Flint Marko, Yuriko Oyama, Doctor Doom, Spider-Man, and the Ancient One.

An interesting group to say the least.

"So to recap," Bruce says in a sarcastic tone as he looks around at us. "a giant purple alien is searching for the most powerful artifacts in the galaxy so that he might wipe out half of the life in the galaxy in an ill conceived attempt to 'save' the galaxy from itself. Am I missing anything?"

"Not really." I reply.

Immediately Spider-Man raised his hand.

"So these gem thingies are like Cheat Codes for the Universe?" he asks.

"That is a crass, though not entirely incorrect description." Doctor Doom replies before looking at the Ancient One for confirmation. He has matured since I've taken him as my apprentice. He's finally toned down his superiority complex. He's still incredibly arrogant, but he isn't about to go off the handle for a slight against his ego and he actually looks towards others for more information. I think he's finally realized he isn't the most intelligent one in the room anymore.

"You are correct, Spider-Man. They can be seen as Cheat codes, though they are much more than just that. Each Stone possesses complete control over the aspect it presides over. The Time Stone controls Time as the name suggests and allows the user to see possible futures, alter time itself, and more." She explains

"So far I know the locations of all the stones, something few in history can attest to, but within the next few months some of the stones, The Power and Reality Stone in particular, will move. Unfortunately at the moment the Reality Stone is out of our reach due to previous interference." expanding the Black Mirror, I show the location of the Power Stone. "Right now the Power Stone is being held on a distant planet known as Morag, a deserted planet several light years away. If the Black Mirror is correct it should be discovered by a space pirate who will then try to sell it. He will fail, get arrested, meet up with a rag tag group of mercenaries and assassins and end up killing one of Thanos's more powerful allies and save the occupants of a planet called Nova Prime. Shortly thereafter the Novan's will store the stone on their planet."

looking at the group, I move on to the next part of the meeting.

"Some of you have lives going on or responsibilities that mean you can't help get the Stones before Thanos." I say before looking at Peter. "By the way, congrats on the wedding. Tell the lucky girl congrats for me."

At his thumbs up, I continue.

"Because of this, that job will be left to me. I have a few ideas that should let me get the Stones and hide them from Thanos."

"Spider-Man, I need you to comb the streets of New York, find heroes and convince them to join us. We need allies. They will be the first step. Try to recruit Daredevil and his team. Maybe they'll help."

Turning to Flint, I give him his mission.

"Sandman, you know the criminal element of New York, I need you to go undercover and spread the word of Thanos coming. You don't have to explain the cosmic stuff, but I need you to get the message across. Something much bigger than the Invasion is coming, and we'll need all the help we can get."

"Yuriko, I need you to return to your family and convince them of what's coming. I've heard that they have contacts in the Japanese Government?"

nodding her head in confirmation, I keep going and address The Ancient One.

"You have the most experience, knowledge, and contacts between us all. If you would, could you spread the word out to through your allies and contacts. Use whatever means necessary to get their assistance. We need allies."

"Bruce, once Logan gets back, I'm going to have him train you in martial arts. Both you and the Hulk. We need both of you in top form. In the meantime, I have a project for you to work on. Specifics are being sent to your lab as we speak."

Looking at Doom, I mentally have Ultron send him his instructions. Something tells me the rest of the group would disprove of what I need him to do. Taking over a country is not necessarily approved of in today's society. Just look at what happened when I conquered Genosha.

"Right now I don't have a mission for you Doctor, but as soon as I do, I will let you know."

Nodding at me and returning the message, confirming he had received my instructions, I grin.

"Let's get to it!"

/

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay and the short chapter, I'm afraid I've been a bit busy recently.**

 **I've got some news! I am starting a YouTube Channel! I haven't made any videos yet, but when I do I will make sure to let you all know. My YouTube Channel name will be The Uncapping Grub and I'm hoping to do Comic book comparisons, I.E. Who plays the better Batman, comic vs movie, etc. as well as Gaming videos and play throughs.**

 **So be prepared!**

 **The Nameless Scribe**


	42. Apocalypse

Chapter 42

/

Surprisingly, things went relatively smoothly. Doom was able to take Latveria in less than a day. The only issue there was the Fantastic Four attempting to stop him. It took some quick thinking and negotiating on my part to keep them away from Doom.

Taking Apocalypses armor was also relatively easy. Turns out he was a practitioner of the mystic arts and possessed quite the collection of magical Tomes and artifacts. I was more than happy to take them off his hands. The biggest problem was his ward scheme being some of the toughest I have ever seen. It was as well defended as the Sanctums.

The difference was their capabilities. Whereas the Sanctums were focused on defense, Apocalypses were focused on sheer destruction. You trip a single ward and your sould would be ripped from your body and used to further fuel the ward scheme. You activate another and your body would immediately vaporize. Nudge another and your mind will shatter before locking you within the broken mess that is left. Each ward was more vicious than the last and each one was immensely difficult to take down.

That said, it was so worth it.

He had Gold, He had silver, He had Tech, He had Mystical artifacts that would make the Ancient One green with envy, and it was all mine now.

But what I came for originally was probably the best piece of his armory…

The Apocalypse armor.

The tech its made of is light years ahead of anything we have now despite the fact that its over a millennia old. This could easily change the outcome of The Infinity War before it even happens.

So, stuffing everything into my bag of storage, and I mean everything, I head back to Genosha to sort everything out and reverse engineer most of this stuff.

I should invite Stark over. If he can incorporate the Celestial Tech into his suits… It would be a major game changer.

Walking around my lab in Genosha, I quickly get to studying what I stole from Apocalypses tomb. From the mystical artifacts to the tech and armor.

What really kept my attention was the sheer amount of mystical artifacts he possessed. I knew he was a warlord and everything, but this is insane. I'm assuming some of these are trophies, but did were they all? Did he actively seek out some of these for the power boost? Or were they just trinkets that he thought looked neat?

That would be an interesting thought. En Sabah Nur, the Apocalypse, walking into an ancient gift shop.

'Oh, I want that one!' as he points at… lets see… An Asguardian berserkers battle staff

Shaking my head to clear my rampant thoughts, I get back to work.

So first off, we have an Asguardian battle staff for the berserkers. These things can apparently take your rage and amplify it by the thousands, thus making the wielder far stronger, faster, and infused with a bloodlust that would never be satiated. The weilders were basically the grunts of the army, but they were still incredibly powerful. The fact that Apocalypse has one of their staffs is quite impressive.

Note to self, don't let Banner handle… ever.

Carefully moving the staff with a thick cloth to avoid its effects, I move on to the next item.

Is this a vampire skull?

Ok… into the 'Burn with fire' pile.

No way am I letting a vampire come back to life within Genosha's borders. I don't care how dead it looks. I want to make sure it stays that way.

After that, I fell into a rhythm. Talismans and weapons, tech and tomes, it all got sorted and if needed, disposed of. The sheer amount of stuff he had was insane. He had talismans from what looked like Ancient Wakanda, a katana from Feudal Japan, weapons and artifacts from nearly every powerful empire in history. It seems that this version of Apocalypse took after his comics version.

That could be problematic if he takes after his comic versions more cockroach like traits.

After several hours of sorting, I finally got through his immense collection.

The sheer amount of artifacts he had was astounding. Half of it was so cursed that it would have to be disposed of near immediately, but the other half was salvageable. If I can figure out how half of this stuff works, I'd be happy.

But there would be time for that later. For now, its time to figure out how the Armor works and if its safe, give the designs to Stark.

Should be fun.

/

I was on the bridge. The bridge where Harry died. Where Norman and I fought.

"Alex..." I hear from behind me.

Turning, I see Harry. He was alive again… but, How?

"Harry..." I breath. "How is this...-" But before I can finish, I look down and see the spear impaling him, his side and chest slowly turning to ash.

"If only you had given me the serum… I may still be alive." He whispers as his body falls apart. The spear falling to the ground with a metallic clank.

"No…" I mutter. "Not again..."

" _ **Did ya miss me?"**_ a voice rings out. Like nails running down a chalkboards before I feel an intense pain in my side. The spear at my feet having appeared in my side.

Falling to my knees, I look up to see Norman standing over me, ready to kill me with a big grin on his face.

" _ **Good Bye… Hero."**_

/

Jerking upright from my desk, I fall from my chair and land on the cold hard ground of my lab.

"What the hell?!" I gasp as I recover from the shock.

A dream… Okay… just a dream.

Slowly getting up from the floor, I sigh. Just a dream.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I shake my head and head over to the coffee pot in the corner of the room. I need something to wake up…

"This dream has happened before… Shortly after Harry died. I try not to sleep because of them. I rarely actually need sleep anymore, but that doesn't stop me from dozing off from time to time.

Heading back to my desk after getting me a cup of coffee, I ignore the handprints burned onto my desk from when I was sleeping and return to work studying the armor.

I can't fall asleep… I can't watch him die again…

Not again…

/

 **Short chapter that i'm not proud of. I wanted longer but I couldn't think of much more without it taking away from Alex's pain. He is NOT over Harry's death. He will have PTSD from it and he will suffer some flashbacks in future chapters.**

 **For those who say he shouldn't, well… who wouldn't have PTSD after watching their brother die in front of them when they could have saved them if they just hadn't dicked around.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy**

 **The Nameless Scribe**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm starting another story and cleaning out my old ones. Hope to see you over there!**


	43. Doom Bringer

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to go over a few reviews…

From Victorsan12345: You asked why he cares so much for Harry and I did respond to you, but I feel like I should say something here. They are brothers. Alex may be from our world originally and Harry was a comic book character, but they were still brothers. They still hung out when they were younger, they still fought and made up, they were brothers in every way that mattered. Then Norman died and they only had each other. I understand I failed to showcase their relationship, but it was still there in the background.

From Guest (Boblets): "I feel no sympathy for the character, his brother dying was his fault for being a retard" was the exact review you left. Did Alex play around with Norman? Did he not go all out in order to figure out Normans capabilities so that if another threat like Norman were to appear, he'd be prepared? Yes he did. If he had gone all out would Harry have lived? Yeah. But Alex wasn't counting on Harry helping. He was counting on a One v. One battle. You may feel no sympathy, but calling Alex a retard is a bit much.

From Joe Lawyer: Hey! Good to see you again. There are a few things he will get rid of immediately, I.E. the vampire skull, but a lot of it he will keep in storage to work on later. As for the psychological issues, I don't want his powers to be a catch all. Is he capable of fighting gods and resist omega level telepaths? Yes. But can he fight against his own mind? he'll figure out soon enough.

To Guest (Crusade): "He couldn't look a bit less like a villain?" Nope. What would be the fun in that? But seriously, its fear factor. Batman looks like a demon in his outfit, all to terrify criminals. His villainous look is to scare people.

To Guest (PTSD): I don't really care if your IQ is 140, 180, or 20. Allow me to quote your review….  
"Meh, you just want to write angst, don't even try to make excuses. Let me tell you about a little thing called lucid dreaming, there goes your sleep deprivation. Let me tell you about something called meditation, there goes your anxiety and depression. Let me tell you about something called intelligence; It makes you a lot more rational. Now, PTSD you said? For someone of his calibre it should be easy to fix, unless, of course, you don't want to fix it. Written by someone with 140 IQ, daily meditator, avid lucid dreamer and former PTSD victim.

Now to answer your inquiries in order…

1) I just want to write angst. Not completely. Do I want to add a little character to Alex besides the whole "HEY! I'M AN SI WHO KNOWS SHIT!" spiel? Yeah. Hence the PTSD. It will cripple him, if temporarily as he tries to get stronger. He'll get over it. He always gets over it. He's a cockroach like that.

2) Lucid dreaming taking care of sleep deprivation. Did you not read the part where Alex specifically says he doesn't need sleep? The dude heals at a rate that would put wolverine to shame. The guy can regrow organs in seconds. Any fatigue toxins in his body burn up in seconds due to his healing or don't exist at all in the first place. He doesn't get tired. Can he sleep? Yes. Does he need it? No.

3) Meditation. The dudes a fucking wizard. He meditates. However its not an end all be all magic cure to depression and anxiety. It may work for you, but it may not work for everyone. I have friends who've meditated and some of them act like brand new happy people, other gave it up after a while due to lack of results. Its a gamble.

4)Intelligence making a person more rational. I'm not sure how this is supposed to help me… Thats common sense Captain 140. 140 is actually only slightly above average. Einstein was 170 wasn't he? The average person is what? 130?

5) PTSD? Someone of his calibre it should be easy to fix. This is the only piece of the entire review that makes any sense whatsoever. Can he fix it? Yes. Will he? Not immediately as he is busy working on a dozen projects at once and he is (Unhealthily) pushing the stress off to the side. If he can just get a bit stronger, a bit more powerful, then what happened to Harry won't happen again. I've never had PTSD. Really don't want to get it at all. If what Alex goes through doesn't match what it should be, I apologize. That said. I'm a fanfic author. It's not like I'm JK Rowling or Stephen King. If you don't like what i'm doing, kindly go fuck off.

From FelixtheSax: I'm so glad you appreciated the twists I put in these characters. I tried to keep them true to form, but I have had to change things here and there. I'm glad you appreciate it.

Anyway. Now that that's done, Let's move on shall we? If my response to your review offended you, well… maybe write a better review next time, or stop reading all together. I'm sure there are stories out there that fit your limited criteria.

Anyway, that's all I wanted to put here. Holy shit… 840 words in already. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Should be a good one I hope.

I won't spoil it though, so I hope you enjoy the ride!

/

Doom Bringer

Chapter 43

/

"Finally…" I say as I put the last piece of the armor back together. I had just spent the last 72 hours taking apart Apocalypses Armor and reverse engineering it, and it was beyond impressive. If I hadn't already worked with the Sentinel's unique adaptability and the Mind Stones unique awareness, I'd have been lost. Even then though, it was a pain in the ass to work through. The armor itself acted like an amplifier of sorts, amplifying the power of the person wearing it by a hundred fold…

Originally I was going to give the armor to Stark, but now I realize that that would be pointless. I barely understand it and I've been working on it for three days straight and had backup knowledge of working with the Mind Stone. Sentinels and Symbiotes…Tony would be lost. Besides that, Stark was only human. He wouldn't be able to get any upgrades unless it unlocked his X-Gene, though that was unlikely. A more likely person to gift it to would be Thor. I don't need it, besides infusing some of the tech into the nanobots into my suit to do the same purpose, using it would be more of a step back instead of an upgrade. Giving it to Thor would enhance his already insanely powerful Asgardian nature and his control over lightning to an insane degree.

Good thing he was coming to earth soon.

I needed t find a way to suitably upgrade my teammates by the time Thanos comes by looking for his rocks, otherwise there will be deaths. What happened in Infinity War showed that whoever stood up to Thanos was easily defeated. Hulk was almost casually beaten, Thor wasn't even a challenge until he got his Axe, Captain America couldn't even hold him in place longer than a few moments. Strange and Stark lasted the longest due to the sheer unpredictability of their abilities. Stark with his Nanobot suit and Strange with his magical knowledge and power.

Unless I can upgrade them somehow, Thanos will wipe the floor with them.

But the question is how? Thor should be taken care of with the armor. Modify it somewhat aesthetically and he'd be set. Hulk is being trained by Sandman in brawling and some martial arts while Banner is being taught various forms of Kung Fu. It wasn't much, but it should give him a few precious seconds against Thanos. Iron Man just blew all of his suits, but its almost guaranteed that he would make more. He always does. That Nanobot suit is already impressive, and as I said earlier, adding this bit of Celestial Technology would do nothing to help him. Other than giving him the Oz Formula, ther is little I can do to upgrade him.

Steve is human. He is an enhanced human, but he is human. Last time I upgraded his suit, I made it more durable with the Adamantine weave and gave his shield the electromagnetic retrieval system that Stark would have given him before Age of Ultron. He would refuse a suit like Starks due to his own stubbornness, but maybe I can convince him to take one of my old Adamantine suits. Less advanced than Starks, but still durable.

Hawkeye and Black Widow are in similar spots to Steve, Human if a bit more talented.

Greer has nothing more than a cats agility and reflexes. She was beaten by Loki in a fight. She has been training, but she is still no match for Thanos.

So much to do…

All of these upgrades will be for not if we can't plan for what will happen.

" _Alex. Incoming call from Doctor Doom."_

Jerking from my thoughts, I chuckle. Never would have thought that those were words I'd hear uttered. By Ultron no less…

"Put him on."

Immediately a holographic screen appeared in front of me with Latveria's Iron Monarch sitting on his throne.

" _Osborn_ _ **.**_ " He greets me as I lean on the table in front of me.

"Doom." I return. "While I am grateful my most successful pupil decided to give me a call, I'll admit I am a bit confused as to why."

" _I..."_ Doom started before pausing. It looked like he was tired, though not in a physical way, more in a mental way. " _I_ _wish to offer you a chance for revenge_ _."_

"Revenge?" I ask, my eyebrow raised in confusion. There wasn't many people who really raised my ire.

Seeming to take a collective breath, though it was hard to tell, he answers.

" _I understand that your brother was killed by a minion of the Demon Mephisto."_

Clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, my eyes grow cold as I respond.

"What exactly do you want Doom?"

" _Vengeance."_ he answers. " _Many years ago, when I was a young boy, my Mother was deeply involved in witchcraft and sorcery. Stuff I had assumed was fake and pointless at the time."_

" _My Mother made a deal of sorts with a traveler clothed in red and black. Knowledge was what she bargained for, and the stranger asked for only one thing in return. My Mothers Eternal Soul."_

Shifting slightly in his throne, he continues as my mind raced. I remember this somewhat from the comics. In exchange for magical power and knowledge, Dooms mother gave up her soul. She immediately regretted it, but by that point, she made the deal and was cast down to hell for eternity.

If this is going where I think its going, then I may need to ask the Ancient One for some assistance.

" _She agreed, but after the deal was concluded, she immediately regretted her decision. She died very shortly thereafter. I intend to retrieve her soul from Mephistopheles grasp and return her to the mortal coil once more. However I have come to a slight… hiccup in my plan."_

Raising my eyebrow, I gesture for him to continue.

" _I am not powerful enough to enter hell, retrieve my mothers soul, and escape while fighting of Mephisto and his hoards all without perishing. I require assistance."_

"Let me get his straight." I start as I begin pacing. "You want to enter hell, find your mothers soul among millions, fight off if not kill Mephisto and his hordes, and you want me to help you because you figured I'd be a bit more agreeable due to my history with Mephistos minion?"

Nodding, he agrees.

" _To put it simply."_

"I have two requests." I finally say after thinking it through. "One, I understand how personal this is, but to make it just the two of us would be suicidal. We must also bring The Ancient One, and if she refuses, then you must promise to wait until I can find someone else capable."

" _Agreeable."_ He states.

"Two, we must wait a week after the time of my recruiting the Ancient One or other such individual so that we have time to prepare. I will not go into this half assed and get my ass handed to me."

" _Very well."_

Finishing the call, I sigh. This was going to be a pain.

/

Walking through the corridors in Kamar Taj, I sigh. I could have said no, I could have brushed Doom off. I could have even said I was busy for the foreseeable future, but I didn't. Why?

'Well for one, I wanted to punch Mephisto in the face.' I thought to myself dryly. But why else? I was literally going to hell with Victor Van Doom.

Why was my life so strange?

Walking into the main courtyard, I see Mordo teaching a class of students how to use their sling rings, the Ancient One standing behind. Observing. She seemed more alive since the serum, more rejuvenated. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I guess using the Dark Dimension for energy was rather taxing on a person.

With the symbiote in the shape of a nice suit, I walk over to The Ancient One and look out over the students.

"Your mission will be dangerous." She comments as she watches each student, one by one to see where they were struggling.

"I assume you know why I'm here then?"

"Of course. Your future may be difficult to read, but your apprentice is not quite so challenging."

"Just don't tell him that… He'd blow a gasket."

"Yes..." she replies. "Your apprentice is incredibly…-"

"Egotistical? Prideful? Probably a dozen other synonyms for that?"

Chuckling slightly, she smirks. "Precisely."

"So will you help?" I ask. "We could use your help."

Sweeping her gaze across her students, she sighs.

"Follow me."

Following her to her private chambers, she casts a privacy ward and sighed.

"Dormammu and Mephisto have had a form of rivalry for millennia." she says as she walks over to the far wall. I have never been in her room before, and to be honest? It looked exactly like I expected. Despite her age, she didn't have many things in her room to show it. There was, of course, the wall of Tomes that she was looking through now, but there were no trophies. There was no Ancient Relics that she took of her enemies, there was no mounted dragon head or Demon bones, there was just… a small twin bed and a small table that held a book she was reading and a glass of water.

It suited her.

Finding the book she was searching for, she continued.

"They got into an argument a few millennia ago and never really sorted it out. With my magic tainted by Dormammu's power, I would act like a flare in the dark for Mephistopheles and his minions to see."

"I see…" I reply as I look at her personal collection before turning back to face her. "Then perhaps something else then."

"Oh?"

"When we create the portal to enter Mephisto's realm, we'll need someone to defend this side of it… Would you be willing to defend the portal while we attack Mephisto directly?"

Pausing for a moment, she looks at me. "You do know that officially I must dissuade you of this. This course of action is sheer insanity. To go into his realm and escape with a soul? You would have to be suicidal or insane."

Before I could say anything, she raises her hand and continues.

"But… Unofficially, there may be a few ways in which to beat him."

Raising my eyebrows, she continues.

"He is a demon of immeasurable power, You would need an army of fully trained sorcerers to beat him in a fight while in his realm." she states as she flips through various tomes, looking through various incantations and spells. She was, without a doubt, a scholar above all else. A teacher. To be perfectly honest, if she felt the same way and I wasn't with Greer…

"Which is why you attack him head on."

"Wait, What?" I ask as I take a step back.

"Split his attention." She continues with a slight smirk on her face. "While your apprentice finds his mother, you will draw attention to yourself and attack Mephisto head on. With the amount of power you have, you will survive." pausing for a moment in thought, she adds. "That said though, I would bring a few of your Sentinel's or at the very least a few drones."

Thinking about it for a moment, I respond to the plan. "Isn't he far more powerful in his own realm than he is anywhere else? Wouldn't it be wiser to draw him into our world?"

"You would think so, yes. However there is something you would be missing. While far more powerful in his own realm, he is also capable of dying there. Making him more vulnerable."

This could work… If Doom brought a small army of Doom Bots to search for his mother while I distracted Mephisto with a few Sentinels and Drones… If nothing else then there is plan B.

"Perfect." I say. "Now, hypothetically of course, If Doom and I created the portal in a special chamber beneath Genosha in about a weeks time, Hypothetically, would you be willing to help defend the portal?"

Grinning from ear to ear, she answers.

"Hypothetically, I would have to say yes. I would be honored."

/

In the week period between me speaking with The Ancient One and the start of the mission, Doom and I went to work. Him ensuring his Doom Bots were prepared to go one on one with a horde of Demons, and me making sure my Sentinels were prepared.

When Norman came and attacked Genosha, the Sentinals failed to even register him. Luckily, once the battle ended I was able to keep Normans spear and use it to upgrade the sentinels tracking systems.

Now they won't be blind to the demons in hell.

And once that was done, it was time.

To Hell, and to kick Mephisto's ass.

This should be a helluva party.

Here's to hoping I'll survive.

/

And there we have it! Hell. Now normally I would explain whats up and why I did what I did,…

Not this time. You won't know what happens til it happens. Good luck.

You may need it.

The Nameless Scribe


	44. Author's Note

Hey Guys…

So here's the thing, I am tired of writing this.

I've been writing this train wreck for a few years at least and while I love the concept of this story, I don't like how I executed it among other things.

So basically this is my letter of resignation, my eviction notice, my whatever you want to call it.

This story is on permanent nope territory.

THAT SAID!

Unlike my other stories, I will not delete it. It is still one of my most read and followed stories. To put it simply, as of now, this story has been viewed 455,592 times. That is absolutely incredible. Its in 32 communities, It has 1,948 followers, it has 1,679 favorites, and it has been reviewed 655 times.

That is amazing to me and I want to thank you all so much for that. I love you guys.

But with good there is bad.

The entire reason of why I started writing this was because I wanted to see a good Green Goblin. That was it.

The dude is basically Bruce Wayne turned lunatic.

But at the same time I had no idea how to write that. Did I do first or third person? Did I get inside the characters head or no? What do I do?

So I was rewatching the Sam Raimi trilogy and was daydreaming about what I would do when it clicked. I would write it as me. I would write me (or I should say a version of me) into the story.

And thats where things started going wrong.

Looking back is a 20/20 experience. For example, if I were to rewrite this thing? I would have never conquered Genosha. I would have never killed off Norman like that. I would have altered The Avengers slightly, and I would have sent him to space far sooner than what was going to happen.

Instead we have this. Which is by no means horrible. The sheer amount of views and favorites give testament to that, but at the same time… Its frustrating.

Will I ever rewrite this? Maybe. At this point I don't know. I may. I may end up doing something incredibly different. I may end up making an Asguardian SI or an Atlantean SI.

In case you hadn't noticed… Self Inserts are my forte

Anyway. I don't know. I may make a story that goes above and beyond stories like The Spider by justtryingtofindmyway or 12 Steps to Omnipotence by Bakkughan

Or I may make a steaming pile of garbage.

Anyway, this is my last sign of on the Goblin. I don't want y'all reviewing and telling me 'plz update' because at this point i'm done with this.

Til the next story guys!

The Nameless Scribe


	45. Important Goblin info

So guess what? I have decided to rewrite this. The plot will be different, there will be some changes done to it. Some huge and completely alter the plot, and some small that will barely have any effects.

First chapter should be up relatively soon and updates will be random.

Thanks!


	46. Chapter 46

TADA! NEW STORY OUT!  
ALEXANDER OSBORN'S SURVIVAL GUIDE TO THE MCU! CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
